A LITTLE MORE PERSONAL
by chocolatefrapp
Summary: April siempre deseó conocer al amor de su vida, Nicholas, pero lo que ocurrió en realidad no se lo esperaba... Amor del bueno, toques graciosos, Joe&Kevin&Nick y sus respectivas parejas! Jonas Brothers!
1. NÚMERO EQUIVOCADO

_**¡¡Hola a Todos!! :) espero que os guste mi fic, es el primero que escribo, pero creo que no está mal del todo... Voy a intentar actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, siempre y cuando mis obligaciones en el colegio (último antes de la Universidad!!) no me lo impidan U_U' Sed simpáticos y agradables, y PLEASEE dejadme reviews bonitos/criticones/constructivos tanto si te ha gustado como si no! os lo agradecería mucho, ya que así me ayudáis a intentar escribir mejor. Ahora... leed mis pequeños saltamontes Ü**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. NÚMERO EQUIVOCADO**

Era un día aburrido, un lunes más. No me creía capaz de soportarlo otra vez, así que en estos casos sólo había un remedio: música de los Jonas Brothers a todo volumen de buena mañana. Está claro que eso no les haría mucha gracia a los vecinos, pero poco me importaba.

Mientras que de los altavoces de mi ordenador se podía escuchar el grito desgarrador de "Tonight" yo me vestía con el ritmo en el cuerpo. ¿Qué ponerme hoy? Como siempre, necesitaba algo que me animara, así que opté por colores llamativos. Quizá eso podía llevar a la gente a pensar que era una persona muy segura de mi misma, (¡ERROR!) pero era una de las pocas cosas que me animaba; poner un poco de color al día gris. Antes de salir corriendo hacia el colegio, agarré algo de desayuno, algo que tragaría literalmente durante el camino y que seguramente acabaría provocándome un fuerte dolor de estómago a media mañana. Pero chica, las cosas no pueden ser perfectas.

Atravesé la puerta de acceso del colegio casi sin aliento, cuando me encontré con Lizzie. Ella, tan perfecta como siempre, sin un solo pelo fuera de su sitio y con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

- Veo que hoy llegas pronto – dijo.

La miré con cara de "alegría aparente" y le dije:

- Guárdate ese simpático sarcasmo para alguien que quiera oírlo.

Ella se rió y enseguida empezó a hablarme, para desgracia mía. No me malinterpretéis, Lizzie era mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos a párvulos, pero un lunes por la mañana no puedo seguir una conversación ni con un trozo de col hervida.

- Así que le dije: "mira, si no me quieres es tu problema, así que olvida todo lo que ha pasado y no hablemos más del tema"

- ¿De qué me hablas? – pregunté un poco confusa. A nuestro alrededor la gente iba entrando a las clases, pero a nosotras no nos importó demasiado, ya que ninguna llevaba reloj, una excusa perfecta en el caso de que un entrometido profesor viniera a darnos prisa para que entráramos a clase.

- ¡De Paul, tonta! Ya te dije que estábamos viéndonos... pero no era nada serio, ya se acabó todo. Sabes que mi amor verdadero es Joseph.

Ella y "su" Joseph. Se pasaba la vida soñando cómo sería conocerlo y poder darle un abrazo. Por supuesto esto era bastante difícil, ya que él era una súper estrella de la música y estaba lo bastante ocupado como para dejarse caer por nuestra ciudad. Aunque no lo descartábamos.

- Mira Liz, sé que babeas por él. Pero tienes que centrarte en algo más serio, algo más... alcanzable. ¿No te parece que Joe está un poco fuera de tu alcance? Además, sabes que le gustan las rubias.

- Eso es porque nunca se ha encontrado con una morena como yo – al tiempo que decía esto movía su perfecto pelo liso castaño oscuro, como en un anuncio de champú.

Yo me divertía fastidiándola y diciéndole que era imposible que Joseph se enamorara de ella; es más, ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero a mí me pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Estaba COMPLETAMENTE enamorada del hermano de Joe, Nicholas Jonas. Es que era perfecto, él y su pelo rizado, sus ojos tímidos, pero a la vez penetrantes, esos músculos que exhibía de vez en cuando, esa voz que me hacía temblar... Nick era lo que siempre había querido, por muy imposible que me pareciera llegar hasta él. Mi obsesión llegaba al punto de tener agregados en el messenger por lo menos cinco e-mails distintos de supuestos Nicks. Por supuesto, ninguno me había aceptado, así que mi sueño seguía distante.

La discusión de la mañana acabó ahí, cuando el director en persona vino a arrastrarnos a clase, pero durante todo el día pude ver como Lizzie se distraía dibujando en la libreta corazones y "JOE" por todas partes. ¡Qué vergüenza! A mí nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo así... al menos no en clase. ¿Qué pasaría si el profesor lo viera y lo publicara delante de todos? Quedaría como una tonta.

Un momento bueno del día fue cuando volviendo a casa del colegio, (por fin!) Liz y yo pasamos por una tienda de ropa nueva que habían abierto en una de las calles por las que solíamos pasear, y vimos en el escaparate una camiseta de los Power Rangers. De pequeñas jugábamos a ser parte del equipo, yo siempre era el amarilloy ella el rosa. El problema era que nunca encontrábamos a ningún chico que quisiera ser el rojo y el verde. De repente, como un milagro, a Liz se le ocurrió una idea genial.

- ¿Llevas dinero encima?

- Nop. No suelo llevar al colegio, lo sabes.

- No importa. Yo llevo. – dijo a la vez que me empujaba dentro de la tienda.

- ¡No, no y no! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dije asustada.

- ¡Comprar esa camiseta, por supuesto!

- ¡Ah claro! Había olvidado que a tu amor le encantan esos bichejos. – lo dije de forma cansina, para que pensara que estaba harta, aunque en realidad me gustaba la idea.

- ¡Cállate! La voy a llevar siempre debajo de la ropa por si acaso un día me encuentro con ÉL. Así verá que somos almas gemelas.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Eso es asqueroso! No te atreverás a hacerlo...

- ¿Te apuestas algo? – lo dijo con un brillo de obsesión en los ojos, así que pensé que lo decía en serio.

- Dime por lo menos que tienes lavadora y secadora en casa y prométeme que cada día al llegar a casa la lavarás y que no olerás a equipo de fútbol americano y que..

- Sí, sí, prometido, pero calla y ayúdame a buscar mi talla.

Ante esto, poco podía hacer, así que entre las dos conseguimos su talla (una mediana). La verdad era que la camiseta no estaba mal, era blanca de tirantes estilo nadador con el estampado delante de los Power Rangers y detrás una frase: "GO, GO, POWER!" bastante cañera (aunque dudaba que ellos hubieran dicho alguna vez eso).

Liz me descubrió mirando con deseo una camiseta de las Tortugas Ninjas.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó.

- ¡Sí! Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado Miguel Angelo, o como se llame, pero no llevo dinero.

- No importa, yo te la compro... pero me tendrás que devolver el dinero porque no ando muy bien de ahorros en estos momentos...

- Claro!! Muchísimas gracias Liz!! No me volveré a meter contigo ni con Joseph – crucé los dedos en mi espalda mientras lo decía. ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin fastidiarla?

Pagó y las dos nos volvimos muy contentas a casa. Ya sabía qué hacer esa tarde: revolver todo mi armario para buscar los conjuntos perfectos para esa camiseta.

**

"¡Al fin en casa!" se me escapó un suspiro al tiempo que me tumbaba en mi cama. Como todas las tardes, no había nadie. Mamá estaba liada llevando a mi hermano pequeño Liam a sus muchas clases extraescolares y como ella era una orgullosa mamá-barra-trabajadora, siempre tenía algo que hacer. Papá...bueno...de mi padre hacía mil años que no sabía nada. Mis últimas noticias fueron que desapareció con mi niñera de entonces (el muy pervertido...). Nunca me había importado porque no me acordaba NADA de él, era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, así que había crecido bajo la supervisión de mi madre, y a veces de la abuela Audrey. Me encantaba ese nombre, era tan... elegante. Una vez le pregunté a mi madre porqué no me puso el nombre de la abuela...

-Mamá! Me voy a cambiar el nombre.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué le pasa al tuyo? – dijo con tono de voz cansino mientras le arreglaba el pelo a Liam.

-Que a ti te diera un ataque poético cuando me pusiste el nombre, no significa que a mi me guste!

-April, tu nombre es precioso! Escribirán canciones sobre él, ya lo verás.

Ante eso, mi respuesta fue fruncir los labios. Siempre funcionaba para demostrar que estaba enfadada o por lo menos, molesta. Mi madre se rió.

-Mamá! No me gusta nada! Me muero de vergüenza cada vez que alguien me pregunta mi nombre.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? – era nana (mi abuela, pero la llamaba nana) – En mi época un nombre era un nombre y nadie se lo cambiaba.

- Pero nana, no te das cuenta de que no puedo ir a hablar con el señor Nicholas Jerry Jonas y decirle que me llamo April! ¡Se reirá de mi en mi cara y pensará que le estoy engañando!

Estas conversaciones siempre acababan igual: mi madre diciéndome que mientras viviera bajo su techo seguiría llamándome April y mi nana ofreciéndose a decirle ella misma mi nombre a "sir" Nicholas. Por supuesto Nana sabía todo sobre los hermanos Jonas, ya me encargué yo de narrarle toda la historia.

De repente sonó el teléfono sacándome de mis recuerdos. Miré el identificador de llamadas pero era un número oculto, así que me imaginé que sería algún gracioso con ganas de bromitas. Con un poco de mal humor, contesté:

-¿Diga?

- Sí, ¿hola?

- Oye, ¿quién eres? – dije yo.

- No, perdona, ¿quién eres tú? – la voz me sonaba muy familiar, pero no sabía porqué.

- Creo que eso me lo tienes que responder tú ¿no? Tú has llamado, tú te presentas.

Se oyeron voces por el otro lado, un pequeño grito y una risa como de niño pequeño.

- ¿Oye? – dije preocupada.

- Sí, perdona, me he equivocado, creo. Es obvio que tú no eres Dan.

¡Me preguntaba si yo era Dan! ¿Acaso tenía voz de hombre? La última vez que lo comprobé, mi voz era perfectamente (y quizá tendría que añadir, seductoramente) femenina.

- Si es una broma, no tiene gracia – esto prácticamente lo susurré con odio. YO, Dan! Por favor...!

- No, no... no eres Daniel. Lo siento guapa. – y colgó.

Me quedé con los ojos totalmente abiertos, aún un poco enfadada, pero por otro lado intrigada. Esa voz me sonaba muchísimo y aunque no lo conociera, era tan... bonita. Era la clase de voz que oyes sin saber quién es el dueño, pero intuyes que el propietario sería guapo. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida...

Retomé mi trabajo de la tarde; es decir, me duché tranquilamente y sin los habituales gritos de mi hermano desde fuera de la puerta diciendo que quería entrar a "cambiarle el agua al canario". Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba esas frases raras... Cuando acabé la ducha me dediqué a un cuidadoso proceso de "embellecimiento", o sea, depilación, cremas, manicura, pedicura... etc. Durante ese rato no pensé en nada que no fueran las letras de las canciones que sonaban en mi Ipod mientras tanto. Claro, no pensé en nada hasta que, entre canción y canción, mi móvil empezó a vibrar frenéticamente y a lanzar los aullidos de Joe diciendo _"I__ don't__ wanna hurt you__, I__ wanna__ kiss__ you__!"_. Era mi tono de mensajes. Miré la pantalla y descubrí que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto nuevo. ¿Tanto me había tardado en la ducha? Sin perder tiempo miré de quién eran las perdidas, y casi muero del asombro: ¡número oculto! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! El chico misterioso con voz seductora había vuelto a llamar y yo no había podido contestar porque estaba en mi ritual de belleza. Estúpida. Sin mucha esperanza y creyendo que el mensaje sería el típico de publicidad _"Le regalamos una semana de llamadas gratis..." _hice clic en el botoncito de "LEER MENSAJE". Tuve que sentarme, porque de repente mis piernas se hicieron de gelatina.

El mensaje decía así:

_Siento haberte molestado antes. Supongo que me he dado cuenta de que no eres Dan._

_Entiendo que no me quieras contestar la llamada, ha sido muy grosero por mi parte no decir nada más._

_Por cierto, bonita voz._

¿Qué hacer ante una situación así? No tenía su número y era imposible averiguarlo, pero un gusanito empezó a picar por dentro... ¿Sería guapo? ¿simpático? Vale, _olvídalo_ me dije. No vas a volver a saber nada de él.

**-----**

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo...**

**-----**

-¿No os morís de sed? – dijo Joe.

-La verdad, un poco sí... – dije.

-Niños, no podéis salir del coche sin provocar algún paro cardiaco a las muchachitas de la zona – dijo Big Rob.

Así era él, tan "gracioso" y sarcástico. A veces me daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo pero sabía que si lo hacía mi cabeza estaba seriamente amenazada de ser arrancada del cuerpo. No, mejor me callaba.

-Creo que huelo Starbucks, - dijo Kevin. Siempre le pasaba, era un don. Sabía dónde había uno incluso aunque estuviéramos a 5 kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras que Kev le daba las instrucciones a Jeff, nuestro conductor de la furgoneta, me recosté en mi respaldo. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotado después de estar 3 horas firmando discos y haciendo una pequeña actuación para nuestras fans. Y encima, ahí dentro hacía mucho calor.

- Eh chicos, ¿os importa si bajo un poco el cristal? Me muero de calor. – dije.

-Claro Nick, como quieras... pero ten cuidado con no volarte. Estás perdiendo músculo, no como yo, que cada vez estoy más bueno. – era Joseph. Cómo no...

-Querido Joseph, ¿qué te parece si dejas de hablar de ti y te concentras en mi? – dijo Kevin. – Es obvio que el que tiene más músculo de los tres, soy yo.

Joe empezó a reírse. Ya estaban otra vez discutiendo por lo mismo.

-Joe, ¿qué problema tienes con mis músculos? – le dije.

-Pues sencillo, hermanito, te estás quedando huesudo.

Ante esto, Kevin se rió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Estás más fuerte que antes, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Qué pasaría si una fan se desmayase delante de ti? ¿serías capaz de sujetarla o la dejarías que se diera contra el suelo? – dijo Kev.

Pensé en eso un momento.

-Creo que sí que podría con ella. Pero si la cosa fuera grave y la chica pesara más de lo que mis "huesudos" brazos se pueden permitir, Rob se encargaría, ¿verdad, Big?

-Sí Nick. Para eso estoy. Y ahora, cállense chicos, que paramos en un semáforo. No hagáis ruido o las personas de fuera os oirán.

Eso nos encantaba. Como los cristales eran tintados, podíamos mirar sin ser vistos. Lo malo era que no podíamos hablar en voz alta, pero siempre intentábamos comunicarnos por señas o vocalizando sin hacer ningún sonido. Esta vez el primero en hacerlo fue Joe.

_-¡¡CHIIICASSS!! ¡¡HE LLEVADO BIGOTE FALSO EN UN VIDEO!!_

Esto lo dijo vocalizando mucho y mirando hacia fuera por el cristal, pero claro, ninguna se dio cuenta.

_-¡JOE, A NADIE LE INTERESAS! ¡CIERRA LA BOCOTA! –_ articulé yo.

Como siempre, Kev nos descubrió cuando estalló en mil carcajadas. Su risa era inconfundible, y algunas chicas que iban caminando se giraron a mirar la furgoneta. Por suerte para nosotros, el semáforo se puso en verde y pudimos salir lo más rápido posible.

-Chicos, ya estamos, pero va a ser complicado que no os vean. Y yo llamo mucho la atención – dijo Big Rob. – Jeff, ¿te importa ir a ti?

- No puedo Rob, tengo que controlar que no vengan a ponerme una multa por mal aparcamiento. Aquí no puedo estar parado mucho rato. – dijo.

-No os preocupéis, voy yo – dije. – Tengo mi _kit de camuflaje_.

-Nick, tu "kit de camuflaje" es el peor que he visto – dijo Joe.

Kevin empezó a reírse otra vez cuando saqué de mi mochila mi gorra azul de los Yanquees, unas gafas de sol extra grandes y un bigote postizo como el que había utilizado Joe en el video de Burnin' Up. Tenía que reconocer que sí era bastante malo.

-Además Nick, a mi me queda mejor ese bigote.

Ignoré el comentario de Joseph, tomé nota de lo que querían y bajé hacia el Starbucks que Kevin había "olido". Por suerte para mi y para mi patético disfraz, no había mucha gente. Entré decidido mientras que la empleada me miraba ya desde lejos. Ahí era cuando me entraba la manía persecutoria, ¿me habría reconocido? Seguí caminando con la cabeza baja hasta que llegué al mostrador.

-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Qué te pongo? – dijo ella.

-Hola.. Ponme un café helado, un frappucino de fresa y crema, uno de moka y otro de chocolate, por favor.

-Perfecto. ¿Tu nombre?

Vale...Empezaron los sudores fríos.. y ¿ahora qué decía? Dudé unos momentos mientras pensaba un nombre convincente...

-¿Te parece bien sólo Jerry? – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Eso significaba que sabía quién era yo. Lo que implicaba que Joe tenía razón en cuanto a mi patético camuflaje. Le sonreí agradecido y pasé a la mesa de espera, deseando que se diera prisa antes de que entrara alguien más.

Cuando recogí mi pedido y me disponía a salir de aquel lugar corriendo, me topé con la persona que menos esperaba encontrar: Dan, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¡Mira por donde andas! – dijo él enfadado, pero pronto le cambió la cara – ¡¿Nick?! ¿¡NICHOLAS!?

-Sí, vale, publícalo en el periódico nacional – susurré mientras le apartaba un poco del camino - ¡Cállate o me descubrirás! Voy de incógnito.

-Un "incógnito" bastante malo, a decir verdad – dijo entre risas. Resoplé. - ¿Cómo estás hermano? Hace mil años que no te veo. ¿Y Kev y Joe? ¿Y Frankie?

-Genial, todos están bien –dije con prisa. - Dan, mira, me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo que irme, me esperan en el coche. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me das tu número y te llamo en cuanto pueda? Tenemos que vernos y ponernos al día. ¿Conseguiste salir con aquella chica que te volvía loco?

-Bueno, digamos que aún conservo la cicatriz de cuando me rechazó. – rió entre dientes – pero, claro, te doy mi número, un momento.

Cogió una servilleta y un bolígrafo y a toda prisa me apuntó su número. Me sobresalté al escuchar unos pitidos de coche desde afuera del Starbucks. Impacientes...

-Toma Nick. Llámame, señor ocupado ¿vale? – dijo con su característica sonrisa. Siempre me había caído bien este tipo.

-Claro. Nos vemos. ¡Cuídate!

Me largué corriendo antes de que a Joe se le ocurriera venir con un bate a repasarme por haber tardado tanto (no sería la primera vez que empleaba métodos violentos conmigo).

-Esto, Nick, creo que de repente has perdido tu virilidad. – dijo Kev entre risas cuando entré todo sudoroso al coche. Inmediatamente Big Rob se rió también, pero Joe aún estaba serio. Me miró con aspecto entre preocupado y enfadado, y me dijo:

-Nicholas Jerry, hermano mío... Esta no te la perdono. ¡Has perdido mi bigote favorito!

No pude evitarlo. Me empecé a reír.

-Lo...lo siento Joseph... te compraré otro. – dije con dificultad.

Joe puso su cara de niño pequeño enfadado. Yo sabía de quién la copiaba: de Frankie.

-¡Pero ese era mi preferido! – dijo con un puchero de bebé. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Vamos, Joe. ¿No pretenderás que vuelva a buscarlo no? – se le iluminó la cara. - ¡Ni lo sueñes! No salgo de aquí hasta que lleguemos. – dije indignado.

-Vale señor gruñón – ese ya era su tono de voz normal – pero pásame mi frappucino de fresa, ¡me muero de sed!

Repartí el pedido entre ellos: frapuccino de moka para Kevin, de chocolate para Big Rob, el de fresa para Joe, y el café helado para mi. Cuando Jeff arrancó otra vez, les conté lo de mi encuentro con Dan.

-¡Genial! ¡Llámale, Nicholas! Creo que mañana no tenemos nada programado. Podéis quedar... – dijo Kevin.

La verdad, era una buena idea... Quizá lo llamaría después. Mientras, pasé el número de teléfono a la memoria de mi Iphone y después guardé el papel en mis jeans.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer mañana? – les pregunté a mis hermanos.

-Íbamos a ir todos a probar un sitio nuevo que han abierto. Es para hacer escalada. – dijo Joe – y además creo que Frank quiere que le acompañemos a "fabrícate un oso".

-¡Guau! Muero de ganas por hacerme un osito – dijo Kevin.

-Lo sé, Kev... el tuyo está un poco viejo ya. – dijo Joe.

Me reí. Por una vez, el chiste no iba sobre mi.

-No te metas con Bigotes – refunfuñó Kevin. – Tiene más años que tú.

-Cierto, y aún le falta el ojo que le arranqué cuando me enfadé contigo porque no quisiste jugar conmigo a los Power Rangers. – contestó Joe.

-Chicos, llegamos – era Big Rob.

En esos momentos estábamos entrando por el camino de grava que llevaba a nuestra casa. Era como un refugio para nosotros porque allí podíamos estar sin preocuparnos por nuestra privacidad. No había gritos histéricos, ni flashes de cámaras, ni agarrones inoportunos.

Después de saludar a mi madre y a mi padre, fui a mi cuarto para relajarme un poco. Puse mi canción favorita y me tumbé en la cama. No sabría decir si pasaron 10 minutos o una hora, pero me desperté de repente con Frankie dando saltos sobre mi cama.

-Frank, ¿cómo has entrado? –le dije.

-Pues por la puerta, ¡como todo el mundo! – dijo entre risitas. – Venía a ver qué hacías. Es que Joe me ha echado de su cuarto porque creo que está jugando con su nuevo videojuego y Kevin me ha dicho que estaba ocupado. No sé en qué, la verdad...

No pude evitar sonreírle a pesar de que me había despertado de muy mala manera. Es que tenía una carita tan inocente..,

-Bien, Frank. Quédate si quieres – le dije. De repente me acordé de ese número nuevo que había anotado en mi móvil. – Pero ahora tienes que estarte calladito ¿vale? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-OK –dijo mientras bajaba de mi cama y se ponía a rebuscar en mis cajones en busca de mi colección de tarjetas de baseball.

Busqué el número de Daniel y marqué. La señal sonaba como distante y como sonido de espera estaba esa canción que tanto me gustaba: Superstition de Stevie Wonder.

Una voz que no me esperaba contestó:

-¿Diga? –dijo una... ¿chica?

- Sí, ¿hola? – dije un poco preocupado. ¿Habría pillado a Dan en un mal momento, es decir, estaba ocupado ahora con una chica?

- Oye, ¿quién eres? – la chica empezó a sonar molesta.

- No, perdona, ¿quién eres tú? – le dije. ¿Quizá estaba siendo muy antipático?

- Creo que eso me lo tienes que responder tú ¿no? Tú has llamado, tú te presentas.

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, Frank me empezó a mirar y se rió por lo bajo mientras me hacía una imitación de la que era mi cara en ese momento. Le di un golpe para que se callara.

- ¿Oye? – preguntó la desconocida.

-Sí, perdona, me he equivocado, creo –dije. –Es obvio que tú no eres Dan.

- Si es una broma, no tiene gracia – susurró con voz muy molesta esta vez.

- No, no... no eres Daniel. Lo siento guapa. – y colgué.

Era gracioso que la hubiera llamado guapa; ni siquiera sabía cómo era, pero había algo en su voz que me llamó la atención.

-¿Quién es la guapa? –preguntó curioso Frankie. –Nicholas, ¿tienes novia nueva?- y sonrió.

-No, enano. Ahora calla y sal de mi cuarto – esto lo dije aún pensando en esa chica.

¿Cómo se llamaría? Y... la verdad era que no había sido muy amable con ella. De pronto me arrepentí de haberle hablado de esa forma, así que esperé un poco mientras me preguntaba qué hacer. Al cabo de un rato decidí volver a llamarla. Sin embargo, probé incluso 3 veces seguidas, pero nadie contestaba. Era obvio que se había enfadado y pensaba que me burlaba de ella. En ese momento me entró la culpabilidad y me puse a escribirle un mensaje de texto que esperaba ella me contestara.

_Siento haberte molestado antes. Supongo que me he dado cuenta de que no eres Dan._

_Entiendo que no me quieras contestar la llamada, ha sido muy grosero por mi parte no decir nada más._

_Por cierto, bonita voz._

Sí, tras haberlo leído 10 veces y retocado de aquí y allá, me quedó un mensaje bastante decente. Y el piropo final era la verdad, no era una treta para ganármela: _realmente_ tenía una voz muy bonita.

Fue con esa voz con la que soñé esa noche.

* * *

_**y bien... eso es todo por hoy! :D espero que os haya gustado... ahora...¿¿te cuesta mucho un review?? aunque sea para decirme que soy una caca de paloma al escribir, pero que me ayude a mejorar ^^ MIL GRACIAS!**_

__ _**por cierto!! si alguna está interesada en conseguir una camiseta como la de nuestras protagonistas April y Liz pueden encontrarlas aquí: (no, no me pagan por dar publicidad, pero es cierto que a Joe le encantan los Power Rangers!!)**_

_**· POWER RANGERS: .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028401&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442193482&bmUID=1231897238294**_

_**· TORTUGAS NINJA: .?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374302028398&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442193063&bmUID=1231897065092**_

_**Saludos! Cuidaos mucho!! :D**_

_**V. **_


	2. PELOS EN MI FRAPPUCCINO

**Hola!! siento muchísimo el retraso, pero bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo! :D espero que os guste!! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2- PELOS EN MI FRAPPUCCINO**

Habían pasado casi cinco días y el chico misterioso no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Había decidido que me esperaría a que él me buscara, aunque la verdad era que no me quedaba de otra, porque no tenía su número registrado, era oculto. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿se habría olvidado ya de nuestra pequeña conversación? Liz no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, era un máximo secreto que sólo mi gato Lou sabía, y la verdad, dudaba que se lo pudiera contar alguien sin morirme de la vergüenza.

El sábado me desperté con el grito de mi abuela Audrey que venía de la cocina:

-April, ¡el desayuno!

Creí oler tortitas con chocolate, así que de un salto salí disparada hacia allí, donde Liam (mi hermano), y Nana estaban ya sentados, a punto de comerse su ración de tortas.

-¡Buenos días, cielo! – dijo nana. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

La verdad era que no muy bien. Había vuelto a soñar con el chico misterioso, pero eso no se lo podía contar a mi abuela, así que decidí mentir.

-Genial abuela, como un bebé.

Liam se rió y me miró las ojeras. ¡Malditas delatoras!

-Pues pareces un bebé con muchas ojeras, sister. –dijo entre carcajadas.

-Cállate, enano, y cómete tus tortitas.

Mi abuela pareció sospechar, pero no sé si llegó a pensar algo extraño, porque no dijo nada. Lo único que pasó fue que cambió de expresión y me dijo:

-April, cariño, acuérdate del plan: tu madre se ha ido ya al congreso de madres trabajadoras y no volverá hasta el lunes por la mañana – vaya, lo había olvidado por completo – y Liam y yo nos vamos a la casa de la playa a pasar el fin de semana. ¿de verdad no quieres venir? –me preguntó.

-No, gracias nana. Tengo planes con Liz –era verdad y si no iba a haber nadie en casa durante los dos días siguientes, mejor para mí. Así podría organizar mejor mis ideas.

Cuando acabé el desayuno, y después de una ducha, ayudé a mi abuela a cargar las cosas en el taxi que nos llevaría a la estación de autobuses. Yo no subiría a ese autobús, pero tenía que acompañarlos.

-¿Llevas dinero para volver? Tienes más en el bote de galletas en la cocina... Si necesitas algo llámame –mi abuela era la imagen de la preocupación.

-Sí nana, tranquila. –le di un beso en la mejilla- pasadlo muy bien y tened cuidado.

Me miró con cara de "abuela orgullosa" y se dio la vuelta mientras indicaba a Liam cuál de todos aquellos autobuses era el suyo.

Justo en el momento en que me di la vuelta para salir de allí, mi móvil empezó a vibrar descontroladamente en mi bolsillo. Lo cogí con excitación, igual que me había pasado toda la semana porque cada vez que sonaba creía que sería el chico misterioso... pero nunca era él.

-¿Diga? –pregunté.

-April, ven rápido a mi casa, tengo noticias sobre los gustos de los Jonas. Hay que revisarlos y memorizarlos. Seguro que queda algo que no sabemos aún. –era Liz. Qué raro que ella dijera eso; estaba prácticamente segura de que sabíamos todo lo relacionado con los hermanos.

-Liz, acabo de despedirme de mi abuela y del monstruo. Ahora voy ¿ok? ¿quieres que lleve algo? –dije.

-Ahá, así que estás en la estación de trenes ¿no? – mierda, ya estaba pensando... – ¿Te puedes pasar por el Starbucks? ¡Por favor! Compra 2 frappuccinos de chocolate y yo preparo muffins de chocolate.

Genial, mi punto débil: muffins.

-Claro, en una hora estoy allí – le dije.

-¡Gracias, te quiero!

En cuanto colgué me dirigí rauda y veloz al Starbucks. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y aquello se llenaría de gente. Sin embargo, tuve suerte porque pude pedir tranquilamente 2 frappuccinos de chocolate con extra de sirope de chocolate y meterlos en la bolsa. Lo cierto era que estaba un poco cargada y casi no me quedaban manos libres, por lo que tenía miedo de tirarlo todo al suelo. De repente...

"_You're gonna BB good to me, I'm gonna BB good to you..." _¡Mierda! El móvil. ¿Liz otra vez para asegurarse de que había pedido extra de sirope? Hice malabares para poder alcanzar el móvil del bolsillo de mis pantalones y contestar, pero casi tiré al suelo la bolsa con los frappuccinos. ¡¡Número oculto!!

Me entraron sudores fríos, mareo, tembleque de piernas... Me recuperé como pude y apreté el botón de "descolgar" esperando oír esa magnífica voz.

-¿Días buenos... di-di-digame? –dije.

No me contestaba. Sólo oía la respiración de alguien.

-Oye, ¿quién eres? Te oigo respirar –pregunté. Nada, no contestaba.

-Enano, ¿qué haces con mi móvil? –se oyó desde el otro lado. Alguien se reía.

-¿Eres la nueva novia de mi hermano?

No contesté. ¿Se refería a mi?

-Dámelo. Dame el móvil ya o se lo diré a papá.

Se oyó al niño refunfuñar y pasarle el móvil al hermano mayor, mi chico misterioso.

-Hola, ¿estás aún? –dijo él. Me recompuse en un momento.

-Sí, sí, estoy. Hola cuanto...

-¿Porqué no me has llamado? Me disculpé contigo mil veces! –no me dejó completar mi frase.

-¿Qué? –dije. Me entró la risa tonta. Él quería que lo llamara. Oooh...! mis piernas se derretían. –Pues obvio, chico listo, porque no tengo tu número. Me apareces como número oculto.

-¿Sí? No lo sabía –sonaba avergonzado- siento haber sido tan brusco... ya es la segunda vez.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –le dije. ¡Por fin! El chico sexy misterioso había llamado al fin. Estaba tan contenta en ese momento que podía incluso bailar, cosa que habría quedado raro ya que aún estaba en medio de la calle cargada con una bolsa de bebidas.

-Vale, y ¿cómo te llamas? –me preguntó.

-A-A-April –conseguí decir –¿y tú?

Se oyó un tartamudeo.

-Yo soy Jack.. sí, me llamo Jack.

Mmm, eso sonó sospechoso, pero seguía siendo un nombre sexy.

-Hola Jack, ¿de dónde eres?

-Los Ángeles, ¿y tú?

-Yo vivo en Pasadena, no está muy lejos de Los Ángeles.

-Sí, sé donde está. Mis hermanos y yo hemos ido alguna vez a... –se calló –a... ¡visitar a unos amigos de la familia!

Muy sospechoso.

-¿En serio? Y, ¿cómo se llaman esos amigos? –esa era la mía. Seguro que no sabría qué decir. ¿Por qué me estaba mintiendo?

-Esto... ¿sabes que hoy tengo el día libre? –dijo Jack.

-Ah sí? ¿Sueles estar muy ocupado normalmente?

-Sí, claro. Tengo que estudiar.. –cada vez parecía más nervioso -¿Quieres que me pase hoy por Pasadena? Si quieres podemos quedar...

¿¿QUEE?? Y si era uno de esos salidos pervertidos?? Pero... no era posible! Tenía una voz tan mona...

-Está bien, pero ¿puedo llevar a una amiga? –le dije. Se lo pensó un momento.

-Sí claro. Yo llevaré a mi hermano, si te parece bien.

-Esto... creo que me has entendido mal. Mi amiga tiene mi edad, y creo que tu hermano es más pequeño ¿no?

-No, tengo otro. Tiene 19 años. ¿Te parece bien?

Sonreí. Claro, perfecto para Liz.

-¡Hecho! ¿A qué hora y dónde? –le pregunté.

-Te enviaré un sms cuando lo tengo claro ¿ok?

-Vale, y de paso apúntame tu número, así te puedo avisar.

-Perfecto, entonces hasta luego, ¿no, April?

-Sí, hasta luego Jack...

-Un beso –y colgó.

¿Un beso? Dios mío! Un beso... un beso de parte de Jack. Tenía mis dudas de que ese fuera su nombre real pero.. me daba igual. Quizá también se avergonzaba de su nombre, como yo. Guardé el móvil y eché a correr hacia casa de Liz. Cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado, estaba segura de que se desmayaría... aunque quizá se enfadara un poco conmigo por no habérselo contado antes, pero me daba igual, seguro que el hecho de que le hubiera conseguido una cita con un chico de 19 años hacía que se olvidara del enfado.

***

En cuanto colgué, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Perfecto, muy listo Nick. Iba a quedar con una desconocida que seguramente me reconocería en cuanto me viera... ¿o tal vez no? Esto requería una "reunión de hermanos" de emergencia. Busqué a Joe y a Kevin, y no me sorprendió nada encontrármelos peleando.

-Kevin, va, ven por favor.. ¡Que no duele! Yo lo hago a diario –decía Joe. Era extraño: perseguía a Kev alrededor de todo el salón con algo en la mano.

-Que no, Joe. Te he dicho que me gusta más el look natural –dijo Kev. ¿De qué hablaban? No se habían dado cuenta de que los observaba, así que me dediqué a analizar la situación: Joseph perseguía a Kevin con... ¡una plancha para el pelo! No sería capaz de...

-Kevin, hermano mío! Que por algo eres uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo! Ya verás que con el pelo liso estás mejor –dijo Joe sin parar de seguirlo.

-Pues a mí me gusta más como le queda rizado –dije yo. Ambos pararon y me miraron. No me gustaba esa mirada.

De golpe, Kevin dijo "¡A POR ÉL!" y entre él y Joe me arrastraron al baño.

-No, noo! ¡Por favor! ¡Me gustan mis rizos! No lo hagáis, pareceré un caniche mojado! –grité.

Intenté escapar, pero no pude hacer nada porque Frankie se había unido a la fiesta y me agarraba de la pierna. Al final, no pude hacer nada...

Cuando acabaron con "su obra maestra" tal y como dijo Joseph, estuvieron dispuestos a escucharme, pero antes tenían que restregármelo por la cara.

-De verdad, Nicholas, no sé cómo puedes vivir con ese pelo –dijo Joe. Kevin como siempre, se reía con risa de loco.

-Estás muy guapa –articuló Kev. –No sabía que tenía una hermana pequeña en vez de un hermano...

Me miré en el espejo y era cierto. Con el pelo liso parecía una niña. Una niña con unos brazos de hombre, eso sí. Dejé el problema del peinado a un lado, ya me lo arreglaría cuando estuvieran despistados.

-Tengo que contaros algo –les dije –¿He actuado mal?

-A ver, cuenta –dijeron mientras se sentaban.

Les conté todo lo de mis conversaciones con esa chica misteriosa, esa con una voz que me había estado volviendo loco toda la semana.. y también les conté lo de la cita de ese mismo día. Es seguida, Joseph se ofreció a acompañarme. No había forma de que él se negara a una chica.

-Yo iré contigo, pero no nos pueden ver –dijo.

-Lo más normal en una cita es que ambas personas se conozcan –dijo Kev poniendo los ojos en blanco –Así que ¿cuál es tu plan?

***

Lizzie había reaccionado bastante bien cuando se calmó. Su primera respuesta fue tirarme el frappuccino a la cabeza porque, según dijo ella: "las amigas se lo cuentan todo" pero cuando le dije que le había conseguido una cita con un chico de 19 años, la cosa cambió.

-¿Diecinueve años? ¡Como mi Joe! –dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Estábamos sentadas en su cuarto del cual se mostraba muy orgullosa: todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de los Jonas y de cosas hechas por ella misma, como montajes en los que aparecía con Joe. Pero lo que más me gustaba era un póster de tamaño real que tenía de Joseph. Fui con ella a comprarlo y aún me acuerdo del grito que dimos cuando lo vimos.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? –le dije emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Nunca dejes pasar oportunidades así. Pero, cogeremos el spray antivioladores, por si acaso.

La miré asombrada.

-No es tan grave como parece –dijo. –Hoy en día todas las chicas llevamos uno en el bolso.

No era ese mi caso, la verdad. No tenía costumbre de llevar un spray pimienta detrás. En un momento se puso histérica decidiendo qué debíamos ponernos y qué pelo hacernos... ¡hasta intentaba decidir el color de uñas!

Tuve suerte cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil. ¡Número oculto otra vez! Pero ahora sí sabía que era él.

-¡Hola! –le dije-¡Cuánto tiempo! –murmuré irónicamente.

-Sí, ya... demasiado ¿verdad?

"No lo sabes tú bien" pensé. Sí, el tiempo se me hacía eterno cuando no hablaba con él.

-Ya está todo arreglado... pero mi hermano quiere hablar con tu amiga un momento –dijo Jack.

Claro, Liz había empezado a ponerse roja por momentos ya que tenía el móvil en altavoz.

-¡¡PÁSAMELO!! Quiero hablar con él –Liz se me tiró encima y trató de quitarme el móvil. Aunque me resistí, tuve que ceder ya que su mordisco en la mano dolió bastante.

-Hola? Eh... ¿estáis ahí? –se oía del otro lado.

-Sí! Hola... ¿está tu hermano mayor? –dijo Liz con voz seductora.

-Sí, ahora se... ¡Adam! No me empujes. –dijo Jack.

-¿Te llamas Adam? –dijo Lizzie. Parecía que los ojos estaban a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. Me miró y articuló sin sonido alguno: "¡Como mi Joseph!"

-Sí, monada. ¿Y tú? –preguntó Adam.

-Yo soy Liz..bueno Lizzie...no, Liz. Llámame como quieras. ¿Pero de verdad te llamas Adam?

El tal "Adam" empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Sí... ¿porqué lo dices? No te gusta?

-¿Bromeas? –dijo Liz –Es como el de... –la corté intentando que no metiera la pata. No quería que la tomaran por una fan loca de los Jonas Brothers (aunque sí lo era).

-¿Cómo el de quién? –preguntó Adam.

Le arranqué el teléfono de las manos a Liz y pude hablar con Adam.

-¿Adam? Soy April otra vez. Esto... ¿ya tenéis claro a qué hora y dónde?

Pareció dudar un momento.

-Pues espera, te paso a N...Jack! ahora se pone Jack –dijo algo lioso.

-¿April? Nos veremos en el Starbucks del centro de vuestra ciudad. Os parece bien sobre las... 8 de la tarde? –dijo Jack.

Miré a Liz a ver qué le parecía y tras verla que estaba contando con los dedos cuántas horas nos quedaban de "preparación" hasta entonces, asintió con la cabeza y levantó el dedo pulgar.

-Vale, a las ocho en el Starbucks –repetí.

Se oyeron unos gritos desde la otra parte, como si alguien estuviera haciendo la danza de celebración.

-Perfecto –dijo Jack –y ¿cómo os reconoceremos? Es decir, ¿qué llevareis puesto?

-Pues... –me quedé mirando la habitación de Liz por un momento, y ella me iba proponiendo cosas -¿algo rojo? Sí, llevaré un vestido rojo.

-¿Y Liz? – se oyó de forma amortiguada desde lejos.

-Adam quiere saber qué llevará Liz. –dijo Jack cansinamente.

La miré con ojos interrogadores, pero ella me devolvió la mirada confundida.

*Qué te vas a poner?* les susurré sin que ellos lo oyeran.

*Ni idea* dijo ella. Se marchó a rebuscar a su armario.

-No lo sabe aún. Ella irá conmigo, es morena, de pelo largo y liso. –les dije.

-OK, hasta luego entonces, April –dijo Jack.

-Vale, hasta luego! Poneos guapos! –le dije.

-¡Nosotros somos siempre guapos! –gritó Adam a lo lejos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Creído. Liz empezó a reír.

-Un beso! –gritó la loca. ¿qué hacía?

-Un beso! –respondió Adam.

-Bueno, nos vemos April. No puedo esperar –dijo Jack. Empecé a temblar.

-Yo tampoco, Jack –y colgué.

Tuve tiempo para sentarme justo antes de que Liz empezara a hacer su "desfile" con posibles conjuntos de ropa que llevaría esa tarde. Mi misión era asentir o poner cara de asco según lo que llevara puesto.

-Vale, preciosa. Y ahora, el pelo –dijo Liz cuando por fin se decidió. Iba a ser un día muuy largo hasta que fueran las ocho.

***

Como Joe habia estado muy ocupado consigo mismo esa tarde y Kevin estaba extrañamente ocupado, tuve tiempo para devolver a mi pelo su estado natural: rizado. Me sentía más a gusto así.

Cuando se hicieron las 8 menos cuarto, Kevin, Joe y yo ya estábamos entrando por la puerta trasera del Starbucks en el que habíamos quedado con las chicas, gracias a que Kev conocía al encargado.

-Gracias, Greg, eres muy amable. ¿Crees que podrías cerrar un trozo con 5 sillones, a modo de privado para nosotros y unas amigas que van a venir hoy?

Ese era el plan: si Greg, el amigo encargado de Kevin accedía a crearnos una "sala privada" en el Starbucks, esperaríamos a las chicas allí, y cuando las viéramos entrar, le diríamos a Greg que las trajera con nosotros. Era un plan bastante bueno, ¿no? Greg aceptó y armó un pequeño alboroto cuando echó a unos cuantos para crearnos el reservado lo más cerca posible de la puerta trasera. Fase 1 completada.

-Gracias, Kev –le dije- ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro hermano mayor?

-Moriros del asco, seguro –dijo él con una sonrisa –Venga, vamos a esperar a las "princesitas encantadas".

Entramos en el reservado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Era perfecto! Podíamos ver sin ser vistos, así que en seguida Joe y yo estábamos vigilando la puerta de entrada, nerviosos. Nos asustamos varias veces, porque vimos algo rojo entrando, pero al final eran o chaquetas rojas o camisetas rojas, pero ningún vestido. Ya eran las 8:05 y no habían aparecido cuando de pronto...

-¡Nicholas! –Joe empezó a reír escandalosamente –¡Mira a esa que acaba de entrar!

Giré la cabeza esperando ver a la chica del vestido rojo, pero en su lugar vi a una loca que, sin tener en cuenta de que iba muy bien vestida, llevaba... ¡¿un bigote falso?!

-¡Qué daño le has hecho al mundo! –le dije a Joseph. Él seguía riendo.

-Pero, ¡es divertidísimo! Me encantaría poder conocerla... Está loca, tal y como a mí me gustan –dijo.

-¡Mirad, alguien la sigue! –dijo Kevin.

Una chica apareció corriendo detrás de ella. Tenía las mejillas rojas, suponía que por culpa de la carrerita que había tenido que hacer persiguiendo a su amiga. Pero entonces me fijé: ¡era April! Llevaba un vestido rojo con sandalias y una chaqueta negra, el pelo rizado suelto e intentaba sujetar a su amiga... Liz? Joe pareció darse cuenta en el mismo momento que yo de que esas chicas eran "nuestras citas".

-Nicholas, hermano mío... ¡eres un genio! –dijo Joe asombrado.

En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de mirar a esa chica a la que había llamado por error hacía 5 días. Mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido y sentía que tenía ganas de levantarme a bailar claqué encima de la mesa, pero me tuve que contener.

Las chicas miraron alrededor, intentando averiguar quiénes éramos, pero el reservado era perfecto y no nos podían descubrir. Cuando pagaron sus bebidas, se acercaron a nuestro puesto, ya que habían encontrado sitio justo al lado del panel que nos ocultaba, así que pudimos escucharlas.

-Liz, ¿era necesario ese bigote? –preguntó April. Joseph me miró aguantándose la risa.

-Por supuesto. Si a Adam no le gusta mi bigote, será mejor saberlo desde un principio, ¿no crees? –le contestó Liz.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Si hablaba con mis hermanos estaba seguro de que ellas nos oirían y nuestro secreto sería un desastre. Sin embargo, Joe parecía a punto de explotar de la risa que se estaba conteniendo.

-Qué raro este reservado ¿no crees? –preguntó April.

-Seguro que ahí dentro hay una pareja dándose el lote –contestó la amiga -. ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Iros a un hotel!

Esto último lo dijo gritando, lo cual fue demasiado gracioso para Joseph, que rompió a reír como un loco. Yo rezaba para que a Kev no se le ocurriera reírse, ya que su risa era demasiado característica y estaba seguro de que se darían cuenta.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Liz. –Se me quedan los pelos del bigote en el frappuccino –Joe estaba rojo de la risa.

-Nicholas, ¡me encanta! –susurró mi hermano.

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho? –le preguntó April a Liz -¿y si no vienen?

-Seguro que sí –contestó ella –llama a Jack si quieres y le preguntas.

¡¡NOO!! ¡Si llamaba oiría mi móvil sonar al lado! Decidí adelantarme y le envié un mensaje rápidamente:

"Ya llegamos, siento la tardanza"

Oí cómo le llegaba.

-Vale, dicen que ya llegan –le dijo April a Liz. Mientras, la amiga seguía ocupada quitando pelos de su frappuccino.

Miré a Kev. Era el momento de la fase número dos: hacerles llegar una nota por medio de Greg para que entraran al reservado. Kevin me miró y me enseñó su móvil. Había un mensaje de papá. Teníamos que volver inmediatamente. Le dije que no con la cabeza, no podíamos hacerles eso; se enfadaría para siempre. Joe también parecía molesto, ya que le había gustado demasiado la chica como para dejarla ahora así como así. Pero las normas eran las normas, así que sólo nos dio tiempo a escribirles una nota antes de irnos disimuladamente por la puerta trasera.

***

No llegaban, y estaba segura de que todo había sido una broma de al gusto y que ahora Jack y su hermano Adam estarían riéndose bien de nosotras. Alguien tocó mi hombro.

-Perdona, ¿eres April? –me preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo –no era Jack, ni tampoco Adam. Parecía un empleado del Starbucks.

-Hola, soy Greg, el encargado. Tengo una nota que me han dejado hace unos segundos unos chicos: Jack y Adam. Me han pedido que os la diera.

Liz prácticamente se la arrancó de las manos al pobre hombre.

-Gracias –murmuré -¿hace mucho que estaban aquí?

-Sí, bastante –y se fue.

Liz empezó a leer la carta:

"April, siento mucho que no hayamos podido hablar en persona, pero hemos tenido que irnos rápidamente porque nos ha surgido algo. Por favor, no te enfades. Vas muy guapa de rojo. Jack."

¡Nos habían dado plantón! Liz me sacó de mi nube.

-¡Hay una para mí! –dijo.

"Liz, me encanta tu bigote. Adam."

-¡Oh! ¡Le encanta mi bigote! –gritó Liz -¿dónde crees que estarían escondidos?

La verdad, no lo sabía. Se tendría que disculpar mucho y muy bien para que le perdonara esto.

Tuvimos que movernos un poco cuando los camareros empezaron a desmontar el privado que teníamos al lado. Al echar un vistazo, descubrimos que los que habían estado allí se habían dejado sus vasos medio llenos, y casi morimos cuando leímos los nombres escritos en ellos: Joe, Kevin y Nick. ¿Era posible, o sólo otros que también se llamaban así? ¿Habían estado los Jonas Brothers a nuestro lado y no nos habíamos dado cuenta? Liz empezó a pegar saltitos y a ponerse roja.

-¡No...me...lo puedo creer! –nos dejamos caer en los sofás de golpe. Increíble.

-¡Y yo les he dicho que se fueran a un hotel! –murmuró Liz.

De repente, y sin esperármelo, Liz se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lizzie? ¿Porqué lloras?

Ella siguió llorando, sin contestarme, miraba su frappuccino y luego hacia donde minutos antes habían estado los Jonas.

-Y... ¡¡encima mi frappuccino aún tiene pelos!!

* * *

**Pobre Liz! xD si es que.. no se puede ser original y práctica a la vez! Os va gustando ?? Ü**

**ya sabéis... me alimento de reviews!! verdad que no queréis que me muera de hambre?? :)**

**comentaad porfavoor!! graaciass!!**

**POR CIERTOO! NO LO HE DICHO... no reclamo nada como propio... quiero decir, que los Jonas Brothers se pertenecen a sí mismos, o por lo menos a su madre... ¿o a sus novias? ¬¬ ni idea.. pero no son mios (OJALÁ!) :( **


	3. SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento MIL VECES!! he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer... ¡y las que me quedan! (: ahora, leed, saltamoncillos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3- SORPRESAS Y MÁS SORPRESAS**

Me habia decidido a no hablarle nunca más. No le perdonaría nunca que nos hubiera dejado tiradas, o al menos eso pensé los 3 primeros días. Había sido capaz de ignorar sus llamadas insistentes y de borrar sus mensajes (algo que me había sorprendido incluso a mí misma), pero al cuarto día... la cosa cambió.

Me levanté más o menos animada ya que nos encontrábamos a mitad de semana, era miércoles y después de darme una ducha, empecé a secarme el pelo para ir a clase cuando Liam entró corriendo al baño.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeño sapo? –le pregunté.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes ¿porqué yo no tenía unos iguales?

-Hermanita, encima de que vengo para darte una noticia extremadamente sorprendente, tú me tratas así...

-No te hagas el falso ofendido conmigo –le dije. Me sorprendía lo maduro que podía ser a veces al hablar -¿Qué pasa?

-Si lo quieres saber tendrás que ir a la puerta. Un mensajero tiene algo para ti.

¿Algo para mí? Desconfiaba un poco de Liam, ya que él era mundialmente conocido por sus bromitas pesadas.

-De verdad. Mamá me ha dicho que sólo lo puedes recoger tú –afirmó.

Dejé el secador, me abroché bien el albornoz y bajé a ver qué sorpresita me tenía guardada el destino. Cuando llegué a la puerta, estaba toda la familia agrupada, mirando con curiosidad al mensajero. ¡Mamá estaba coqueteando con él! ¿cómo podía ser tan desconsiderada? Y encima lo hacía con su madre anciana y sus dos hijos presentes. Creí morirme de la vergüenza, ¡pero si hasta desde las escaleras se podía ver el anillo de casado en la mano del mensajero!

-Vale, ya estoy aquí –les dije a los presentes -¿dónde tengo que firmar?

El mensajero me miró de arriba abajo. Y yo en albornoz...

-¿Eres April Bailey? –me preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sí, soy yo –el hombre levantó aún más la ceja –Oiga, si quiere le enseño mi documentación.

-No, creo que no hará falta –dijo –¡Chicos, entradlo!

Inmediatamente, unos 10 hombres entraron en casa llevando cada uno 2 ramos de rosas rojas. Cuando por fin todos descargaron, "el mensajero jefe" sacó de su bolsillo interior un sobre y me lo entregó. Reconocí enseguida la letra con la que alguien había escrito mi nombre en el sobre: ¡era de Jack!

-Oiga, -le pregunté al hombre -¿quién lo ha enviado?

-Señorita, la persona que lo ha enviado sólo ha dicho _"cógelo y calla"_.

Me quedé de piedra. Así que _"cógelo y calla"_ no?

-Vale, muchas gracias –cogí el sobre y le cerré la puerta en las narices al hombre.

Antes de que empezara el interrogatorio policial por parte de Nana, mi madre y Liam, eché a correr hacia mi cuarto y me encerré. Miré un momento el sobre, ya que me costaba decidir qué iba a hacer. Tenía dos posibilidades: leerlo o quemarlo. Pero si se había tomado tantas molestias para contactar conmigo, valía la pena leerlo, ¿no? Decidí llamar a Lizzie. Pero antes...

-Mamá, ¿me puedo quedar hoy en casa? No me siento muy bien –grité a mi madre a través de la puerta cerrada. Yo sabía que ella estaba allí con la oreja pegada.

Oí cuchicheos entre Nana y ella y a Liam refunfuñar.

-Sí, claro, cielo. ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó al fin mi madre.

-No, de momento no –le dije. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mi habitación unos 20 centímetros -¿Vais a estar hoy en casa?

-Bueno, tengo que llevar a Liam al colegio hoy, y luego tu abuela y yo iremos a hacer unas compras. Así que hasta la hora de la comida no estaremos por aquí.

-Pero, si quieres, me puedo quedar yo contigo –dijo Nana.

-No, no hace falta, de verdad –le dije- Salid y comprad muchas cosas.

Les di un beso a cada una y a Liam le revolví el pelo.

-April, ¿qué hacemos con tus ramos de flores? Los 20 no caben en tu cuarto –dijo Nana.

¡Se me habían olvidado! Mis ramos de flores...

-No, todos no caben en mi cuarto –me quedé pensativa un momento -¿Qué os parece si los repartís por las habitaciones de la casa? Pero, guardadme alguno para mi habitación, ok?

Después de asentir, se fueron y yo me dejé caer en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer antes? Ah sí! Llamar a Liz. El teléfono dio 5 tonos de llamada cuando por fin lo cogió.

-Estoy muerta, no me hables –y colgó.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? Conociéndola, podía ser desde que se le había roto una uña a que su casa se había incendiado. Volví a llamarla, y esta vez lo cogió enseguida, pero no me dejó hablar.

-April, no te lo vas a creer... ¡he recibido un paquete de parte de Adam! Y ¿a que no adivinas qué era?

-Ni idea –le dije intrigada.

-¡Un peine para el bigote falso! Debió de ver que se me quedaban los pelos en el frappuccino y me ha enviado un peine. Y eso no es todo; también una nota: _"si lo peinas con amor y ternura, los pelos rebeldes no se quedarán en lugares que no deben. Te quedaba muy bien ese bigote. No puedo esperar a que nos veamos. Adam"_ Te juro que he muerto. Por cierto, ¿vas hoy a clase?

-No, no voy. ¿y tú?

-No, no puedo! Estoy en estado de shock. Y, bueno... mis padres me dejan porque cuando lo he recibido me he caído de la silla, literalmente.

-Pues, a mí también me ha pasado algo.

-¿Qué? Venga, cuenta ya traidora.

Le conté todo, desde que me estaba secando el pelo hasta la pequeña charla con Nana y mamá.

-Liz, ¿sigues ahí? –no contestaba y empezaba a preocuparme.

-Pero, ¿¿qué haces hablando conmigo?? Vete a leer esa carta INMEDIATAMENTE –y colgó.

Si hasta ella lo decía, tenía que hacerlo. Me incorporé en la cama, sentada y cogí el sobre otra vez. Lo abrí y cayeron 2 cosas: una carta y una foto. Miré primero la foto. En ella aparecía una loca con bigote seguida por una chica sudorosa y descompuesta entrando en el Starbucks, ¡éramos Lizzie y yo! Decidí empezar a leer la carta:

_"Hola April: después de intentar de todas las formas posibles hablar contigo para pedirte disculpas por lo del sábado, he decidido enviarte esto porque sabía que no podrías resistirte a leerlo. Lo siento mucho. Siento muchísimo que no pudiéramos conocernos el otro día, al menos personalmente. Siento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo y entiendo que hayas estado enfadada conmigo. Si hago todo esto es porque me importas, es decir, me importa nuestra amistad y no quiero estropear algo que está empezando, sería una lástima, la verdad... Si te estás preguntando cómo he conseguido tu dirección... es fácil. Sé que te mueres de curiosidad, así que cuando te vuelva a llamar, ¿me cogerás el teléfono? Espero que sí. Hasta pronto. –Jack."_

No me lo podía creer. Tenía la poca vergüenza de decirme que estaba aún interesada en él. No lo pude evitar y una sonrisita apareció en mi cara. Pero... ¿qué hacía sonriendo? Tendría que estar enfadada con él. Pero no podía... Me levanté y puse música, Jonas Brothers, por supuesto. Me puse a bailar como una loca cuando sonó el móvil. Pegué un salto y contesté sonriente.

-¡Holaa!

-Vaya, qué buen humor –dijo Jack. De repente, me acordé de que tenía que estar enfadada con él... ¡pero era imposible!

-Espera que baje la música.

-Un momento, ¿son los Jonas Brothers? –parecía sorprendido.

-Sí –contesté -¿algún problema con ellos?

-No, no... ninguno –y se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunté.

-No sabía que te gustaran los Jonas.

-¡Claro que me gustan! Son geniales.

-Sí, ya claro...son geniales por su música o porque te parecen guapos? –preguntó.

-Ambas cosas, en especial uno de ellos –le dije muerta de la vergüenza –pero, ¡calla! Me lías! ¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

Él se reía escandalosamente.

-Sabía que querrías saberlo –dijo- Muy fácil, digamos que tengo contactos.

-Vale, señor importante... ¿qué contactos son esos?

-Conozco al encargado del Starbucks al que fuimos el sábado pasado y, bueno... ¿pagaste con tarjeta de crédito, no? Ahí vienen todos los datos.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-Eso es delito, ¿lo sabes? –le dije indignada –te puedo denunciar.. ¿y si eres un estafador?

-Pero no lo soy. También conseguí la foto de la cámara de seguridad.

-Eres un vil maníaco retorcido –y colgué.

Al poco rato empecé a sorprenderme a mí misma. La verdad era que se había esforzado mucho por hacerse con mi dirección. Dejé el teléfono y seguí bailando.

*******

¿Así que yo era _"un vil maníaco retorcido"_? Cuando colgó no pude evitar sonreír como un tonto. Esta chica era genial, nunca sabía por dónde me iba a salir. Recibí un mensaje suyo:

_"Maníaco, muchas gracias por las flores. Me encantan"_

Qué simpática, pensé con ironía. Ahora yo era un maníaco. Le contesté:

_"Me gusta que te gusten. No soy un maníaco, tú eres la inocente. Puedo hacer más de lo que te imaginas"_

Después de enviarle el mensaje, fui a hablar con Kev.

-¿Qué haces, Kevin? –le pregunté.

-No, nada... –escondió el móvil. Sospechoso -¿Qué quieres, Nicholas?

-Pues, estaba pensando... ¿crees que sería posible que organizáramos un concierto este fin de semana en Pasadena?

Kevin me miró sorprendido.

-¿La ciudad de esa chica? Cómo se llamaba... ¿April? –dijo.

-Sí, ella... es que... –entró Joe interrumpiéndome con el gorro de la ducha aún puesto –Joe, ¿qué haces con el gorro? ¿estabas en la ducha?

-No, estaba en mi cuarto, pero eso es otra cuestión –dijo- Quieres organizar una fiestecita sin consultarme, ¿no?

-No es eso, es que quiero actuar allí. He estado leyendo blogs y la verdad es que tenemos muchas fans allí –mentí.

-Vale, entonces April te ha dicho que le gustan los Jonas Brothers –dijo Kev poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Vamos a hablar con papá, a ver qué podemos hacer.

*******

Al día siguiente, acababa de llegar a casa del colegio cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Liz.

-Dime Lizzie, nos acabamos de despedir –le dije.

Acabo de ver un túnel y al fondo una luz blanca, eso significa que ya estoy muerta? –me preguntó –Cuando acabes de comer, date una ducha, cerdita mía, y ven corriendo a mi casa.

No le pude decir nada, ni aclararle que la cerda era ella por llevar todos los días la camiseta de los Power Rangers (había cumplido su promesa), aunque yo sabía que la lavaba todos los días. Al segundo de colgar, mi teléfono sonó otra vez.

-Hola April –era Jack. Empecé a temblar.

-Jack –dije. Quería parecer fría y fingir que no me ponía nerviosa su voz -¿tú nunca tienes nada que hacer?

-Sí, muchas cosas, pero tendrías que estar contenta de que saque tiempo para ti.

-Nadie te obliga –le dije –Ya me buscaré a otro que tenga la voz sexy.

Un momento, ¿¿dije eso en voz alta?? Jack empezó a reírse.

-Así que tengo la voz seductora y sexy ¿no? –dijo poniéndola irresistible -¿Qué te parece si esta voz seductora te dice que quiere volver a quedar contigo?

De fondo pude oír a alguien.

-¡Y esta voz más seductora aún, también quiere quedar con Liz! –era Adam. Mierda, eso estropeaba el romanticismo del ambiente. Creía que Jack estaba sólo.

-Adam, ¡vete! –oí forcejeos y una puerta cerrarse.

-¿Desde cuándo está escuchando? –le pregunté.

-No mucho, sólo lo de que quería quedar contigo.

Me tranquilizó oír eso.

-Pues ya hablaremos sobre eso. Aún me estoy pensando si perdonarte o no –le dije con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, así que cuando quieras avísame. ¡Ah! Y si necesitas que una voz sexy te diga lo guapa que vas de rojo, también avísame.

En ese momento morí. Ahora entendía a Liz.

-¿Qué haces este fin de semana? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Pues, estoy ocupado... viaje familiar –me dijo -¿y tú?

-Ni idea, supongo que sesión de cine.

-¿Con tu novio? –preguntó algo decepcionado. Me reí.

-No, con mi mantita, mis palomitas y el sofá de mi casa. ¿Te vale eso? Ah, sí! Y quizá con una loca bigotuda.

Ahora el que se reía era él.

-Perfecto. Oye, tengo que irme... hay algo que hacer.

-Vale, yo también, Liz me espera y no quiero que se arranque los pelos de la cabeza por la ansiedad.

-Claro, claro... bueno, pues... ya hablaremos, ¿no? –dijo.

-Sí, cuando quieras. Cuídate, Jack.

-Tú también April... y ¡apuesta por el rojo! Un beso.

Me quedé repasando un momento la situación: él me había visto y aún así quería volver a quedar conmigo, me había "sugerido" que llenara mi armario de cosas rojas y no le había molestado que hubiera dicho que su voz era muy sexy. Ah! Y se alegró de saber que no tenía novio. Interesante...

Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y corrí a casa de Lizzie.

-¿Porqué has tardado tanto, pedazo de tortuga? No, ¿qué digo? Hasta las tortugas van más rápido que tú.

-Espera, no te aceleres. Me ha llamado Jack.

-¿Y a quién le importa Jack? Mira esto. –Me llevó a su habitación, donde tenía el ordenador. Tenía internet abierto justo en la página del blog de los Jonas Brothers en myspace.

-Han publicado una nueva entrada. Haz el favor de leer...

**_"¡Hola a todos! Estos días han sido increíbles para nosotros ya que hemos tenido muchas actuaciones y entrevistas, además de que seguimos ensayando para nuestro tour de verano y trabajando en nuestro nuevo cd. Hemos sido informados de que tenemos muchos fans en Pasadena, California, así que como premio a vuestro apoyo, este sábado (¡pasado mañana!) actuaremos en un concierto de 3 horas en el Estadio de vuestra ciudad. Más abajo, las indicaciones. ¡Nos vemos allí! –JB. Kevin, Joe y Nick"_**

Sentí que me desmayaba. ¡Venían a la ciudad!

-Liz, tenemos que conseguir entradas como sea.

Me miró con aire de superioridad y se levantó hacia su mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón y sacó 2 papelitos rectangulares con un revoloteo de mano.

-¡¡Tachaan!! –dijo.

Me abalancé sobre ella y empecé a abrazarla, ¡había conseguido entradas ya!

-Liz, te quiero! Eres mi heroína, nunca más me meteré contigo...

-Sí, sí, pero apártate de mi, lesbi. Vamos a ir a ver a los Jonas, pero antes... ¡vámonos de compras!

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde de tienda en tienda y cuando por fin llegué a mi casa, coloqué con amor la ropa en mi armario, lista y dispuesta para el sábado. Al final me había decidido por un vestido atado al cuello de color azul cielo y unos zapatos estilo bailarina planos del mismo color. Liz insistió en que llevaría su camiseta de los Powers Rangers y unos shorts vaqueros que realzaban sus piernas. Como zapatos, acababa de comprarse unas flamantes Converse rojas. Perfectas. El concierto era el sábado a las 10 de la noche, así que estaríamos todo el día haciendo cola. Me eché en la cama pensando en que al día siguiente tenía clase, y encendí la radio, cosa que no solía hacer a menudo ya que aborrecía la música que ponían. Pero algo hizo que diera un salto:

"Bueno, bueno, oyentes... tenemos una sorpresa para todos vosotros! Como ya sabéis, el sábado, ESTE sábado, los Jonas Brothers estarán en concierto en Pasadena y... ¡¡SORTEAMOS UN PASE DOBLE PARA BACKSTAGE, EN EL QUE PODRÉIS CONOCER A JOE, NICK Y KEVIN EN PERSONA, ADEMÁS DE UN SITIO RESERVADO EN PRIMERA FILA PARA EL CONCIERTODE ESA NOCHE!! Lo único que tienes que hacer, y es muy fácil si sois fans reales, es contestar a una pregunta muy sencilla: ¿cómo se llama el hermano pequeño de Kevin, Joe y Nick? Abrimos las líneas en 2 minutos"

Agarré el teléfono y dejé el número preparado. Esperé y cuando creí que sería la hora, llamé. Un toque, dos toques... no me lo cogían. Se colgó. _"Mierda!"_ volví a llamar, pero me dio como ocupado._ "Mierda doble!" _con las esperanzas por el suelo, marqué otra vez...

-¡Hola, hola! ¡Estás en directo en Radio Pasadena! ¿Cómo te llamas? –era el locutor. ¡Genial, había entrado!

-Eeh.. hola! Me llamo April...

-¡Hola April! Bienvenida! Y dime, ¿sabes cómo se llama el hermano pequeño Jonas?

-Sí! El más pequeño se llama Frankie, y lo llaman el Bonus Jonas –contesté de carrerilla.

-P.E.! ¡¡has conseguido el pase April! Ahora mis compañeros te tomarán los datos, ¡¡gracias por llamar!!

Cuando un chico me dijo dónde tenía que ir a por los pases (2 pases!) y colgué, me dejé caer sobre la cama de nuevo. ¡En sólo 2 días los tendría frente a mi! Mi móvil vibró.

-¿Si? –dije.

-¡¡TE AMO!! Eres la mejor! Te he oído en la radio. Yo también llamaba pero no he podido porque una guarra se me ha adelantado.

-Liz, esa "guarra" era yo. Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que eres tú la que me acompañará? –le dije. Oí sus resoplidos.

-Más te vale que sea yo... o si no... grr, ya verás si no me llevas... –me reí.

-Claro que vendrás conmigo. Cálmate, sólo quedan 2 días.

Y colgué. Necesitaba dormir. Demasiadas emociones en un día.

* * *

**Bueno, una vez leído, ahora sí puedo comentar algo... Ü espero que os esté gustando. He tenido un pequeño retraso escribiendo porque tenía entre manos otro fic, como regalo personal para una amiga (a la que, por si os interesa, le provoqué mini ataques al corazón) xD pero no os preocupeis, tengo hasta el capítulo 7 hecho (de este fic, me refiero...) así que sólo me queda ir pasándolo al pc... porque lo tengo hecho a mano T.T lo sé, soy del paleozoico, pero qué le voy a hacer... (: un beso, cuidaross!**

**por cierto, REVIEWS!! pleasee!! Ü críticas constructivas, etcetcetc.!**

**JonasBrothers son una marca registrada made in Denisse Jonas, por lo que no son míos (ya quisiera yo) y no reclamo nada para mí (bueno, si tenéis un Nick por ahí de sobra, pasadmelo!) ;P **


	4. MEET AND GREET

**No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé. Pero en fin, aquí está el cuarto capítulo!! (: espero que os gustee! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4- MEET AND GREET**

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

La mañana del concierto me desperté pronto, mucho antes de que nos tuviéramos que poner en marcha hacia Pasadena para las pruebas de sonido. Para liberar estrés, me metí en la habitación en la que tenía el piano, la batería, etc. Papá mandó hacer una sala insonorizada en la que pudiéramos desahogarnos cada vez que estuviéramos nerviosos, ya que a ellos no les hacía gracia despertarse en medio de la noche con el ruido de mi batería. Me senté delante del teclado para pensar. Esa chica, April, había conseguido que sólo pensara en ella, había hecho que me obsesionara hasta tal punto que llevaba siempre su foto, aquella en la entrada del Starbucks. No podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que tenía un momento libre y sabía que esa noche tendría que concentrarme al máximo y evitar volverme loco buscándola entre el público. Empecé a tocar distraídamente acordes en el piano, y sin proponérmelo salió una melodía. Y de esa melodía, salió una letra, sobre ella, claro. Entró mi madre, interrumpiéndome.

-Te gusta de verdad, ¿no? –me preguntó- Esa chica...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunté.

-Cariño, una madre sabe esas cosas –se sentó conmigo en la banqueta, frente al piano -¿quieres contármelo?

La verdad, no sabía si contárselo o no... no tuve oportunidad, ya que Frankie entró con ojos soñolientos.

-Mamá, he tenido una pesadilla –gimoteó. –Venía un monstruo gigante y me quería pisar.

Mamá suspiró.

-Nicholas, dejamos esta conversación para otro rato, pero esta noche tienes que estar concentrado –se giró hacia Frank –Vamos, cielo, mamá te va a preparar un desayuno que te va a encantar.

-¿Con tortitas? –se le iluminó la cara. Tortitas... se me hizo la boca agua.

-Mamá, ¿crees que...? –empecé.

-Sí, pequeño, os prepararé a todos un poco –me sonrió y se fue. Miré el móvil pensando si la hora no era muy indecente... decidí llamarla, pero le costó contestar.

-Jack... –me dijo con voz adormilada.

-Lo siento April –le dije –¿te he despertado?

-Sí, bueno... pero no importa, tenía que levantarme ya.

-¿Segura? –no quería molestarla, pero necesitaba oír su voz.

-Si, sí... ¡buenos días! ¿qué tal todo? –sonó animada de pronto.

-Pues muy bien, hace un rato que me he levantado y nada...

-Necesitabas oír mi voz, ¿verdad? –dijo entre risitas. Exacto. Me había pillado.

-¿Con qué soñabas? –le pregunté para cambiar de tema. Tardó en contestar.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –me preguntó.

-Claro que quiero.

-Soñaba contigo. Ha sido extraño, no te veía la cara, pero sabía que eras tú.

Me emocioné. Los sueños son el reflejo de nuestros mayores deseos, ¿no?

-¿Y qué hacíamos? –pregunté.

-Pues, creo que sólo hablábamos, pero estábamos muy animados hasta que a mi me aparece un bigote falso como el que llevó Liz aquel día... raro.

Comencé a reírme. Esta chica era muy rara, y quizá un poco loca. No una locura preocupante como la de su amiga, sino una locura sana.

-¿Y tú qué has soñado? –me preguntó ella.

-No suelo acordarme de mis sueños, sólo cuando son importantes –le dije. Pareció decepcionada.

-No es justo. Yo te cuento el mío y tú no te acuerdas...

Oí a mi madre llamándonos desde la cocina para que fuéramos a desayunar todos.

-April, tengo que irme, mi madre me llama. ¿Hablamos otro rato?

-Sí, por supuesto, cuando quieras. Cuídate Jack –me dijo.

-Lo mismo te digo, April. Espero verte pronto. Buenos días, ¡un beso! –y colgué.

El día pasó bastante rápido y a la hora del concierto había conseguido estar más o menos concentrado y olvidarme un poco de ella. Hice todo lo posible: apagué mi Iphone y me puse los auriculares con el volumen al máximo.

-¿Blancos o dorados? –me sobresaltó Joe.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundido.

-¿Pantalones blancos o dorados? ¿Tú qué crees? –repitió.

-Blancos, Joseph –se añadió Kev. –Con los dorados pareces una bola de navidad.

Empecé a reírme consiguiendo que Joe me lanzara una mirada fulminante.

-Entonces dorados –dijo- No tenéis sentido del gusto rockero.

Y se fue a ponérselos.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Kevin. –Estos días estás como ausente.

-Kevin, ¿cómo sé si estoy enamorado? –le pregunté. Él era el mayor, él debía saberlo. Me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Cuando lo sepas y lo descubras, me avisas –me dijo. –Pero una cosa es segura: si no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, es grave.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? –le pregunté. Él me miró y bajó la cabeza.

-No lo sé –y se fue apesumbrado.

¿Estaba Kevin también liado, como yo? Pero... ¿de quién? No tuve tiempo para nada más, ya que en seguida nos llamaron a todos. El concierto iba a empezar. Salimos al escenario a través de una especie de ascensor, así que al público le daba la sensación de que salíamos del suelo. Miré a toda la gente que había venido. Bueno, eso era relativo, ya que sólo veía puntitos entre luces y oscuridad. Empezamos tocando Burnin' Up, con Joe ya ganándose a las chicas enloquecidas gritando. Me coloqué en mi lado del escenario, agarrado a mi guitarra y continué la canción. Se podían ver montones de carteles con cosas como _"CÁSATE CONMIGO, JOE"_ o _"KEVIN: MY GUITAR HERO"_. Me llamó mucho la atención una enorme pancarta en la que ponía: _"VOSOTROS SOIS MI RED-BULL"_. Estaba aguantándome la risa al tocarme cantar a mi, cuando me acordé de April. ¿Habría venido? ¿en qué parte del público estaría? Me equivoqué de letra, pero por suerte pude improvisar y seguir con la siguiente parte. Se me hacía muy difícil concentrarme teniendo su imagen en mi mente, pero tuve que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Éramos un grupo y no podía fallarles a mis hermanos. Cuando acabamos la primera canción, Joe habló:

-Hola a todas... ¡y a todos! –gritos ensordecedores. -¿Hay algún hombre en la sala? –las chicas rieron. –Espero que lo estéis pasando bien, pero esto es sólo el principio.

Los gritos y proposiciones indecentes de las fans empezaron a subir de volumen. Mi costumbre era que, cada vez que Joseph daba su discursito de bienvenida, yo echaba un vistazo alrededor de la primera fila, esas "afortunadas" que solían estar desesperadas. Como siempre, nada que destacar, excepto...

-¡¡**INSEPARABLE**!! –gritó Kev.

No pude seguir mirando, tuve que empezar a tocar inmediatamente... además de que esa canción la empezaba cantando yo...

_"Take my hand Tonight, we can run so far, we can change the world to anything we want, we can talk for hours just staring to the stars…"_

Normalmente cantaba mirando a la multitud, sin fijarme en nadie en concreto, pero esa noche ella hizo que me olvidara de los demás y cantara sólo para ella. Le lanzaba miradas para asegurarme de que no me había vuelto loco... ¡era April! Estaba seguro, en primera fila, disfrutando del concierto con Liz al lado. Miré a Joe y conseguí que se diera cuenta de a quien miraba. Él, claro está, se fijó en Liz otra vez. Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara. Hubo un momento en el que pillé a April mirándome, no estaba seguro, pero aún no sabía qué Jonas era su favorito. Podía ser Joe o Kevin. Sin embargo, la decisión de Liz estaba clara, ya que se comía con los ojos a Joe (cosa que él estaba disfrutando al máximo). Cuando Joseph tuvo oportunidad, se acercó al borde del escenario, justo donde estaban ellas y mirando a Liz, le cantó:

_"Listen girl, you gotta be good, I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna kiss you!"_

Creí que a Lizzie le iba a dar un vahído, pero en vez de eso, se puso a dar saltos como una loca, al lado de April. Pero yo sabía que me costaría mucho más trabajo evitar mirarla... iba a ser un concierto muy largo.

***

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Estaba siendo increíble. Joe le había provocado a Liz un mini ataque cardíaco cuando se acercó a cantarle sólo a ella, y yo pude notar como las locas a nuestro alrededor morían de envidia e intentaban aplastarla contra la barandilla. Pero eso a Liz le daba igual. Parecía una niña con juguetes nuevos y sin apartar la vista de Joe. Yo, por mi parte, estaba alucinando. ¿eran imaginaciones mías o Nick me echaba miraditas? Intenté mirarlo todo el rato que pude, ¡me encantaba! Y sentí la canción "INSEPARABLE" con un significado nuevo, distinto. El concierto acabó, pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir agitadamente. Miré a Liz.

-¡Los pases! Nos dijeron que en media hora podríamos entrar a verlos –le dije.

-¿Sólo media hora? Tenemos que encontrar un baño ¡ya! ¡¡Mira qué pintas!!

***

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

-Ha sido increíble –dijo Kev con la emoción aún a flor de piel. –Creía que iba a quedarme sin mano de tanto tocar. Por cierto, ¿esas eran...?

-Sí –dije yo. –Eran ellas. ¿no es genial?

Joseph empezó a pegar saltos alrededor de la habitación, siempre le pasaba, aún le duraba la excitación.

-¿Habéis visto lo guapa que iba Liz? –preguntó.

Papá entró con Big Rob.

-Vale, todo el mundo a la ducha. Dentro de media hora vendrán 2 chicas que tienen un pase VIP. Supongo que será lo de siempre: autógrafos, fotos..etc. Sed amables –dijo papá.

-¿Media hora? Me voy volando –dijo Joe saliendo veloz.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros camerinos, Kev me preguntó:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal esa sensación de mareo?

-Eeh.. ¿de qué me hablas? –me hice el distraído.

-Te has olvidado 4 veces de la letra, Nicholas. Sé que era por ella.

Salvado por mi camerino. Entré rápidamente dejando a Kevin hablando sólo en el pasillo.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente –me gritó a través de la puerta.

Me metí en la ducha con una sonrisa: April.

***

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

-Vale señoritas, podéis pasar –dijo Big Rob. Era mucho más grande en persona, pero tan simpático como gigante. –Los chicos llegarán en un momento, podéis coger lo que queráis.

Liz, emocionadísima le contestó:

-Gracias.. Big. ¿Puedo llamarte Big? ¿O cómo prefieres?

-Como quieras, guapa. Me llaman de muchas formas –respondió.

Entramos en una habitación bastante grande, perfecta para 5 personas. Había una barra, como la de los bares, al fondo, con 5 taburetes. A nuestra derecha habían unos sofás y cojines gigantes alrededor, con aspecto muy cómodo, mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba la "zona de juego" con un pinball, una mesa de hockey para dos.. etc.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté a Liz. –Estoy muy nerviosa.

Era verdad, me temblaban las piernas.

-Tenemos varias opciones: sentarnos en el sofá, ir a la barra y coger algo de beber o ponernos a jugar –dijo.

Decidimos sentarnos a esperarnos, pero primero cogimos unas coca colas de la nevera que había en la zona del mini bar. De repente, se abrió la puerta, haciendo que nos levantáramos de un salto. El primero en entrar fue Kevin, seguido de Joe y Nick. Entraron sonrientes, de buen humor. Nadie podría pensar que hacía algo más de media hora que habían acabado un concierto ¡estaban tan guapos! Se habían duchado y al entrar nos embargó el olor a jabón. Kevin llevaba una camisa azul cielo (¡a conjunto con mi vestido!), vaqueros y botas, Joe se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una camiseta roja de manga corta con letras gigantes en el pecho _"DJ"_. Por último, Nick había decidido comodidad ante todo (aunque con ese look me mataba): camiseta blanca de manga corta, vaqueros y converse verdes. Su plaquita de la diabetes asomaba por encima de la camiseta, brillando a la luz. Cuando entraron y nos miraron, se detuvieron en seco y pusieron cara de sorpresa. Me fijé en que Nick parecía a punto de abrir la boca por el impacto.

-Eeh... buenas noches, chicas –dijo Kev. –Yo soy Kevin.

Había sido el primero en salir del shock y Liz y yo aún no sabíamos porqué habían reaccionado así.

-Hola Kevin –le dije yo. Me acerqué a abrazarle. –Yo soy April y ella es Lizzie. Bueno, Liz. Vale.. ¿cómo te llamas hoy? –miré a mi amiga.

-Liz, soy Liz –se acercó a saludar a Kev, dándole un abrazo –Hola Kevin, has estado fabuloso hoy... bueno, siempre lo estás.

Yo asentí. El segundo en saludar fue Joseph y mientras no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Nick me miraba todo el rato. ¡¡Aaahh!! Tenía ganas de esconderme... ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Hola Liz, hola April –se acercó Joe a abrazarnos. –Liz, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando...

Empecé a reírme. Ella estaba perfectamente, lo que pasaba era que no estaba segura de si su corazón aguantaría un abrazo de Joe, su enamorado. Liz me dio un codazo.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias –dijo Liz. Miraba a Joe como si fuera un pastelito cremoso.

Nicholas sonrió (empecé a derretirme por dentro) y dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a la loca.

-Liz, yo soy Nick, encantado de conocerte –y la abrazó.

-Igualmente –dijo ella. -¿Crees que podría coger más de esto? –señaló su vaso –muero de sed.

-Claro, creo que está todo allí –contestó Nicholas. –Joe, ¿te importaría servírselo tú?

De un salto Joseph cogió a Liz de los hombros y se la llevó hacia la barra.

-Creo que yo también tomaré algo –dijo Kev dirigiéndose a la barra con ellos.

_¡¡Aahh!! ¡Mierda, mierda, alerta, alerta!_ Nos habían dejado solos (relativamente, claro está). La situación era un tanto extraña: Nick, el chico de mis sueños, estaba delante de mi. Estábamos los dos de pie, frente a frente. Él me miraba a los ojos... y yo me miraba los pies. Me armé de valor y levanté la vista para mirarle. Sus ojos marrones aún inspeccionaban mi cara. Creí que nunca hablaríamos, que nos quedaríamos ahí, mirándonos, pero él sonrió y habló.

-Hola April, soy Nick, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que estés aquí.

Mi corazón latía enloquecido. ¿Puede alguien morir de amor?

-Lo mismo digo –le dije. Sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un abrazo. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos estaba segura de que él podría sentir mi corazón, que estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

-¿Tú quieres tomar algo? –me preguntó cuando nos separamos. Sí, quería "tomármelo" a él, pero desgraciadamente, él no estaba en el menú.

-No, gracias. La verdad es que ahora nada cabría en mi estómago.

Sonrió.

-Vale, entonces, ¿nos sentamos? –señaló el sofá. Asentí y me dirigí allí. Nick se sentó a mi lado, con aspecto de cansado. Nos quedamos mirando los dos hacia la barra, donde Joe ejercía de barman y Liz y Kev estaban sentados mirándole y riéndole las gracias. Por alguna razón, Joseph había confundido los términos "barman" y "batman" porque, no sabía de dónde, pero había conseguido ponerse una capa negra y una máscara de Batman.

-Debe de ser genial vivir con Joe, ¿no? –le pregunté a Nicholas. Él se reía.

-Sí, la mayoría de veces sí. Pero está demasiado loco. Nunca sé si lo que dice es verdad o me está tomando el pelo –dijo. –Eso sí, a veces tiene que ser serio, como todos.

-A mi me gustan más calmados, ¿sabes? –le dije sonriendo. Me miró.

-Entonces, Kevin es el que buscas –me contestó. –Él es calmado, sensible y tiene muy buen humor.

Justo en ese momento nos llegaron las risas del hermano mayor, contagiándome.

-Me encanta su risa –le dije a Nick. Él siguió mirándome y sonriendo.

-¿Cuál de nosotros es tu favorito? –preguntó de repente.

La pregunta me cogió por sorpresa y debí ponerme tan roja como la camiseta que llevaba Joe. Yo miraba ahora mis manos, ya que no quería encontrarme con los ojos de Nick.

-Contéstame, por favor –me cogió de la mano –me interesa mucho.

Creí que en ese mismo instante moría, me desmayaba o... me dio la risa tonta histérica. Empecé tímidamente, pero luego mi risa fue subiendo de volumen, haciendo que Joe, Liz y Kev me miraran desde la otra parte de la habitación. Nicholas esperaba, mirándome como si estuviera loca. Cuando me calmé, "los tres tertuliantes" siguieron a lo suyo, dejándonos a Nick y a mi de lado otra vez.

-¿Era tan gracioso? –dijo él riéndose. Volví a ponerme roja.

-No, es que es una pregunta comprometedora –contesté.

Me miró a los ojos poniendo cara de niño pequeño triste.

-¡No vale! A esa cara no puedo decirle que no... –dije. Sonrió seductoramente.

-Pues dímelo, por favor...

Bajé la cabeza y murmuré en voz baja.

-Tú –notaba que me ardía la cara. Él me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Perdona... no te he oído –me dijo –Repítemelo, por favor.

Siguió manteniendo mi barbilla sujeta, impidiendo que bajara la vista.

-Tú –le dije más convencida. Su reacción fue buena, sonrió y siguió mirándome con ojos brillantes, emocionado. Sin embargo, Big Rob rompió ese momento mágico entrando de repente.

-Muchachos, hay que irse –les dijo. –Mañana tenéis cosas que hacer.

Los tres se quejaron, ya que se lo estaban pasando bien y no querían irse, pero debían hacerlo. Liz y yo nos despedimos de ellos con un abrazo. Cuando me tocó abrazar a Nick, me susurró al oído:

-También te queda muy bien el azul.

Me pilló por sorpresa. ¿También? Liz y yo salimos de la habitación aún emocionadas, sin hablar, debido al shock en que nos encontrábamos.

-Me hago pis de la emoción –dijo Liz. –espérame aquí.

Y se fue a buscar un baño. Me quedé en el pasillo esperándola cuando mi móvil sonó. ¡¡Número oculto!! Jack no podía vivir sin mi. Sonreí.

-¡Hola Jack! ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien... ¿sabes una cosa? Acabo de pasar un rato fantástico.

¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablaba?

-¿A qué te refieres Jack? –le pregunté.

-He conocido a una chica genial.

Me callé. ¿Por qué me contaba eso? Me sentí de repente triste, pero intenté disimular. Se suponía que tenía que estar contenta por él.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Me alegro muchísimo, Jack...

-Pero tengo que decirte algo...

Me encontraba en un pasillo, rodeada de puertas, el backstage del concierto de los Jonas Brothers, que ya habían acabado. Los técnicos iban de un lado a otro recogiendo las cosas para prepararlas para el siguiente show, y al teléfono el que iba a ser "el chico misterioso" me estaba diciendo que se lo había pasado muy bien con una chica...

-Sí, claro. Dime –le dije a Jack.

-Gírate.

* * *

**UO! y así acaban las aventuras de April y Liz... ¡¡de momento!! :D muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leeis mi fic! es muy importante para mi! (: y MUCHISIMAS gracias a todos los que escribís un Review! ^^ eso anima mucho. GRACIAS GRACIAS! os merecéis un Nick. O un Joe. o un Kev. el que más os guste! **

**DISCLAIMER: sí, es cierto. Me gusta fantasear con los Jonas Brothers pero por desgracia, no son de mi propiedad.**

**Así que, bueno... :'( dejadlos vivir libreess! o con las suertudas que los cacen. **

**-V (:**

**por ciertoo! mis amigas y yo tenemos un blog, si os apetece pasaros! . ^^ un beso, cuidaros MUCHO! **


	5. SABES QUE LO ESTÁS DESEANDO

**Siguiente capítulo... leed! (: y ya me diréis qué os parece ^^ **

**Es un poco más corto, pero lo siento.. no puedo medir demasiado bien las hojas cuando escribo a mano... **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 – SABES QUE LO ESTÁS DESEANDO**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

-Gírate –me dijo.

Lo hice lentamente, creyendo que me estaba tomando el pelo. El pulso me iba a mil y sentía como si todo mi organismo se hubiera instalado en mi garganta. La situación debió de ser un poco extraña: yo aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja, cara de sorpresa completa y _"Jack"_ a unos 10 pasos de distancia enfrente de mi, también con el móvil en posición llamada. Pero había un problema: Jack se parecía sospechosamente a Nick Jonas... un momento, ¿Jack era Nick Jonas? Sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cerebro para irse toda a ayudar a mi pobre corazón a bombear. Me estaba costando...

-April, ¿estás bien? –dijo él aún por teléfono manteniendo la distancia. No supe qué decir. Mi mente no lo asimilaba.

-Jack, ¿sabes que te pareces mucho a alguien a quien _"también le gusta como me queda el azul"_? –le dije.

Él se rió. Fue extraño, porque podía oír su risa a través del teléfono y en directo, en persona. Dio un paso hacia mi.

-Lo sé, ¿a que soy bueno camuflándome? –dijo- y eso que mis hermanos dicen que no...

Dio otro paso.

-Espera un momento –dije -¿Adam es Joe?

Él seguía mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa, desde la distancia.

-Sí, lo es –se acercó un poco más -¿has cambiado de idea en cuanto a tu elección?¿te gusta más él?

Me miró otra vez con esa cara de niño decepcionado. No quería verlo así... ¿se había vuelto loco? Ahora más que nunca mi elección estaba clara. Intenté que se diera cuenta de su error a través de mi mirada, dando otro paso hacia él.

-Sin duda ese "Adam" es simpático, pero no sé porqué, Jack me gusta más –le dije. –Llámame loca, pero creo que tiene más estilo para pedir disculpas.

Recordé las rosas que inundaron mi casa, comparándolas con el "peine para bigotes" de Liz. Aunque quizá era que ellos tenían una locura común.

-Ese Jack me gusta a mi también –dijo sonriendo. –Creo que tú y él haríais buena parej... digo, que os llevaríais bien.

Dejé pasar el comentario de "buena parej.." y me centré en que su cara volvía a estar animada. Podría sobrevivir sólo mirando esa cara. La distancia que nos separaba ahora era de sólo 2 pasos. Él se acercó hasta que casi pude sentir su respiración en mi cara, con el teléfono aún en su oreja.

-April, ¿te importa si cuelgo? Tengo que hacer algo importante –me dijo.

-¿Más importante que hablar conmigo? –contesté sonriendo.

-Más o menos –dijo mientras colgaba.

Pude anticipar lo que iba a hacer cuando su mirada se dirigía de mis ojos a mis labios, sonreía y volvía a los ojos. No sería capaz de... ¿intentar besarme? Esperaba una señal, estaba segura. Mi respuesta fue sonreírle dándole ánimos para que avanzara. Se estaba acercando, cerré los ojos, preparé los labios...

-¡¡Ajá!! –un grito nos sobresaltó haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe. Los dos miramos en dirección de donde venía el grito: Frankie. Nicholas parecía molesto, y la verdad, yo también lo estaba.

-Enano, ¿no podías aparecer más tarde? –le dijo Nick. Frankie miraba a su hermano con cara burlona.

-¿Ella es April? –dijo -¿Es tu novia?

Miré primero a Nicholas y luego a Frank, para luego volver al mayor.

-¿Le has hablado de mi? –le pregunté a Nick sorprendida.

-Eem, esto... creo que no... es que no sabe guardar un secreto –dijo Nick algo nervioso.

-Vale, si tú eres April, yo soy Frankie –me tendió la mano, que yo estreché. –Encantado.

Le sonreí.

-Igualmente Frankie... y dime, ¿cómo sabes quién soy yo?

-Pues mi hermano siempre habla de ti –se empezó a reír –aunque no se acuerde luego...

Nicholas se puso blanco.

-Todas las noches te nombra en sueños y dice cosas de ti –dijo el pequeño.

Nick intentó detenerlo tapándole la boca con la mano, pero la tuvo que quitar cuando su hermano se la babeó entera.

-Frankie, ¡qué asco! No lo vuelvas a hacer y ¡cállate! No te metas en la vida de otras personas.

-Nada de otras personas –dijo. –Eres mi hermano mayor y te quiero. Aunque creo que tú las quieres más a ella...

Frank salió corriendo, sabiendo que su hermano estaba a punto de golpearlo. Nos volvimos a quedar solos, y él parecía muy avergonzado.

-¿Todo eso es verdad? –le pregunté. –Dímelo, por favor, es importante para mi.

Levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada desde sus zapatos a mis ojos. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Lo de los sueños, no lo sé, no me acuerdo, pero me lo creo porque estos días no he dejado de pensar en ti –sacó de su bolsillo una foto, mi foto en el Starbucks.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Él la vio y se acercó de pronto.

-¡Eh! –parecía preocupado –¡no llores! ¿por qué lloras?

-No... hay muchos tipos de lágrimas, ¿sabes? –murmuré.

-Sí... y dime, ¿de qué tipo es la tuya?

-De incredulidad –le miré –Esto es un sueño... y lloro también porque no me quiero despertar, es que es tan irreal...

Sonrió y se acercó para besarme en la mejilla.

-Créetelo porque es verdad –me dijo –Me gustas, y mucho, pero no llores porque lloraré yo también.

-Entonces sí que inundaríamos esto... si tú lloras, yo lloro, es un círculo vicioso –me miró con su gran sonrisa.

-Y, cambiando un poco de tema... ¿tu amiga dónde está?

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

He de decir que el impacto había sido grande cuando vimos que las 2 fans con las que íbamos a "pasar un rato agradable" eran Liz y April. Menos mal que Kev pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Ahora me encontraba "amenizando" la velada, vestido de batman y haciendo reír a Liz. Era genial esta chica... y me encantaba su risa, su sentido del humor. Lo malo era que , aunque me habría gustado estar a solas con ella, Kevin estaba ahí, de farola, pero habría sido muy raro que en un Meet and Greet de los Jonas Brothers faltara uno de ellos.

-Vale Liz, ¿qué te pongo? –le pregunté.

-Eem.. Batman tiene superpoderes ¿no? –me preguntó –Adivina lo que quiero.

Eso era fácil. Me quería a mi. Se lo habría dicho si no hubiera estado Kev. Lo miré intentando que captara la indirecta y se fuera con Nicholas y su enamorada... que parecían muy a gusto juntos. La verdad, le debía un favor al enano de... bueno, de algo que había ocurrido hacía un tiempo.

-Pues, la señorita se va a tener que contentar con un Red Bull... aunque no sé si te conviene mucho –le dije.

-¿Insinúas que estoy demasiado acelerada como para tomar Red Bull? –dijo. Me reí.

-Sí –y me quedé mirándola desafiante. Creo que Kevin se dio cuenta de que sobraba, porque en ese momento se creó una "pelea de miradas" entre Liz y yo.

-¡A ver quién aguanta más mirando y sin reírse! –dijo ella.

Me encantaba ese juego y seguro que ganaba, siempre lo hacía. Empezó a mirarme directamente a los ojos, seria de repente.

-Yo actuaré de juez –dijo Kev –y pienso ser duro e implacable. Por cierto, ¿qué está en juego?

Yo ya no le prestaba atención. Me había perdido en esos ojos.

-Un beso –dijo ella –como si de verdad lo quisieras.

Kevin se reía.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo quiero? –le dije a Liz.

Su respuesta fue sonreírme y seguir mirándome fijamente. Sin esperármelo, ella hizo una mueca muy rara. Empecé a reírme.

-¡Já! ¡Has perdido! –dijo Kev.

-¡Ya sabes lo que toca! –dijo Liz poniendo morritos.

-Eem... ¿aquí? ¿ahora? –contesté.

Las risas de April salvaron la situación, ya que empezó a lo histérico. No teníamos n idea de lo que pasaba, pero dejamos que siguieran a lo suyo, sobretodo después de la mirada que nos lanzó Nick.

-No hace falta que me beses si no quieres –me dijo Liz –No pasa nada.

Kevin me miró.

-¡Qué va! Pero si lo está deseando, ¿verdad Joe?

Le miré con cara asesina. No me iba a besar con una chica delante de mi hermano mayor. Se me cayó la capa, por lo que me tuve que agachar detrás de la barra. Justo en ese momento, Big Rob fue mi salvación, apareciendo en la puerta de repente.

-Muchachos, hay que irse –nos dijo -Mañana tenéis cosas que hacer.

Nos disculpamos y las abrazamos, yo a Liz con más intensidad, claro está. Cuando se fueron fue como si nos hubieran quitado el aire de repente, por lo menos a Nick y a mi. Kev nos dijo que se iba a su camerino a arreglar unas cosas, por lo que Nicholas y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Eem, esto... creo que yo también me voy –dijo Nick –Saldremos en poco rato.

Sí, ya... a mí no me la pegaba. Yo ya sabía que se iba detrás de April, pero le seguí la corriente. Me acababa de dar una idea. Disimuladamente fui detrás de las chicas y alcancé a ver como Liz le decía a April que iba al baño. La seguí.

Entró corriendo en los servicios de chicas y no me pensé dos veces entrar detrás. Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me encontré en un típico baño público, con un gran espejo, los lavamanos y 4 cabinas individuales, todas vacías excepto una, la de Liz. Empecé a silbar.

-Oiga, ¿le importa? –dijo Liz –Me está poniendo nerviosa.

Aguanté la risa y puse voz de mujer.

-¡Oh, disculpa querida, no sabía que estabas ahí! –dije -¿Has ido al concierto?

-¡Sí, claro! Han estado geniales –dijo ella a través de la puerta.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu preferido, cielo? –le pregunté aún con voz de mujer. Sonó como tiraba de la cadena por lo que no pude oír lo que me decía. No podía dejarla salir de su cubículo ya que me descubriría, así que sujeté su puerta y le pregunté de nuevo, con voz de mujer.

-Perdona, no te he oído cariño –le dije -¿cuál?

-Joe, señora, es Joe –dijo ella algo molesta -¿me deja salir ya?

Me puse súper contento. Yo era su favorito. Aunque ya me lo imaginaba, oírselo decir a ella cambiaba las cosas. Con ella aún tirando desde dentro del baño, abrí la puerta de golpe, radiante. Abrió la boca al verme, ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Joseph... ¿qué haces en un baño de mujeres? –me preguntó.

-Pues, te he seguido, pequeña –le dije mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa y la voz de mujer de antes.

Ella empezó a reírse como una loca, quedando sentada en el váter, abrazándose la barriga del dolor. Ahora me tocaba a mi. Me agaché a su altura y le sujeté la cara para que me mirara. Tenía los ojos preciosos, de color negro oscuro y brillaban aún por las lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Compuso una sonrisa y siguió mirándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Joe? –preguntó.

-Creo que te debo algo... y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie.

Iba acercándome poco a poco, cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miré su perfecta cara expectante. Sus labios estaban preparados para ser besados. Cerré los ojos yo también y me acerqué aún más, a punto de rozar sus labios con los míos, notaba su respiración agitada... estaba nerviosa.

-¡Espera! –me apartó de repente. Perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas sobre el suelo. Me había pillado desprevenido. Había estado a punto de besarla, pero ¿por qué me había empujado?

-¿Qué pasa, Liz? Todo iba bien –le pregunté confundido.

-Es que... me gustas Joe, mucho, pero creo que estoy enamorada de otro –empezó a llorar.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. No era posible... podía tener a cualquier chica menos a la que quería. Quedé derrotado en el suelo, mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Lo cual es una tontería porque ni siquiera lo conozco en persona. Pero, ¿nunca te ha pasado que hablas con alguien y sientes que lo conoces de toda la vida? –me preguntó.

-Si, no sabes cuánto –ella había sido uno de esos casos.

Yo seguía en el suelo, sintiendo un agujero en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran pisoteado. Cuando ella me vio, se levantó y se colocó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Joe, esto es surrealista, jamás habría imaginado que ocurriría algo así... eres un chico estupendo, el chico de mis sueños... pero lo siento mucho –empezaron a escaparse unas lágrimas.

Rozó con sus labios mi mejilla, y salió, dejándome con el corazón destrozado, en el suelo de un baño para mujeres.

* * *

-- **poobre Joe. Pero de verdad, era necesario. xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado (:**

**creo que podré actualizar a menudo, porque necesito una vía de escape. Demasiado que estudiar... mis neuronas necesitan un respiro de vez en cuando ¿no?**

**DISCLAIMER: por orden de nacimiento: Kevin Paul Jonas II, Joseph Adam Jonas, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, y Frankie Jonas NO me pertenecen en ningún sentido (por mucho que me duela...)**

**Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar cuando Nick se tope "por casualidad" con mis ojos el dia 13 de Junio. WAHAHAHA! (sigue soñando, Vic.)**

**Ya sabéis que cualquier Critica es bien recibida. :D REVIEWS! pleease! ^^ thanks!**

**-Vic. **


	6. NOCHE

**Nuevo capitulo, (: a ver qué os parece...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6- NOCHE**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Liz salió del baño llorando y fue corriendo hacia la salida. Nick me miró y yo le devolví la mirada, asustada e intentando que me entendiera. Sonrió.

-Ve con ella, luego te llamo, April –me besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias –lo abracé -¿Le digo a Liz que sois...?

Él dudó.

-No, prefiero que Joseph se lo diga en persona –dijo.

Asentí y me fui corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcancé no me quiso hablar hasta que llegamos al taxi.

-¿Qué te pasa, Liz? –le pregunté. Ella se secó la lágrima y mirándose los pies me dijo:

-No te rías... he rechazado un beso de Joe.

-¿Qué? –me quedé boquiabierta -¿Porqué?

-Pues, porque estoy enamorada –dijo ella.

-Sí, lo sé... ¡de Joe Jonas! El mismo Joe Jonas que ha intentado besarte... ¡Aún no me lo creo, Liz! Si tú te tirarías a sus brazos aunque tuvieras novio desde hace mil años...

-Pero es que estoy enamorada... de Adam –dijo tímidamente.

Esta sí que era buena... empecé a reírme escandalosamente y no pude parar hasta que llegamos a su casa, ya que ese día nos quedaríamos allí a dormir. Liz no sabía que Joe Jonas y "su Adam" eran la misma persona... y yo lo había dicho a Nick/Jack que no se lo diría.

Estuve todo el rato tumbada en la cama, al lado de Liz, que no me hablaba desde que me reí de ella; de hecho, se durmió sin decirme nada. Sin embargo, yo no podía dormir... demasiadas emociones. Mi móvil zumbó:

**"Tienes una llamada perdida de Numero Oculto"**

Sonreí. Empecé a escribir un mensaje:

**"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-A."**

En muy poco tiempo recibí una respuesta:

**"Los latidos de mi corazón no me dejan en paz... ¿cuál es tu excusa?-N."**

Le contesté lo más rápido que pude.

**"Hay algo revoloteando en mi estómago...-A."**

Esperé, y enseguida llegó su contestación.

**"¿Mariposas-?N."**

Me sonrojé en la oscuridad _"Estúpida"_ me dije a mí misma.

**"Es posible... o quizá la cena. Es broma, ¿qué haces?-A."**

Contestó.

**"No cambies de tema... ¿son mariposas? Y si es que sí, ¿por culpa de quién-N.?"**

Me lo imaginaba ya riéndose de mi.

**"¿Quién está cambiando de tema? Qué buen tiempo ha hecho hoy, ¿verdad? Jaja es broma! Por culpa de uno que se dedica a provocarme ataques cardíacos-A."**

El móvil vibró.

**"Pobrecita... ¡pero si te encanta!-N."**

Escribí a la velocidad de la luz.

**"¿Y quién te ha dicho que seas tú?-A."**

¡Já! Esa era la mía... no iba a ser tan fácil...

**"Ja, ja... muy graciosa. ¿Quieres que muera de tristeza?-N."**

Tecleé atropelladamente.

**"No me lo creo... no soy tanto para ti-A."**

Su respuesta llegó enseguida.

**"Lo eres, créetelo. ¿adivinas dónde estoy?-N."**

A saber... no tenía ni idea de dónde tenía que estar al día siguiente.

**"Ni idea... dímelo tú-A."**

**"Mi hotel está en el centro de tu ciudad. No puedo dormir, ¿nos vemos?-N."**

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, estaba segura. Le contesté.

**"¿Dónde y cuándo?-A."**

**"Parque central, puerta principal. Dentro de... media hora. Nos vemos.-N."**

Le hice una perdida, para confirmárselo. Pero se me presentaba un problema: aquella no era mi casa y no podía desaparecer así, en medio de la noche, de repente, sin llaves para volver y... ¡sin ropa!. _"Bueno,_ pensé, _es Nick Jonas.. ¡tendría que estar loca para decirle que no"._ Busqué el bolso de Liz y encontré sus llaves. En cuanto a la ropa, le cogí prestados unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes, simple y sencilla y las converse negras que ya me había dejado alguna vez. Me colé en el baño para comprobar que mi pelo no estaba demasiado mal, y al final me lo dejé suelto. Salí de la casa con mucho cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. La brisa fresca en la calle me despejó por completo y me hizo lamentar no haber cogido una chaqueta, aunque no me importó porque subí enseguida a un taxi.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada del parque, me di cuenta de que por la noche cerraban las verjas, y a esas horas era normal (eran las 2:00). Tuve un poco de miedo, ya que no pasaba nadie y estaba yo sola en medio de la calle. De repente, alguien me cogió por detrás, di un salto y me giré.

-Tranquila, soy yo –dijo Nick. Respiré de nuevo intentando calmarme.

-Ya sé cuál es tu propósito en la vida: provocarme un paro cardíaco.

Se rió y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Vamos muy parecidos... –dijo.

Era cierto. Él también llevaba una camiseta blanca, la de antes, con vaqueros y converse verdes, pero había sido más listo que yo y se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra y una bufanda. Me reí y empecé a juguetear con su bufanda.

-El señorito va muy abrigado –le dije.

-Pues sí, porque el señorito ha de cuidar la voz para poder hacer que chicas como tú se derritan cuando la oyen.

Me carcajeé de él.

-Tonto –le dije.

-No, sólo reafirmo lo que tú opinas de mi –dijo entre risas. Lo miré un momento en silencio. Aún no me podía creer que estuviéramos allí.

-¿Te ha costado mucho salir del hotel? –le pregunté.

-No, no mucho... sólo he tenido que disimular en recepción. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, me ha costado más. He tenido que delinquir por tu culpa –empezó a reírse –Esta ropa no es mía, es de Lizzie.

-¿De Liz? ¿Te has quedado a dormir en su casa?

-Sí, bueno... aunque no me habla. Se enfadó conmigo.

-A saber porqué. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, de pie, delante de una puerta cerrada.

-Vale, pues vamos dentro –le dije. Empecé a trepar la verja, que no era muy alta.

Nick me miraba desde abajo, sin decidirse a seguirme. Cuando llegué a la otra parte lo miré con una sonrisa burlona. Él, sin embargo, se acercó a la puerta y empujó. ¡Estaba abierta! Entró con elegancia y riéndose de mi.

-No tiene gracia –le dije enfuruñada. –Me podrías haber avisado.

-Va, no te enfades –me dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura. –No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver tus cualidades de escaladora.

-Ja, ja –le dije secamente, pero sonriendo. Ese brazo en la cintura no se me pasaba por alto. -¿Qué me querías decir?

Nos dirigimos a la parte de debajo de un árbol, donde nos sentamos el uno frente al otro, ahora sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Al venir una ráfaga de aire fresco me estremecí.

-¿Tienes frío? –pareció preocupado. –Toma mi chaqueta.

-No hace falt... –no me dio tiempo a acabar porque ya me había echado la chaqueta por los hombros. –Gracias.

Estaba caliente, y me reconfortó sentirla sobre mis hombros, antes descubiertos...y helados.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? –dije –No quiero ser la culpable de que mañana no puedas cantar y te tengas que quedar en cama.

-Estaré bien, sólo tengo que cuidarme la garganta.

Se subió aún más la bufanda mientras sonreía. Estuve un rato mirándole, casi embobada. Sabía que debía parecer una idiota y que sólo me faltaba babear. Él bostezó.

-¿Estás cansado? No me extraña... en serio, si tienes sueño nos vamos y ya quedaremos otro día... me sabe mal que estés sin dormir por mi culpa.

-Tranquila... estoy bien. Y ahora quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Sonreí y él volvió a bostezar intentando disimularlo.

-¿Sabes que te salen unos hoyuelos muy graciosos cuando haces eso? –le dije.

Me miró sin decir nada, sólo manteniendo la sonrisa. Yo estaba callada, mirándome los pies. No pude evitarlo, cuando vi los cordones de sus zapatillas me puse a juguetear con ellos.

-Me encanta este color –dije acariciando sus converse.

-A mi también.

Puso su mano encima de la mía, acariciándola tiernamente. La situación era extraña, incómoda pero a la vez agradable.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías que habláramos? –le pregunté.

-Sí, esto... se trata de Joe. Hoy ha estado algo raro, sobretodo después de que os fuerais. ¿sabes algo?

-Pues sí, tu hermano ha intentado besar a Liz –su cara mostró sorpresa –y ella lo ha impedido.

Nick me miraba entre contrariado y sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir... ¿no era él su favorito?

-Sí, lo es. Pero ella está enamorada –bajó la cabeza –de Adam.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se empezó a reír.

-Eso es bueno –dijo. –Significa que lo quiere por cómo es y no por quién es.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¡Pues claro! Ella no se acercaría sólo por lo que es, hay algo más importante.

-¿Y tú? ¿te acercarías sólo por quién es? –me preguntó.

-¿Por quién me has tomado? –contesté ofendida. –Nunca.

Pareció contento y me sonrió.

-Entonces, tenemos que hacer algo, ¿no? Joe y Liz se quieren.

Ahora me sorprendí yo.

-¿A Joe le gusta Lizzie? –pregunté.

-Sé que sí. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara de emoción cuando vio entrar a Liz al Starbucks con el bigote.

Lo captaba. Ella era la loca... y yo la que se había pegado una carrera detrás de ella.

Nick se apoyó en el tronco del árbol, dejando evidente que estaba cansado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Le cogí la muñeca para poder mirar la hora en su reloj. Pegué un grito haciendo que él diera un respingo.

-¡Son las 3:30! Menos mal que mañana es domingo...

-Calla y acércate, –tiró de mí haciendo que quedara justo a su lado –hace frío.

No sabía cómo ponerme, ya que no quería acercarme demasiado a él, a pesar de que lo estaba deseando. Empecé con las risitas nerviosas y no podía dejar de moverme.

-Apóyate en mi, si quieres –me dijo.

¿Qué? _"No me lo pidas, porque lo haré"_ pensé.

Se las arregló para conseguir que me recostara sobre él.

-Tenemos que reunirlos otra vez, Nick –le dije.

-Sí, mañana lo organizamos, ¿vale? –dijo con voz somnolienta.

Empezó a tararear una canción que reconocí como "Please Be Mine", pero pronto se vio sustituida por su respiración profunda. ¡Se había dormido! No supe qué hacer ya que me había quedado apoyada en él y tenía miedo de que si me movía se despertara. Opté por relajarme y cerrar los ojos, aunque dudaba que pudiera dormirme. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero un brazo, su brazo, me rodeó de repente. Abrí los ojos. Él seguía durmiendo. Acaricié sus brazos, siguiendo la forma de sus músculos, esos brazos perfectos por los que tantas veces había babeado. Me entraron ganas de reírme. Toda la vida soñando y ahora lo tenía... ¿debajo de mi? Nick habló, murmuró algo, pero no entendí lo que era. Me quedé expectante, ¡quería oír más!

-No creo que te quede mal ningún color –murmuró casi inaudible.

Sonreí. Frankie tenía razón: Nick hablaba en sueños.

-Que no sea un sueño –deseé en voz baja. –Por favor.

-No lo es –contestó aún dormido.

Me abracé a su brazo, feliz. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

*******

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

Abrí los ojos un poco sobresaltado cuando oí un ruidito extraño, pero lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme a April encima de mi, dormida. Recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había sido genial haber podido estar con ella, hablando. Y en esos momentos, viéndola a apoyada en mi, dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, era el más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo me obligué a apartar la vista y a comprobar la hora. ¡Las 5:00! Debíamos irnos ya o se darían cuenta de que habíamos pasado la noche fuera. Acaricié la cara de April, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días –le dije.

-Nada de buenos días. Yo sigo en un sueño, sólo eso explica que estés tú.

Sonreí.

-Se nos hace tarde, hay mil cosas que hacer.

-¿Y qué importan? Si estamos bien aquí y ahora, eso basta –dijo ella.

-Lo sé, yo también me quiero quedar, pero si luego no te encuentran se van a preocupar.

Se incorporó, se desperezó un poco y me miró.

-Menos mal que tú eres responsable –dijo. –Vamos.

Me tendió la mano. Se la cogí, pero cuando ella quería que me levantara del suelo, la atraje hacia mi haciendo que se quedara encima otra vez.

-¿He hablado esta noche? –le pregunté. La tenía muy cerca, sentía su respiración golpeándome la cara.

-Sí, lo has hecho –dijo ella tímidamente.

Me quedé blanco. Hablar por la noche me hacía vulnerable, ya que nunca sabía lo que podía decir. Al ver mi expresión, ella habló.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¿Qué secreto? –le pregunté cada vez más asustado.

-Que te haces pis en la cama –dijo riéndose mientras se ponía en pie.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, April. –los dos nos echamos a reír.

-Dijiste que creías que cualquier color me quedaría bien y que no era un sueño –dijo sonrojada.

-Y lo reafirmo –dije yo.

Empezamos a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Me llamarás? –preguntó mientras me devolvía la chaqueta.

-Ni lo dudes.

Me dirigió una última mirada, subió al taxi y di media vuelta.

* * *

**_Aún quedan cosas por llegar... ¿cómo se tomará Liz que Adam sea Joe?_**

**_Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones! (:_**

**_hasta prontoo ^^_**

**_-V._**


	7. CUÉNTAMELO TODO

**_Hoolaa! (: llego con retraso, pero he estado de exámenes (¿típica excusa?) no! es verdad!! siento si he dejado a alguien impaciente, de verdad, lo siento mucho!_**

**_Aquí otro más, espero que os gustee!!_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 7- CUÉNTAMELO TODO**

**-NARRA APRIL-**

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa de Liz ya que como era temprano no había mucho tráfico y el taxi avanzó rápido. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y entré de puntillas. No me molesté ni en quitarme la ropa, lo cual me traería problemas al día siguiente. Me tumbé en mi cama al lado de Liz y tras comprobar que ella seguía durmiendo, cerré los ojos e inmediatamente me dormí.

-¡Despierta dormilona! –abrí los ojos cansinamente. Liz estaba enfrente de mi, intentando que me levantara.

-Liz, es domingo... ¿qué hora es? -pregunté adormilada.

-Las 10 de la mañana. Y hoy hace un día perfecto para coger el teléfono y llamar a Adam y a Jack.

Las 10. Aún tenía sueño y no me apetecía nada tener que levantarme. Al ver que me resistía, ella estiró de las sábanas, de forma que vio que llevaba su ropa. Su cara era un poema. Se había quedado MUERTA, literalmente.

-¿Qué es...? –balbuceó. -¿Saliste anoche?

No tenía más remedio que contestarle.

-Sí –bajé la mirada –quedé con Jack en el parque.

Tenia que seguir usando el nombre falso, al menos si quería que Lizzie siguiera sana. Sabía que si le decía que había quedado con Nick Jonas, le daría un ataque.

-Cuenta ya, mala amiga –se acomodó delante de mi y me miró con ojos amenazadores -¿cómo es? ¿le gustas? ¿qué digo? Eso es obvio... ¿dijo algo de Adam?

-Joder Liz, espera.. ahora te lo cuento todo.

*******

**-NARRA NICK-**

Tuve el tiempo justo para colarme en la habitación del hotel sin hacer ruido, ya que en la de al lado estaba Kev y no quería que me descubriera. Yo sabía que a las 6:00, puntual como un reloj, vendría mi madre a despertarme, así que me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama. Entré en la cama y me tapé, esperando oír la puerta ya que quedaba sólo media hora. No me iba a poder dormir, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado. Nunca me había arriesgado tanto por alguien y estaba claro que esa noche lo había hecho por April. Y aún conservaba esa sensación que me había llenado al verla dormir sobre mi aquella mañana.

Toc, Toc. Entró mi madre aún con pijama.

-Nicholas, despierta... ya es la hora –me dijo.

Abrí los ojos, con teatralidad. Tenía que parecer que había dormido. Ella me miró, se sentó en el borde de la cama y rozó con sus dedos mis ojeras.

-¿Tú también? –me dijo. Parecía un poco asustada.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté. No sabía de lo que me hablaba.

-Joseph también tiene unas ojeras enormes, como tú. Además, tiene los ojos hinchados y no está del buen humor de siempre, ¿sabes algo de eso?

Pues sí, me lo imaginaba. "No mentirás" me recordé a mi mismo. Pero también "amarás a tus hermanos" lo cual me obligaba a protegerlo. Si Joseph no se lo había dicho a mamá, yo no era quién para hacerlo.

-Mamá... no sé si... –empecé a decir.

-Vale, vale... pero haced que se resuelva –se levantó –y a la ducha, ¡ya! Tienes que despejarte, hoy vais a la radio para una entrevista.

Suspiré. Ella se dirigió a la puerta, pero frenó en seco.

-Sólo espero que esa chica valga la pena, Nicholas. Y también espero que lo hayas meditado bien –y salió.

Esperé un rato a que se alejara y cuando creí que ya no estaría por el pasillo, salí a hurtadillas a la habitación de Joe. Me abrió al momento y la verdad, sí se lo veía distinto.

-Buenos días Joe, ¿cómo estás? –le pregunté.

-De maravilla –dijo con tono irónico –Pasa, Kevin ya ha venido para evitar que me suicide o algo.

Encontré a mi hermano mayor sentado en la cama de Joseph y era el único que no tenía rastro de cansancio.

-Buenos días Nick –me dijo –veo que no has dormido bien.

Le hice una mueca y me senté con él. El problema era Joe, no yo. Mis ojeras eran de felicidad, pero las de él... bueno, parecían más serias.

-Joe me ha contado lo que pasó ayer con Liz. Simplemente increíble –dijo Kev.

-¿Estás así por eso, Joe? –le pregunté algo más animado. Si era por eso, tenía solución fácil.

Él no dijo nada. Se acercó al ordenador portátil y tecleó algo. Kev y yo nos miramos extrañados.

-No es justo –dijo Joe por fin –Mirad los comentarios.

Había abierto nuestra página en youtube y nos señalaba unos comentarios que las fans habían escrito: **_"Joseph Adam Jonas, te amo" "DJ Danger is my love" "Joe, te quiero" "Joseph & Kelly = LOVE"_** y muchas más cosas así. Kevin se reía.

-¿Ves, Joe? Podrías tener a cualquiera –le dijo para animarle.

-A cualquiera menos a la que quiero –murmuró. Negué con la cabeza.

-Os tengo que contar algo –les dije –Me enteré de unas cosas anoche.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vas a contar qué hiciste anoche? –preguntó Kev. Joe se sentó desganado en la butaca, esperando escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-No... al menos por ahora. Sólo os voy a contar lo que os interesa –me miraron con curiosidad. –Hablé con April y me dijo que el chico del que Liz está enamorada es... Adam.

Lo miré a ver si captaba la indirecta, pero le costó un poco.

-Un momento, ¿Adam no es...digo, no soy... yo? –pareció dudoso.

Kevin empezó a reírse, contagiándome el buen humor,

-Sí, pedazo de buey, eres tú –puso los ojos en blanco.

Joe se levantó de repente de la butaca, con una energía que creía perdida y se puso a dar saltos por la habitación. Se acercó a Kevin y empezó a jugar con sus rizos, estirándoselos y cantando "¡Adam soy yo, laralá, Adam soy yoo!". Después vino a mi y me abrazó levantándome del suelo.

-Sé que no te lo suelo decir enano, pero te quiero –me estaba ahogando. –Pero ahora, ¡largo!

Me dejó en el suelo y Kev y yo nos miramos asustados.

-Tengo que arreglarme. Me da la sensación de que a Liz le van a presentar a alguien. ¡Fuera los dos!

Cuando Kevin y yo salimos y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, oímos otro grito.

-Menos mal –me dijo Kev. Asentí.

Mamá apareció otra vez, ya vestida y con Frankie al lado, también listo.

-¿Qué hacéis aún así? –parecía enfadada.

Salimos corriendo hacia nuestras habitaciones con una sonrisa en la cara.

*******

**-NARRA APRIL-**

Cuando acabé de contarle a Liz la pequeña aventura de la noche anterior, nos entraron ganas de desayunar, así que nos sentamos en su salón con un cargamento de galletas de chocolate, leche, pasteles, cereales... Me encantaba la casa de Lizzie ya que sus padres se pasaban el día fuera y no tenía ningún tipo de hermano pequeño que estorbara.

-Vas a llamarlos hoy –dijo Liz de repente con la boca llena.

-Pues, no lo sé... quizá estén ocupados.

-No era una pregunta, sino una orden –me dijo. –Es el precio que tiene esa costumbre tuya de "dejarte caer" por mi armario.

Le di un puñetazo amistoso, pero no tuve tiempo para decir nada ya que mi móvil sonó.

"¡Buenos días, escaladora! Sintoniza la 103.2 en 15 minutos. ¡Vamos a estar en directo! Un beso –N."

Disimuladamente me escapé al baño para poder contestarle.

"¡Volando! Pero tened cuidado con lo de la doble identidad, Liz estará escuchando-A."

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le dije a mi amiga cuando salí –Los Jonas estarán en una entrevista en la radio en... 10 minutos.

Salimos corriendo a su habitación y Liz sintonizó la emisora correcta en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Crees que Joe...? –empezó a decir Liz.

-Shh, que empieza –la callé. No quería que se deprimiera sin razón.

*******

**-NARRA NICK-**

-¡Y estamos en el aire! ¡Buenos días, oyentes! Tenemos aquí a unos estupendos Jonas Brothers –empezó el locutor.

-¡Hola! –dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Bueno, ayer actuasteis delante de muchísima gente que os esperaba ansiosa, ¿qué tal lo pasasteis?

-Pues estuvo genial, estuvimos muy nerviosos, como siempre antes de un concierto, pero una vez sales y ves las caras de la gente... es estupendo –dijo Kev.

-Sí, sí... y según me han dicho tuvisteis un pequeño encuentro con 2 afortunadas fans que ganaron unos pases a través de esta emisora, ¿no?

Sonreí. Sería capaz de levantarme y darle mil abrazos al responsable de que April y Liz vinieran anoche.

-Es cierto, Ben. Nos gusta estar en contacto con nuestras fans. Sin ellas no somos nada –dijo yo. Joe y Kevin intercambiaron una miradita.

-Muy bien chicos. Y ahora, algo que todas están deseando saber, ¿tenéis novia? –preguntó Ben con una sonrisita.

-Pues, ayer mismo a Joe le dieron calabazas –dijo Kev riéndose.

-Sí, ya... pero estoy en ello –contestó Joseph muy seguro.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que hay una chica en tu punto de mira, Joe? –preguntó emocionado el locutor. Yo miré a Joe, intentando que no metiera la pata. Él se limitó a asentir a la pregunta de Ben. -¿Y tú qué nos dices, Nick? Te he visto muy ocupado enviando mensajitos antes de empezar.

-Digamos que a mi no me dieron calabazas... –sonreí.

-¿Pero qué oyen mis oídos? Nick Jonas tiene novia –dijo el locutor –Cuéntanos cosas de ella, Nick. ¿cómo es? ¿qué edad tiene? ¿de dónde es?¿cómo se llama? –el locutor se estaba emocionando.

-Pues, quizá en otra ocasión, Ben –contesté. -¿hablamos de otra cosa?

Me vi reflejado en el espejo de la sala y la verdad era que me había puesto un poco rojo. Kev acudió al rescate.

-Estamos preparando un nuevo CD, por cierto... –dijo.

-¿Sí? Contadnos cosas sobre él, chicos.

Vale, en ese momento nos relajamos un poco. Si nos preguntaban sobre música podíamos estar más tranquilos que si lo que salía eran nuestras vidas personales. La entrevista duró una hora más o menos, pero nuestro día no acababa allí. Aún teníamos que volver al estudio de grabación, así que subimos al coche que nos esperaba en la puerta de la emisora de radio.

-Creía que se te iba a echar encima cuando has sacado el tema de la novia –dijo Joe, abrochándose el cinturón. Kev asintió.

-Y yo –dije. –No debí hablar tanto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le ha preguntado nada a Kevin.

Él se encogió de hombros, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al bolsillo en que guardaba el móvil.

-Pues fácil: yo impongo mucho más que vosotros. Además de que a mi nunca me han visto con muchas chicas.

-Pero Kev, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos si tienes novia... ¿la tienes? –preguntó Joe. Kevin empezó a reírse.

-No es asunto vuestro –dijo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento.

-Vale, es obvio que no quieres hablar de ello –murmuré. Él asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados. De todas formas, me olía algo. De repente sonó mi móvil. Sonreí.

*******

**-NARRA APRIL-**

-Así que tienes novia, ¿eh? –le pregunté a Nick.

-Hola, April –dijo. Se le notaba en la voz que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Contesta a mi pregunta, vil maníaco!

Empezó a reírse.

-Yo no he dicho eso... pero si la tuviera, ¿qué? ¿te molestaría?

Me puse roja. Pues, no lo sabía... ¿me molestaría? ¡pues claro!

-No sé... te llamaba por otra cosa, tu vida privada es tuya –contesté. –Pásame a Joseph.

Oí un ruido que hacía notar que acababan de pasarse el móvil.

-¡Hola April! ¿qué tienes pensado? –dijo Joe cuando cogió el teléfono.

-Pon el altavoz –dijo Nick de fondo. Se oyó un click,

-Habla –dijo Joe –te escuchamos.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!_**

**_¿qué será el plan de April? No es por nada, pero yo la conozco (y muy bien, podría decir) y es una vil maníaca retorcida (uhmm, eso de recuerda a alguien!) xD_**

**_¿April y Nick son novios? ¿Tardará mucho en decirle Joe a Liz que él es Adam? ¿Kev tiene novia? jojojo, todo eso y más... en el próximo!_**

**_-V._**

**_(DISCLAIMER! no, no.. y lo siento mucho, pero los Jonas Brothers no son míos... :( así que de momento sólo tengo mis fantasías!)_**


	8. ESPEJOS Y PINTALABIOS

**_Nuevo cap! (: No puedo esperar para saber qué opináis de este... ^^ espero que os guste mucho!_**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – ESPEJOS Y PINTALABIOS**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

-¿Has llamado a Jack?

Liz me había llamado justo al poco rato de colgarles a los chicos, ya que tuve que irme a casa para poder hacerlo sin que ella descubriera que ellos eran los Jonas Brothers y no unos chicos que no tenían nada que ver.

-No, Liz, no me ha cogido el teléfono –le dije, según el plan.

-¡Mierda! –y colgó. Se estaba enfadando, y mucho. Pero esto valía la pena.

El móvil sonó otra vez.

-April, soy Nick.

-¡Hola! ¿qué pasa? –pregunté un poco mosqueada. Al fin y al cabo, no me había dejado claro lo de la entrevista y el incidente de la novia.

-Me ha parecido que antes estabas un poco molesta, y no estoy tranquilo pensando que lo estás.

-Estoy bien, Nicholas. Estoy preparándome para poder poner en marcha el plan –le dije.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó.

No, no estaba segura. Una lágrima se me escapó. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Una parte de mí quería creer que la chica de la que Nick hablaba en la radio era yo, pero no podía estar segura. La otra parte, mi "yo inseguro", gritaba que era imposible que él pensara que entre nosotros había algo.

-Sí, lo estoy –mentí mientras me secaba una lágrima. Ahora tenía que pensar en Liz y Joe.

-Vale, pues ya hablaremos –colgó.

Aparté las preocupaciones que inmiscuían a Nicholas de mi mente y seguí haciendo la maleta. Todo marchaba según lo previsto: mi madre había dicho que sí y había hablado con la de Liz para que le diera permiso. Recibí un mensaje:

_"Disney acaba de confirmarlo: estamos invitados a pasar 3 días en su hotel con todo incluido. Todo va perfecto. –N."_

¿Perfecto? Más que eso... acababan de llamar al timbre, así que salí corriendo.

-Hola, traigo un paquete para April Bailey –dijo el mensajero.

-Sí, gracias, soy yo –firmé a toda velocidad.

Los hermanos se habían dado mucha prisa, tal y como habíamos planeado. Eran los billetes de avión para Liz y para mi, que nos llevarían a Orlando. Gracias a la fama de los Jonas, podríamos estar en Disney World 3 días completos, y lo que era mejor, ¡con ellos!. En realidad, mi plan era más modesto: ir a la feria de la ciudad esa misma tarde para producir de una vez el encuentro entre Joe y Liz, pero los Jonas insistieron en ir a Disney World... y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Mi madre había desconfiado un poco cuando le había dicho que los había ganado en un sorteo, pero al final aceptó, así que el único problema que se me ocurría era el colegio... aunque no pasaría nada si de repente nos entraba una "supuesta" gastroenteritis, ¿no?

Seguí con mi maleta, tenía que darme prisa porque el vuelo salía esa misma noche.

Llamé a Liz, que contestó enseguida.

-¿Has llamado? ¿Cuándo quedamos? ¿cómo está Adam? –preguntó Liz de carrerilla.

-Sí, he llamado, pero no podemos quedar. Adam te manda "besos" según lo que me ha dicho, y te pide disculpas porque se van de viaje a Canadá a ver a unos familiares.

-Joder... –dijo Liz desanimada. –No es justo, tú ya conoces a Jack, y Adam parece que me tiene miedo, o algo...

-No es cierto –me reí. –Pero tengo noticias mejores... nos vamos a Disneyworld.

-¿Qué? –contestó.

-Salimos esta noche y estaremos 3 días. Mi madre me los ha regalado...

Seguimos hablando un rato sobre qué íbamos a llevar y cómo iríamos al aeropuerto. Por supuesto, no le dije nada sobre los Jonas ya que ella no sabía que estarían allí.

Por fin, cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos de primera clase en el avión, nos dejamos caer emocionadas. Cogí el móvil y tecleé deprisa.

_"A punto de despegar. No veo la hora en la que lleguemos. –A."_

y se lo envié a Nick. Enseguida recibí su respuesta:

_"Soy yo el que no ve la hora de verte. Ya estamos en el hotel. –N."_

Sonreí. No le había perdonado del todo que no me hubiera contado lo de la novia, pero era imposible estar molesta con él.

Una voz me saludó desde la otra parte del pasillo, en los asientos de al lado. Liz se había sentado en la parte de la ventanilla.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Annette. ¿Vais a Disney World? –dijo ella. Era una chica de pelo largo pelirrojo, precioso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción, como si fuera una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva.

-Hola, sí, yo soy April y esta es mi mejor amiga Lizzie –estiré a la última para que se uniera a la conversación –vamos a Disney, ¿y tú?

-¡Sí! ¿No estáis completamente emocionadas? –contestó ella, hablando muy deprisa –Esta es Sophie, mi amiga.

Una chica con aspecto de tener la misma edad que Annette se asomó, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Era rubia de pelo corto, a la altura de los hombros, y tenía los ojos negros penetrantes e intimidantes. No era el tipo de chica que cae bien sólo mirándola.

-Hola chicas –dijo mirándonos con atención. -¿Cuántos años tenéis, catorce? –empezó a reírse de su propio chiste, pero nosotras no le vimos la gracia.

-No, tenemos 17... ¿tú tienes 30? –preguntó Liz con una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa. Sophie la miró ofendida.

-Pues, yo tengo 19 –dijo Annette, aún sonriente –y Soph tiene 22.

La rubia siguió mirando a Liz como si se la fuera a comer viva. No, definitivamente esa tal "Sophie" no me iba a caer bien. Sin embargo, Annette era muy simpática y estuvimos todo el viaje hablando con ella.

-¿De dónde sois? –preguntó Liz. Se dirigía únicamente a Ann, ya que Sophie había sacado una revista de moda y nos ignoraba, aunque nosotras lo preferíamos así.

-Vivimos en Nueva York –abrí la boca de la impresión –pero estamos pensando en mudarnos a California.

-Rectifica –dijo Soph aún leyendo su revista –**estás** pensando e mudarte a California. Yo de NY no me muevo.

Annette puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando con nosotras.

-Mi madre era francesa y vino a Estados Unidos hace bastante tiempo. Conoció a mi padre cuando fue a visitar la Estatua de la Libertad, fue un flechazo. Yo nací aquí, y sólo voy a Francia cuando tengo vacaciones o cuando tengo tiempo.

Menuda historia. El pequeño monstruo de la envidia apareció dentro de mi: Nueva York, Francia... sin embargo, el hecho de que ella pareciera tan sencilla hizo que los celos desaparecieran tan pronto como habían llegado.

-Tardaremos una hora en llegar –dijo una voz por los altavoces del avión.

-Mejor será que nos relajemos –acordamos. Cerramos los ojos, intentando tranquilizarnos.

*******

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

-¿Les gustará? –pregunté a Kev, echando un último vistazo a la habitación en la que Liz y April estarían alojadas.

-Claro que sí –contestó él. Sonó su teléfono y se le iluminó la cara –ahora vuelvo.

Salió corriendo, llevándose el móvil a la oreja. Me quedé sólo durante unos segundos. Ellas aterrizarían en poco rato, y nosotros debíamos estar cada uno en nuestra habitación. Mamá, papá y Frankie estaban unas plantas por debajo nuestro, de manera que April, Liz, Kevin, Joe y yo estábamos solos en la misma planta.

Me puse nervioso al recordar que aún le debía una explicación por lo de la entrevista de la radio. Pero me guardaba un as en la manga.

*******

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Resultó que Annette y su querida amiga Sophie se alojaban en el mismo hotel que nosotras. La verdad, era genial, pero esperaba que no hicieran que nuestro plan fallara. Después del papeleo en recepción, las demás se dirigían a los ascensores, cuando vi sentado en una butaca a Nick. Me entró la risa al darme cuenta de que había intentado disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Me acerqué a su asiento por detrás, después de decirles a las chicas que se adelantaran ellas.

-¿De verdad creías que la camisa hawaiana te haría pasar desapercibido? –susurré en su oído.

-¡Shh, calla, disimula y sígueme! –se levantó, rozando mi brazo.

Reacción: los pelos de punta y un temblor incontrolable de piernas. Cogió mis maletas y se dirigió a la escalera de servicio. Yo lo seguí, por supuesto.

-¿Voy muy ridículo? –me preguntó cuando llegamos. Sonreí.

-Nunca podrías estar ridículo. Apuesto a que estarías sexy hasta con un disfraz de payaso.

Un momento, ¿¿HABÍA DICHO ESO EN VOZ ALTA?? Me quedé muda y bajé la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¡Vaya! Soy un combo: sexy y con voz seductora –dijo entre risas. –Ya veo lo que piensas de mí.

Se acercaba peligrosamente y yo no me iba a apartar, desde luego. Pero fue él el que se apartó. No quería saber la cara que se me debió de quedar, pero así fue. Cogió mis maletas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Vámonos antes de que venga alguien –me dijo. -¿quiénes eran esas dos que iban con vosotras?

Le conté todo lo que sabía de ellas mientras él escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero no estropearán nuestro plan, tranquilo –le dije.

-Eso espero. Joe está muy emocionado... y pesado –dijo cuando vio a Joseph venir hacia nosotros por el pasillo del hotel, dando pequeños saltitos, como si bailara.

-Hola April –dijo abrazándome. Me levantó durante unos segundos del suelo y luego me dejó suavemente.

-Eem.. esto.. ¡hola Joe! –le dije colocándome bien. -¿Nervioso?

-¿Porqué iba a estarlo? ¡¡Yo soy Adam!! –dijo él sonriente.

-Grítalo, escribe una canción, publícalo en un periódico, ¡pero no lo vuelvas a repetir en mi presencia! –dijo Nick. –Lleva todo el día diciendo eso.

-Calla, guapo –le contestó con una sonrisa su hermano. -¿dónde está la chica más guapa del universo?

-En nuestra habitación –le dije. –Tendría que ir yo también, se va a extrañar...

-Vale, dormid mucho. Mañana nos vemos. ¡Empieza el plan! –dijo Joe.

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, recordé de repente que estaba en una habitación de hotel de Disney World, con mi mejor amiga... supuestamente. Me giré pero ella no estaba en su cama, que estaba deshecha y vacía. Me levanté para echar un vistazo por la habitación... ¿o debería decir suite? Era gigante. Al entrar encontrabas una enorme sala con sofás, una pantalla gigante de plasma en la pared y una mini cocina en el rincón en la que, como ya había comprobado anoche, había una nevera llena de bebidas. En esta sala también había un piano, de blanco majestuoso. Lástima que ninguna de las dos supiéramos tocar. Cuando lo había visto April la noche anterior, había soltado un gritito y luego murmuró: _"Nick"._ Recuerdo que me reí. Muy cierto. A través de unas puertas correderas llegabas al dormitorio, con dos camas dobles, una para April y otra para mi. Nos volvimos locas con el baño, que era igual de grande que mi habitación en Pasadena. La bañera, que hacía esquina, tenía capacidad para 4 personas. Estaba todo cubierto de espejos y en las estanterías los jabones de distintos olores estaban colocados ordenadamente.

Pero no, April no estaba. Encontré una nota encima del piano.

_"He salido. Luego nos vemos, no tardaré. Ya he desayunado. –A."_

-Joder –murmuré. Sola. Y sin ver a Adam. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Miré el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana... ¿quién podría ser?

-Servicio de habitaciones –dijeron desde detrás de la puerta.

-No he pedido servicio de habitaciones –grité, arrimando la oreja a la puerta. Había leído que ese era el método de los ladrones para colarse en las habitaciones.

-Alguien lo ha pedido por ti –contestó el camarero.

Abrí la puerta un poco para echar un ojo y sí, tenía aspecto de camarero, así que lo dejé entrar.

-Buenos días –saludé. -¿Quién te envía?

-No puedo revelarlo –dijo él misterioso. Dejó su bandeja en la mesa que había frente al sofá -¡Que lo disfrutes!

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me acerqué a la bandeja, donde parecía que había comida para 3 personas: leche, fruta, más fruta, zumos, tostadas y bollos con pinta apetitoso... y fresas con nata. Ya sabía qué me comería primero.

No me di cuenta hasta que terminé de devorarlas de que había un pequeño sobre con mi nombre escrito en él. Me extrañó mucho, pero lo cogí rápidamente y me puse a abrirlo, con manos temblorosas.

_"Bienvenida al juego mega-fabuloso de Adam (o sea, yo). Tienes que seguir mis instrucciones para que, cuando superes todas las pruebas, puedas recibir tu recompensa. Tranquila, está todo pensado y no hay ningún peligro. April no puede ayudarte ni acompañarte, lo tienes que adivinar tú sola antes de las 5 de la tarde de hoy... pero antes, ¿qué te parece si te das una ducha? _

_Un beso. –Adam."_

¿PERDÓN? Me quedé un rato mirando la carta con expresión de imbécil, seguro... ¿juego? ¿Adam? ¿pruebas? ¿sola? ¿ducha? ¿beso? ¿QUÉ? Me dirigí al baño, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. ¡Había algo escrito en el espejo, con lápiz de labios rojo y huellas de besos! Un momento... saqué mi móvil para comprobar algo. Tenía una foto de una vez que April y yo besamos un papel cuando teníamos los labios pintados y, tras hacer un estudio detallado... ¡la marca del espejo no correspondía a la forma de los de April! ¿quién había entrado en mi habitación? Empecé a reírme al imaginarme a Adam con los labios pintados, dejando la nota en el espejo.

_"Si buscas a un tío al que le gusta el agua y los bigotes como a ti, encontrarás tu siguiente pista. Tic, tac, tic, tac..."_

Estuve pensando mientras me daba una ducha. Estaba en Disney, así que el personaje tenía que ser de Disney. ¿Bigote, agua, tictac? ¡Estaba claro! ¡El capitán Garfio, de Peter Pan! Salí rápidamente de la ducha, con el pelo mojado aún, y me vestí de forma simple, sencilla: vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta roja. Tardé en bajar a la recepción del hotel, ya que el ascensor iba abarrotado de gente.

-Disculpe, ¿podría darme un mapa del parque, porfavor? –pregunté a una mujer del puesto de información.

-¿Eres Liz? –sonrió. Yo asentí. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? –Tengo un mapa especial para ti...

La miré extrañada mientras se agachaba para coger algo de debajo del mostrador. Sacó un trozo de papel y otro sobre pequeño, como el que había encontrado esa mañana en el bandeja de desayuno. Miré primero el papel: era una parte del mapa de todo el parque, sólo un pequeño trozo.

-Lee la carta –me dijo la mujer.

_"He preparado un mapa muy especial para ti, pero lo irás consiguiendo conforme vayas superando las distintas pruebas que te voy a poner. No intentes coger uno nuevo entero, ya que no tendrá ningún significado. ¡Pásalo bien! –Adam."_

-¿Ya sabes dónde tienes que ir, querida? –preguntó la mujer.

-Sí –contesté. -¡Gracias!

Salí disparada al primer tren que llevaba a la zona de atracciones del parque. No quería, pero oí a unas niñas que viajaban a mi lado, hablando.

-¡Dicen que los Jonas Brothers van a actuar hoy en el parque! –escuché con atención. –hoy a la una. ¿Iremos, verdad?

Justo en ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino. Tenía un día ajetreado. Me quedé pensando en si podría ir a la actuación, pero todo dependía de lo pronto que consiguiera las pistas.

Intenté guiarme un poco por el parque, buscando la zona en la que el barco pirata de Peter Pan estaba anclado.

* * *

**_¡Pues eso es todo por hoy! ¿qué me decís, os gusta o no?_**

**_Personalmente, casi me hice pis encima al imaginarme a Joe/Adam pintándose los labios y dejando besitos en el espejo... pero supongo que mi humor es demasiado fácil de estimular... xD (no, en serio... pintalabios rojo pasión y transformado en mujer...!!) No es por nada, pero creo que él sería capaz de hacerlo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza... :D_**

**_¿¿Qué es eso de la llamadita a Kev?? ¿NOVIA? ¿NEGOCIOS? ¿AMIGOS? ¿PUBLICIDAD? wajajaja sólo yo lo sé... _**

**Reviews, reviews_ (ohyeah) nada mejor para animar el día... (JasminJas, 1000GRACIAS! me encanta que te encante!!)_**

**_Pupi, Nath, Pauli = seguid así! (L) os quiero! GRACIAS. (:_**

**_y tú, desconocido que no dejas review... a qué esperas? :D_**

**DISCLAIMER: Jonas Brothers, como su nombre indica... son hermanos, se pertenecen entre ellos, no a mi... (13deJunio, ya falta poco!)**

**-V. **


	9. POBRES ALMAS EN PENA

**_¡Hola, hola amiguitos! ¿cómo os va todo? no hace tanto que colgué el último cap, ¿no? Espero que este os guste... es uno de mis favoritos... aunque.. bueno me callo :D queda mucho por llegar..._**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9 – POBRES ALMAS EN PENA**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Sabía que tenía que levantarme muy pronto para evitar que Liz me viera por la mañana, pero no me esperaba despertarme de esa forma. ¡Me habían desplazado mientras dormía! Cuando abrí los ojos no estaba en mi habitación de hotel, lo noté enseguida.

Me incorporé en la cama rápidamente, asustada.

-Buenos días, osita –dijo una voz a mi lado. ¿Osita? Empecé a ponerme colorada. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡llevaba mi pijama ridículo de ositos! Y esa "voz" era la de Kevin. Pero no sólo él; estaban sentados a su lado Joe y Nick, como si hubieran estado esperando a que me levantara. Todos sonreían. Mi cara debió de adquirir un tono rojo tomate y me subí un poco las sábanas, intentando cubrir mi ridículo pijama.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó Joe dando un mordisco a una fresa. Mi estómago crujió.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? No recuerdo haber entrado por mi propio pie... –pregunté a los tres.

-Big Rob lo hizo –dijo Nick con una sonrisa. No paraba de repasar el poco cuerpo que tenía descubierto con la mirada. Me puse más roja aún.

Entró un chico alto, vestido de camarero a la habitación en la que estábamos. Parecía sofocado, como si hubiera venido corriendo.

-¡Ya está! Ya se lo he dado... y se ha dado bastante prisa porque la he visto pasar corriendo hacia recepción –dijo el chico.

Detrás de él, Big Rob y una mujer entraron también en la habitación. Me cubrí aún más con las sábanas hasta la nariz, ¿es que todo el parque iba a venir a verme con ese estúpido pijama?

-Chicos, la señorita Redd dice que Liz acaba de recoger su mapa –dijo BRob. La mujer que lo acompañaba asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es –dijo ella. –Es muy guapa, por cierto. Eliges bien, eh Joe...

-Sí, ¿verdad? –contestó él, emocionado. –Y lo que es mejor, es una chica genial. ¿Sabes qué? Me dijo que...

Menos mal que Nick se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba yo, intentando taparme de miradas ajenas. Entre risas, dijo:

-Bueno, bueno –se levantó. -¿qué tal si seguís la conversación fuera, en el pasillo? Aquí hay alguien que tiene que vestirse.

Todos se giraron extrañados, primero le miraron a él y luego a mi, que estaba segura que podrían haberme confundido con una fresa como la que Joe se había comido.

-¡Pero si está muy mona así! –dijo BRob. –Me encanta tu pijama, April.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Kevin riéndose. –Está adorable.

Lo miré con odio.

-Gracias Rob, pero...

-¡Vale, vale, nos vamos! –contestó Joe. –Expulsado de mi propio cuarto... no me lo puedo creer.

Se hizo el ofendido, pero antes de salir me guiñó el ojo... ganándose como premio un puñetazo en el brazo, dado por Nick.

Por fin, todos había salido de la habitación, por lo que aparté las sábanas y me puse de pie.

-Mucho mejor –dijo alguien desde la puerta. Me giré asustada.

-¿Tú no sales? –le pregunté. Era Nick. Sentí el impulso de volver a la cama y taparme, pero él parecía cómodo y sonreía, así que me dio igual.

-No, Joe me deja estar en su habitación.

-¿Y si yo no te dejo? –le pregunté. Él empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, le dirás a uno de tus ositos que me ataque?

-Puede –dije enfuruñada. -¿porqué le has dado un puñetazo a Joe?

-Nadie le guiña el ojo a mi chica en mi presencia.

¿**Mi** chica? ¿**QUÉ**?

-¿Has dicho mi chica? –le pregunté.

-¿Lo eres? –dijo. Se acercó a mi.

-¿Tú qué crees? –contesté avergonzada y acelerada. Sonrió.

-¡YA HA SALIDO, YA HA SALIDO! –Joe entró como un mini huracán, haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe. –¡Liz se dirige al Capitán, va a ver al Capitán! Acaba de salir en el tren.

Estaba súper emocionado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que interrumpía algo.

-Joe... –gruñó Nick.

-¡Ah, perdón! –dejó de bailar. -¿Interrumpo algo?

-Noooo, qué vaa... –canturreé yo. Entró Kev.

-¿Aún estáis...? –se interrumpió al mirarme. –April, se te transparenta... esto.. eem.. se te transparenta la ropa interior.

Nick y Joe se quedaron mirándome atentamente. Yo hice lo mismo, reflejada en el espejo gigante de la habitación (era la de Joe, obviamente tenía que haber uno).

Cierto.

Muy cierto.

¡¡SOCORRO!!

Empecé a gritar como una loca para echarlos del cuarto, mientras ellos se reían. Alcancé a oír a Kev diciendo algo.

-Pues no está nada mal, Nicholas...

-¡Cállate! –contestó él, dándole en el brazo.

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

-Disculpe, ¿puedo coger uno? Estoy en uno de los hoteles del parque –pregunté.

Decidí acercarme a un pequeño lugar en el que podías alquilar una especie de mini carrito de golf para desplazarte por el parque sin cansarte. La encargada me miró de arriba abajo.

-Eres muy joven, cariño –dijo. –Camina, es sano.

No podía ser posible. Era es cuarto puesto en el que preguntaba, y en todos me habían dicho que no. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

-Por favor, necesito ese carrito. Tengo que darme prisa –le dije. Ella me miró con ternura.

-Lo siento, cariño, son órdenes de arriba –se encogió de hombros.

¿Con que esas teníamos, eh? Me giré de allí, muy digna, sequé mis lágrimas y me concentré en un nuevo objetivo: sería tan fácil como robarle un caramelo a un niño. Y nunca mejor dicho. La Liz delincuente acababa de florecer. Me acerqué al niño del patinete, ese que llevaba todo el camino detrás de mi, apretando la bocina.

-Perdona, guapo, ¿porqué no te metes la bocina por el...? –me frené. ¡Tenía una idea! –Te cambio el patinete por.. esto... ¡por un globo!

El niño me miró y me sacó la lengua.

-¡No! –contestó él tocando la bocina otra vez.

-¡Niño! –gruñí. De repente, una idea -¿has visto eso? –señalé detrás de él. Fue muy fácil. Se giró ilusionado a ver dónde le señalaba y pude arrancarle el patinete de las manos. Por supuesto, eché a correr. Era un poco pequeño para mi, pero siempre podía agacharme y encoger las piernas. Oí gritos por detrás de mi, pero no me importaban: iba camino de mi primera pista, un pequeño paso hacia Adam.

Casi lloré cuando vislumbré a lo lejos un garfio en el aire. Solté el patinete y eché a correr hacia el Capitán, que no se esperaba mi abrazo emocionado.

-¡Capitán! –dije entrecortadamente –Deme esa.. pista.

Paré a respirar, ya que estaba segura de que me ahogaría. Garfio se rió con su risa de pirata.

-¿Qué pista? No será tan fácil –dijo. Gruñí y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle.

-Mira, maldito impostor, si no me das ese sobre te arranco el bigote falso de golpe y te aseguro que no es una sensación agradable.

Debí de convencerle cuando se apartó de mi con miedo y sacó un pequeño papelito de su bolsillo interior.

-Salvaje –me dijo. Lo ignoré, estaba demasiado emocionada. El sobre estaba ahí, perfecto, con mi nombre escrito en él. Lo abrí y cayó la segunda parte del mapa del parque. También había un papel con, la letra desordenada de Adam.

_"¡Felicidades! Pero aún te quedan zonas por recorrer... PISTA NUMERO 2: pobres almas en pena... ¿te gusta la canción? Es pegadiza, ¿no crees? Quizá Úrsula te la tararee al oído. Pásalo bien. –Adam."_

-¡Rápido, Garfio! ¿Dónde son las actuaciones de la Sirenita?

-No te voy a decir nada, salvaje. Sólo puedes guiarte por tu mapa –y se fue. Gruñí por lo bajo y miré mi mapa ¡no estaba muy lejos! Eché un vistazo al reloj, para ver que ¡eran ya las 12! ¿Me daría tiempo a conseguir la pista de Úrsula y luego hacer una pequeña escapada a la actuación de los Jonas? Pero no quería que Joe me reconociera, por todo lo que pasó la noche del concierto.

Mi móvil zumbó, así que contesté rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estás? –era April. ¡Mierda, no podía decirle nada!

-Dando un paseo –contesté. -¿y tú? Tengo un poco de prisa...

-Mueve tu trasero hasta el carrousel de Cenicienta. Los Jonas actúan en una hora, ¿nos lo vamos a perder? –me mordí el labio, pensando.

Tenía que conseguir la siguiente pista de cualquier manera posible. Con Garfio había servido la fuerza bruta, pero con Úrsula sería más difícil.

-No, no nos lo vamos a perder –le contesté a April –pero, ¿y si Joe me reconoce?

-¿Qué? Perdona, no te oigo, nos vemos en media hora en el carrousel de cenicienta –se oyeron sus risitas y colgó. Sólo tenía media hora para conseguir esa pista y salir corriendo a mi cita con April. Miré mi mini mapa y vi que el sitio de la actuación de los Jonas estaba muy cerca de atracción de la Sirenita... Salí corriendo a buscar a Úrsula.

*******

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

-Ni se te ocurra mirarla como lo has hecho antes otra vez –le dije a Kev.

Me había quedado medio embobado cuando me di cuenta de que a April se le transparentaba todo por debajo de los ositos.

-Tranquilo, hermanito –contestó Kevin –es tuya.

Y se fue. Joe y yo seguíamos en el pasillo, ya que April nos había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Suspiré.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá? –preguntó Joe escurriéndose hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué?¿Quién?¿El qué? –me pilló desprevenido. ¿De qué hablaba?

-Liz, ¿reunirá todas las pistas, o se cansará del juego? –dijo él.

-Joe -puse los ojos en blanco -, ha rechazado un beso del_ "irresistible"_ Joseph Adam Jonas porque está enamorada de otro, ¿cómo va a cansarse del juego?

Pareció ponerse de mejor humor y se dedicó a jugar con su pelo, en su mundo y mirando fijamente a la puerta. Yo me senté a su lado, con mucho sobre lo que pensar. Tenía que encontrar una explicación al extraño comportamiento de mi corazón cuando vi a April dormida, con su pijama de ositos. También tenía que explicarme a mí mismo el porqué del arranque violento cuando Joe y Kev mostraron interés en ella... ¿celos? Iba a ser difícil aceptarlo...

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

Corre, corre. Jadeo, jadeo. Sacudida de pelo, que ya se había secado, y vuelta a correr. _"Entradas aquí"_ Había un cartel que indicaba que el espectáculo de la malvada Úrsula era allí.

-Perdone, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Úrsula? –le pregunté a un pobre hombre vestido de pez de colores. Sin comentarios.

-¿Eres Liz? –preguntó él. No me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, seguro que Adam lo había dejado todo preparado.

-Mira, dejémonos de presentaciones. Dame la pista, tengo prisa –contesté.

-Lo siento, las órdenes son las órdenes. La jefa quiere que te lleve con ella.

¿La _jefa_? ¿qué era eso, la mafia rusa? Entró por un túnel y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. No tenía tiempo que perder, así que fui tras él. Me fijé en mi alrededor y se podían distinguir decorados tétricos, como si fuera la entrada a la guarida de la malvada Úrsula. Y así era. La verdad, era muy triste, pero la señora se creía su papel: sentada frente a un tocador, se retocaba los labios con el pintalabios rojo, como en esa escena de la película.

-Disculpe, ¿podría...? –empecé a decir impaciente. Ella me cortó.

-No hables si no te doy permiso –la verdad, daba miedo, seguro que era el doble de grande que Big Rob –tráele una silla a nuestra invitada.

El pez de colores le hizo caso al momento, con una pequeña reverencia. Luego se esfumó. Me entró la risa, pero tuve que aguantarme.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no tengo mucho tiempo...

-Silencio –me senté. Cualquiera le decía que no. –Bien, yo tengo algo que tú quieres –dijo -¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y si me la diera, sin más? –sugerí. Ella rió amargamente.

-Yo no funciono así, querida. Haremos un cambio, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Qué tipo de cambio? –pregunté desconfiada. ¿no me iría a pedir mi voz, no?

-Uno de los bailarines para mi espectáculo de dentro de 5 minutos está algo indispuesto... ocuparás su puesto –chasqueó los dedos.

Esto era demasiado surrealista: el pez de colores / hombre vino y me arrastró a un vestidor.

-Este es tu conjunto –señaló un top **mini** y una **mini**falda a juego, de color verde –irás de alma en pena –me miró y me guiñó el ojo –Seguro que te queda muy bien.

Salió del cuarto, dejándome completamente asqueada. ¿Alma en pena, esos bichejos amorfos de la guarida de Úrsula? ¿Mini? Pensé en Adam. Valía la pena hacerlo por él. Me vestí rápidamente y comprobé en el espejo que no se me veía ninguna parte comprometedora _"¡Qué va!"_ pensé irónicamente,_ "sólo voy vestida como una prostituta, pero qué mas da"._ Salí a regañadientes y Úrsula me miró de arriba abajo y asintió.

-Bien, ahora sólo tienes que salir al escenario y retorcerte como todas las demás almas en pena –dijo. –Luego te daré tu pista.

Pensé que no habría ido mucha gente, ya que los Jonas actuaban en poco rato y eran más importantes, pero cuando salté al escenario me quedé completamente parada, ¡habían muchísimas personas... y llevaban cámaras!

Desde el lateral del escenario, el pez de colores pervertido me hizo un gesto, así que empecé a retorcerme... ¡Por Dios, que acabe pronto!

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

-Os dejo, vuelvo en un momento –les dije a los demás. Kev, Nick y April me miraron. Ella no se había despegado de nosotros en toda la mañana, pero Nick parecía feliz... atontado, pero feliz.

-¿Dónde vas? Hay que ensayar –dijo Kevin. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eres un perverso retorcido –me dijo April. –No me puedo creer que te deje hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Hacerle qué? –pregunté con cara inocente.

-Recorrer todo el parque como una loca –puse los ojos en blanco. No era para tanto.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestra actuación? –preguntó Nick -¿dará tiempo?

-Sí. Además, tengo que ir obligatoriamente. Me acaba de llamar Úrsula porque dice que quiere que vea algo –contesté.

-Vamos contigo –Kevin dejó a un lado su guitarra.

-¿Y cómo pasamos desapercibidos? –preguntó Nick –nuestros métodos de camuflaje no son muy buenos...

-Estamos en Disney, hermano mío –dije con una sonrisa. –Todo es posible.

* * *

**_y eso es todo por hoy (: _**

**_a saber qué se le ha ocurrido a Joe... ¬¬' En cuanto a lo del espejo en la habitación de Joe, estaba claro que TENíA que haber uno!! todos sabemos que a Joseph le gusta cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle... ^^ _**

**_Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión!! gracias a los que ya lo habéis hecho, pero gracias también a esos tímidos que no dejáis review... (creo) :)_**

**_-V._**


	10. ¡QUÉ OREJAS MÁS GRANDES TIENES!

**_New caap! (: uno de mis favs porque hizo que a mis queridas amigas casi les diera un paro cardiorespiratorio xD_**

**_espero que os gustee :D_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 – ¡QUÉ OREJAS MÁS GRANDES TIENES!**

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

Mientras me retorcía en el escenario, Úrsula estaba muy concentrada en su papel de malvada. Me permití echar una ojeada al público. Todos estaban encantados con el espectáculo y no parecían darse cuenta de que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Hasta habían venido unos espectadores muy especiales! Mickey, Minnie, Pluto y Goofie estaban al fondo, en un rincón. Goofie y Pluto, con sus enormes cabezas, se retorcían como yo, pero de la risa y Minnie, por alguna razón acababa de darle un puñetazo a Mickey.

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

-¡Tachaaán! –les dije mostrándoles a todos mi gran plan.

-No. Me niego. Ni pensarlo. No –dijo Nick.

Kevin se acercó a los disfraces, emocionado.

-¿Puedo ser Pluto? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor...! –dijo.

-Claro –sonreí. –Y Nicky será Mickey. Por supuesto, April irá de Minnie.

Ella se puso roja, pero ya era hora de aceptarlo.

-Entonces tú serás Goofie –dijo Nicholas. Pareció empezar a gustarle la idea.

Como los disfraces tenían una cabeza enorme, nos esconderían por completo.

-Soy un genio, lo sé –dije. –Todos a vestirse. April, si quieres, tienes un vestidor aquí al lado, pero a nosotros no nos molestas si te quedas.

Kevin levantó la cabeza, expectante a la respuesta de ella. Nick me lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero April se rió.

-Claro, como queráis –empezó a desabrocharse la zapatilla. –Si no os importa, me quedo aquí. Daros prisa, que no llegaremos.

Siguió con la otra zapatilla mientras que Kev, Nick y yo la mirábamos atentamente. Lo había dicho en broma, pero no me esperaba que ella se lo tomara en serio. Se quedó descalza y tenía intención de quitarse la camiseta, mientras nosotros seguíamos embobados sin poder hablar, sólo mirando. Nick parecía totalmente hipnotizado. April se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia él.

-¿En serio vas a dejar que me desnude delante de tus hermanos, Nick?

-Eem, esto... –balbuceó él.

-¡Pero si lo compartimos todo! –dijo Kevin. –Adelante, adelante...

-Pues a mi no –dijo ella. Se levantó y se fue al otro cuarto, pero aún pudimos oír su risa desde donde estábamos.

-¿No ibas a decir nada? –le pregunté a Nicholas. El pobre por poco sufría un ataque al corazón.

-¡Cállate, Joe! –empezó a vestirse con su "Mickey – disfraz".

Cuando estuvimos todos dentro de nuestros personajes Disney, salimos hacia el lugar donde iba a ser el espectáculo de Úrsula y nos colocamos al fondo. No pude evitarlo, la risa pudo conmigo.

-¿Esa.. esa es...? –no podía ni hablar. Kevin y yo nos reíamos como locos, cogiéndonos la barriga por el dolor.

-¡Wow! –soltó Nick / Mickey. Miraba a Liz encima del escenario, que llevaba un top y una minifalda.

-"Wow" ¿qué? –preguntó April / Minnie algo mosqueada. Le dio un pequeño puñetazo a Nick. –No la mires así, es mi amiga.

-Sólo he dicho "wow" porque Úrsula es perfecta para BRob –dijo él.

_"Si, ya, claro..."_ pensé. Dejé de reírme y me fijé en Liz con más detalle. La minifalda verde a conjunto con el top que llevaba le daba un aspecto... diferente. Las demás almas en pena no tenían ese toque especial, eran simples atontados retorciéndose.

-¿Úrsula te dijo que haría esto? –murmuró Kev.

-No, no la habría dejado –contesté yo.

-Eso espero –dijo April. –Voy a matar a un pulpo...

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

-He hecho lo que querías, ahora ¡dame mi pista! –le dije a Úrsula cuando acabó el infierno de actuación. Me quedaban 15 minutos escasos para encontrarme con April e ir a ver a los Jonas.

-Claro, cielo –dijo ella. –Gracias por tu ayuda.

Me tendió el sobrecito blanco, igual que los anteriores. Lo agarré y salí corriendo de allí, hasta que encontré un banco donde sentarme a respirar.

_"PISTA NUMERO 3: se comenta que habrá un concierto en el parque, y tengo entendido que los Jonas son muy buenos. ¿Te vas a dejar caer por allí? Tu pista la tiene alguien que lleva unas orejas de Mickey. Buena suerte... –Adam."_

Me levanté de golpe. Por lo menos tenía una excusa para ir al concierto, aunque lo difícil sería encontrar al individuo con orejas de Mickey. No tardé mucho en llegar al carrousel de Cenicienta, y vi a April esperándome. Su expresión cambió a sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces así vestida? –me gritó. ¡Mierda! No me había dado cuenta, pero aún llevaba el disfraz de alma en pena, por lo cual, seguía pareciendo una prostituta.

-Eeh.. no preguntes –le dije a April. –Vamos dentro.

-Tenemos una zona reservada en primera fila –me guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? –pregunté confundida.

-No preguntes. Sígueme.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, hasta la primera fila. Yo mientras, iba muy atenta buscando a alguien que llevara orejas de ratón, sin éxito. Sin embargo, lo que vi me dejó en estado de shock. ¿Big Rob?

Ya situadas en nuestras posiciones, los Jonas salieron al escenario, con Kev a la cabeza, y Big Rob estaba justo enfrente de nosotras, vigilando... ¡¡con unas orejas de Mickey!! ¿era él el que tenía mi siguiente pista? April empezó a bailar como una loca, sin dejar de comerse con los ojos a Nick. Pobre chica, no dejaría nunca de soñar... Intenté que BRob me viera entre toda la multitud de fans enloquecidas.

-¡Rob, Big Rob! ¡Aquí, soy Liz! ¿te acuerdas de mi? –grité. Él me miró, sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-¡Hola Liz! Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti –dijo. Respiré aliviada.

-¿Cómo es que llevas esas orejas tan chic? –pregunté. Él se echó hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome.

Joe, al cual no había mirado en todo el concierto, se acercó al borde del escenario, cerca de donde estaba BRob. Le cogió las orejas y se las puso él. Ahí sí que me quedé completamente confundida. ¿Quién tenía mi pista, BRob o Joe?. April, a mi lado, parecía tan feliz, cantando y bailando. Joe me miró y, aún con las orejas puestas, me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Big Rob! –le grité al guardaespaldas -¿tienes tú mi pista?

Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a señalar a Joseph. A su vez, él me sonrió mientras cantaba.

-¡Mierda! -maldije en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa, no te lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó April.

-No, todo va bien –tragué saliva.

Intenté no pensar en que Joe tenía mi pista para llegar a Adam. La situación sería comprometedora, así que disfruté del resto de la actuación. En total cantaron 5 canciones y luego, cuando todo el mundo se iba, Big Rob me hizo una señal.

-Venga por aquí, señorita –me abrió la barrera para que pudiera pasar a la zona de backstage.

-April, luego nos vemos. No preguntes –y la dejé allí, sola.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? –me preguntó BRob mientras íbamos por los pasillos. Asentí. –Esta es la sala de Joseph, te está esperando.

Abrió una puerta blanca y me dio un empujoncito para que entrara ya que mis piernas se negaban a funcionar por sí solas. Cerró la puerta detrás de mi. Lo siguiente que vi no ayudó mucho a que me recompusiera: Joe Jonas tumbado en una especie de sofá gigante, sin camiseta, sudado aún por el concierto y con los ojos cerrados. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que yo estaba en la misma habitación que él... mi primer impulso fue acercarme a él y acariciarle la cara para que supiera que estaba allí, pero intenté contenerme... en vano. No lo pude evitar, de repente me encontré a mí misma sentada a su lado, pasando mi mano por su mejilla. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Te estaba esperando –puso su mano en mis piernas. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo y empezó a reírse -¿Qué haces con esa ropa?

La ropa... sí, la de alma en pena, el top y la minifalda... Él seguía riéndose, así que, muy digna, contesté.

-¿Algún problema? ¿no dijiste una vez que tu trabajo soñado sería llevarles la toalla a las animadoras del equipo? –me estiré la falda intentando que tapara lo máximo posible.

-Sí, pero tú me gustas más que cualquier animadora –se incorporó en el sofá, mirándome a los ojos. Lo volvía a tener a un centímetro de distancia, con su respiración golpeando mi cara, sólo que esta vez ambos íbamos medio desnudos.

-¿Has cambiado de idea desde el otro día, Liz? –me preguntó susurrando.

Cerré los ojos dejando que su voz se colara por lo más recóndito de mi interior, sentí su olor y lo almacené, por si no volvía a tenerlo tan cerca en otra ocasión. Inhalé profundamente.

-No, Joe. No he cambiado de idea –le dije, aún a poca distancia de su cara, pero ya completamente calmada –Quiero a Adam.

Él sonrió y me dio unos golpecitos en la pierna, apartándose de mi.

-Me alegro –dijo. -¿Ya lo conoces personalmente?

-Bueno, tú tienes una parte importante en eso –se hizo el sorprendido.

-¿No me digas? –dijo con cara juguetona. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes mi pista, Joseph –le dije. –Llevabas las orejas.

-Es cierto, pero sólo porque son chic.

Empecé a reírme... hasta que vi el reloj de la pared. Di un salto.

-Vale, Joe –dije –si no me das la pista, vas a sufrir las consecuencias.

Se me hacía tarde y no iba a permitir que el gracioso de Joe me impidiera llegar a tiempo a mi cita con el amor. Él se reía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no te la doy?

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¡Joseph Adam Jonas! –de golpe, me atacó, me tumbó de espaldas en el sofá y se puso encima de mi, sujetándome los brazos para evitar que le diera un puñetazo. Intenté luchar, pero mis sentidos ya no querían funcionar.

-Joe, en serio... no hagas esto –le dije intentando mantener la mente fría. Pero era casi imposible, su roce era imposible de ignorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que estoy haciendo? –me susurró al oído. –Si quieres la pista, será a mi manera.

Solté un suspiro, con los ojos aún cerrados. ¡¿Porqué a mi?!

-Tenías que aparecer justo ahora... –murmuré. Dejé de luchar, me quedé inmóvil, tirada sobre el sofá con Joe encima aún.

-¿Te molesto? –preguntó con voz seductora.

-No, eso es lo peor –abrí los ojos -, que podría estar así el resto de mi vida.

Aflojó mis brazos, permitiendo que me pudiera mover otra vez. Al sentirse libres, mis manos se dirigieron rápidamente, pero temblorosas a su pecho descubierto, rozando su piel, sus músculos, esos que tanto trabajaba en el gimnasio. Él se mordisqueó el labio inferior, inquieto. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura, que estaba pegada a la suya, y se inclinó hacia mi cara.

-Aún no te he besado –dijo él, casi rozándome los labios con los suyos.

-Yo a ti, sí –murmuré. Pareció extrañado –En mis sueños.

-Pero esto no es un sueño, es real –dijo –¿no lo sientes?

¡Claro que lo sentía! ¿cómo no lo iba a sentir con él encima y provocando de esa manera? Me empezaron a sudar las manos. De repente, pensé en Adam. No estaba nada bien lo que le estaba haciendo... _"¡pero es Joe Jonas!"_ murmuró una voz en mi cabeza. _"como si es Brad Pitt, tú tienes a Adam, al cual tienes que encontrar"_ Sí, lo había decidido. Sonreí coquetamente.

-Vamos a cambiar de posición –me las arreglé para que él acabara debajo de mi. Parecía emocionado, como si hubiera descubierto un juego nuevo que le encantaba. Y yo sospechaba que así era... se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-¿Así que vas a seguir mis normas? –dijo él desde abajo.

-No –sonreí. –Tú vas a seguir las mías.

Me levanté de encima suyo, muy digna. Al principio me costó un poco, pero luego fue como si de verdad era lo que quería, lo que debía hacer. Joe se quedó mirándome desde el sofá, atontado y sorprendido por mi reacción.

-Yo creía que era irresistible –murmuró por lo bajo. Luego, se echó a reír.

Se levantó de un salto, abrochándose el botón del pantalón. ¿Cuándo se había desabrochado? Me pilló mirándolo.

-Has sido tú –me dijo. Se rió al ver mi cara de shock –ibas muy lanzada.

-Ya, y ahora me vas a decir que no te lo estabas pasando bien... –dije yo.

-No, no... no me arrepiento de nada, la verdad.

-¿Me vas a dar la pista antes de que me salga barba o no? –le dije.

-Bueno, podría esperar y así haría conjunto con tu bigote falso...

Me dejó helada. ¿Él sabía que yo tenía un bigote falso? ¿cómo? Lo miré esperando una explicación.

-Eem.. esto... no, es que... ¡Adam me lo contó! –dijo nervioso.

Entró Kev de repente. Se me había olvidado que estábamos en una habitación más o menos pública, pero él no pareció sorprendido de verme allí.

-¿Aún no le has dado el sobre, Joseph? –dijo Kev. –Adam te dijo que se lo dieras enseguida.

Miré a Joe con una ceja levantada, ¿así que enseguida, no?

-Ya voy –dijo Joe, sacando de la chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla el pequeño sobre. Me lo tendió.

-Gracias Joe –le dije sonriente.

De pronto, Kevin dio un saltito, su móvil había sonado, leyó un mensaje y su sonrisa cambió súbitamente a un aspecto serio. Sin despedirse, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**_en fin... ¿qué me decís del percance Liz/Joe en el camerino? jojo mi amiga Andre lo leyó en clase y tuvo que aguantarse los gritos, más que todo para que no creyeran que es una pervertida (que lo es...) y mi bff Carmen lo leyó en el bus... su cara era un poema. xD Sorry si es muy... sexoso, es que mi adorada Pupi no es una buena influencia para mi en ese sentido, es la Maestra Perver xD (tqpupi!)_**

**_Kev está muy raro últimamente... ¿le preocupará algo? _**

**_En serio, os imagináis a los Jonas con los disfraces de Pluto, Mickey y Goofie? xDD muy bueno._**

**_Disclaimer: Jonas Brothers, no sé a quien pertenecen.. pero a mi no (al menos, por ahora...) :P_**

**_¡¡Reviews, críticas o pedradas, me da igual, siempre y cuando me ayudéis a ser mejor escritora!!_**

**_PETICIÓN: rezad por mi alma porque tengo exámenes finales en 1semana!! :S deseadme suerteee!_ (nada de echar mal de ojo, que nos conocemos ¬¬)xD**

**GRACIAS :D**


	11. CUANDO NO LO PUEDES VER

**_Holaa! (: de nuevo aquí, con nuevo cap... me ha salido un poco más corto, y aunque podría haber seguido, quería dejarlo ahí, (ya veréis dónde...) porque .. bueno.. Leed!! :D _**

**_He añadido algo... en cada parte os voy a poner "la banda sonora" que le pega ok? es opción vuestra escucharla o no.. ;D_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 – CUANDO NO LO PUEDES VER**

**_-NARRA KEVIN-_**

**_canción: 3x5 - John Mayer_**

Aún podía acordarme de la primera vez que la vi, allí entre las guitarras, radiante con un precioso vestido rosa. Lo que nunca habría podido imaginar era que nuestros caminos se entrelazarían.

-Chicos, os presento a Susan Dorsey, una nueva integrante de nuestra gran familia –dijo papá.

La saludamos uno a uno dándole la mano, como era habitual, pero algo en nuestro primer contacto hizo que sintiera un calambre desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la médula. Era especial... o al menos eso fue lo que sentí en aquel momento. Pero ahora todo se quedaba en el pasado. Guardé el móvil después de leer su mensaje y salí de la habitación en la que Joe y Liz aún estaban discutiendo.

¿Dónde podía ir? Necesitaba pensar, relajarme, olvidarla... me dirigí al hotel, con la guitarra en la espalda, ya que ella me ayudaría a pasar este mal momento. Sí, lo había decidido: iba a aislarme un rato, a solas con mi guitarra y con los recuerdos. Entré en una sala vacía que parecía un comedor, pero las mesas no estaban listas y las sillas se encontraban apartadas en un rincón. La luz se colaba por los amplios ventanales que daban a un patio ajardinado interior. Un gritito me sacó de mis pensamientos _"No, por favor, una fan ahora no"_ pensé para mi. Pero no pasó nada. Miré a mi alrededor buscando el lugar de procedencia del grito, hasta dar con la culpable.

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada, de espaldas a la puerta en la que yo estaba, con una guitarra. Decidí colarme con sigilo en la sala, intentando que ella no me descubriera. Siguió tocando, con fallos y maldiciones en voz alta. Pude reconocer la canción que intentaba tocar: 3x5 de John Mayer. Era una de mis canciones favoritas.

Me armé de valor y me acerqué hacia ella por su espalda.

-¡Hola! –le dije aún detrás suyo. Dio un respingo.

-¡Ay! Me has asustado –se giró para mirarme, deteniéndose en mi guitarra -¿no irás a echarme, verdad?

Ahora que se había dado la vuelta pude verle la cara, toda cubierta de pecas. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda relucían con inquietud y sus hoyuelos se multiplicaban cuando sonreía. Hizo que sonriera aunque no me apeteciera.

-No, tranquila... sólo buscaba un lugar en el que estar solo –dije.

-Ah, vale, entonces no te molesto –se levantó rápidamente. Yo la cogí de la mano, impidiéndole que se fuera.

-No, ¡espera! –le dije. –No estoy muy seguro de querer estar solo.

Ella sonrió y se sentó otra vez.

-Pues claro que no –acercó otra silla. –Va, siéntate conmigo, nos haremos compañía mutua.

Obediente, me senté a su lado, aún abrazado a mi guitarra.

-Me llamo Annette, ¿y tú? –me tendió su mano.

-Yo Kevin –agarré su mano para estrechársela –, encantado.

-Y bien... dime Kevin, ¿te gusta John Mayer? –me preguntó.

-Sí, claro. Me encanta –le contesté.

-Genial –me miró pensativa –creo que me voy a aprovechar un poco de ti –dijo.

-Perdona, ¿qué? –pregunté confuso. Ella se rió, no con una risa estridente y molesta, sino con una agradable y contagiosa.

-Deduzco por tu guitarra que sabes tocarla, ¿no?

-¿Y si no es así? Es posible que la lleve para.. no sé, ligar más –dije.

-No creo –dijo entre risas –no la necesitas.

Se calló de repente, roja de la vergüenza.

-Gracias –murmuré.

-Bueno, a lo que iba –dijo -, mi plan maligno es este –dejó escapar una "risa malvada" –me vas a enseñar a tocar esta canción que se me resiste, 3x5 de John Mayer, claro.

-Encantado, pero a cambio... ¿cenamos juntos? –le pregunté.

Hizo como si se lo pensara.

-Hecho, pero que sea en un lugar donde haya mucha gente. No te conozco y podrías ser uno de estos que tienen la mala costumbre de mutar cuando hay luna llena.

-Tranquila, no soy de esos –le dije sonriendo.

Y es que, esa noche la iba a necesitar, al menos para no pensar demasiado en Susan.

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

**_canción: Cinderella - Britney Spears_**

Por lo menos había conseguido arrancarle a Joe de las manos el sobre con mi cuarta pista, y una vez que estuve fuera de su alcance, se me hizo más fácil pensar con claridad.

_"Pista número 4: esta va a ser tu última pista. Cuando descubras dónde te lleva, conseguirás la última parte del mapa tan especial que has ido recogiendo desde el principio. Se dice que nunca se separa de su tarro de miel, y tiene un amigo pequeñito y rosa. ¿Él tendrá las respuestas? Suerte! –Adam."_

Bien, perfecto. Último lugar que visitar y... ¡Adam! Tenía que buscar a Winnie the Pooh, claro estaba. Eché a correr en su dirección... por suerte para mi, lo encontré pronto. Me acerqué rápidamente al pobre hombre que llevaba el disfraz.

-Perdone, ¿tiene usted mi pista? Soy Liz –le susurré.

-Si, la tiene Piglet –se giró, haciendo que viera a su amigo rosa.

-Piglet, esto... ¿tienes tú mi pista? Soy Liz –dije.

-Tienes todo lo necesario en la parte de atrás –me dio una llave -¡Pásalo bien!

Confundida, me dirigí a donde Piglet me había indicado y me llevé una sorpresa: había un vestido precioso de Cenicienta, con zapatos parecidos al cristal incluidos. Era sin tirantes, azul cielo, con mucho vuelo... parecía hecho para una princesa.

Me quedé completamente atontada. Sólo me sacó de mi mundo feliz una voz que procedía de... ¿debajo del vestido?

-¿Hola? ¡Probando! –dijo la voz.

Levanté el vestido y debajo encontré un walkie – talkie. De allí salía la voz.

-¿Hola? –dije a través de él -¿quién eres?

-¿Eres Liz? –dijo la voz –soy Adam.

-¡Por fin! –suspiré aliviada –Tengo ganas de verte.

-Ya falta poco... ahora escucha: el vestido, póntelo. Quiero que te vistas lo más deprisa que puedas. Luego mira en la caja de abajo, ¿la ves?

Busqué alrededor y encontré la caja de la que hablaba.

-Sí, sí... ¿la abro? –pregunté.

-Sí. Dentro está el último trozo de tu mapa especial –lo saqué.

-¿Qué tiene de especial, Adam? –le pregunté observando el plano.

-Ahora tienes que juntar todos los pedazos que has recogido. Fíjate que hay estrellitas que yo mismo marqué... tienes que unirlas con líneas.

-Espera –cogí un rotulador de la caja y me puse a dibujarlo –Ya.

-¿Cuál es el punto en el que coinciden las líneas? –preguntó.

-¡¡El castillo de Cenicienta!! –me quedé boquiabierta -¿estás allí?

-Sí, señorita –dijo él. –Te espero, pero un castillo así requiere a una princesa...

Cuando dejó de hablar, miré alrededor. Estaba en una especie de camerino, con espejos y un kit completo de maquillaje... Sí, estaba muy bien el maquillaje, pero yo necesitaba una ducha! Después de toda la mañana corriendo por allí, era necesaria. Entonces, descubrí que sí había un mini baño...

Adam, prepárate, porque tu Cenicienta no va a perder ningún zapato hoy...

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

**_canción: Reckoner - Radiohead_**

Estaba muy nervioso y no podía dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la entrada del castillo. Había conseguido que cerraran los alrededores y, por esa noche, el castillo y los jardines de alrededor iban a ser sólo nuestros.

-Tranquilo, Joe –dijo April. Conmigo estaban ella y Nick, porque Kev dijo que no llegaría hasta más tarde –Liz vendrá.

La miré con gratitud. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella había conocido a Liz.

-¿Me recibes? –dije a través del walkie.

-Sí, estoy llegando –dijo ella.

-Vale... ¡te espero!

Cuando apagué el walkie, les eché una mirada significativa a Nick y a April. Era obvio que sobraban. De repente sonó mi móvil.

-¿Sí? –contesté enseguida.

-Ya está entrando –dijo BRob, que estaba vigilando la entrada –prepárate.

Me giré nervioso hacia Nick.

-Vale, ahora ¡largo! Ya hablaremos –les dije.

Él asintió, cogió a April por los hombros y se fueron.

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

**_canción: Orange Sky - Alexi Murdoch_**

Había llegado hasta la puerta del castillo sin ningún tipo de problema, pero ahora el pulso se me aceleró y las piernas me fallaron. Estaba, probablemente, a unos pasos de Adam... cogí el walkie y hablé.

-¿Hola? ¿Adam? –pregunté. –Estoy en la puerta...

-Entra –dijo él.

Me di un último repaso al vestido y caminé, mirando a mi alrededor. Había un camino bordeado de jardines, que se veían con pequeños puntitos de luz esparcidos por ahí, como si fueran luciérnagas. Empezaba a anochecer, así que percibía las cosas con un nuevo color, una luz diferente. El final del camino, un espacio circular, cubierto. Uno de esos sitios en los que tocan las bandas de música en los parques, pero estaba vacío. Todo se encontraba decorado con luces y flores, dándole un toque mágico.

Subí los 3 escalones con cuidado, aún mirando a mi alrededor, buscando a Adam.

-¿Ves el antifaz? –me dijo a través del walkie. Lo busqué con la mirada hasta encontrarlo colgado de una de las enredaderas.

-Sí, lo tengo –le dije -¿Me lo pongo?

-Esa es la idea –dijo él.

Dejé el walkie en el suelo y suspiré mientras me aseguraba de colocar bien el antifaz, que no tenía agujeros para los ojos, de manera que me sumí en la más absoluta oscuridad, quedándome sola y de pie.

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

**_canción: Navigate Me - Cute Is What We Aim For_**

Cuando Liz se cubrió los ojos con el antifaz y se quedó de pie, expectante, salí de mi escondite. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella. Debió de oír mis pasos sobre la madera de la tarima en la que estaba, porque se movió inquieta.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –le susurré al oído. Ella dio un respingo. No me había sentido llegar.

-Sólo... un poco –dijo ella nerviosa. Sonreía. La tenía sólo a 5 centímetros, así que seguí a su alrededor, intentando no tocarla. Pero de repente me acordé de la escena en mi camerino... acelerándome el pulso.

-Estás muy guapa esta noche –le susurré otra vez, sólo que ahora me permití el lujo de rozar su brazo con mi mano. Ella no se movía, seguía parada e inmóvil.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti –dijo ella –pero creo que el antifaz no me deja verte.

-¿Te molesta? –pregunté. Ella asintió. –Yo te lo quito.

Con cuidado y delicadeza, moví el antifaz hacia arriba, dejando sus ojos al descubierto. Pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados aún.

-Puedes abrirlos, princesa –susurré.

* * *

_**En fin... ¿entendéis ya por qué me interesaba dejarlo ahí? jojo quería que os quedárais con la intriga de saber cuál será la reacción de Liz cuando descubra que Adam es Joe... pero eso pasará en el próximo capítulo! os adelanto el nombre? se llamará**_ "Rozando el Límite"_** Ü**_

**_Disclaimer! Disney World y alrededores pertenecen a Disney_ (obviamente ¬¬), _Winnie the Pooh, Piglet y los señores que llevan los ridículos disfraces también son de Disney_ (jo, qué poderoso es Disney no?) _o_O y los Jonas Brothers... ains, ya quisiera yo que fueran míos! jajaja_ (por lo menos Nicky 3)**

**_· voy a intentar hacer algo, que no sé si seré capaz... estar sin ordenador durante 2semanas... (JÁ!) así que a mi regreso, espero encontrar bonitos/criticones/constructivos reviews que me levanten el ánimo aún a pesar de haber suspendido los exámenes... (REZAD POR MI!!) bueno, si no rezáis, por lo menos pedid a las estrellas que me den suerte (todo el mundo cree en las estrellas no?) ;)_**

**_muchos besos a todooss!! (Pupi, Nath, Jas, Pauli, etcetc.) & los que no dejáis reviews pero os gusta mi historia :D_ GRACIAS!**


	12. ROZANDO EL LÍMITE

**Actualización rápida antes de volver al mundo estudiantil! (: tengo la fuerza de voluntad de un garbanzo, así que eso de estar 2semanas sin ordenador no ha sido posible ^^**

**_DISCLAIMER: Kevin, Joe y Nick Jonas no me pertenecen_ (lástima...) _al igual que tampoco Denisse y Kevin Sr. Jonas... Ahora sí, Liz, April y situaciones alocadas con el carricoche de golf son producto de mi imaginación (que últimamente está descontrolada...) U_U'_**

**a leer se ha dicho! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 – ROZANDO EL LÍMITE**

_­**-NARRA LIZ-**_

**_canción: Kiss me - Sixpence None the Richer_**

-Puedes abrirlos, princesa –susurró él.

Con miedo y lentamente, le obedecí. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la nueva luz, así que parpadeé hasta que su imagen se hizo clara frente a mi. Le observé un segundo. Volví a recorrer su cara con mi mirada. Algo iba... ¿mal? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto, él sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y me tendió la mano.

-Joseph **Adam** Jonas –dijo él. –Encantado de conocerla, señorita.

No podía ser verdad... ¿Adam era... Joe? Me di cuenta de que había dejado a mi príncipe con la mano en el aire, así que me apresuré a tomársela.

-Encantada... Adam –contesté. –Yo soy Liz, o Cenicienta II, como prefieras...

Él se rió y aprovechó que me tenía agarrada por la mano para atraerme hacia sí. Entonces pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con una sonrisa habló.

-¿Te lo esperabas? –susurró.

-No –dije con un hilo de voz. Lo tenía demasiado cerca, como antes en su camerino.

-¿Decepcionada? –preguntó aún abrazándome. Bajé la mirada.

-Sí –contesté. Él pareció de repente triste, aflojando un poco su abrazo –Estoy decepcionada porque podría haberte besado mucho antes y no lo hice.

-Pues no se hable más del tema –volvió a acercarse –Llevo tiempo esperando este momento.

Cuando sentí lo que iba a hacer, mis músculos se tensaron, mis brazos rodearon su fuerte espalda y eché un último vistazo a su cara perfecta, sus pestañas infinitas, su sonrisa seductora...

-Si no quieres, lo dejamos para otro día –dijo él deteniéndose.

-Calla y bésame ya.

Tiré de él hacia mi y por fin, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, al principio suave y tierno. Paró y se apartó un momento para mirarme a los ojos, sonriendo. Al ver que lo miraba extrañada, él sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy soñando –dijo. Después volvió a atraerme hacia sí, con otro beso más apasionado que el anterior. Un beso mucho mejor que los que yo había creado en mi imaginación, tiempo atrás, antes de conocerlo en persona. Parecía tan lejano.. pero en esos momentos lo tenía entre mis brazos, besándome, fundiéndonos en una sola persona y yo sabía que así era como quería estar para siempre.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando de repente sonó su móvil, aunque a él pareció no importarle.

-¿No lo coges? –le pregunté. Él siguió atrayéndome hacia sí, intentando besarme.

-No, seguro que es Kevin diciendo que se ha comprado otra guitarra o... –volvió a acercarse, pero el móvil no paraba de sonar y rompía el ambiente mágico. Me aparté para dejarle contestar.

-¿Diga? –dijo Joe con fastidio -¿era necesario?

Lo observé mientras hablaba y su cara iba cambiando de expresión, hasta que colgó.

-¿Todo va bien? –le pregunté preocupada. Se acercó otra vez y me pasó la mano por la cintura.

-Espero que sí... siento que esto haya sido así –dijo.

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido mejor que cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado.

-¿Eso crees? –sonrió mientras yo asentía –de todas formas, esta no era mi idea de cita... ahora tenemos que salir corriendo...

*******

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

**_canción: A little bit Longer - Jonas Brothers_**

Dejamos a Joe en los jardines, nervioso pero seguro de sí mismo. Me habría gustado poder quedarme para ver la cara de Liz cuando descubriera la verdad, pero Nick y yo decidimos que debían tener un poco de intimidad, así que subimos a un pequeño carrito de golf para volver al hotel.

-Va a ser genial, ¿no crees? –dije entusiasmada. Él se limitó a asentir –Por lo menos, alguien podría grabar su reacción, ¿no? –sonrió.

La verdad, me estaba preocupando, ya que no había dicho nada en mucho rato.

-Nick, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté asustada. Él no apartó la vista del frente.

-No lo sé... necesito ir a mi habitación –murmuró.

Me fijé en su cara y me di cuenta de que estaba blanco como la pared... algo no marchaba bien.

-Para –le ordené. Él me obedeció. No había nadie por la ruta en la que íbamos, así que evitamos miradas curiosas –déjame conducir.

-Pero April, tú no... –me interrumpió.

-Cállate –estaba muy asustada. –Tienes que llegar a tu habitación ya, y con tu conducción de abuelito de 80 años no adelantamos.

Se sentó a mi lado y yo pisé el acelerador. Iba lo más rápido que el mini coche me lo permitía y Nick se agarraba donde podía.

-No nos servirá de nada llegar antes si estamos aplastados en el suelo –gritó él. Yo no le hice caso y llegamos enseguida al hotel.

Se me adelantó y subió veloz hacia su habitación. Cuando yo llegué a su planta, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que llamé para que abriera. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir descontroladamente y mi tensión aumentaba al ver que Nick no me abría.

-¡Nicholas! –grité desesperada -¡ábreme! ¿estás bien?

Nadie me contestó. No sabía qué hacer, las lágrimas se me escapaban por la desesperación y la respiración me fallaba. Si algo le pasaba a Nick... no, no quería pensar en eso. Miré a mi alrededor y vi un carrito de limpieza, donde había una llave maestra para todas las habitaciones. Corriendo, la agarré y volví rápidamente a la puerta. De un empujón, la abrí, con el corazón descontrolado y la vista nublada por culpa de las lágrimas.

Nick estaba en el sofá, con sus aparatos para controlar su diabetes al lado... pero él estaba medio inconsciente. Corrí a su lado, intentando que me escuchara.

-Nick, dime qué hago, ¿a quién llamo? –le dije desesperada. Él me miró, aún descompuesto sobre el sofá.

-No... a papá... llama a mi padre –balbuceó. Cogí su iPhone y busqué el número del señor Jonas.

-Dime, Nicholas –contestó enseguida.

-Hola, no soy Nicholas, soy April una amiga –dije atropelladamente –rápido, por favor... no sé qué hacer, Nick no está bien.

No podía dejar de llorar mientras cogía a Nick por una mano.

-¿Ha comprobado el nivel de azúcar? –preguntó su padre de repente tenso. Miré hacia la mesa y vi el aparatito. A Nicholas le había dado tiempo antes de caer semi-inconsciente, así que miré el número que ponía.

-Está muy alto –intenté calmarme –No sé si se ha inyectado la insulina ya...

-No, aún no –murmuró Nick.

-Vale cielo, entonces vas a tener que hacerlo tú... ¿podrás? –me preguntó el señor Jonas por teléfono.

-Sí, creo que sí –contesté. Nick me apretó la mano y me miró.

-No lo hagas si no quieres –murmuró.

-Te quiero –le dije como respuesta. Cogí la jeringuilla y le levanté la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su barriga, que era el sitio donde se solía pinchar la insulina.

-Ya.. ya está –balbuceé por teléfono. Oí un suspìro.

-Perfecto, muy bien hecho April –dijo el señor Jonas –Ahora vamos, que no se mueva de ahí... ¿puedes avisar a Joe y a Kevin? Nosotros llamaremos al médico.

-Sí, por supuesto... –le dije. –Señor, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Claro que sí, Nicholas es fuerte... se le pasará en un rato. Luego nos vemos –y colgó.

Me quedé mirándolo un rato, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Él parecía que estaba mejor, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Llamé a Kevin y le pedí que avisara él a Joe. Cuando colgué me di cuenta de que Nick ya había abierto los ojos y me miraba aún tumbado en el sofá. Le apreté la mano, haciéndole notar que no me iba a ir.

-Hola... –susurré. -¿cómo estás? –me acerqué hacia su cara, quedando a unos centímetros de él.

-Mejor que bien –me dijo mirándome a los ojos. –Gracias.

-¿Gracias? –contesté sonriendo –no me las tienes que dar...

-Sí tengo que hacerlo –sujetó mi cara con sus manos –y quiero hacerlo.

Se acercó, dispuesto a besarme, lo presentía... ¡y me moría de ganas de que ocurriera! Llevaba esperándolo desde el día del concierto.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo... –murmuré ya medio atontada por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Shh –dijo él. Cerré los ojos...

_TOC, TOC._ Me aparté rápidamente de Nick, frustrada por no haberlo conseguido tampoco esta vez.

-Pasa –gritó Nick. Por la puerta entraron el señor y la señora Jonas, Denisse la primera con cara de susto.

-Nicholas, ¿estás bien? Me he asustado mucho –se acercó corriendo hacia su hijo.

-Mamá, estoy bien.. gracias a April –me miró sonriente. Yo me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza.

-De verdad, que no pasa nada... –balbuceé.

-Muchas gracias, cariño –se acercó y me abrazó. –No sabes lo agradecida que te estoy.

Bajé la cabeza, aún negándolo. Cuando Denisse se apartó, me fijé en que ella y Nick intercambiaron una mirada sospechosa, pero ella le sonrió.

-El médico tiene que asegurarse de que estás bien, Nick –le dijo su padre. En ese momento, otro hombre entró en la habitación.

-Esperaré fuera, en el pasillo –les dije. Nick me miró.

-No hace falta, puedes quedarte si quieres –dijo él.

-Pues la verdad, tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas, Nicholas... que son mejor en privado –dijo el médico.

-Ah, vale... –contestó Nick avergonzado. Aguanté la risa cuando él me miró fugazmente.

-Estaré fuera –repetí. Salí al pasillo y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

*******

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

**_canción: Thank you too -My morning jacket_**

Después de las pruebas que me hizo el doctor, me fui al dormitorio de mi suite, mientras que mi padre hablaba con él en el salón. Mi madre entró de repente, encontrándome tumbado en la cama.

-El médico dice que estás estabilizado, pero tienes que controlarte el azúcar –dijo mamá.

-Lo suelo hacer, lo sabes –murmuré –lo de hoy no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero –dijo seria. Se sentó a mi lado –Así que esa chica...

No pude evitar sonreír. April, sí... era ella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –pregunté.

-Me gusta... y la verdad, le estoy muy agradecida –dijo ella, pasándome el brazo alrededor, como cuando era pequeño. –se nota que te quiere, cielo. Tendrías que haber oído cómo habló con tu padre cuanto tú...

Se interrumpió. Lo cierto era que, aunque no había sido mi mejor momento, me acordaba vagamente de April inyectándome la insulina.

-¿Tú crees que me quiere? –pregunté ilusionado. Ella asintió –pues eso es genial, porque yo siento lo mismo por ella.

-Entonces, tienes que hacer algo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto... ya tengo algo pensado...

* * *

**Muy corto? lo sientoo! :( **

**de todas formas, espero que os haya gustado! pobre Nick! lo pasé mal imaginandome esta parte... **

**Infinitas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan muchísimo!! (: (: gracias gracias gracias!!!**

**-V.**

_ah, y por si queréis saber el título del siguiente cap.. **"Creo que te conozco"** :D ya sabréis de qué va... pero Nick tiene algo pensado... _


	13. ¿TE CONOZCO?

**En parte subo por la insistencia de mi adorada Pupi... (: sii, ya, nuevo cap!**

**ohyeah, desde que el 13 se ha convertido en mi nuevo número de la suerte, ahí va el capítulo número 13!! (: espero que os gustee!**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 13 - ¿TE CONOZCO?**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

**_canción: Don't wanna go to bed Now - Gabriella Cilmi_**

Estuve esperando fuera un rato corto, hasta que Joe y Kevin llegaron corriendo. Iban solos.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien... creo. El médico le está haciendo unas pruebas.

Respiraron aliviados y se dirigieron a la puerta, con intención de entrar.

-¡Esperad! Las pruebas son... comprometidas –dije avergonzada.

Empezaron a reírse.

-No hay nada de él que no hayamos visto –dijo Joe. Entraron uno detrás del otro.

-¿Por qué vas vestido de príncipe, Joe? –alcancé a oír que Denisse le preguntaba a su hijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Decidí llamar a Liz mientras esperaba, a ver qué tal le había ido con Joseph.

-Eres una mala pécora –dijo ella nada más descolgar -¡No me dijiste nada!

-Lo siento –dije entre risas -, ¡eran órdenes!

-Pero... ¡gracias! ¡Esta ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida! –dijo emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho, Liz –contesté distraída. La gente empezaba a salir de la habitación de Nick. –Tengo que colgar, hablamos luego.

Colgué y tras despedirme del médico, entré en la habitación.

-April, muchas gracias por todo –me dijo el padre –Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

Le estreché la mano con gratitud.

-Dame un abrazo, cariño –dijo Denisse. Se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. –Gracias. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Cuando salieron los padres de la habitación, me quedé sola con Joe y Kev en el salón, pero no había ni rastro de Nick.

-Eres la heroína del día –me dijo Kevin.

-Y Joe el príncipe del reino y nadie dice nada –contesté incómoda. -¿Qué le han dicho a Nick?

-¡Que estoy como una rosa! –exclamó una voz por detrás de mi. Me giré y lo vi a él, resplandeciente, con los brazos extendidos.

Sonreí sinceramente, hasta que rompí a reír escandalosamente.

-¿Siempre te da la risa nerviosa? –me preguntó Joe.

-No, sólo cuando aparece de repente y sin aviso –contesté.

Nick soltó una carcajada y se acercó, pasándome el brazo por los hombros y besándome en la mejilla.

-¿No tenéis a damas en apuros que rescatar? –preguntó Nick a sus hermanos, pero mirando a Joe.

-Hemos quedado para cenar... –contestó Joe con voz soñadora.

-Yo también voy a cenar con alguien –dijo Kev de repente. Lo miramos extrañados.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Nick.

-¿Vas en serio? ¿De dónde es? ¿la conocemos? –preguntó Joe.

Kev parecía un poco agobiado.

-¡Dejadlo en paz! –les dije –Corre Kev, yo te cubro.

Me puse delante de él, bloqueándoles el paso a sus hermanos, dándole así más tiempo para escapar por la puerta.

-¡Pásalo bien! –le grité de espaldas.

-¡Gracias, osita! –dijo mientras salía.

Tras ver que se les había escapado, Nick y Joe me miraron.

-Sí, gracias osita –ironizó Joe. –Me voy a vestir, ¡tengo una cita!

Me dio un golpecito amistoso en la nariz y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me puse nerviosa al ver que Nick y yo estábamos solos en su habitación.

-Eem.. entonces, ¿estás bien? –pregunté balbuceando -¿qué ha sido lo de antes?

-Una subida de azúcar... será que eres demasiado dulce para mi –me dijo acercándose.

Intenté apartarme un poco porque sabía que las consecuencias no serían buenas si seguía por ese camino.

-¿Has visto eso? –dije intentando ganar tiempo -¡tienes una cama enorme!

Me aparté de él (aunque me costó) y salí disparada hacia su dormitorio, donde pegué un salto encima de la cama y me puse a dar saltos.

-Demasiado grande... –murmuró. –Te vas a caer.

-No, qué va... –me interrumpí cuando él me tiró un cojín desde donde estaba, acertándome en la cara -¡Eh!

Empezó a reírse. Cogí el almohadón y se lo lancé, como venganza. Le di en el brazo. Él puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –dijo divertido -¡Ahora verás!

No sé cómo, pero acabamos liados en una batalla de cojines, hasta que, de alguna forma, me venció, dejándome tirada en el suelo con él encima.

-Gané –dijo triunfante. –Siempre lo hago.

De pronto, me acordé de algo: la entrevista de radio y su "supuesta" novia.

-¿Sabes algo? –le dije –quizá deberías estar haciendo esto con tu novia.

Él pareció sorprendido de repente.

-¿Qué novia? –preguntó.

-La que dijiste en la entrevista de la radio.

-¿Tengo novia? –se hizo el despistado. Conseguí que se apartara de encima y miré el reloj.

-Tú sabrás... –murmuré. Era ya la hora de cenar.

-Hacemos una cosa... nos vemos en recepción en media hora y vamos a cenar –me dijo.

-¿A tu novia no le importará? –le pregunté.

-Calla y vete. Luego nos vemos –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

De camino a mi habitación iba pensando en si Nick tenía novia o no, y también en si estaba exagerando con ese tema. Si tuviera novia no habría hecho tanto esfuerzo en llevarme a Disney... aunque podía haberlo hecho sólo por su hermano, para que se encontrara con Liz.

Cuando llegué a la suite me sorprendí al ver a Liz allí, ya que pensaba que estaría con Joe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté. Ella no me contestó, sino que se acercó corriendo a mi y me dio un abrazo asfixiante -¿Qué...?

-Gracias –aflojó su abrazo -¡¡Muchas gracias, April!! Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

-No me des las gracias –murmuré. Demasiados "gracias" en un solo día: primero lo de Nick y ahora por su cita.

-Te lo tengo que contar todo, pero en otro rato, que he quedado con Joe para cenar –dijo sonriente. -¿No suena raro?

-Sí, un poco... pero también suena raro que Nick tenga novia.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Sois novios? –gritó shockeada.

-No, creo que ya tiene una –dije triste.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y estuvimos repasando la entrevista que les hicieron en la radio. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Entonces la que le dio calabazas a Joe fui yo! –dijo.

-Sí, pero recuerda lo de Nick –le dije.

-Es obvio que hablaba de ti, April –puso los ojos en blanco –Nick dijo "digamos que a mi no me dieron calabazas" y si a Joe fue al que le partieron el corazón, fue a tu enamorado al que le dijeron que sí.

-Y justo antes de su entrevista, él y yo nos enviamos mensajes por el móvil... ¡pero no puedo ser yo!

-¿Por qué no? –dijo ella histérica. Me agarró del brazo y me llevó al baño. –Mírate.

Me vi reflejada en el espejo, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo habitual... era yo, mi reflejo devolviéndome la mirada.

-¿No te das cuenta? –me preguntó Liz. Negué con la cabeza, confundida –estás resplandeciente, enamorada, in love, obsesionada y... ¡feliz!

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas mejor que yo misma cómo estoy?

-Soy tu mejor amiga –contestó –es mi obligación saberlo. Y ahora, ¿sabes qué vamos a hacer? Nos vamos a ver a nuestros príncipes para cenar –se detuvo un momento a mirarme el pelo –pero primero, nos arreglaremos.

*******

**_-NARRA KEVIN-_**

**_canción: what's your problem - The Zutons_**

Después de todo el susto de Nick, y gracias a April, pude escapar a mi habitación. Había quedado para cenar con Annette, esa chica pelirroja. Aún cuando creía que no habría alegría para mi en un tiempo, ella apareció, haciendo que Susan casi desapareciera de mi mente. Porque para ella y sólo había sido un pasatiempo, un juego del que ya se había aburrido, pero yo la quería, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que me llamó para decirme que no quería que nos siguiéramos encontrando... algo que sería bastante difícil, ya que ella trabajaba con nosotros. Decidí no pensar más en Susan, sino en vestirme para ir a cenar con Ann, pero algo me asaltó de repente, ¿y mi guitarra? Revolví la habitación completamente, pero no apareció, así que salí para preguntar en recepción si la habían encontrado. Sin embargo, no llegué tan lejos.

-¿Asustado? –preguntó una voz por detrás de mi. Me giré ansioso, pero me relajé al encontrarme con que la voz era de Annette, que sonreía y sostenía mi guitarra en la mano.

-¡La has encontrado! –le dije agradecido. Ella se reía.

-Te la dejaste en el salón de antes –contestó. Me fijé en que no iba sola, sino que la acompañaba una chica con el pelo rubio corto, de oscuros ojos negros. –Te presento a Sophie.

La chica rubia extendió la mano, que yo estreché.

-Encantado, yo soy Kevin –le dije. Sophie sonrió de una forma que parecía forzada.

-Creo que te conozco... –dijo ella. Annette le dio un codazo.

-Soph... –murmuró entre dientes –Déjalo en paz.

Yo sonreí. Por eso me gustaba Annette, porque no reaccionaba como si yo fuera algo especial por ser famoso. Me trataba como a un chico cualquiera.

-No, en serio –dijo Sophie –Tienes dos hermanos más, ¿no?

-Bueno, en realidad son 3: Joe, Nick y Frankie –contesté.

-Ya, pero los importantes son Joe y Nick –dijo sonriendo.

-No sé lo que tú pensarás, pero para mi todos son igual de importantes –respondí secamente.

-¡Pues claro! –dijo Annette escandalizada -¿Qué estás diciendo Sophie?

La rubia torció el gesto, sacudió su pelo e ignorando a Ann, siguió observándome.

-No importa... tú eres el mayor, ¿no? –me preguntó.

-Sí –contesté. Ella se limitó a sonreírme falsamente otra vez, evaluándome con la mirada.

-Luego nos vemos, Ann. Adiós Kevin –y se fue.

No me caía bien esa chica, y eso que por lo general intentaba no hacer juicios precipitados sobre las personas...

-Ignórala –me pidió Annette –No sé porqué sigo con ella, está insoportable últimamente.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –sonreí sinceramente –. ¿Sigue en pie nuestra cena?

-Claro –contestó sonriendo.

-Entonces nos vemos luego –le di un abrazo.

Cuando volví a mi planta, vi que Joe estaba rondando por allí. Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó helado: Joe se paró delante de la puerta contigua a la mía, respiró profundamente y llamó 2 veces. Me quedé extrañado porque no conocíamos a nadie en esa habitación, así que me escondí de forma que mi hermano no me viera. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica rubia de ojos negros penetrantes se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un abrazo.

-¡Cariño, te he echado de menos! –dijo ella.

* * *

**ohdios. Eso es todo por hoy... Joe? Sophie? Whaat? **

**DISCLAIMER: ya queda poco, jojo, pero NO, los Jonas Brothers y alrededores no son de mi propiedad! :( por mucho que los quiera... :(**

**Hasta proontooo! **

**-V.**


	14. LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS NO EXISTEN

**Hola a todoss! (: he tardado en subir capítulo porque he estado bastante liada con exámenes (de hecho, mañana tengo los dos últimos) así que tenía poco tiempo para actualizar... (creedme, me siento fatal sin escribir.. es mi adicción!)**

**Sin más miramientos, a ver que os parece...**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 14 – LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS NO EXISTEN**

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

-¡Cariño, te he echado de menos! –dijo ella. Se me había abalanzado directamente, sin dejarme hablar y ahora me agarraba de la mano, tirando de mi hacia dentro de la habitación.

-Sophie... no sabía que vendrías a Disney –le dije incómodo. –Tu mensaje me ha sorprendido.

-¿Te ha gustado? Es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, corazoncito.

Parpadeaba mucho y su voz sonaba demasiado infantil para su edad... ¿cuántos años tenía, 22 o 2? Ya no sabía dónde esconderme, estaba siendo demasiado incómodo para mi.

-¿Porqué has venido, Sophie? –le pregunté impaciente. Había quedado con Liz y no quería hacer esperar a mi princesa.

-¿Cómo que porqué? –preguntó sorprendida -¿no te alegras de ver a tu novia?

-¿Qué? –pregunté en estado de shock.

-Sí, tonto –pasó sus brazos por mi cuello –yo, ¡tu novia!

-Soph, tú no eres _mi novia_ –le dije apartándola.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que decidiste que aquel rubio neoyorquino era mejor _"novio"_ que yo.

-¿Stan? Ése no significó nada para mí, sabes que yo te quiero a ti –contestó ofendida.

-Eso ya no me importa, fue tu decisión –dije. –Lo que no entiendo es porqué has venido sin avisarme.

-Pero... –dijo contrariada –yo quería verte y pensé que tú te alegrarías de verme... dijiste que me querías.

-Tú también me lo dijiste a mi, pero me demostraste lo contrario –respondí secamente.

-Vamos, Joe –dijo ella –los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-Quizá para ti no, pero yo he encontrado a mi princesa.

Ella abrió momentáneamente la boca.

-¿Estás con otra? –preguntó.

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo. No intentes buscarme –di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta –espero que te vaya todo bien, Soph.

Cerré detrás de mi la puerta y respiré aliviado. Aún no me explicaba cómo fui capaz de confiar en ella, y mucho menos en llegar a quererla. Ahora se me mostraba tal cual era, una interesada y una falsa que jugó con mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Liz nunca me haría algo así.

Me dirigí a nuestro punto de encuentro, y vi a mi princesa sentada en un banquito jugando con las puntas de su pelo. Sonreí.

-¿Lista para tu cita? –le dije. Ella levantó la vista y me sonrió.

*******

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Cuando Liz salió disparada a su cita, me quedé sola en la habitación, esperando a que se hiciera la hora para ir a encontrarme con Nick. Pero no me esperaba que llamaran a la puerta.

-¿Si? –pregunté desde dentro, sin abrir.

-¡Ábrale al presidente, por favor! –dijo una voz.

Solté unas risitas al reconocer a Nick y abrí la puerta. Él se apoyó sobre el borde de la puerta, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿No habíamos quedado...? –empecé a decir hasta que me interrumpió.

-En serio, lo que te propones es volverme loco, ¿verdad? –dijo él aún repasándome con la mirada –primero con el pijama de ositos y ahora con "eso".

Me auto evalué rápidamente: vestido negro con un solo tirante, más o menos corto, de una tela suave, como de antigua diosa griega... aunque yo no lo fuera. Me había dejado el pelo suelto, pero lo había alisado y me había recogido unos mechones.

-¿Tan mal voy? –pregunté. –Si quieres me cambio...

Iba a dar media vuelta, pero él me agarró de la cintura, aproximándome a sí mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra –sus brazos me rodeaban ahora fuertemente, de forma que casi no podía moverme... de hecho, ni lo intenté.

-Es que... creía que... –tartamudeé. Él sonrió.

-No, tú no creías nada –se acercó a mi y me dio un beso fugaz en la punta de la nariz. Luego se apartó un poco, pero mantuvo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura –Tenemos una cita.

Tiró de mi hacia fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de mi. En ese momento me fijé que el suelo del pasillo estaba cubierto por un sendero trazado con pétalos de rosas rojas, así como Pulgarcito dejó un rastro de migas de pan.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté atónita. Él me apretó contra sí aún más.

-Tu camino hasta nuestra cita. Tienes que seguirlo y al final de él, estaré yo esperándote –me susurró.

Sin perder tiempo, me aparté de él y seguí los pétalos hasta llegar a un ascensor. Subí sin pensármelo, pero ahora dudaba sobre a qué planta tenía que ir... aunque las dudas desaparecieron cuando descubrí un pétalo pegado sobre el botón de la última planta. Sonreí.

Al llegar a la azotea, el camino seguía, recorriendo toda la zona y bajando por las escaleras de servicio hasta otra planta... ¡mi planta! Los últimos pétalos rozaban la puerta de una habitación, mi habitación. Tanta vuelta para volver al mismo sitio. Empujé con cuidado la puerta y entré cerrando tras de mi. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. No hacía más de 5 minutos que me había ido y ahora parecía diferente. Esparcidas por toda la habitación, habían un montón de velitas encendidas, siendo la única iluminación del lugar, a excepción de la luna que se colaba por el balcón, que tenía las puertas abiertas. Entraba una brisa fresca, que hacía que las llamas de las velas parpadearan y que me causaba pequeños estremecimientos.

Aún en estado de shock, me adentré en la habitación, pasando al lado del piano blanco que me había recordado a Nick desde el primer momento, rozando las teclas suavemente. Él no estaba, o al menos eso parecía. Decidí asomarme al balcón y lo que vi superó cualquier sueño, deseo o imaginación posible: Nick me esperaba apoyado sobre la barandilla del balcón, ensimismado mirando la Luna. Su cuerpo se entreveía entre las sombras, sus rizos destacaban y los ojos brillaban iluminados por la luz blanca de la Luna.

Demasiado para mi.

Sin querer, solté un pequeño gritito de emoción. Al oírme, él se giró, aún apoyado y me sonrió.

-Bienvenida –me dijo. Extendió su mano, como esperando que se la tomara, pero mi estado de shock me impidió reaccionar. Él levantó una ceja -¿estás bien?

Rápidamente, mi cerebro asimiló toda la situación, y mandó la orden a mis músculos para que reaccionaran, acercándome a él y tomándole la mano.

-Perfectamente –susurré cuando lo tenía ya cerca -¿A qué ha venido todo ese juego?

-¿No te ha gustado? –pasó disimuladamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Bromeas? –contesté –me ha encantado.

Me encontraba tensa de repente. Él tenía la costumbre de abrazarme, dejándome atontada, y eso hacía que mis respuestas fueran lentas.

-Tengo algo que decirte –dijo. Nos sentamos en el suelo del balcón, donde él se había encargado de extender una manta y poner unos cojines para que estuviéramos más cómodos.

Ya me lo olía. Ese "tengo algo que decirte" iba a ser el "pero" de mi cuento de hadas. Seguro que me decía que tenía novia, que yo no le gustaba o que... Mi cerebro iba a mil, intentando averiguar qué era lo que me tenía que decir.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la entrevista de la radio? –pregunté.

-Sí –contestó. Me cogió de la mano y la sostuvo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez –April, aún no entiendo porqué te molestó lo que dije en esa entrevista.

-¿No lo entiendes? –murmuré. –Yo creo que está claro...

-Explícamelo, por favor –dijo él. Suspiré, armándome de valor para contárselo todo.

-Me molestó todo... bueno, más bien me entristeció porque se me hace imposible creer que te estuvieras refiriendo a mi, y eso hizo que de repente me sintiera más insegura, por lo que tuve la necesidad de enfadarme con alguien... es decir, contigo. Quizá me hice demasiadas ilusiones después de nuestro encuentro en el parque, o después de nuestras charlas por teléfono... la cuestión es que si ya me gustabas antes de conocerte, ahora sé que lo que sentía era verdad... te quiero.

Dije todo eso muy deprisa, intentando mantenerle la mirada, pero tras las últimas palabras no pude evitar bajar la cara, avergonzada.

-April... –empezó a decir él –en la entrevista, desde mucho antes incluso, en la única en la que pensaba eras tú. La verdad es que nunca me he alegrado tanto de equivocarme con el número. Me sentí demasiado absorto en los pensamientos, estuve demasiado obsesionado con una chica de la que sólo conocía la voz... imagínate lo que pasó cuando te vi.

Levanté la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Él era incluso más tímido que yo, pero ahí estaba, confesándome lo que sentía.

-Nick, yo... –dije. Él me puso la mano sobre los labios.

-Déjame seguir... o lo digo todo o reviento –sonrió. –Has sido mi inspiración estos días para escribir, para seguir en pie. Y sé que te va a sonar raro... pero te quiero.

Suspiré. En realidad fue un suspiro de liberación. De repente me sentí muchísimo mejor. Le quería y me quería, ¿había algo mejor que eso?

-Nicholas... eres un vil maníaco y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

Él sonrió y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? –dijo.

-Preparas todo esto y me tienes preocupada desde hace 1000 años... –dije sonriente.

-¿Te lo puedo repetir? –preguntó.

-¿Repetir el qué? –dije confundida.

-Te quiero –dijo. –Me siento mucho mejor... te quiero.

Empecé a sonreír como una tonta.

-Lee mis labios –le dije. Empecé a vocalizar con cuidado "te quiero"

-Está muy oscuro, April... –murmuró. –Déjame sentirlo, en vez de leerlo.

Se acercó de repente, sujetando mi cara entre sus manos, y mientras yo seguía vocalizando, como una tonta y sin darme cuenta, rozó sus labios durante un segundo contra los míos. Luego se apartó para comprobar mi reacción, que había sido quedarme ojiplática.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté cuando se apartó.

-Lo.. lo siento, no he podido evitarlo –dijo nervioso –yo... lo siento, April.

-No, digo que ¿por qué te apartas? –lo agarré otra vez, ahora devolviéndole el beso.

Fue largo, tanto que no sabía dónde estaba al cabo de un rato, mantuve los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.. bueno, casi todo, porque a veces tenía que abrirlos para asegurarme de que no era producto de mi imaginación. De hecho, mis dedos entre sus rizos demostraban que no era un sueño, sus labios contra los míos y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura lo hacían real; sus besos, tiernos y apasionados a la vez hacían que mi corazón latiera enfurecidamente... pero yo no quería despegarme de él, nunca.

*******

**_-NARRA KEV-_**

Me quedé un rato frente a la puerta cerrada, tras la cual Joe acababa de desaparecer abrazado a una rubia. Una rubia que me resultaba muy familiar... ¡Sophie, la amiga antipática de Annette! Le había llamado _"cariño"_ y él no había protestado. Jamás me lo habría creído si me lo hubieran contado, porque Joe estaba loco por Liz y él no era del tipo de chico que engaña a las chicas.

Ahora se me presentaban varias opciones: decírselo a Liz, pedir consejo a Nick o entrar en la habitación y exigirle una explicación a Joe. Pero de pronto me acordé de mi cita con Annette. No quería decepcionarla y ya le había dicho que allí estaría, así que tenía que ir.

Di media vuelta alejándome de la habitación en la que Joe estaba y me dirigí a la mía propia. No tardé mucho en vestirme, así que bajé al lugar indicado: el salón vacía donde nos habíamos conocido. No sé porqué se había empeñado en que quedáramos allí. Cuando entré, las luces estaban apagadas y al intentar encenderlas tampoco funcionaron.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –oí su voz, pero no la vi.

-Annette, ¿eres tú? –pregunté. Como respuesta, un acorde de guitarra.

-Cierra la puerta y guíate por tu oído, no por tu vista –contestó.

Le hice caso, y la puerta se cerró con un ruido seco. Entonces, Ann empezó a tocar la guitarra, "Free Falling", una canción que a veces mis hermanos y yo tocábamos. Intenté descubrir a oscuras de dónde procedía el sonido, pero pronto me di cuenta de que se estaba moviendo.

-¡Si te mueves no vale! –le grité. Oí su risa.

-Es que la sala es muy pequeña y lo tienes muy fácil.

De repente, las luces se encendieron dejándome ciego durante un momento, como un ciervo deslumbrado en la carretera.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó un hombre desde la puerta.

La cara de Annete se puso tan roja como su pelo, y yo debía de estar igual.

-Eem.. esto... –empecé a decir. El hombre se giró para mirarme detenidamente. Al reconocerme, dio un pequeño respingo.

-¡Perdone, señor Jonas, siento haberles molestado! –se giró rápidamente y desapareció.

Annete y yo nos quedamos de pie en medio de la sala, mirándonos confundidos.

-Vaya, _señor Jonas_ –dijo ella con sarcasmo –Impones mucho a los demás, ¿eh?

Sonreí. Ella no sabía cómo odiaba que la gente me tratara de manera diferente.

-Lo que no sé es si a ti te impongo también... –le dije.

-¿Tú a mi? –se acercó con 3 grandes zancadas –no mucho más que cualquier persona... sólo que tú tocas mejor la guitarra.

-Bien, porque no sabes cómo odio que me traten diferente.

-Sólo te trataré de forma diferente si me lo pides –dijo.

-No... de momento no –le dije. Ella llevaba la guitarra a la espalda, así que con delicadeza se la quité y la dejé a un lado.

-¿Por qué...? –dijo ella extrañada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Porque si la llevas encima no puedo abrazarte.

Lo hice. La rodeé con mis brazos respirando profundamente, pero...

-¡Argg! –me aparté de pronto con una arcada.

-¿Qué pasa? –se olió el pelo -¿huelo mal?

-¡No! No hueles mal... para cualquier otra persona –dije yo disculpándome. La verdad es que había sido muy descortés por mi parte -. Es que huele a frutas.

-Sí, ¿y qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Odio las frutas –contesté.

Ella empezó a reírse, mientras yo la miraba sorprendido porque no me esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Cualquier persona no habría reaccionado así.

-Vale, yo quiero mi abrazo, así que eso tiene fácil solución –cogió un coletero de su muñeca y se recogió el precioso pelo pelirrojo en un desordenado moño –Ven aquí.

Extendió sus brazos. Sonreí y me acerqué, olisqueando el ambiente, comprobando si el remedio había sido eficaz. En efecto, sí que funcionó. De pronto, me acordé del problema de Joe. Ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer, así que me aparté.

-Anne, tengo que resolver un asunto urgente... ¿me esperas? –pregunté.

-Claro –sonrió -, aquí estaré.

* * *

**voilá! (: **

**espero reacciones sobre "la rubia misteriosa ya no tan misteriosa" :D**

**Joe se lo pensará decir a Liz? Qué hará Kev? Nick y April.... sin palabras. Les durará mucho ese estado de enamoramiento?**

**todo eso y mucho más, cuando vuelva de mi viaje con mis chicas (teterinas&no tan teterinas) !!**

**REVIEW? Pleeeeaseee!!! ^^ Muchísimas gracias a los que comentais :D no me cansaré de decirlo...**

**Por cierto! han tenido la amabilidad de LLAMARME LA ATENCIóN porque mi fic está fuera de lugar.. alguien sabe dónde puedo meter esta historia COMPLETAMENTE no real y sin ningún tipo de intención de cabrear a nadie? :D Un beso. **

**-Vicky.**


	15. DEMASIADO SUSHI

**Hoolaa! :D nuevo capítulo... ¿os gusta el sushi?**

**He vuelto de mis vacaciones con mis chicas, y... bueno, ha sido MUCHO mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar! Fuimos al concierto de los Jonas! a todas aquellas que no hayan ido aún... ¿A QUÉ ESPERÁIS? son GENIALES en directo! ^^**

**sin más charlas, leed! :D espero que os gustee!**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 15 – DEMASIADO SUSHI

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Nick y yo acabamos abrazados en el suelo del balcón, mirando las estrellas y tapados con una típica manta de cuadros.

-¿Has visto cómo brilla esa? –le señalé una que titilaba con mucha fuerza.

-Sí –se quedó un rato mirándola hasta que, de pronto, se giró para mirarme a mi.

-El cielo está en la otra dirección, Nick –le dije un poco incómoda por su mirada.

-Te equivocas –dijo él –tú eres mi cielo.

Creí que iba a morirme en ese instante o a derretirme.

-Shh, calla y mírala –dije riéndome.

¿Podía haber algo mejor? Yo ya no sabía si habían pasado 10 minutos o 1 hora, pero no quería moverme de allí nunca.

_Toc, toc._ Llamaron a la puerta, pero nosotros ni nos movimos.

-¿Quién puede ser? –le pregunté.

-Déjalo, sea quien sea se irá si cree que no estamos.

Volví a recostarme sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro e intentando ignorar al inoportuno visitante.

-¡Nicholas, sé que estás aquí! –gritó impaciente alguien desde fuera de la habitación. –Abre, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Es Kevin –me dijo Nick -¡Vete, no estamos! –le gritó a su hermano.

-Puede ser urgente –le dije preocupada.

-Voy a ver qué quiere, pero no te muevas de aquí –me besó fugazmente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Yo me acurruqué debajo de las mantas, demasiado feliz y atontada como para prestar atención a lo que ellos hablaban dentro. Sin embargo, una frase me sacó de mi mundo.

-¿Y se abrazó a ella sin esperarlo? –decía Nick con voz de sorpresa.

-Es todo lo que vi, ella abrió la puerta y se echó a sus brazos. Luego, entraron en la habitación de ella y cerraron la puerta –dijo Kev.

-Pero Joe nunca haría... –comenzó Nick.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo, pero aún así, todo es demasiado raro –contestó su hermano.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –comentó Kev –Sophie no es la mejor chica que puedes conocer...

-Yo creía que Joe estaba enamorado de Liz

-Y yo –dijo el mayor, apenado –Por eso no me explico lo que he visto.

Di un salto y entré en la habitación.

-¿Sophie y Joe? –aún estaba conmocionada.

-April... –empezó Kev.

-No, espera, ¿dices que Joe se abrazó a otra guarra mientras Liz lo esperaba?

-Pues... más o menos –contestó.

-Tengo que hablar con Liz –dije rápidamente.

-¡No! April, espera... aún no hemos hablado con Joe, seguro que hay una explicación para todo –me dijo Nick.

-Es mi amiga, Nicholas... se merece saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? –dijo Kev –porque ni siquiera yo sé cuál es.

-La verdad que tú viste –le dije. Salí al balcón y saqué el móvil, buscando el número de Liz. Nick salió detrás de mi.

-April, no lo hagas –me miró suplicante.

-No quiero que le hagan daño, Nick –murmuré.

-¿Y qué crees que le vas a hacer tú cuando la llames, cosquillas?

No sabía qué contestar... era cierto, pero no quería que ella estuviera con Joe si para él ella era sólo una más.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa –me dijo –buscamos a Joe y a Liz y si quieres lo hablamos todos juntos.

-Me parece bien –asentí –Nick, ¿tú crees que Joe...?

-No. Al igual que yo tampoco lo haría.

Sonreí, con ojos llorosos.

-Te quiero –le dije.

-Y yo.

*******

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

-¿Te gusta el sushi? –me preguntó Joe.

-¿A quién no le gusta el sushi? –contesté.

-¡A mucha gente! –dijo riéndose.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el castillo, aún cerrado en exclusiva para nosotros.. Caminábamos muy juntos y sentía su brazo rozando el mío a cada paso, pero no llegaba a juntarse demasiado y yo me limitaba a seguirle.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunté desorientada.

-Tengo una sorpresa –dijo misterioso. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi, dirigiéndome a la parte de atrás, a unos jardines.

Había un gran mantel de cuadros extendido sobre la hierba, iluminado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas.

-De verdad espero que te guste el sushi –murmuró Joe mirando la cantidad de cajas apiladas con comida –Aunque si nosotros no nos lo terminamos, seguro que Big Rob lo hará...

-Me encanta el sushi, así que calla, Joe.

-¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó señalando con la cabeza el picnic que había preparado.

-Me parece que se me retuercen las tripas del hambre...

-Ah, pues entonces vamos a cenar –dijo él, sonriente.

-No, no me refería a la comida –contesté acercándome a él.

Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, sujetándolo del cuello y acercándolo a mi. Rocé con mi nariz la suya y murmuré:

-Tengo hambre... de ti.

Él pareció nervioso por un momento, pero luego sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Bueno pues, el menú de hoy será Joe con fresas...

-¡Ñami! –dije sonriendo -¿Puedo empezar ya?

-Un momento, por favor –me apartó unos centímetros e hizo como si se preparara: se alisó la camiseta, se repasó con los dedos el pelo y sacó del bolsillo una especie de spray que vaporizó en su boca –es para el buen aliento, ¿sabes? –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Empecé a reírme descontroladamente al ver la cara que puso.

-¡Arg! Creo que me he equivocado... –dijo con dificultad -¡era perfume!

Creí que me ahogaba de la risa, tanto que acabé rodando por el suelo mientras él iba a beber agua.

-Sí, claro –le oía decir –ríete de mi todo lo que quieras, pero verás cuando te coja...

Me puse alerta. ¿Qué iba a hacerme cuando me cogiera?

Estaba aún tirada sobre la hierba cuando él se acercó de repente, recuperado de su ataque.

-Por lo menos el aliento no huele mal –dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Tampoco te olía mal antes de perfumártelo –dije riéndome.

-Me encanta tu risa –soltó de repente.

-Y a mi que tú me hagas reír.

-Siempre que quieras –dijo. –Pero no sólo soy gracioso, sino que además estoy bueno.

-Y también eres muy modesto –contesté con sarcasmo.

-Digo que estoy bueno al gusto... ¿no eras tú la que quería comerme?

-Yo sólo quería probar tus labios –puntualicé.

-¿Ves? Pero eso yo no lo sabía –dijo –Así las cosas son más fáciles, porque tus labios parecen apetecibles.

-Lo son –dije altanera -¿Quieres probarlos?

Sonrió mientras se acercaba y los rozaba con sus labios. Cerré los ojos, probando el "plato del día" y dejándome llevar. Joe se apartó un momento.

-Saben a fresa –dijo sorprendido.

-Se llama "brillo de labios con sabor a fresa" –contesté. Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Estás loca... me encanta –y volvió a besarme.

De repente escuché un carraspeo que hizo que apartara a Joe. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos negros como el carbón. Era Sophie, la amiga de Annette, esas chicas que habíamos conocido en el avión.

-¿Sophie? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté. Ella me ignoró y miraba a Joe enfurecida.

-¿Así que es por "esta" por lo que me has rechazado? –dijo la rubia con rabia.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sophie conocía a Joe en persona? ¿Él la había rechazado por... mi?

-Sophie... ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Joseph mosqueado.

-No podía creerme que estuvieras con otra chica, así que te he seguido... ¿en serio estás con ella? –dijo.

-¿Y eso qué te importa a ti? –le dije poniéndome de pie –Joe no tiene porqué darte explicaciones.

-Pues ahí te equivocas, niña patética. Tiene que dármelas porque soy su novia –contestó Sophie, dejándome helada.

-¿Qué? –me quedé boquiabierta.

-Sophie, has llevado esto demasiado lejos –dijo Joe de repente, más enfadado que nunca.

-No, cariñito. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que yo soy mejor que ella? –contestó la rubia poniendo morritos.

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De hecho no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-Joe, por favor, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa? –le dije a él. Pareció un poco avergonzado.

-Liz, es que... –empezó a decir, hasta que Sophie le cortó.

-¿Qué es lo que no te ha quedado claro? Joe y yo somos novios –ella se acercó a él pasándole el brazo por su cintura y apartándolo de mi. Mientras, yo observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin embargo, la cara de Joseph cambió de expresión.

-Estoy cansado de repetírtelo –apartó a Sophie de su lado –NO somos novios. Nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos.

-Cariño –empezó ella a sollozar -, en Nueva York sí lo éramos...

-No, te equivocas –Joe se giró para mirarme a mi y darme la mano –Verás, Liz, Sophie nunca ha sido mi novia... cometí el error de creer que era diferente, pero todo eso pasó antes de conocerte a ti.

-Entonces... –murmuré confundida.

-¡Liz! –oí el grito de una voz conocida, April, que se acercó corriendo a abrazarme, seguida por Kevin y Nick.

-¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí, Sophie? –dijo Kev.

-¡Eres tú! –murmuró Nick. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo, Joe con algo de temor en los ojos.

-Nick... –dijo el mediano, avergonzado –dijiste que no lo dirías.

-Pero Joe, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Esto es muy raro –contestó el pequeño.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! –grité. No podía más. Estaba de los nervios, porque no me enteraba de nada: una loca decía que era novia de mi Joseph, Nick parecía saber algo y Joe le pedía que no dijera nada... demasiado para mi.

-Verás Liz, he visto hace un rato a Joe entrando en la habitación de... Sophie –murmuró Kevin.

-¡Pero te lo puedo explicar! –añadió rápidamente el mediano –Sophie ha venido aquí sin que nadie la invitara y fui a pedirle que se fuera... porque no quería que estropeara esto que está empezando entre nosotros –añadió susurrando de manera que sólo lo pude oír yo.

-Y... ¿el abrazo? –preguntó April confundida.

-Ella se abalanzó sobre mi –contestó Joe.

-Si hubieras querido, me podrías haber apartado –dijo Sophie –pero no lo hiciste, lo que indica que me quieres aún.

-No quería montar una escena en medio del pasillo del hotel –contestó Joe exasperado. –Que te entre en la cabeza que no te quiero Sophie. Me arrepiento de lo que te dije.

Kevin y Nick se pusieron detrás de Joe, respaldándole, dando a entender que lo apoyaban y que creían su historia. April se mantuvo a mi lado, apretándome la mano con fuerza, pero yo sabía que también creía a Joseph. Sophie había acabado con sus sentimientos heridos, y se notaba por la velocidad con la que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Y yo... bueno, no sabía qué hacer. Creía a Joe por encima de todo, sabía que si él había dicho eso, era porque era verdad... pero Sophie...

-Joe, yo sé que me quieres –sollozó la rubia.

-En serio –rompí el silencio -, Sophie.. creo que ya has hecho la escenita que querías. Quizá te vendría bien recoger la poca dignidad que te queda e irte... ¿no crees?

Joe se acercó a mi, y me pasó el brazo por la cintura, acercándome a él. Me susurró al oído "Gracias. Te quiero" pero yo me aparté de él...

-Creo que tengo que pensar, Joseph...

*******

**_-NARRA NICK-_**

Tras las palabras de Liz, Joe se quedó con cara de asombro y pena.

-¿Pensar el qué? –dijo él, roto del dolor.

-Pensar en todo –contestó Liz.

Pude vislumbrar una sonrisa maliciosa de Sophie, que aún contemplaba la escena, feliz de haber conseguido lo que ella quería. Tenía que hacer algo, porque si no, más de un corazón se podría romper esa noche.

-¡Alto! –grité. Todos me miraron. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta vez era necesario –Liz, cree a Joe, por favor –ella me miró con ojos tiernos.

-Nick, me parece muy bonito que defiendas a tu hermano, pero tengo que decidir por mi misma...

-Verás, Liz.. no lo estoy defendiendo, sólo intento explicarte lo que yo vi –eché una mirada de reojo a Sophie, para ver si se daba por aludida. En efecto, se puso nerviosa.

-Nick, nadie te ha pedido opinión –dijo la rubia.

-Te equivocas –contestó April –yo sí se la he pedido. Habla, Nicholas.

Miré durante un momento a una sonriente April, que intentaba darme ánimos para que continuara hablando. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ella? Intenté centrarme en lo que iba a decir.

-Veréís... en Nueva York, hace un mes, más o menos, nos invitaron a una entrega de premios. La cuestión es que, mientras estábamos en el backstage, Kevin desapareció –le eché una mirada significativa, al tiempo que él se ponía rojo –y Joe y yo nos quedamos solos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Hice una pausa para mirar la cara de Sophie. Ella sabía lo que venía ahora.

-Cuando abrimos, apareció Sophie, a quien yo no había visto en la vida, por cierto –suspiré. Todos me escuchaban con atención –Pero resultó que Joe sí la conocía.

-Sí, nos conocimos una vez que fui a una entrevista yo solo, y ella resultó ser mi entrevistadora –contestó Joe.

-Bueno, yo eso no lo sabía en ese momento –continué –así que me sorprendió ver que hablaban mucho y estaban muy juntos –Liz estaba sufriendo, lo sabía.

-Nick... ¿adónde quieres llegar? –preguntó nerviosa Sophie. Lo de ahora no la iba a dejar en muy buen lugar.

-Cometí el error de decirle que la quería –dijo Joe de carrerilla, como una liberación.

-Sí, fue un error, porque a los dos días, cuando ellos supuestamente habían quedado para verse y cenar juntos, ella no apareció en la cita –continué –y nos enteramos a través de internet, que _"Stan Farrow, el hijo del multimillonario George Farrow se había comprometido con una chica rubia, Sophie"._

-¿Así que eres una trepa no? –soltó de golpe April, dirigiéndose a Sophie.

-El caso es que, después de eso... bueno... no volví a ver a Joe reírse de verdad hasta que apareciste tú, Liz –terminé. Kevin asintió a mi lado, dándome la razón.

Liz parecía abrumada, a punto de estallar... demasiada información, quizá.

-Chicos, de verdad... creo que tengo que pensar –dijo ella dando media vuelta.

-Lo he intentado –suspiré.

-¡Liz! No te vayas, por favor –suplicó Joe.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Joseph...

La chica echó a andar rápidamente hacia el hotel, de manera que pronto la perdimos de vista. Los que nos quedamos allí, nos habíamos quedado mudos de repente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Estás contenta? –le preguntó enfadado Joe a Sophie -¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿has acabado?

Ella se rió amargamente.

-No, ni lo más mínimo –dijo –Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Se giró y se fue también, dejándonos a Kevin, April, Joe y a mi totalmente perplejos, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

**y bien... otro capítulo más que se acaba.**

**Sophie es una destroza-hogares, eso está claro! Pero... ¿tiene motivos Liz para necesitar tiempo para pensar? ¿Joe se rendirá? y... ¿Qué diantres va a pasar? O_O**

**mucho lío? o eso lo hace más excitante? espero que os guste... y espero poder salir del embrollo! :D (ya veréis que sí.. y si no, ¡QUE ME CORTEN LA CABEZA!)**

**_Disclaimer: Los Jonas Brothers no son míos... no hubo suerte, porque el 13 de Junio ninguno se me declaró en matrimonio :( pero no me doy por vencida! ;P la próxima vez tendré más suerte._**

**A todas aquellas que dejáis reviews GRACIAS! mil veces GRACIAS!**

**con amor! 3**

**-Vicky.**


	16. SOBRE IR Y DEJAR IRSE

**hola a todos! (: no tengo mucho tiempo, así que actualizo rápido...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 16 – SOBRE IR Y DEJAR IRSE**

**_-NARRA APRIL-_**

Liz había decidido irse para pensar, pero yo sabía que en su interior tenía claro que Joe la quería, al igual que yo me daba cuenta de ello. Tras la escena montada en el jardín del castillo, Joe se había quedado completamente mudo, inexpresivo. Kevin y Nick tampoco se atrevían a hablar, así que la situación era de silencio absoluto.

-¿No pensáis hacer nada? –dije llamándoles la atención a todos.

-El único que puede hacer algo es Joe, pero no estoy muy seguro de... –empezó a decir Kev.

-Verás, April –lo interrumpió el mediano –lo que pasó con Sophie es algo de lo que me he arrepentido todos los días desde entonces.

-¿Por qué? –dije furiosa -¿Fallaste al decirle "te quiero"? vale, ¿y qué? el amor no es perfecto, Joe y puedes equivocarte muchas veces hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada.

-Pero es que yo creí en ella... –murmuró Joseph.

-April, no lo entiendes –me dijo Nick con dulzura –él lo pasó muy mal después de todo, y ahora ella llega aquí, diciendo que le quiere...

-No, te equivocas Nick –Joe levantó la cabeza –No tengo ningún problema con que ella haya vuelto; es más, me da igual. Lo que no quiero es que Liz deje de confiar en mi por culpa de esa pécora.

-Entonces lo único que se me ocurre es que tienes que explicarle a Liz todo lo que pasó en realidad, con detalles –le dije. –Sólo así podrá comprender lo que ha pasado. La conozco bien, y creo que lo que más le ha molestado ha sido ser la última en enterarse de algo que tenía mucho que ver con ella.

Todos agacharon la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Yo no podía saber que Sophie volvería –se disculpó Joe.

-Lo sé, -dije rápidamente –y no te culpo por ello, a ninguno de vosotros, de hecho... comprendo que tenéis una vida a vuestras espaldas y nuestra llegada no os va a hacer cambiar lo que fuisteis o hicisteis antes.

-Tú sabes que yo te lo contaría todo –murmuró Nick. Sonreí.

-Creo que quizá sé más cosas de vosotros de las que pensáis –contesté. –He sido una fan muy entregada...

Ellos se rieron.

-No te creas ni la mitad de las cosas que lees en las revistas de adolescentes –dijo Kevin.

-Vale, entonces ¿no es verdad que odias las frutas? –pregunté con suficiencia. Él se miró la punta de las botas.

-Eso es cierto. Las odio –rompió a reír –pero nunca he discutido con mis hermanos sobre la forma en que mi pelo debía estar.

-¡Mentiroso! –gritó Joe. –Aún recuerdo una pequeña batalla para conseguir alisártelo...

-¡Pillado! –sentenció Nick, riéndose.

Así, con la situación un poco más relajada, pudimos ir caminando hacia el hotel, en busca de Liz.

-Entonces, ¿has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer, Joe? –le preguntó Nick.

-Sí, voy ahora mismo a la habitación de Sophie para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas –hizo una pausa. –Y luego tengo que ir a buscar a mi princesa para explicárselo TODO, sin omitir ningún tipo de detalle.

Sonreí. Estaba segura de que la convencería... eso, si no lo estaba ya.

-Bien, pues yo me iré con ellos... a otro sitio –dije abrazándome al brazo de Nick. _Ojalá pudiéramos estar solos..._

-No –dijo Kevin –te vas con ÉL. Yo me voy con mi cita...

_"¡Sí!"_ Pensé. Otro rato a solas con Nicholas. Él pareció pensar lo mismo, porque sonrió.

-Así que mi hermano mayor tiene novia, ¡por fin! –celebró Joe. Kevin se puso rojo, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Nos estamos conociendo... –murmuró tímido.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel, cada uno se fue en una dirección: Joe directo al ascensor, Kevin por las escaleras y Nick y yo...

-¿Por qué te paras? –le pregunté. Se había detenido en la puerta principal y se negaba a dar un paso más.

-Todo esto me ha dado que pensar –dijo. De hecho, lo veía precupado –Vamos a dar un paseo.

Estiró de mi, sin soltarme de la mano y fuimos bordeando el hotel por un pequeño camino, lejos de miradas curiosas.

-Si es por lo que he dicho de vuestro pasado, tranquilo Nick... no pasa nada –solté de repente. Él se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó. Mil cosas me vinieron a la cabeza, mil preguntas... cada cual menos adecuada. ¿Era cierto que estuvo saliendo con aquella cantante? ¿Porqué lo dejaron? ¿Le seguía gustando? ¿o la odiaba? Demasiadas cosas.

-Nick, yo... –murmuré.

-Pregunta. Lo que sea. No quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros.

-Verás... ¿te suena el nombre de Faith? –pregunté tímida, temerosa por su reacción. Él suspiró.

-Sabía que te preocupaba ella –dijo.

-¿Hago mal preocupándome?

-Sí –se sentó en un banco y dio unas palmaditas a su lado, pidiéndome que le acompañara. –Quiero que sepas, antes que nada, que cuando estoy con una persona me entrego al 100%. Así que si estoy contigo, no tienes nada que temer en ese sentido.

-Eso ya lo sabía, Nick –le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla. –Lo mismo te digo.

-Gracias –sonrió, pasándome la mano por la cara –Nunca podría hacerte daño.

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos, provocando que mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Pero mantuve la calma.

-Todos hemos cometido errores –empezó él –no solo Joe con Sophie. Mi error fue Faith.

Puso una cara que deseé no volver a ver. Parecía triste, decepcionado. Sujeté su barbilla, provocando que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-¿La querías mucho? –susurré comprensivamente.

-Sí –dijo. –Pero las cosas no resultaron ser como yo creía. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que se comporta contigo de una forma y luego, a tus espaldas, es de otra? –asentí. –Pues eso me pasó con ella.

Esperé a que organizara sus pensamientos, a que decidiera si realmente me lo quería contar... pero yo no estaba muy segura de si quería saberlo.

-Nick, no tienes la obligación de contármelo –le dije.

-Quiero hacerlo –contestó él. Cogió aire y empezó –Faith y yo nos conocimos en un acto benéfico y enseguida congeniamos. Prácticamente no podíamos dejar de hablar, nos pasábamos el día al teléfono, e incluso tuvimos unas cuantas actuaciones juntos. Aún hoy nadie sabe porqué rompimos en realidad... creo que ni siquiera yo lo sé, quizá fue la distancia o que maduramos y nuestros sentimientos cambiaron.

-Nick... –lo veía un poco agobiado, quizá no le estaba sentando bien pensar en ella.

-Déjame seguir, necesito contártelo –contestó. –Al final de todo, Faith y yo dejamos de hablar, sin ninguna explicación. Ella cambió, y yo me enteré luego de que no había sido del todo sincera conmigo. Después de eso, yo me decidí a olvidarla. Costó, pero lo conseguí; sin embargo, ella parecía no poder dejar de sacarme a relucir en todas las entrevistas que le hacían...

-Esa canción... –caí de repente.

-Sí, era sobre mi –dijo él. –No comprendo porqué se empeña en tener esa guerra. Yo no quiero entrar en su juego, no quiero hacer comentarios sobre ella nunca y odio que me pregunten en cada sitio al que mis hermanos y yo vamos cosas sobre nuestra pasada relación.

-¿Y nunca le has preguntado directamente porqué sigue obsesionada contigo? –pregunté.

-No –contestó –Como te he dicho, no he vuelto a hablar con ella... y la verdad, tampoco quiero.

-Lo único que se me ocurre decir es que fue demasiado tonta como para dejarte escapar de esa forma –le sonreí. –No se me ocurre mayor estupidez que despreciar tu amor.

Él pareció más animado.

-He estado desde entonces con miedo... miedo de volver a querer a alguien por si me pasaba lo mismo –dijo. –Pero creo que contigo va a ser diferente.

-Por lo menos por mi parte, lo será –contesté –No te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

*******

**_-NARRA KEVIN-_**

Cuando abrí la puerta del salón de actos, Annette me esperaba sentada sobre una mesa, de espaldas a la puerta.

-¡Te has quedado! –exclamé emocionado. Ella se giró, sonriente.

-¡Pues claro! –dijo -¿creías que no lo haría?

-La verdad... tenía mis dudas –contesté bromeando.

Se bajó con un pequeño salto de la mesa y se me acercó dando casi unas zancadas. Lo que hizo no me lo esperaba: enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, provocando que nuestras caras quedaran muy cerca.

-He estado pensando... –comenzó a decir. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Sentir su aliento en mi cara, sus ojos centelleantes tan cerca...

-¡Qué miedo! –bromeé –tú pensando...

-¡No seas borde! –dijo riéndose –Lo que te decía... he pensado que... bueno, -bajó la mirada -¿seguiremos hablando cuando nos vayamos de Disney?

-Sólo si tú quieres –contesté. En mi interior deseaba que dijera que sí. Ahora se me haría raro volver a la rutina después de haberla conocido.

-¿Me das a elegir? –dijo ella -¿tú no puedes opinar al respecto?

-¿Puedo? –ella me miró, como si fuera obvio –bueno, es que si yo tuviera que decidir, tú y yo estaríamos hablando durante las 24 horas del día, lo cual no sería bueno para mi carrera, porque necesito dormir...

Ella se rió, aflojando un poco su abrazo.

-Si lo piensas bien, no hace falta dormir... yo creo que se puede vivir sin eso –masculló. –Además, ¿para qué voy a dormir si puedo hablar contigo?

La miré sonriente. Eso mismo pensaba yo. Si pudiera elegir entre dormir y estar con ella, estaba claro que decidiría la segunda opción.

-No me lo explico –murmuré.

-¿El qué, señor Jonas? –dijo ella con tono de burla. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte –contesté misterioso.

-Pues que sepas que no me das miedo –se defendió ella. –Soy cinturón negro de karate.

Rompí a reír al verla imitar a los karatekas, dando patadas al aire y esas cosas. En tan poco tiempo, Annette me hacía sentir bien, sin preocupaciones. Me hacía reír, y yo ya pensaba que costaría...

-¿Sabes una cosa? –murmuró de pronto –no sé mucho sobre ti, aún.

Me sorprendí. Habían pocas personas que no nos conocían, al menos en América.

-Soy el hombre misterioso –contesté –pero yo tampoco sé nada de ti.

Era cierto. Ni idea. ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué edad tenía?

-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo dando un pequeño respingo. Emocionado pensando qué se le habría ocurrido, me quedé mirándola atentamente.

Pero no siguió hablando.

*******

**_-NARRA JOE-_**

En cuanto llegamos al hotel, salí disparado hacia el ascensor. Ya tenía pensado el recorrido. Primera parada: habitación de Sophie.

-¿Joe? –dijo ella sorprendida al abrir y encontrarme en el umbral -¿vienes a pedirme que te perdone?

-No –entré sin ser invitado, pero sin que me importara. –vengo a dejar claras las cosas.

-Tranquilo –dijo con voz cansina, aún manteniendo la puerta abierta –me ha quedado claro.

-¿Sí? –pregunté desconfiado.

-Pues sí, cariño –hablaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño o a un discapacitado mental –te has cansado de mi... ahora tu nuevo juguete es esa Lizzie, que parece un saltamontes disecado.

-¿Perdona? –pregunté enfadado –tú no eres quien para juzgar a Liz de esa manera.

-¿Cómo que no? –murmuró –Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber sido humillada de esa manera.

-¿Humillada tú? –me carcajeé –No sabes el daño que puedes haberle hecho a Liz.

-Ella me da igual, Joe –dijo. -¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro que lo único que quería era demostrarte que aún te quiero?

Cerró la puerta y se me acercó, directa a mis brazos. Yo no me moví.

-Quizá tendrías que haberlo pensado antes, ¿no crees? –respondí.

-Sí, lo sé cariñito... y lo siento mucho –sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Traté de apartar la mirada. No podía ver a una chica llorar sin sentirme fatal.

-Mira –la aparté de la manera más educada que pude -, olvida todo lo que te dije. No te quiero ya. Cualquier sentimiento que pude tener hacia ti cambió el día en que me encontré solo en la mesa de aquel restaurante, esperando a que llegaras.

-Pero Joe, ya te dije que el compromiso estaba acordado por nuestras familias, yo no podía hacer nada.

-Ya, el compromiso... –dije dolido -¿el beso y los abrazos cuando nadie os veía también?

Se sorprendió de que yo tuviera esa información.

-¿Cuándo...? –balbuceó. -¿Nos viste?

-No, os vio Nick.

-¿Te crees todo lo que ese enano te dice? –añadió rápidamente.

-Sí –cada vez me estaba poniendo más furioso –y "ese enano" es mi hermano pequeño.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto...

-De poco me sirven tus disculpas –me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza ya con todo eso –Mira, yo sólo he venido para pedirte por favor que te olvides de mi, o que por lo menos dejes de seguirme o buscarme adondequiera que vaya. Has perdido tu oportunidad. Estoy empezando con Liz, y quiero que salga todo bien.

-Seguro que no le has dicho que la quieres, como me dijiste a mi en Nueva York.

Era cierto. No se lo había dicho aún. ¿Porqué? Cuando me gustaba alguien, no dudaba en decírselo, cuando realmente estaba seguro de algo, lo decía y punto. ¿Estaba enamorado de Liz? Empecé a planteármelo. ¿Joe Jonas y una desconocida? ¿Joe Jonas y Liz? ¿Joe Jonas y la chica del bigote postizo, la chica del brillo labial con sabor a fresa, la loca de la camiseta de los Power Rangers?

-¿Ves? –dijo Sophie con superioridad –No la quieres Joe, es sólo un capricho que tienes, o un triste intento para olvidarte de mi.

No era cierto. Me negaba a creerlo.

-Lo tuyo no tiene nombre –le reproché a Sophie -¿te crees que me vas a hacer dudar sobre mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que puedes ir con esa arrogancia por la vida?

-¿Qué arrogancia? Sólo digo verdades.

Rebasó el límite. No podía seguir en la misma habitación que esa arpía egocéntrica.

-Adiós, Sophie –contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Joe –remarcó bien las palabras –Quizá nos veamos pronto.

Eché un último vistazo a su habitación y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí. Necesitaba urgentemente ver a mi princesa, a Lizzie, a la loca de los labios de fresa, así que corrí hacia la suite que compartía con April.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta, pero no me abría nadie. Empecé a extrañarme...

-¿Liz? –dije a través de la puerta –soy Joe, ábreme por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Pero nadie contestaba. Aporreé la puerta, incansable, hasta que recordé que aún guardaba la llave en mi bolsillo. Cuando por fin pude entrar, recorrí con la mirada la estancia, buscando su cuerpo hecho un ovillo encima del sofá o simplemente mirando las estrellas en el balcón... pero no estaba.

Sólo dejó una nota encima del piano: _Me voy. Adam, sé feliz._

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustadoo! quizá es lento, pero es que necesitaba aclarar unas cosas... **

**Faith, la ex-novia de Nick... bueno, digamos que no es del todo inventada. Pero eso no implica que sea totalmente real ;)**

**Kev y Annette... ¿alguien me explica porqué ella no continuó hablando? (lo descubriréis pronto!)**

**Joe, Sophie y Liz... bueno, la rubia es una guarra asquerosa y punto. Pero sus razones tendría no? ¿Dónde demonios está Liz?**

**Bueno chicas, espero vuestros reviews PLEASE! (: **

**nos leemos pronto!**

**-Vicky**

**ahh!!! Disclaimer! los Jonas Brothers son propiedad única y exclusiva de sí mismos. Ojalá pudieran ser míos durante sólo un poquito... :(**

**por cierto! RIP Michael Jackson, rey del Pop por todos los tiempos!! :(**


	17. EL CABALLO BLANCO

**Hello everybody!**

**VERANO=Calor y Aburrimiento, así que es posible que suba demasiado seguido... pero, comprendedme!! hasta que no empiece Julio (no queda nada) mis días van a estar un poco vacíos. Lo mejor? mi imaginación parece estar en plena etapa adolescente, porque no para de sugerir nuevas ideas. En fin, a ver qué os parece este capítulo! :D**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 17 – EL CABALLO BLANCO

**_-NARRA LIZ-_**

Decidí echar a correr. Sólo eso podía hacer que me olvidara de pensar. De hecho, tenía calculados mis pasos hasta el momento en que dejé detrás de mi el parque Disney, pero luego... bueno, la decisión de marcharme de aquella locura y no volver a tener contacto con Joe había sido precipitada, pero no podía estar segura de si sería la correcta. La nota _"Me voy. Adam, sé feliz"_ no había sido muy valiente por mi parte, pero sabía que no habría podido mirar a los ojos a Joe y decirle esas palabras en voz alta.

Llegué a la carretera, un punto en el que ya no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Aparté las lágrimas de mi cara, que no habían parado de brotar desde que eché a correr. Necesitaba centrarme en mi situación, dejar de pensar en sus ojos tristes: poco dinero y sin transporte para volver a casa. Los coches pasaban a mi lado zumbando, a una velocidad de vértigo. Encontré unos cuantos gatos atropellados en la cuneta, así que, deseando no correr la misma suerte que esos pobres animales, salté el quitamiedos que bordeaba toda la carretera y me detuve un segundo para pensar.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para comprobar todas las llamadas que no había contestado. April, Joe, Nick... mil llamadas perdidas y mil mensajes sin leer también.

_"Liz, no seas dramática. Vuelve, todo tiene una explicación. –April"_

¿Explicación? Dejé escapar una risotada. La explicación era lo que menos me importaba. Había comprendido que Joe y yo no podíamos estar juntos, nuestras vidas eran demasiado diferentes... además, por mucho que le quisiera, otro millón de chicas más estaban locas por él. No estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera daño una rubia egocéntrica como Sophie por mi culpa.

Guardé el móvil, aún sin leer la mayoría de mensajes y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea: ¡auto-stop! Quizá si podía conseguir que algún amable conductor me acercara a Pasadena... porque California no estaba tan lejos de Orlando, Florida ¿no?

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, salté el quitamiedos otra vez y levanté el pulgar, mientras que los coches seguían pasando, impasibles. ¡Ojalá alguno parara!

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando un pequeño descapotable azul metálico se detuvo unos pasos por delante de mi. Corrí para asomarme por la ventanilla.

-¿Adónde vas, guapa? –gritó el conductor sin bajar. Era cincuentón, de pelo canoso que empezaba a escasear y dientes amarillos. Un poco repulsivo. De todas formas, intenté acordarme de que era una situación de máxima importancia.

-A Pasadena, California –contesté con una sonrisa forzada -¿le queda de paso?

-No, pero puedo dar un pequeño rodeo –me guiñó un ojo.

Justo en ese momento, una mezcla de asco y sentido común se agolpó en mi estómago. _Nunca subas al coche de un extraño_, y mucho menos si es medio calvo.

-Eehm... –balbuceé –perdone, es que acabo de recordar que mi novio tiene que venir a recogerme.

-¿Tu novio? –contestó el hombre, sorprendido por el giro de la conversación –No importa, pequeña. Pasa de él, sube al coche y nos iremos de fiesta a Las Vegas, ¿qué te parece?

-No, gracias de verdad - _¡¡ALARMA!!_ Me aparté del coche y eché a andar lo más rápido que pude en dirección contraria –mi novio me espera... ¡¡y es enorme!! ¡El otro día dejó KO a 3 tíos él solo!

Alcancé a oír el acelerón. Sonreí para mis adentros, aunque había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Volvía en dirección Disney, decidida a regresar al hotel y quedarme con April, mi mejor amiga. Eso no implicaba encontrarme a Joe. Ella, educadamente, le podía decir a Nick que le dijera a Joseph que no quería hablar con él.

Mantuve la mirada fija en el horizonte, ignorando a los coches que pasaban a mi lado. Pero, de pronto, uno bastante grande y oscuro paró con un frenazo seco detrás de mi.

-Princesa, sube al coche –dijo una voz de chico.

-¡No, gracias! –contesté sin ver al conductor –voy en dirección contraria.

Seguí andando sin mirar el coche; lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a otro depravado. Oí un portazo, al parecer el conductor había bajado y escuché sus pasos apresurados detrás de mi.

-¡Liz, sube al coche, por favor!

Me giré lentamente, como en las películas. Creí reconocer la voz, pero no estaba demasiado segura. Podía haber sido mi imaginación...

No, no había sido mi imaginación.

Era él, en persona.

*******

**_-NARRA KEVIN-_**

Annette parecía tan emocionada... había tenido una idea y estaba a punto de decírmela, pero algo le impidió seguir, algo que estaba justo detrás de mi.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte –susurró como si fuera un cazador acechando a una presa, mirando a un punto que no pude identificar.

-Anne, me asustas... ¿qué pasa? –me había quedado completamente parado, como si fuera una estatua.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no ponerte nervioso? –preguntó aún con voz calmada.

-Sí –me estaba poniendo histérico. ¿Qué tenía detrás?

-Mira, voy a levantarme poco a poco y a intentar coger algo para espachurrarla –dijo ella a la vez que se incorporaba con movimientos lentos y seguros –Dime que no le tienes fobia a las arañas...

¡Una araña! ¡Una araña en mi hombro! Sentí un asco profundo, pero intenté hacerle caso y no moverme. Cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente.

-¿Es muy grande? –ella abrió la boca para hablar, valorando la situación. Pero le impedí que me diera detalles -¡No! No hace falta que me lo digas.... ¡Acaba con ella cuanto antes, por favor!

-Te empiezas a poner histérico –dijo ella riéndose –así que al señorito Kevin le asustan las arañas...

No me di cuenta de que llevara un papel enrollado en la mano, pero le sirvió de mata arañas. La indeseable cayó muerta y con las patas en alto al suelo. La verdad, sí era bastante grande. Respiré aliviado.

-Te debo la vida –le dije ya calmado –un picotazo de eso me habría convertido en el Spiderman más feo de la historia.

-Cierto, te habrían salido pelos por todos los brazos –se interrumpió al ver mis brazos descubiertos–ah, veo que ya los tienes...

-Por si no lo sabes, se llama "vello masculino" –contesté altanero.

-Muy masculino –repitió riéndose.

-¿Te estás riendo de mis brazos de hombre? –dije intentando ser intimidante. La acorralé en la pared, de manera que no tenía escapatoria posible.

-Para nada –contestó nerviosa. Intentaba mantenerme la mirada, produciendo un encuentro entre sus ojos verdes esmeralda y los míos, verdes también pero más oscuros. Pero no lo conseguía, se veía obligada a bajar la vista.

-Ahora sí que te intimido, ¿no? –murmuré.

-Un poco –dijo –es que estás muy cerca.

-¿Quieres que me aparte?

-No –ahora me miró a los ojos y sonrió –casi estoy mejor así.

-¿Y eso? –pregunté extrañado.

-Me siento más protegida... por tus "brazos de hombre"

Sonreí. Me distraje un poco recorriendo su cara con la mirada... tenia la piel cubierta de pequeñas pecas allá donde mirara. Una me llamó la atención.

-¡Tienes una peca en el labio! –dije sorprendido –nunca había visto una de esas.

-Yo nunca había visto ningunas como las que tienes en el cuello.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunté.

-Tienen forma de estrella –repasó con la yema de su dedo las dos más grandes, una justo en la garganta y la otra más abajo, muy cerca del borde de mi camisa. Sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda al sentir el contacto de su dedo con mi piel.

Fue un impulso, un arrebato, el que me hizo lanzarme a sus labios. Le di un beso de prueba, breve, para ver cómo reaccionaba. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero se recuperó enseguida, los cerró y salió disparada en busca de mis labios otra vez. Sonreí en medio del beso, acariciando con mis manos su precioso pelo rojo fuego.

*******

_­**-NARRA JOE-**_

Después de leer la carta de Liz, supe que no podía perderla. Ella significaba ahora todo para mi, a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo juntos. ¿Qué más daba si Sophie me había abandonado por otro? Liz había hecho que el resto del mundo me diera igual, que sólo quisiera estar con ella.

Salí de su habitación, para ir directamente a la de mis padres. Ellos tenían que ayudarme en mi plan improvisado. Cuando llegué, llamé unas cuantas veces hasta que me abrió mi madre, al parecer aún un poco adormilada.

-Joseph, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó asustada.

-Sí, sí... –contesté impaciente. Me acordé de la hora, no muy decente. Ellos ya se habían ido a dormir, y yo los acababa de despertar –Mamá, siento venir aquí tan tarde, es que...

-¿Te encuentras bien? –apareció mi padre por detrás. -¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

-Kevin, cariño –le dijo mamá –mañana no tiene que madrugar, pero tú si, así que vuelve a la cama. Frank quiere que le llevemos a ver el parque por la mañana.

Mi padre obedeció, dándole un beso a mi madre en la mejilla antes de irse.

-Vale, cuéntame –me pidió mi madre. –¿tiene _ella_ algo que ver?

¿Cómo lo sabía? Yo aún no le había contado nada de Liz, porque no quería precipitarme, pero mamá siempre adivinaba lo que nos pasaba.

-Sí, mamá –contesté triste –se ha ido.

-¿Qué le has hecho, bestia? –preguntó alarmada.

-¡Nada! Ha sido un malentendido –ella frunció el entrecejo –y quiero arreglarlo. Pero necesito tu ayuda, mamá.

-¿Mi ayuda? –pareció extrañada -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Tienes tú las llaves de mi coche? –pregunté impaciente.

-Joseph Adam Jonas, bajo ningún concepto te voy a permitir que conduzcas a estas horas de la noche por ahí –dijo alterada. -¿Te has olvidado de la última vez que cogiste el coche?

Inconscientemente rocé la cicatriz que se había quedado en mi frente, disimulada por las cejas. Me habían dado unos cuantos puntos al chocar contra un cubo de basura y golpearme contra el volante.

-No, mamá –dije cansinamente –no me he olvidado. Pero esta vez es diferente...

-¡Claro que es diferente! Está más oscuro y puede que te golpees contra algo que no sea un cubo de basura, sino otro coche. Puede ser grave, Joe.

-¡Mamá! He practicado mucho desde entonces, y ya sé conducir bien –argumenté –Además, si no voy a buscarla, la chica de mis sueños puede desaparecer para siempre.

Pareció pensárselo.

-¿Y no te puede llevar alguien? Pídeselo a alguien del equipo, seguro que accede –intentó convencerme.

-¿Y dónde queda el romanticismo de ver llegar al caballero a lomos del caballo blanco, mamá? –dije yo. Ella, que era una romántica empedernida, seguro que accedía ante esto.

-Tu coche es negro, Joseph –contestó impaciente, pero más vulnerable.

-No importa, mamá, ella lo verá blanco, porque lo que importa no es el caballo, sino el príncipe que va encima.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dando la batalla por perdida, volvió un momento al interior de la habitación y salió haciendo tintinear las llaves de mi Mercedes-Benz G500. ¡Sí, lo había conseguido!

-Joseph Adam Jonas, -dijo antes de dármelas –ten mucho cuidado...

-Lo tendré –cogí las llaves y las guardé en mi bolsillo, a salvo. Luego le di un beso en la mejilla –soy Mister Seguro.

Ella pareció dudar.

-¿De verdad que no te puede acompañar alguno de tus hermanos? –preguntó a la desesperada. Suspiré exasperado -¡está bien! Ve tu sólo, pero ¡vuelve pronto!

Salí de allí lo más deprisa que pude, haciendo cuentas mentalmente. Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, pero ninguno de los tres estábamos en la cama... lo cierto era que cada uno tenía sus propios problemas... y sus propias chicas.

Busqué en el aparcamiento mi coche, que había traído Big Rob por si acaso lo necesitábamos, y lo encontré gracias al sonido que hizo al apretar el mando a distancia.

En cuanto subí, me pregunté qué dirección tomar, decidiendo recorrer la carretera más cercana. Arranqué el motor y se encendió la radio automáticamente.

_"Buenas noches a todos aquellos corazones solitarios que nos escuchan a estas altas horas de la madrugada. Hoy os ofrecemos una lista de canciones perfectas para la ruptura. Desahogaros, pequeños seres sin dueño"_

¿Qué tipo de programa era este, uno decidido a provocar el suicidio de los deprimidos? Decidí poner un CD, "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay y en cuanto sonaron las primeras notas de la canción, me animé, a pesar de tener mucho trabajo por delante.

Llevaba un rato conduciendo, a solas con mis pensamientos y con la voz de Chris Martin a todo volumen en los altavoces, cuando vi en el arcén de la carretera a una chica que caminaba sola, en dirección contraria a la mía. Cargaba una mochila al hombro, y sorprendentemente, sonreía. ¿Porqué sonreía? Tal vez hubiera decidido volver a Disney conmigo...

Me arrimé al borde de la carretera, un poco más optimista.

-Princesa, sube al coche –le pedí. Ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarme.

-¡No, gracias! –contestó aún de espaldas –voy en dirección contraria.

¿Dirección contraria? ¿Hacia Disney para encontrarse conmigo y darme un beso hasta el fin de los tiempos? Pero, ¿porqué no subía al maldito coche? Bajé dando un portazo, y la seguí a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¡Liz, sube al coche, por favor! –grité. Ella se detuvo en seco, pero le costó más decidir si girarse o no. ¿Es que no me reconocía?

-¿Joe? –dijo por fin cuando se volvió hacia mi -¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

-¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados al leer tu intento de despedida? –pregunté.

-No era un intento, Joe, era una despedida real –dijo ella con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo no acepto tu despedida –contesté acercándome a ella con unos cuantos pasos. Le sujeté la barbilla para que me mirara. -¿Porqué te has ido tan rápido?

-Pues... –me miraba con ojos llorosos –¡Joder, Joe! No quería tener esta conversación contigo...

-¿No te atrevías a mirarme a los ojos y decirme que te ibas? –pregunté.

-No –contestó, a punto de echarse a llorar –no tengo el valor de decirte a la cara que me voy.

-Es un don –sonreí. Ella pareció confundida.

-¿Don? –masculló -¿Qué don?

-Soy tan adorable que nadie puede intentar herirme cuando pongo estos ojos –le hice una demostración de mis "ojitos de cordero degollado". Conseguí arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Es que eres demasiado perfecto –dijo ella.

-Para ya, que al final me lo creeré y todo –bromeé acariciando su cara. –Liz, ¿no entiendes que no puedo vivir si te vas?

-No.. yo... –balbuceó. –Tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, Joe... pero era necesario.

-¿Necesario para quién?

-Necesario para que no me odies dentro de poco –contestó.

-¿Odiar a la cosa más adorable que he conocido? –pregunté sonriendo. Su cara relucía bajo la luz de los faros de los coches que pasaban muy deprisa a nuestro lado, llegándonos trozos de canciones que retumbaban en sus altavoces.

-Sí, Joe –continuó –odiarme porque te impediré vivir la vida, tu vida.

-Liz, no me importa la vida si tú no estás. Sin ti, todo será música, nada más. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? Tengo corazón, a pesar de lo que digan. Y mi corazón ya ha decidido.

Sin esperármelo, una lágrima cayó por su cara. ¡Lloraba! Intenté averiguar porqué.

-Joe... –dijo ella. Esperé a que continuara –no sé qué decir a eso.

-Sólo di: ahora subo contigo al coche, Joe –sugerí. Ella se rió.

-Ahora subo contigo al coche, Joe –repitió sonriente.

-Buena chica.

Con el dorso de la mano le sequé las lágrimas, le eché el pelo detrás de las orejas, acaricié sus hombros y brazos, rocé con mi nariz la suya, la estreché entre mis brazos y susurré:

-Ni se te ocurra desaparecer mañana –y le di un beso, largo y dulce.

* * *

**¡Tachán! (: eso es todo por hoy.**

**¿Y bien? demasiado pasteloso? ya era hora de que Joe y Liz dejaran las cosas claras... y Annette y Kev!! no son lo más adorable del mundo?? ^^ (sorry, se me ha pegado la palabra "adorable" y ahora no paro de usarla)**

**Por cierto, dia 1 de Julio... snif, la nena se hace mayor!! queridas lectoras, el miércoles cumplo 18 años!! se va a hacer raro, porque la verdad, no tengo la mentalidad de una de 18...**

**Espero vuestros reviews... y felicitacionees! ;D**

**Un beso a todas!** **GRACIAS POR LEERMEE! :D**

_Disclaimer: mira que lo he intentado... pero no, los Jonas Brothers NO son de mi propiedad, yo no los he creado. Sólo a April y a Liz... aunque ellas son "un reflejo de la realidad". Por cierto, alguien tiene el teléfono de NickJ? quiero llamarle para decirle que está a punto de cometer una GRAN cagada. _

**-Vicky'**


	18. LA PROMESA

**Hola! simplemente, he tenido otras cosas entre manos... le doy clases a un niño de primaria, ha sido mi cumple, explotación amiguil (xD me obligan a ir a muchos sitios!) y... necesitaba dormir.**

**Por tanto, aquí la charlatana cierra la bocota y os deja el cap 18 (como mis años!) :D**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 18 - LA PROMESA**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? -exclamó April, sobresaltándome.

Joe había llamado para decirnos que Liz se había ido, pero también nos avisó en poco rato que ya la había encontrado, así que nos tranquilizamos enseguida. Después, nos habíamos quedado hablando de nuestras relaciones pasadas, como la mía con Faith y la suya con un tal Matt. No lo conocía y ya me caía mal ese tío.

-Pues sí que es tarde -dije mirando mi reloj. Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

-¿Tienes que madrugar mañana? -me preguntó.

-No -contesté. Luego sonreí -tenemos todo el día para nosotros solos.

Su sonrisa se extendió por toda la cara, iluminándose. A pesar de estar oscuro aún podía ver claramente el hoyuelo que le salía cuando sonreía.

-Bueno, pero puede que cambie de idea -dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté confundido -¿no quieres pasar el día conmigo?

Ella se levantó del duro banco de piedra en el que estábamos sentados y se quedó con los brazos en jarras delante de mi, evaluándome con la mirada, pero sonriente de todas formas.

-¿De verdad piensas que podría pasar un solo día sin ti? -dijo April. En ese momento sentí como si el corazón se me hinchara de pura alegría. Me levanté de un salto, la cogí por la cintura, dándole un abrazo que la levantó del suelo. Ella reía.

-¡Bájame, Nicholas! -dijo.

-¡A sus órdenes! -la obedecí, pero no la solté. -No puedes decirme algo así y esperar que me quede sentado.

-A partir de ahora mediré mis palabras -contestó.

-¡No, por favor! -exclamé -nunca dejes de decir lo que piensas… y más si es como lo de antes.

-Pues ya verás, porque tengo muchas cosas más esperando a ser dichas -dijo misteriosa.

Sacudí la cabeza, dejándola como un caso perdido. Esta chica estaba un poco loca.

-Bueno, osita -le dije recordando su pijama -creo que deberíamos volver al hotel…

-¿Y dormir? -dijo ella llevándose las manos a la boca teatralmente.

-Sólo si tú quieres -contesté.

Salió solo, no lo había planeado. En realidad, yo me refería a que en vez de dormir podríamos hablar o estar juntos o ver un DVD o algo, pero no sé cuál fue el sentido que April le dio a mi frase (vale, sí que lo sabía, pero prefería negármelo), ya que se puso a temblar y a hablar atropelladamente.

-¿Qué… qué otra cosa…? esto… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos ha-hacer? -preguntó echando miradas fugaces a mi mano izquierda.

-Estar juntos -contesté. -¿No te basta?

-Me sobra -sonrió.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Lo primero que hice al subirme al coche de Joe fue abrocharme rápidamente el cinturón, comprobar que estaba bien sujeta y ponerme a rezar interiormente. Él debió de darse cuenta de que estaba un poco inquieta, porque tras sentarse en el asiento del conductor y cerrar la puerta, se me quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Va todo bien? -me preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo cierto es que no me fío mucho de tu manera de conducir -dije un poco tímida. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había subido antes en su coche y no tenía derecho a criticarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -me espetó molesto.

-Tengo entendido que esta cicatriz -le rocé un segundo la ceja -te la hiciste al chocar contra algo…

-Pues sí -dijo él -contra unos cubos de basura. Pero, ¿tú ves alguno por aquí? -señaló la carretera.

-No, no veo contenedores… pero sí veo coches que van a toda velocidad…

-Liz, tranquilízate, no va a pasar nada.

-Pero Joe, es muy tarde y puede que estés cansado y no te lo esperes, y te duermas y …

-Shh -me cortó él -de verdad, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse…

Sacó un bote de algo… ¡¡red bull!!

-¿Quieres uno? -me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza -¿más tranquila? El red bull me mantendrá despierto.

-Demasiado, diría yo -murmuré en voz baja.

Él se reía mientras metía las llaves en el contacto y arrancaba el motor de su Mercedes gigante. Yo me agarré lo más fuerte que pude a lo primero que tuve a mano.

-Puedes agarrarte a mi si quieres -dijo él.

Ignoré su comentario y seguí mirando al frente, demasiado nerviosa como para reaccionar a su proposición. Pero su forma de poner el coche en marcha no resultó ser tan brusca como me imaginaba. Sujetaba el volante como si lo acariciara, tenía los 5 sentidos puestos en la carretera y estaba pendiente tanto de sí mismo como de los demás coches. Al descubrirme embobada siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía, Joe se rió.

-Te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte -dijo él -he estado practicando.

-Ya veo -murmuré aún un poco ida. Y es que, los músculos de su brazo al sujetar el volante, se ponían en tensión dejándome fuera de combate.

Joe me miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y yo estaba segura de que él se daba cuenta de que me faltaba sólo babear para parecer una tonta. Así que, con mucho dolor en el corazón, aparté mi mirada de su perfecta cara, de sus brazos y de sus manos para volverme al frente.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y en lo tonta que había sido por haberme ido de esa manera.

Vi la señal que indicaba la entrada al parque de atracciones, pero Joe la ignoró y pasó de largo.

-Esto… uhm… creo que te has saltado la entrada -dije contrariada.

-No. No vamos al parque -dijo él sonriente.

-¿Cómo que no? -di un salto -¿dónde vamos, Joseph?

-¿No te gustan las sorpresas? -contestó guiñando un ojo -no está muy lejos, tranquila. Pero avísale a April que no irás a dormir al hotel.

En estado de shock y con esas palabras repitiéndose en mi mente _"no irás a dormir al hotel",_ saqué mi móvil y escribí atropelladamente.

"_April, todo bien, estoy con Joe. Palabras textuales: avísale a April que no iras a dormir al hotel. No sé nada más. ¡Este tío está loco! No hagas nada que yo no haría con Nick. ¡Buenas noches! -Liz"_

Se lo envié, y al segundo recibí su respuesta.

"_Sois tal para cual, los dos igual de locos. ¿Qué insinúas con lo de no hagas nada que yo no haría? Nick y yo vamos al hotel a… ¡no lo sé! Pero, por las dudas, mírale la mano izquierda a Joe y recuerda que Nick también lo lleva. ¡Mundo cruel! Un beso -April"_

Guardé el móvil y mientras, eché un ojo disimuladamente a la mano izquierda de Joseph, donde brillaba un anillo de plata, su promesa. No pude evitar sonreír. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada porque movió la mano, jugando inconscientemente con el anillo, haciéndolo rodar.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó curioso.

-No, nada, es sólo que me ha hecho gracia una cosa que me ha dicho April.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿qué te ha dicho? -se le notaba deseoso de saberlo -¿ya estáis poniéndonos verdes?

-¡No, Joe! Nunca lo haríamos.

-Lo sé, tonta, era una broma. Cuéntamelo, por favor…

-Joseph Adam Jonas, ¡eres un cotilla! -contesté riéndome -puede que te lo diga cuando te lo merezcas.

Él alzó un poco la cabeza, dejando el asunto por perdido de momento. Tras dar un pequeño rodeo, frenó el coche y se desabrochó el cinturón, bajando de un salto. Yo me quedé un momento parada, sin reaccionar. Miraba a mi alrededor sin saber dónde estábamos, sólo veía muchos árboles alrededor. Joe abrió mi puerta, esperando para ayudarme a bajar _"el perfecto caballero"_ pensé. Tendió su mano para hacérmelo más fácil, pero él no comprendía que sólo lo empeoraba, porque en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, el corazón me empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

-¿Es que no me voy a acostumbrar nunca? -maldije por lo bajo.

-Espero que no -contestó él. Me había oído -si te acostumbraras ya no tendría poder sobre ti… además, es muy divertido ver tus reacciones.

Arreglé un poco mi ropa, arrugada por haber estado sentada tanto rato. Me preguntaba qué hora sería… pero no pude pensar en nada más, cuando sin esperarlo, Joe me agarró de la cintura, empujando de mi hacia más allá de los árboles que nos rodeaban. La vista me dejó sin habla: ¡era un mirador! Estábamos en lo alto de una colina desde la cual se podía tener una visión completa de la ciudad, el parque de atracciones, las carreteras… Las luces de las farolas y de los coches pasando a toda velocidad se veían como pequeñas hormigas brillantes, y pasaba lo contrario con las estrellas, que parecían gigantes. La luna brillaba en el cielo, y se respiraba la humedad del ambiente, ese tipo de olor que hace la madrugada. Jamás me había sentido así antes…

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Joe aún con la mano en mi espalda.

-Sí, es sólo que… -casi no podía articular palabra.

-¿Te gusta? -asentí con la cabeza, aún absorta en la vista -lo he descubierto hoy cuando iba haciendo la ronda para buscarte. ¿Sabes qué es lo primero que he pensado cuando lo he visto? -me limité a negar con la cabeza, ahora ya con mi atención centrada en sus ojos -he pensado en ti…

-¿En… en mi? -balbuceé abrumada.

-Sí, en ti y en lo bien que quedarías bajo esta luz -contestó.

-¿Qué luz? Estamos medio a oscuras, Joe -bromeé. Gracias a "la poca luz" él no había podido ver lo roja que estaba.

-¿Tienes que estropear el momento? -dijo riéndose.

-No, claro que no -decidí callarme. Al fin y al cabo, nada cuerdo podía salir de mi boca en esos instantes.

Él me besó tiernamente en la punta de la nariz (¿su sitio favorito?) y estiró suavemente de mi para que me sentara con él sobre el césped húmedo. Teníamos toda la ciudad ante nosotros.

-Vale, entonces, ¿me merezco ahora que me cuentes lo que te había hecho tanta gracia de April? -preguntó poniendo su mano derecha sobre mi rodilla.

-Ehh… -pensé rápidamente -creo que no estoy segura de cómo te puede sentar…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No os habréis metido con mi forma de conducir, no? Porque creo que me merezco un 10...

-No es sobre tu conducción, Joseph -contesté -era… algo relacionado con una promesa -eché una mirada fugaz a su anillo.

Él descifró el significado de "promesa" en seguida, levantando su mano izquierda, como mostrándomela.

-¿Esta promesa? -preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza. -¿qué pasa con ella? ¿te parece estúpida?

-¡No! -aclaré rápidamente -¡claro que no me parece estúpida ni nada por el estilo! Es más, me parece perfecta y dice mucho de ti como persona.

-¿Entonces? -dijo -estoy un poco confundido… ¿te hacía gracia mi anillo?

-No… es sólo que April me ha dicho algo sobre ella y Nick y me ha parecido divertido... pero a la vez frustrante.

-Sigo sin entenderlo -replicó él. Yo tomé aire, decidida a aclararlo de una vez por todas.

-April me ha dicho que Nick y ella se iban al hotel, pero no a dormir, aunque ella no sabe qué van a hacer. Para que yo no me preocupe, me ha pedido que te mirara la mano izquierda y recordara que tu hermano también lleva uno de estos... así que nada extraño le podía pasar.

Joe se echó a reír, así que me miré las rodillas avergonzada, esperando a que acabara y me dijera que era la más tonta del mundo por haber estado pensando esas cosas. Pero no lo hizo.

-Liz, ¿inmediatamente te has puesto a pensar en mi promesa? -dijo él. Yo lo miré, aún muerta de la vergüenza.

-Un poco. Es sólo que nunca sé lo que puede ser verdad o mentira de lo que se dice de vosotros.

-Pero esto es verdad… ¿lo sabes, no? -dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé… y lo acepto -contesté.

-Liz, mi promesa no me impide querer a alguien antes del matrimonio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podrías… _ya sabes_… antes de casarte? -pregunté.

-Podría, pero pienso que es mejor esperar -dijo él. -Cuando encuentre a la persona adecuada, no pensaré en lo que podría hacer si no tuviera el anillo, sino en cómo será nuestra vida juntos.

-Ah, ¿así que aún no has encontrado a la persona adecuada, no? -pregunté comprometedora. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, digamos que estoy en ello -se acercó, acariciándome tiernamente y me besó.

* * *

**bien, eso es todo por hoy! :D espero que os haya gustado... pronto más!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho! ^^ **

**-Vicky.**


	19. APAGÓN

**Buenasss! (: nuevo cap, y sin demasiada inspiración para introducirlo.. es q es muy tarde! xD**

**espero que os gustee!**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 19 - APAGÓN**

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

La cosa no pasó del beso. Después de separarnos algo avergonzados, Annette me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi.

-¿Adónde vamos? -pregunté. No dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Es bastante tarde y no podemos estar por ahí a estas horas.

-¿Piensas irte a dormir?

-La verdad es que estoy algo cansada… -la miré con ojos tristes -¡es broma! Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Donde tú quieras -contesté, dejándome arrastrar por ella.

Subimos al ascensor, pasando por el vestíbulo del hotel, desierto ya. Mantuvimos durante todo el rato las manos entrelazadas, como si fuera imposible que nos separaran. De hecho, me gustaba pensar que así era.

-¿Mañana tienes que madrugar? -me preguntó levantando la vista.

-No. Tengo el día libre -sonreí. -¿Propones algún plan?

-Prefiero que improvisemos… pero mañana por la noche tengo que volver a Nueva York -contestó triste.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? -me dolía pensar que se iba tan pronto.

-No… mis padres me pidieron expresamente que volviera pronto. Además, tengo un asunto que arreglar.

-Entonces tendremos que aprovechar muy bien esta noche, ¿no? -dije.

-Supongo… ¿es que no piensas verme más? -preguntó ella.

-¡Claro que voy a verte! El problema es que dentro de poco empezaremos la gira por el país… y se nos hará difícil poder tener tiempo para nosotros mismos.

El ascensor llegó a su piso, dando un pequeño saltito. Ella tiró de mi.

-Sólo tengo que pasar un momento por mi habitación -dijo.

-¿No la compartes con Sophie?

-No, cada una tiene una -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -además, supongo que ella se habrá ido ya a casa.

-¿Y eso es malo? -pregunté.

-No, para nada -sonrió -No me interesa ya su amistad. No después de todo.

Yo le había contado todo el lío que había armado, consiguiendo así que ella sintiera mayor repugnancia hacia su "casi amiga". Annette me dio un beso rápido y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, impidiendo que pudiera ver la estancia. No tardó mucho en salir, con el pelo recogido y una especie de tarjeta.

-¿Qué…? -pregunté confundido.

-Calla, no digas nada -contestó misteriosa -ya verás lo que es…

-Annette, no es por nada.. pero esto es un poco raro -dije yo.

-Haz el favor de callar y seguirme -volvió a agarrarme del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, arrastrándome de vuelta al ascensor. Una vez allí, para evitar que siguiera hablando (y pensando), empezó a besarme tiernamente. Lógicamente, su plan funcionó, ya que mis neuronas se desconectaron.

El ascensor paró, y ella estiró de mi para sacarme, ya que por mi mismo no podía reaccionar. Sólo había un pasillo largo, sin puertas de habitaciones. Me fijé en que estábamos en el sótano.

-¿Qué…? -pregunté.

Ella se acercó a la única puerta que había, sacó la tarjeta que había cogido de su habitación y la pasó por un lector. La puerta se abrió enseguida. Empujó con el pie, dejando a la vista una gran estancia iluminada por tubos fluorescentes en el techo. ¡Era la cocina del hotel! Pero estaba vacía.

-¿No nos meteremos en un lío si nos pillan aquí? -pregunté.

-No lo creo… al fin y al cabo eres "el señor Jonas", ¿no? -dijo ella pícaramente.

-Sí… pero, ¿cómo tienes esa tarjeta? -aún estaba un poco confundido.

-Hay una cosa que no sabes de mi: me dan ataques devoradores de vez en cuando -explicó tímidamente. -así que eso explica mi figura de ballenato.

-¿Qué ballenato? ¡Si estás estupenda! -dije. Era verdad… Annette tenía un cuerpo envidiable. -Además, lo que me preocupa no es tu peso, sino saber qué es lo que devoras cuando te dan esos ataques.

Ella se rió. Empezó a juguetear con el cuello de mi camisa, inocentemente.

-Pues, normalmente me da por el chocolate… pero creo que de hoy en adelante me van a gustar mucho más las estrellas.

-¿Por estrellas te refieres a mis pecas? -pregunté.

-Sí, y ya de paso, a tu cuello.

Se lanzó a darme besos por el cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula y llegando a los labios. Volví a quedarme sin habla. Cuando ella consideró que se había divertido bastante, me dejó plantado y entró a la cocina.

-Cierra cuando entres -me dijo, sacándome de mi mundo feliz. Obedecí, y la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

-No puedes hacer esas cosas y parar tan de repente -murmuré indignado.

-Perdóneme usted, señor Jonas -dijo ella riéndose -creía que eras un caballero… y pensé que no estaría demasiado bien seguir hacia zonas más comprometedoras.

-Annette, soy un caballero… pero en esos momentos, puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -contestó. Se dirigió a la gigante cámara frigorífica -Y ahora, ¿qué te apetece más: pastel de manzana o helado de vainilla?

-Odio la fruta -contesté cansino.

-Entonces, ¡dos de pastel de manzana marchando! -la miré escéptico -vale, vale… ¡era broma! ¿te parece bien el helado, o prefieres otra cosa?

-Está bien… helado. Pero, ¿puedo tomarlo con un poco de pelirroja como complemento, por favor?

-¡Marchando! -entró en la nevera, para salir con dos pequeños cuencos con el helado.

-¿Qué te parece un picnic improvisado en el suelo de la cocina del hotel a las… -miré el reloj en mi muñeca -cuatro de la madrugada?

-Perfecto. Y más si es contigo.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, y empezamos a comer.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nerviosa.

Nerviosa e histérica. Así estaba yo cuando nos detuvimos en el umbral de la habitación de Nick. Él se puso a revolver sus bolsillos, buscando la llave, así que yo aproveché para repasarle por millonésima vez de arriba abajo. La verdad, es que en persona estaba mucho más bueno (lo cual, por difícil que parezca, es posible).

-¿En serio te cabe algo en esos bolsillos? -le pregunté burlona.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se giró para mirarme extrañado.

-Quiero decir… ¿tienes pensado tener descendencia algún día de estos? Creo que llevas los pantalones demasiado apretados y eso no puede provocar nada bueno…

-¡Qué va! No son tan incómodos como parecen… lo cierto es que si lo fueran no podría hacer todas las piruetas que hago en concierto, ¿no crees? -me guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba la llave.

Se giró y, tras empujar la puerta y encender la luz desde fuera, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara yo delante. Le hice caso, y di unos pequeños pasos dentro de la habitación, de espaldas a él. Se había dejado las ventanas abiertas, y se respiraba la humedad de fuera, la típica de la madrugada.

-¿No hueles como a lluvia? -pregunté mirando el exterior. Lo cierto es que el cielo, que ya empezaba a clarear, estaba cubierto de nubes más oscuras.

-Puede -oí que la puerta se cerraba -pero nosotros estamos a cubierto.

-¿Crees que lloverá? -pregunté.

-Quién sabe… -se acercó por detrás de mi, apoyando su mano en mi cintura. Lo sentía pegado a mi espalda, con su barbilla ahora descansando sobre mi hombro.

Me estaba poniendo MUY nerviosa, tanto que me había quedado petrificada. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Intenté deshacerme de su abrazo, girándome como una tonta en otra dirección.

-¡Me encanta este piano! -fui directa hacia el piano de cola que había en su habitación, igual que el que había en la mía. Era blanco, el típico que solía utilizar Nick.

Desde donde estaba, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, porque me moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? -dijo él acercándose poco a poco a mi. -Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

-Puees… -busqué desesperadamente con la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta dar con la cama gigante -¡sígueme!

Salí disparada hacia el enorme colchón, y de un salto me puse de rodillas encima. Él, aún a altura del piano, se me quedó mirando extrañado, sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

-¡Definitivamente, te falta un tornillo! -dijo riéndose.

-¡Qué va! -me incorporé encima de la cama y me puse a saltar. Luego le miré y le guiñé un ojo -¿te apuntas?

Él vino directo a mi, subiéndose conmigo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Nunca había saltado sobre una cama -dijo él.

-¡Imposible! -contesté sorprendida -¿nunca?

-¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de saltar en una litera en un autobús?

-Pues no, la verdad -admití. -Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Como ahora -nos pusimos a saltar los dos, riéndonos. Él se bajó, medio ahogado por las risas y buscó un mando, que resultó ser el del equipo de música. Le dio al play y empezó a sonar "Thrill Of It" de Robert Randolph & The Family Band. Bastante animada para los saltos. La música me poseyó y me volví medio loca… lo cierto es que cogí una pequeña botella de agua que había por ahí y la usé de micrófono.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó él riéndose.

-¡Lo que tú! -contesté alto para que me oyera por encima de la música -¡y este es mi baile del pompis!

Le hice una demostración rápida, que consistía en mover el culo de un lado a otro, dar media vuelta y volver a repetir el principio. Él no paraba de reírse, y hasta se puso a imitarme.

-Mira, ahora voy a hacer de ti en concierto -dije cuando venía la parte de guitarra. Toqué con todas mis fuerzas una guitarra imaginaria, poniendo las expresiones que hace él cuando está tocando una canción demasiado emocionado.

-¡Va, no es cierto! -dijo él -¡yo no hago esas caras!

-¡Sí que las haces! -y seguí concentrada en mi papel.

-Esto es demasiado -seguía riéndose, hasta que acabó tumbado en la cama, sin quitarme un ojo de encima. Yo hice mi gran final, que era acabar de rodillas en la cama y él aplaudió.

-Sólo me faltan los gritos histéricos de vuestras fans -murmuré yo, aún recobrando el aliento.

-¿Te estás llamando a ti misma histérica? -preguntó él.

-Un poco -admití. ¡Mierda! El bailecito me había dejado toda agotada y sudorosa -ya entiendo porqué necesitáis una toalla después de cada concierto… necesito una ducha.

Iba a levantarme para irme a mi habitación y cambiarme, pero él me sujetó del brazo.

-¡Espera! -dijo -dúchate aquí. Prometo no mirar.

-Vale, me fío de ti -contesté -pero, ¿qué me pongo luego? No tengo ropa limpia aquí.

-Yo te dejo algo. Pero quédate, por favor -suplicó con ojitos tiernos.

-¿Cómo te voy a decir que no así? -cedí. -Pero me tienes que dejar elegir a mi la ropa.

-¡Por supuesto! -se levantó y fue directo al armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par -coge lo que quieras.

Yo le hice caso, y me acerqué inspeccionando los estantes súper ordenados de Nick. No tenía nada fuera de su sitio, y todo estaba impecablemente doblado y colocado. Hice ver que me pensaba lo que quería ponerme, pero ya lo tenía claro desde mucho antes; es más, era uno de mis sueños locos. Estiré la mano hacia un montón de camisetas blancas de manga corta, para coger una con la punta de los dedos y acercármela. Olía súper bien. Luego, me giré hacia Nick, como pidiendo permiso para ponerme eso. Él se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

-Necesitaras algo para la parte de abajo, ¿no? -dijo él.

-Supongo que sí… a no ser que a ti no te importe que no lleve nada…

Él se quedó un rato pensándoselo, un poco descolocado y vergonzoso.

-Ehm, esto… bueno, yo lo decía por ti -balbuceó -por mi no te preocupes…

Yo me eché a reír; había conseguido justo lo que quería: hacer que Nicholas se pusiera nervioso.

-¡Es broma! -dije -quizá tus pantalones me queden grandes…

-Espera, sé de algo que te estará bien -dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una mesita al lado de la cama, abrió el cajón y sacó una especie de pantalones cortos. Luego, me los tendió con cierto rubor en la cara.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? -pregunté medio descompuesta. Genial, Nick Jonas me estaba dando sus boxers para que me los pusiera.

-Sí… pero si prefieres la opción de no llevar nada… -rápidamente se los arrebaté de las manos, descartando la posibilidad al instante.

-¡Me voy a duchar! -dije entrando en el baño gigante.

-Yo también tengo que darme una ducha… a poder ser de agua fría -murmuró casi inaudible -voy un momento a la habitación de Joe, que sé que no está.

Recordé el mensaje de Liz. No iba a venir a venir a dormir al hotel… bueno, ni ella ni Joe, claro estaba. Sonreí a Nick.

-Pero date prisa, que yo no tardo nada… y no quiero estar sola aquí -le dije.

-No te preocupes -se acercó a mi de una zancada y me dio un beso rápido -estaré cuando salgas.

Luego cerré la puerta, aún asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando. Abrí el grifo dejando que el agua corriera un momento.

No tardé mucho en acabar, incluso me lavé el pelo. Con la camiseta de Nick parecía un saco descompuesto, porque me estaba gigante. La verdad, ni siquiera necesitaba sus boxers para tapar mis vergüenzas, porque la camiseta tapaba justo por debajo del culo. De todas formas, por las dudas, me puse los mini pantalones. Eran de color verde, lo cual me hacía pensar cada vez más que a Nick le volvía loco ese tono… como a mi.

Cuando salí de la habitación, él ya estaba duchado y cambiado de ropa sobre la cama, cambiando desinteresadamente de canal.

-¡Qué rápido eres! -le dije. Sacudí mi pelo mojado, para que no se me quedara todo compactado en el mismo sitio. Él me miró sonriente.

-Te dije que estaría aquí cuando salieras -me echó una mirada de abajo a arriba, con cara burlona -lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

Me quedé mirándolo, y me di cuenta de que íbamos iguales… sólo que a él la camiseta blanca le quedaba mil veces mejor que a mi, resaltando los músculos de sus brazos. Sin embargo, los boxers que él llevaba (sí, ese detalle no lo había pasado por alto) eran blancos con rayas negras y sus rizos ya estaban medio secos.

-No importa… no hay punto de comparación -articulé, aún absorta mirándolo detenidamente.

-Va, ven conmigo -dio unos golpecitos a su lado en la cama. Yo lo miré con desconfianza -creo que hacen alguna película en la tele.

Con unos pasitos tímidos me acerqué, para luego sentarme a su lado. Casi era de día… de hecho, las cinco de la madrugada.

Sin saber cómo, al cabo de un rato me encontré a mi misma con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su brazo rodeándome. Pero no me importaba. Había dejado un canal en el que estaban haciendo una película de James Bond… y que yo seguía a ratos. De repente, algo empezó a golpear la ventana, como el sonido de gotas.

-¿Está lloviendo? -levanté la cabeza, atenta a la ventana.

-Sí -contestó él. Volví a relajarme, recostándome sobre él. Pero un ruido fuerte me hizo dar un brinco.

-¡Mierda, Nick! ¿eso eran tus tripas o un trueno? -pregunté asustada. Él se rió.

-Un trueno

-Joder, odio las tormentas -me acurruqué aún más, abrazándole fuerte, como si él pudiera servirme de protección.

-Pues si tú reaccionas siempre así cuando hay una, a mi me encantan -contestó.

-Es que me dan miedo…

-No te preocupes, pequeña -dijo él con tono protector -yo estoy contigo.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi, sujetándome fuerte. Y no sé porqué, pero sirvió para calmarme. Con él, nada malo me podía pasar.

_*******_

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Estábamos tranquilamente comiendo y hablando, ella contándome cosas de Nueva York (aunque yo ya había estado un par de veces con mis hermanos), cuando de repente, se fue la luz.

-¿Es otro truquito tuyo? -pregunté burlón a Annette.

-No, esta vez no he hecho nada -contestó. No la veía pero me la imaginaba petrificada en el suelo, enfrente de mi.

-Espera, no te muevas -dije -voy a ver si encuentro la puerta y salimos de aquí.

Me levanté con cuidado y a tientas, intenté recordar en qué dirección estaba la entrada. Di media vuelta, avanzando arrastrando los pies y con los brazos estirados, para evitar chocar contra algo… sin resultado. Me di contra una mesa, provocando un golpe sordo.

-¡Ay! -exclamé.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Anne.

-Sí, sí… sólo era una mesa -contesté. Esquivé a la puñetera, y me dirigí otra vez con cuidado hacia la puerta -¡he encontrado la salida!

Recorrí con mis manos la pared, en busca del pomo de la puerta, para poder salir de allí, pero cuando por fin lo encontré, no se abrió ni siquiera aunque empujara con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no abres? -escuché la voz de Annette desde alguna parte por detrás de mi.

-No puedo -pensé cómo explicárselo -creo que está cerrada.

A oscuras y encerrados en una cocina. Perfecto. Ahora sí que nos descubrirían allí metidos.

-¿Cómo que cerrada? -gritó histérica -¿estamos atrapados aquí?

-Creo que sí -dije. Su reacción fue muy diferente a lo que me esperaba: se puso a reír. Creí que le había dado un ataque de nervios -¿Estás bien? ¿por qué te ríes?

-¡Porque es gracioso! Hemos querido colarnos aquí, y ahora resulta que no podemos salir -contestó -Anda, da media vuelta y vuelve conmigo, que a la oscuridad sí que le tengo miedo.

Sonreí aunque ella no podía verme, y me dirigí hacia mi anterior posición. De repente, las luces de emergencia se encendieron, permitiéndome así ver un poco más.

-Quizá la puerta se ha bloqueado por el apagón -aventuré. Ella asintió.

-Habían previsiones de tormenta… pero no importa -dijo -vamos a acabarnos el helado hasta que vuelva la luz y podamos salir de aquí.

Y, la verdad, me parecía un plan fantástico.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo! (: gracias a todos los que lo leéis y me dejáis reviews :D animan muchísimo !!**

**por cierto, a quien le interese... HE SIDO ACEPTADA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE DERECHO! :DD seps..**

**valee, cuidaros mucho! y q sigáis pasando un verano requetegenial (:**

**-Vicky.**


	20. TORMENTA

**Hello!! capítulo 20 ya! jamás me había imaginado que llegaría a escribir tanto!! y pensar que lo empecé en clase, con mi dear Cookie de consejera... xD la verdad, no es que nos enteráramos mucho de lo que decía el profesor, porque nos daban pequeños ataques al corazón con sólo imaginarnos a Joe y a Nick en algunos momentos...**

**bueno, dejémonos de recuerdos.. y leed!! :D**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 20 - TORMENTA

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped, mirando las luces de los edificios que se extendían ante nosotros. Joe no paraba de decir cosas graciosas para hacerme reír y aliviar un poco la tensión que había causado estar hablando de su anillo y del significado.

-¿A cuántos crees que les tocará levantarse dentro de una hora? -preguntó él señalando con la cabeza el horizonte. La verdad, el cielo empezaba a clarear… eran las cinco de la madrugada y aún no nos habíamos acostado.

-Pues… ni idea -comenté yo. De repente una gota de agua calló sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome dar un respingo.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Joe con una sonrisa de burla por mi reacción.

-Sí, es sólo que… -de pronto, empezaron a caer las gotas con más fuerza. ¡Llovía un montón! Me levanté de un salto -¡Mierda! ¡Corre, vamos al coche!

Me dispuse a salir corriendo hacia el coche de Joe, y me quedé mirándolo un momento, para ver si reaccionaba, pero a él parecía no importarle estar empapándose. Se levantó ágilmente e hizo una pequeña pirueta.

-¿Para qué correr si puedes bailar? -dijo. Ante esto, empezó a moverse bajo la lluvia, dando saltitos y con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un pequeño colibrí.

-¡Joseph, estás loco! -le dije riéndome.

-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías -me guiñó un ojo y extendió su mano, ofreciéndomela -¡Baila conmigo! Bailar solo bajo la lluvia es muy triste…

Le miré un momento, medio atontada por su proposición. El agua le caía sobre el pelo, haciendo que este quedara empapado, con algunos mechones en su frente. Las gotas resbalaban por su cara, dando la sensación de que estaba llorando, pero su amplia sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos estaban iluminados hacían que me diera cuenta de que era imposible que estuviera triste en esos momentos. Su expresión era de felicidad, y a la vez súplica. No podía decirle que no a esa cara… Le cogí de la mano y aproveché para dar una vuelta. Él me siguió y de repente me agarró por la cintura, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Vamos a bailar un vals? -pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso sólo se baila en las bodas -contestó perdido en algún punto de mis ojos -y para la nuestra aún queda un poco…

-¿Me estás hablando de boda, Joseph? -pregunté tensa y en shock. ¿Boda? ¿Él? ¿Yo?

Él se limitó a sonreír de esa manera suya que hacía que sintiera ganas de bailar al estilo cosaco ruso, me empujó hacia sí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaran, mientras me mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Siempre he pensado que eres demasiado pequeña, ¿no? -dijo de repente.

-¿Pequeña? Joe, tengo dos años menos que tú -le dije -así que no soy tan pequeña.

-No me refiero a edad, sino a tamaño -contestó burlón -eres como un Tamagotchi.

Me quise apartar, para hacerme la ofendida, pero al ver mis intenciones, Joe me apretó aún más. Nos estábamos empapando, porque ahora la lluvia caía mucho más fuerte que antes.

-No entiendo qué haces aquí si soy tan pequeña… -dije con tono molesto.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo -murmuró él sin dejar de mirarme -no sé porqué, pero siento como si necesitara tenerte a esta distancia.

Ante esto, volvió a aproximarme hacia él, si era posible. Estábamos completamente pegados, y yo intentaba mantener la cabeza un poco alejada de la suya, lejos de tentativas de lanzarme a sus labios. De hecho, tenía que intentar pensar en otra cosa, no mirarle directamente.

-Se te han mojado las pestañas -dijo él divertido.

-Y a ti las cejas -contesté. Él se reía.

-Son mi signo de identidad -contestó -¿Qué te parece si cantas algo para acompañar el baile?

No sabía de qué baile me hablaba, porque no nos habíamos movido del sitio en todo el rato que llevábamos abrazados y en posición, pero si pretendía que yo cantara, iba listo…

-Joe, eres tú el cantante, no yo -le dije.

-Sí, ya lo sé… pero tú me has oído muchas veces cantar y yo a ti nunca. Creo que me lo debes, ¿no?

-Nunca te he oído tan de cerca… -murmuré evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso tiene fácil solución -acercó sus labios a mi oído, empezando a susurrar un trozo de canción, Gotta find you. Creí que me iba a desmayar. Luego, a mitad de estribillo, paró y se separó -ahora te toca a ti.

-¿Crees que en mi estado actual puedo cantar? -dije.

-Prueba -contestó.

Me armé de valor. Siempre había querido hacerlo, así que aproveché el momento. Empecé a cantar las primeras palabras de This is Me, mientras él me miraba atentamente. Bajé la mirada, pero él levantaba mi cara para que lo mirara también, así que mis ojos iban nerviosos de los suyos a su nariz, pasando por sus pestañas. Cuando llegué a la parte adecuada, Joe se unió a cantar conmigo. Me sentí más segura, así que casi levanté la voz, igual que él. La escena debía ser muy divertida, porque los dos cantábamos a pleno pulmón, alternando la mirada, hacia nuestros ojos y hacia el cielo.

Acabamos la canción, con la última palabra dicha en voz baja, casi en un susurro. "no more hidding who I wanna be, this is… me". Se quedó mirándome un momento.

-Pues no entiendo porqué no querías cantar -dijo. Yo sonreí avergonzada -sí, esta eres tú, y me gusta lo que eres.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó rápidamente y me dio un beso. Al principio me pilló desprevenida (con Joe nunca se sabe), pero luego se lo devolví, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Justo en ese momento pasó algo mágico: las luces de la ciudad que se extendía ante nosotros, se apagaron de golpe, quedando todo a oscuras. Joe se apartó de mi, echando un vistazo a la oscuridad.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? -dijo - se ha apagado todo al besarnos.

-Sí, es que hemos creado una sobrecarga -contesté. Y era cierto, no podría haber durado mucho más allí parada sin hacer nada más que besarle.

-Puede ser -volvió a besarme, pero más brevemente esta vez -Quizá deberíamos irnos ya al hotel, ¿no?

Asentí, y él me dio la mano, tirando de mi hacia el coche. Me sabía mal mojar la tapicería de piel con mi ropa mojada, así que le miré antes de subir.

-¡Sube! -dijo él -no te quedes parada o te mojarás más aún.

Le hice caso, intentando no resbalarme al sentarme en el asiento delantero. Ahí dentro sí que hacía un poco de frío, y no pude evitar estremecerme con un escalofrío.

-Joe, ¿no tendrás una manta o algo así, verdad? -pregunté temblando. Él se giró para mirar en el asiento trasero, y se volvió hacia mi apesumbrado.

-Pues no… pero espera -encendió el motor del coche y conectó el calefactor, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor. -¿te vale?

-Sí -contesté -pero, ¿sabes qué estaría mucho mejor? -él me miró desconcertado y negó con la cabeza -un abrazo.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para abrazarme, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. A pesar de estar mojados, su contacto me hacía sentir bien, sin frío y completamente seca.

-Eso no lo tenías que pedir -dijo Joe por encima de mi hombro -te abrazaré siempre que quieras.

-La cuestión es que quieras tú -contesté. Él se apartó, y me miró otra vez a los ojos.

-Querré siempre -dijo. Mi respuesta fue sonreírle -y ahora, tenemos que volver, porque en teoría le había dicho a mi madre que regresaría pronto…

Pero antes de que acabara de hablar, me lancé a sus brazos otra vez. Era increíble tenerlo ahí, y no quería que movernos del sitio tan mágico nos rompiera el encanto. Con disimulo, apagué el motor y quité la llave del contacto, haciendo que el coche se quedara otra vez inmóvil. Nuestro beso se interrumpió por sus risas.

-¿Qué pasa? -le dije yo con voz inocente.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que el coche se ha parado solo? -dijo Joe divertido. Yo me encogí de hombros, fingiendo que no sabía de qué me hablaba -venga, Liz: dame las llaves.

Apreté con fuerza las llaves en mi mano, y me aparté de él. Fue un impulso; le saqué la lengua y negué con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que quitármelas a la fuerza -le reté. De alguna manera, salté al asiento de atrás, que era enorme, habrían cabido perfectamente 4 personas. Abrí la puerta de atrás y salí bajo la lluvia, quedándome de pie. Saqué las llaves y las hice tintinear en el aire, como provocándole.

Joe se rió, y saltó al asiento de atrás, mientras me miraba desde dentro del coche. Yo me estaba empapando otra vez, pero no me importaba, porque me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-No me retes -dijo él, aún dentro. -No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Seguí mirándole, provocándole. Quería que saliera y me intentara coger. Lo que fuera para no tener que irnos de allí.

-No, no sé de lo que eres capaz -contesté -sólo sé que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para salir aquí y coger las llaves por ti mismo.

Su expresión cambió, y de un salto se plantó delante de mi, bajo la lluvia, sin tocarme. Nos miramos un momento a los ojos, antes de que yo echara a correr alrededor del coche, con él pisándome los talones intentando cogerme. Puede sonar infantil, pero me lo estaba pasando genial. Pensar que tenía en mi poder algo que Joe necesitaba me hacía sentir bien. La puerta del coche seguía abierta, así que lo consideré como una forma de escapar. Entré en la parte trasera y me dispuse a recuperar el aliento, pero detrás de mi entró él riéndose aún.

-Estás demasiado mojada -dijo él cerrando la puerta. No sólo yo lo estaba, los asientos parecían una laguna.

-Tú también -contesté -pero me encanta como te queda el flequillo mojado.

-Gracias. El tuyo… -se detuvo a mirar mi flequillo -bueno, digamos que el tuyo está diferente.

Me miré con dificultad en el reflejo de la ventanilla, ya que la oscuridad de fuera hacía que no se viera nada más que las gotas contra el cristal. Era cierto, mi flequillo se había quedado un poco deshecho… pero me daba igual. Volví a girarme para mirarle, sonriente.

-Mi flequillo no me importa en estos momentos, Joe -le dije.

-Me alegro -contestó echándomelo hacia atrás.

Como había ganado, le di las llaves, y él las tiró en el asiento delantero, sin darles demasiada importancia.

-¿No nos íbamos? -pregunté confundida.

-Sí, pero he cambiado de idea -contestó.

Ante esto, me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que quedara sentada encima de él, como si fuera una muñeca o algo así. Para él no era difícil levantarme del suelo (en este caso del asiento) y manejarme como quisiera. Así que acabé sentada en sus rodillas y con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que dicen que bailar bajo la lluvia trae buena suerte? -dijo de repente.

-¿En serio? -pregunté medio ida. Me daba igual que diera buena suerte, no estaba pensando en eso en un momento como ese.

-No, me lo acabo de inventar, pero es que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás a esta distancia -dijo.

-Me pasa lo mismo, así que no te extrañes si me pongo a hablar del dedo gordo del pie de mi abuela.

-¿Estás pensando en tu abuela ahora mismo? -preguntó.

-No… pero era un ejemplo.

-Estás loca, ¿te lo he dicho ya? -dijo riéndose.

-Tus ojos son marrón claro -dije yo.

-¿En serio? Y yo toda la vida pensando que eran morados…

-No bromees. Son lo más bonito que he visto nunca -dije embobada.

-Tú eres lo más bonito que he visto nunca -me corrigió.

-Estaba pensando… -empecé.

-Espero que no sea en tu abuela -se apresuró a decir él.

-¡Cállate! -le golpeé -pensaba en cuando estábamos en tu camerino, en Disney…

-Sí, ¿cuando casi me dejas desnudo en el sofá?

-Exacto -sonreí avergonzada -¿qué habría pasado si no hubiera parado?

-Pues… -él también parecía muerto de la vergüenza -ni idea.

-Es que me sentiría muy culpable si… bueno, si te hiciera hacer algo así sin querer.

-¿Sin querer? -contestó -Créeme, si pasara algo así sería queriendo.

-Captado -concluí.

Me quedé pensando un momento. En el camerino no sabía cómo pero había estado a punto de bajarle los pantalones… pero ahora me planteaba lo del anillo. La verdad, no sabía qué habría hecho Joe en realidad. ¿Me habría parado antes de que siguiera más allá? Además, que yo no habría tenido el valor de seguir…

Unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaron por el cristal delantero, y a mi se me escapó un bostezo. Al fin y al cabo habían sido muchas horas despierta.

-Creo que ahora sí que tenemos que irnos al hotel -dijo él. Asentí con la cabeza, y los dos trepamos hasta los asientos delanteros.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Cuando rodeé a April con mi brazo pareció calmarse, a pesar de que aún se oían los truenos. La tormenta parecía bastante importante, así que no dejé de abrazarla en todo el rato. Intenté centrarme en la película (que yo ya había visto mil veces), pero el olor de su pelo recién lavado y su mano sobre mi pecho hacían que me distrajera de vez en cuando. Aún así, podía disimular mirando la pantalla del televisor… hasta que se apagó de repente. Pero no sólo había sido eso, sino que todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron, y del exterior sólo entraban unos cuantos rayos tenues de sol; estaba amaneciendo. Bajé mi mirada para comprobar si April seguía dormida. Y así era; tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, pero por su expresión pude notar que no estaba demasiado contenta. Tenía razón con lo de que la tormenta le daba miedo… Intenté que se relajara y se diera cuenta de que no le iba a pasar nada apretando aún más mi abrazo, protegiéndola como haría si estuviera en peligro. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que, aún estando dormida, ella se sonrojó un poco, y cambió su expresión rígida a una más relajada, sonriente.

¿En qué momento me había pasado eso? ¿cuándo fue que me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba? Me quedé dándole vueltas al asunto, perdiendo mi mirada entre su ropa tirada en el suelo, en el techo, en la ventana y en ella otra vez. Debí de quedarme dormido en algún momento, porque fue un pequeño grito el que me despertó de golpe.

-¡Oh! -gritó sorprendido alguien. Me incorporé para encontrarme a mi hermano pequeño Frankie, en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Shh! -le ordené. Comprobé que April no se había despertado. Y así era, seguía dormida. -¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Frankie!

-Pero… -empezó a balbucear. Al ver mi mirada amenazadora, bajó la voz aún más -¿qué haces durmiendo con ella?

-Pues… no… es que… -intenté decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba a un niño de 9 años que April llevaba mi ropa (y mis boxers) y que no era lo que parecía?

El pequeño echó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación, dejándome un poco desconcertado. ¿Dónde iba? No sabía qué hacer, si despertar a April y avisarla o dejarla dormir… no me dio tiempo a decidir.

-¡Nicholas! -era un grito escandalizado, pero esta vez de mi madre, que me miraba sorprendida.

April sí se despertó en esta ocasión, y al ver a Denise en la habitación, trató de taparse rápidamente con una sábana y apartarse de mi al mismo tiempo… lo que provocó que se cayera con un ruido sordo de la cama. No pude evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Después, se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto, aún envolviéndose con la sábana para que mi madre no viera que llevaba mis boxers.

-Buenos días señora Jonas -dijo April muerta de la vergüenza. Mi madre la miró un momento, sin saber si reír o ponerse a gritar como una loca. Tenía esa expresión que aparecía cuando estaba indecisa.

-Buenos días, April, cariño -consiguió decir. Luego me miró -Nicholas… creo que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas.

-Sí, mamá -dije yo -pero antes que nada, esto no es lo que parece…

April se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, apoyándome. A pesar de lo grave del asunto, no podía evitar hacerme gracia.

-Verá señora Jonas… -empezó a decir April avergonzada.

-Espera, cielo, me gustaría que mi hijo me lo explicara, puesto que esta es su habitación -dijo mi madre educadamente.

-Bueno, es que… -dije yo. Pensaba a toda velocidad, buscando una excusa perfecta -mamá, anoche se nos hizo tarde cenando, y al final… bueno… Liz, la compañera de habitación de April no estaba y por eso ella no pudo entrar. No la iba a dejar dormir en el pasillo, ¿verdad?

Mi madre me miró, intentando descubrir si decía la verdad, y luego miró a April, que sonreía inocentemente. Pareció convencida, así que sonrió y respiró aliviada.

-Sí, es verdad Nicholas… no la ibas a dejar fuera -repitió mi madre. -Bueno, sólo venía a decirte que tu hermano ya está en su habitación.

-¿Hha venido con Liz? -preguntó April. Mi madre la miró y asintió -¡genial! Entonces quizá debería ir a verla…

Recogió sus cosas, me dirigió una mirada fugaz y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, llevándose la sábana con ella. Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó mi madre mirándome.

-Nada, es sólo que se ha llevado mi sábana -contesté más tranquilo. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, para darle un beso en la mejilla -Buenos días, mamá.

Ella suspiró, y me miró un rato más, como evaluándome.

-Nick, siéntate un momento -me pidió. Yo le hice caso, y me senté en el borde de la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-Mamá, sé lo que me vas a decir… -me adelanté yo. Era cierto, me imaginaba algo.

-No, no tienes ni idea de lo que te voy a decir -contestó ella.

* * *

**La noche se ha hecho muuuuy larga, pero espero que haya valido la pena..! y, lo siento si lo he dejado en un momento demasiado importante... ¿Qué le irá a decir Denise a Nick? jojo a saber...**

**Lo de Joe y Liz... ohhh! ^^ en este cap no había nada de Kev y Annette, pero prometo poner en el próximo. (: recordad que se quedaron encerrados en la cocina del hotel, con un poco de helado como sustento alimenticio! xD**

**espero poder actualizar pronto.. Creo que sí.**

**:D MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!! Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE PASÁIS SIN DEJAR UNO, PERO ME LEÉIS! :D**

**Disclaimer: uhhmm... veamos... los Jonas Brothers no son míos. Kevin es de Danielle (ya oficialmente), pero... JOE y NICK ESTÁN LIBRES!!! aún así, no tengo la suerte de ser una real. Sólo en mis sueños (que son muchos y muy bonitos) xD**

**Besos!!! Cuidaros mucho! (:**

**-Vicky.**


	21. EXPLICACIONES Y DUDAS

**¡¡Y otro capítulo más!! :D creo que todas estaréis de acuerdo en que eso del anillo debe de ser un poco... difícil de mantener.**

**Bueno, leed y comentadme!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 21 - EXPLICACIONES Y DUDAS

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Annette y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el suelo de la cocina, ya que decidimos que otra cosa no podíamos hacer. Fue la luz lo que hizo que nos despertáramos.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó una voz. Mis ojos aún se estaban acostumbrando a los reflejos de los fluorescentes del techo, así que veía borroso al dueño de dicha voz.

-Esto… buenos días -murmuré. Al fin pude ver a un hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta. Nos miraba como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

-¡Oh! -exclamó el hombre -disculpe, señor Jonas.

Annette contuvo una carcajada. Le eché una mirada fulminante para que no se atreviera a hacer ningún comentario, y me volví de nuevo hacia el hombre.

-Verá, es que anoche se fue la luz y nos quedamos encerrados aquí… no sabíamos qué hacer, así que decidimos esperar a que alguien viniera por la mañana.

-Sí claro, por supuesto -el hombre parecía nervioso e intimidado -tranquilo, deben de haber pasado una mala noche… si quiere les llevaremos a sus habitaciones los desayunos… corren a cuenta del hotel, por supuesto -dijo.

-Pues, sería muy amable por su parte -ayudé a Annette a levantarse del suelo, y nos dirigimos a la puerta. -Gracias, y siento mucho haber pasado aquí la noche…

-¡No se preocupe, señor Jonas! Es totalmente comprensible -replicó el hombre. -¿Desean algo en particular para desayunar?

Miré el reloj. Eran las 8 de la mañana, por lo que pensé que quizá podríamos dormir un poco más. Annette me cogió de la mano, y contestó ella por los dos.

-Pues, la verdad nos gustaría poder dormir unas horas más… así que, ¿cree que sería posible que alguien nos trajera un desayuno copioso sobre las 11? Sé que no suelen hacer eso a esas horas pero…

-¡Por supuesto! -la cortó el hombre -no importa la hora, señorita. A las 11 tendrán su desayuno en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Desean algo más?

-No, muchas gracias -contesté. -Con eso será suficiente… buenos días, y gracias otra vez.

Tras esto, Annette me estiró rápidamente hacia el ascensor, donde se apoyó mientras yo pulsaba el botón de nuestra planta.

-Menos mal que "el señor Jonas" iba conmigo… si no, estoy segura de que me habrían armado un escándalo -dijo.

-Ya sabes que odio que me traten diferente -contesté un poco molesto.

-Lo sé… pero reconoce que esta vez nos ha venido bien.

-Cierto -me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz -En serio, necesito dormir en una cama…

-Ah, ¿no te ha parecido cómodo el suelo de la cocina? -preguntó ella irónicamente.

-Sí, claro. Mi espalda agradece dormir sobre el frío mármol de vez en cuando…

Puse los ojos en blanco y ella se rió; luego, se le escapó un bostezo.

-Yo también necesito dormir… creo que me iré a mi habitación, me daré una ducha y dormiré hasta las once.

-Vale, pues a esa hora te espero en mi cuarto. Tenemos un desayuno pendiente -le dije.

Ella asintió. Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta, nos dimos un beso fugaz y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Entré en la mía con una sonrisa, feliz a pesar de todo. Quizá había dormido en el suelo de una cocina, pero estar con ella había hecho que valiera la pena. Decidí que me daría una ducha y luego intentaría dormir hasta que fuera la hora del desayuno… ¿Estarían Joe y Nick durmiendo aún o quizá habían vivido otra aventura con Liz y April? Pensé en llamarlos luego… porque ahora necesitaba darme prisa y dormir.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Habíamos llegado al hotel ya por la mañana, y acompañé a Liz a su habitación cuando me encontré con mi madre, que llevaba a Frankie de la mano.

-Buenos días, mamá -la saludé devolviéndole las llaves de mi coche -gracias.

-Buenos días, Joseph -dijo ella. Luego miró a Liz, que le sonrió -buenos días, Liz.

-Hola, señora Jonas -dijo ella.

-Veo que os habéis mojado… -replicó mi madre.

-Sí… pero no es nada, mamá -contesté.

-Vale… tenéis que dormir -dijo. Yo asentí.

-En eso estábamos. Estaba a punto de despedirme de Liz -la miré, demasiado contento.

-Sí, ehm… creo que luego nos veremos, ¿no, Joe? -dijo ella.

-Claro -le sonreí. Miré a mi madre, como haciéndole notar que sobraba en esos momentos. Al ver que no captaba la indirecta, me resigné a despedirme de Liz con un abrazo, en vez de darle el beso que se merecía.

Liz se despidió de Denisse y entró en su habitación. Mamá me miró, preocupada.

-Joseph, te dije que volvieras pronto… y mira la hora que es -dijo.

-Mamá, lo siento mucho… es que no me pude resistir a enseñarle a Liz un sitio que encontré el otro día.

-Está bien, pero quiero que ahora mismo te vayas a tu habitación y duermas algo… ¡y sécate, no te vayas a poner enfermo! -contestó mi madre.

-Sí, mamá -le di un beso en la mejilla -¿sabes algo de Kevin y de Nick?

-No, ahora iba a ver a Nicholas…

-Vale. Seguro que está durmiendo… sabes que él es el aburrido.

Frankie se rió, pero mamá me miró seria.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a verlo? ¿Puedo, por favor, puedo? -preguntó el pequeño impaciente.

-Sí… y así le avisas de que voy a ir a verle en un momento -contestó. Frankie echó a correr hacia la habitación de Nick, que seguro tendría ganas de asesinarlo cuando le despertaran sus gritos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy, Joseph? -preguntó mamá.

-No lo sé… supongo que luego quedaremos todos para dar una vuelta por el parque. ¿Papá y tú vais a llevar a Frankie a las atracciones?

-Sí… pero Joseph, tened cuidado -dijo.

-Claro, mamá -me despedí de ella, a punto de entrar en mi cuarto, cuando Frankie vino corriendo y gritando.

-¡Mamá! Tienes que venir a ver esto, corre -decía acalorado. Ella lo miró como exasperada, y me miró significativamente. Yo sonreí, y entré en mi habitación, por fin. La verdad era que estaba cansado.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

April acababa de irse, y mi madre se había sentado en mi cama para hablar conmigo. Tenía algo importante que decirme y, la verdad, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser. Me desperecé y me senté a su lado, esperando a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

-Nicholas, quiero que sepas que papá y yo te apoyaremos en todas las decisiones que hagas, incluso si son equivocadas.

-Mamá… -sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, y veía inútil que se preocupara por eso.

-No, cariño, déjame continuar -dijo ella -al ver a April en tu cama, sólo he podido imaginarme una cosa.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Lo sabía. Mamá pensaba que ella y yo habíamos… bueno, hecho algo más que dormir.

-Mamá, sé lo que imaginaste. Pero ya te digo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso -contesté.

-Cielo, quiero que levantes tu mano izquierda -lo hice -y mírate el dedo.

Ahí estaba, brillando, mi anillo de pureza, mi promesa. Una promesa que nunca me había planteado romper… hasta ahora. Lo cierto era que April me gustaba demasiado, y tenerla a tan poca distancia, abrazada a mi, me había hecho pensar en qué habría pasado si hubiera pasado por alto mi promesa. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir a mi madre.

-De verdad, sé lo que este anillo significa, y no pienso hacer nada que pueda romper mi promesa -repliqué, intentando sonar convincente.

-Nicholas, sé que a tu edad se tienen impulsos, pero quiero que pienses si de verdad vale la pena -dijo ella. Sonreía, así que la tormenta ya había pasado -¿de verdad que no ha pasado nada entre tú y April?

-No, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte -contesté yo. -Pero mamá, la quiero, ya te lo dije.

-Sí cariño, lo sé -dijo ella -Supongo que tendré que aceptar que mi pequeño ya no lo es tanto…

Ante esto, pasó su mano por mi pelo cariñosamente, como hacía cuando era más pequeño. Yo le sonreí. Mi madre siempre había sido parte importante de mi vida, al igual que el resto de mi familia, y pensar en hacer algo que la decepcionara me provocaba un malestar en el cuerpo bastante importante. Se me escapó un bostezo. Lo cierto es que quizá no me vendría mal dormir un poco más.

-Mamá, creo que voy a dormir otra vez -le dije. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Frankie estaba esperando en la sala, mirando la tele, así que cuando vio que Denisse salía, se acercó de un brinco.

-¿Ya le has reñido? -dijo el enano -¿qué hacía tu novia durmiendo contigo?

-Frankie, no te metas donde no te llaman -le dijo mamá. Al momento, él se calló. -Luego nos veremos, Nicholas.

Le sonreí, y ella me dirigió una mirada más, como de melancolía. Se la veía triste, pero a la vez contenta… era raro. Supongo que se daba cuenta de que ya no era tan pequeño. Y la verdad, ya era hora. Siempre me habían considerado como el pequeño, a pesar de que todos decían que era bastante maduro para mi edad. Y ahora que me tomaba en serio una relación, todos parecían estar preocupados… bueno, no todos, sólo mamá.

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y volver a dormir. Ya era hora…

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Llegué corriendo a mi habitación, aún con la sábana de la cama de Nicholas enrollada a mi alrededor. Abrí la puerta a toda prisa, procurando que nadie me viera por los pasillos con la ropa de un chico, y al entrar, me encontré a Liz sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sola y mirando hacia la puerta. Al verme, ella soltó un grito y de un salto se levantó.

-¡Liz! Joder, no me des estos sustos -dije. No me esperaba su reacción. Ella parecía súper feliz, y no paraba de bailar a mi alrededor y darme abrazos.

-¡¡April, no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado!! -gritaba ella emocionada -acabo de llegar al hotel, he estado toda la noche fuera con Joe… ¿¿porqué llevas la ropa de Nick?? ¡¿ESOS SON SUS BOXERS?!

Se me había escurrido la sábana cuando ella estaba abrazándome tan emocionada, por lo que Liz se dio cuenta de mi nuevo y _súper-chic _vestuario. Suspiré, pensando que ahora tendría que darle muchas explicaciones hasta que se quedara contenta.

-Sí, son los boxers de Nick, y no, no es lo que estás pensando con tu mente pervertida. No ha pasado nada entre él y yo -dije rápidamente. -Sólo que me ha dejado dormir en su cama…

Ella abrió la boca, demasiado impactada como para hablar.

-¿Tú, en su cama? -balbuceó -¿sin hacer nada? ¿con su ropa, con él?

-Liz, no tiene sentido lo que dices -me reí. Luego me dirigí al dormitorio, para tumbarme en mi cama. Ella me siguió como un perrito faldero, muerta de las ganas de que le contara más cosas.

-¿Y tú sí que tienes sentido llegando por la mañana con la ropa de un chico y una sábana alrededor de ti? -dijo ella, sentándose en el borde de mi cama. Estaba histérica.

-A ver, no ha pasado nada, ya te lo he dicho -cerré los ojos un momento, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. -Pero, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿dónde has estado toda la noche?

Liz se levantó y se puso a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor de la habitación.

-Pues, ¡no te lo vas a creer! Estuvimos en un mirador, nada de luz, bailes bajo la lluvia, flequillo, anillo, coche, mantas… no, no habían mantas.

-¡¡Para!! -grité confundida -relájate y ponte a contarme todas las cosas con pelos y señales.

Me incorporé en la cama, dejándole espacio para que se sentara. Ella cogió aire, y se acomodó a mi lado, dispuesta a desembuchar.

Presentía que la charla iba a ser bastante larga, porque ella no se iba a conformar con la mini explicación que le había dado antes, así que tenía que hacer algo urgentemente antes de empezar.

-¡Un momento! -la corté -¿crees que debería enviarle un mensaje a Nick?

-¿Para qué? -me preguntó ella.

-Pues para preguntarle a qué hora nos vemos luego y esas cosas…

-¡No! -exclamó Liz -hazte la interesante, que te lo envíe él.

-¿Eso vas a hacer tú con Joe? -la verdad era que me gustaba la idea, porque tampoco quería ser una pesada.

-Desde luego -dijo Liz. -Y ahora, calla y te cuento.

Nos acomodamos cada una en su cama, y empezó a contarme toda su maravillosa noche con Joe.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

En realidad tenía que haberme ido a dormir enseguida, en cuanto mi madre se despidió de mi para ir a ver a Nicholas, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y contento. Pensé en ir a la habitación de Kevin para hablar con él, pero no quería molestarlo, así que decidí ir a la de Nick, que seguro estaba despierto después de la visita de mamá.

Ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme, sino que fui con la ropa aún húmeda a su suite. Después de llamar repetidamente y con todas mis fuerzas, Nicholas me abrió con cara de muy mal genio.

-¡Buenos días, enano! -dije entrando sin ser invitado -OH, perdona, ¿estabas durmiendo?

Lo dije en un intento por ser gracioso, porque era obvio que sí lo había despertado. Me reí de mi propio chiste, aunque a él no le hizo demasiada gracia.

-Joe, sal de mi habitación -dijo.

-Eres muy amable por las mañanas, Nick -ignoré su comentario y entré en su dormitorio. Tenía la cama deshecha, y creo que faltaba una sábana. -¿ahora duermes sin sábanas?

Él cerró la puerta, y se acercó a mi, exasperado. Me ignoró y se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama, soltando un gruñido.

-¿Qué quieres, Joe? -preguntó sin moverse.

-Espera, -la verdad era que me tenía intrigado -¿dónde está tu sábana?

-Se la ha llevado April -dijo cansinamente.

-¿April te ha robado la sábana? -pregunté aún confundido. Nicholas se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, con aspecto de estar un poco más dispuesto para hablar.

-Más o menos… Joseph, las sábanas no se roban -dijo él.

-Puede que al resto del mundo no, pero lo que aquí veo es un claro caso de robo sabanil -contesté.

-Joe, mamá pilló a April aquí y ella se fue cubriéndose con mi sábana -aclaró él.

-¡¿APRIL IBA DESNUDA?! -no me lo podía creer. Mi hermano pequeño con una chica desnuda en su cama, mi madre pillándolos… -¿ha pasado la noche aquí contigo?

-¡Joe! -Nick se levantó escandalizado, para taparme la boca con su mano -¡baja la voz, por favor! No, April no iba desnuda… y sí, ha pasado la noche aquí.

-Pero si no iba desnuda, ¿porqué se tuvo que ir con tu sábana? -pregunté.

-No sé, Joseph, quizá le gustó mucho y la quería para su habitación -puso los ojos en blanco -llevaba mi ropa, imbécil.

-¡¿APRIL LLEVABA TU ROPA?! -grité. Él me volvió a mirar escandalizado -vale, ya paro de gritar. ¿Tu ropa?

-Sí… y estaba claro que ella no quería que mamá la viera así -contestó Nick.

-Claro -me paré a pensar -¿estás seguro de que April y tú no habéis hecho nada extraño aquí, en tu cama?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo dormimos -dijo él.

-¡Ah, vale! -me relajé un poco y me senté en el cómodo sillón que había al lado de su cama. Nick se volvió a tumbar de golpe. -¿Te pasa algo?

-Puede ser -murmuró.

-¿Has estado pensando en lo del anillo, no? -le pregunté. Él se incorporó de golpe, provocado por mis palabras.

-¡Sí! -contestó -¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

Parecía emocionado por poder hablar de eso, y al fin y al cabo, era mi hermano pequeño. Me tocaba a mi explicárselo.

-Muchas veces -él abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Yo me reí -es broma. No, lo cierto es que no me lo había planteado hasta esta noche.

-¿Tú y Liz…? -preguntó asombrado.

-¡No! -contesté rápidamente. -pero eso no significa que no me lo haya preguntado.

-¿Ella te ha preguntado sobre tu anillo?

-Sí… y por lo visto Liz no es la única preocupada por eso -dije recordando el mensaje de April -a tu novia también le interesa el tema. Por lo visto, ellas dos cotillean sobre nuestros anillos.

-¿Crees que les importan? -preguntó Nick.

-Obviamente sí… pero no en el mal sentido, sino que saben cuáles son nuestros límites.

-Bien por ellas. Lo malo, es que yo no estoy muy seguro de si sé dónde están los límites… de verdad creía que no iba a poder resistirme hoy. Es que nunca me había pasado algo así.

-Ya somos dos -admití. La verdad, había demostrado ya bastante fuerza de voluntad algunas veces antes con Liz, como el famoso momento del camerino. -Creo que estaba dispuesto a romper la promesa por ella.

De repente, se oyó un portazo en la habitación, y Kev entró con su pijama de cuadros.

-¿Estáis hablando de promesas y no habéis llamado a vuestro hermano mayor? -dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos hablando de eso? -preguntó Nick.

-Hermanito, nuestras habitaciones están pegadas, y las paredes no son demasiado gruesas… llevo escuchando desde que el grito de "April iba desnuda" me despertó -contestó Kev.

-Pues entonces habrás escuchado bastante como para saber que NO iba desnuda -gruñó Nick.

-Por desgracia -añadí. Kev se rió, y los dos miramos a Nick que cada vez estaba más molesto con nosotros -¡es broma, Nicholas!

-No sabes aceptar ningún chiste -dijo Kevin. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ser más relajado, no darle tanta importancia a cosas que no las tienen -dije.

-Está bien, entonces no le daré importancia al hecho de que CASI rompo mi promesa -murmuró Nick.

-A ver, lo que ha pasado no es nada raro -aclaró Kevin. Nick y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, como si fuera el sabio del bosque -a mi me ha pasado algunas veces…

-¡¿Kevin el perfecto ha tenido ganas alguna vez de hacer algo indebido?! -dije con voz escandalizada.

-Sí -admitió él. Se sentó en el otro sofá de la sala y se nos quedó mirando -soy el mayor, por lo tanto tengo que aconsejar a mis hermanos.

-Ah, pues espera que voy a avisar a Frankie -bromeé. Él me miró cansinamente.

-En serio, Joe -dijo -sé que aunque no lo admitas, a ti también te interesa.

Me encogí de hombros. Era cierto, me moría de ganas de saber qué opinaban al respecto mis hermanos, y necesitaba saber si a ellos también les había pasado. Aunque ahora parecía que estaba claro.

-Lo importante es que tenemos que saber dónde están los límites -dijo Nick.

-Cierto. Además, contamos con la ventaja de que ellas ya saben cuál es nuestra pequeña promesa -aclaró Kevin. -Saben dónde está la línea, y no la cruzarán si no les damos permiso.

En ese momento pensé en Liz en el camerino… por muy clara que tuviera la línea, en ese momento había estado a punto de cruzarla. Ignoré el pensamiento, y me centré en la conversación.

-Pero Kevin, ¿qué pasa cuando a ti no te importa que ella rompa las reglas, y cruce la línea? -preguntó Nick.

-Pues, eso… lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea.

* * *

**y así fue como ocurrió... veo a los hermanos demasiado preocupados por su promesa, ¿no? :) estoy aún intentando decidir si la romperan o no... acepto comentarios! (pupi&andre, sé lo que pensáis, y sé que vuestra respuesta va a ser un "QUE LA ROMPAAN!" como una casa) :D**

**_disclaimer: nada es de mi propiedad. ¿nada? jopé, que depresión... :(_**

**en fin, espero que os haya gustado! pronto (?) subiré capítulo nuevo!!**

**cuidaros mucho y FELIZ VERANO!! ^^**

**-Vicky.**

**_pd: Jas, JAS!! porfaplease, SUBE CAP cuanto antes, que me matas de la impaciencia! :) _**

**_pd2: MIL GRACIAS a todas las que dejáis reviews!! (: sois geniales!_**


	22. SUEÑOS

**Vais a pensar que me he vuelto loca porque subo cap dos veces en una semana... pero sólo se me puede acusar de exceso de inspiración. Donde quiera que mire, me encuentro con algo que me gustaría poder poner en el fic. **

**Pues, este capítulo sigue siendo un poco de clarificador sobre los sentimientos de los chicos (y chicas!) así que espero no aburriros.**

**Mención especial!!! JAS! (: TE QUIERO! a todos aquellos que no lo hayan hecho ya, PASAD POR SU CUENTA Y LEED SUS GENIALOSOS FICS. **

**Ok, ahora sumergiros en el mundo de los...**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 22 - SUEÑOS

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

No sé cómo pasó, pero acabamos los tres dormidos de cualquier manera en la habitación de Nick. Él en su cama, bocabajo y abrazado a la almohada, Joe en el sillón que había en un rincón, completamente espatarrado y con la boca abierta y yo… bueno, yo me desperté en el suelo. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con dormir toda la noche en el de la cocina del hotel? Me levanté e intenté estirarme, haciendo sonar mi columna, que intentaba reponerse. Mierda, me iba a pasar unos cuantos días con dolores…

Miré la hora: ¡las doce! De repente caí: ¡había quedado a las once con Annette en mi habitación! Maldiciendo por lo bajo, salí corriendo de aquel sitio, pegando un portazo. No tuve que andar demasiado, porque mi habitación estaba justo al lado de la de Nick… pero Annette no estaba fuera. Desanimado, decidí entrar y llamar desde allí a recepción, para volver a pedir el desayuno. Quizá, hasta podía convencer a Anne de que volviera…

-¡Ya era hora, señorito! -oí desde la sala de mi suite. Cerré la puerta y me asomé, para ver quien era la que decía eso. ¡Era ella! Sonreí.

-¡Annette, lo siento muchísimo! Me he quedado dormido en la habitación de Nick y…

-Shh, calla y ven a desayunar -dijo ella con urgencia. Me acerqué a su lado, y me encontré con que tenía una bandeja repleta de comida delante. -he empezado sin ti, pero es que tenía hambre…

-No pasa nada, tenías que hacerlo -dije yo sin darle importancia -¿qué hay para mí?

-Pues te he dejado algo de fruta -fruncí el ceño. Ella se rió -¡es broma! Tienes gofres con chocolate, si los quieres.

Mi estómago crujió, pidiéndolos como loco, así que le hice caso.

-Gracias -le dije mientras me acercaba el plato. Me senté con ella, a la mesa. Al parecer ella había estado con la televisión puesta mientras me esperaba -de verdad, siento mucho haber llegado tarde.

-No pasa nada -dijo ella con una sonrisa. Al parecer, se había duchado porque tenía el pelo aún mojado, cayendo despreocupadamente por su espalda y hombros. Engullía unas tortitas con pinta deliciosa. Otra vez, mi estómago se quejó, así que empecé a comer.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, simplemente comiendo y dedicándonos miradas fugaces. Ella observaba cada movimiento que hacía, ya fuera al acercarme la leche o cuando me quedaba un rato mirándola atentamente. Dejó escapar unas carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté confundido.

-Nada -contestó. No me convenció su respuesta, porque seguía riéndose.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o… ? -la verdad era que me empezaba a preocupar.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí -acercó su mano hacia mi mejilla, para señalar algo. Yo me miré en el reflejo de una cucharilla, y ahí estaba: una mancha de chocolate.

-¿Me mancho y no me dices nada? -le reprendí. Ella seguía riéndose.

-Si quieres te la quito -contestó. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi… demasiado, diría yo. Sin esperármelo, pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, "limpiando" la mancha de chocolate -ya está, ya no tienes nada.

Luego se volvió tan tranquila a su silla, para seguir comiendo su tortita, mientras yo me había quedado petrificado. Completamente.

-¿Qué…? -balbuceé. Ella levantó la vista de su plato, un poco roja, para mirarme.

-Lo siento… ha sido un impulso -se disculpó. -De verdad que no quería molestarte, yo…

No quería que pensara eso, así que salí como pude de mi estado de shock y me acerqué a ella, para devolverle el lametón. Exactamente eso hice: le lamí el moflete tal y como ella había hecho. Su reacción fue similar a la mía, se quedó un rato callada y quieta, pero luego rompió a reír.

-Si hubiera sabido que ibas a hacer eso, te habría limpiado la mancha mucho antes -dijo.

-No habría estado mal -contesté.

Anne se levantó de repente y me estiró hasta la altura del sofá, para luego tirarme en el de un pequeño empujón.

-¡Ah! -grité. La espalda me había hecho_ "crack"._

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada -¿no debí tirarte, verdad?

-No, si eso no importa… es que mi espalda no es la que era. Hoy he dormido dos veces en el suelo -dije. No me podía mover, y me había quedado con el culo en pompa sobre el sofá, la cual no era la mejor postura del mundo delante de una chica.

-Por suerte para ti, estás con la mejor masajista del mundo -dijo haciendo crujir sus dedos. -Vamos, levántate.

-Es fácil de decir, pero más difícil de hacer -dije desde mi lecho de dolor.

-¡Calla, no seas quejica y levántate! -ordenó -Estarás mejor en la cama.

Como pude, me puse en pie y me arrastré hacia mi cama, que estaba medio deshecha, dejándome caer bocabajo. Mi espalda volvió a sonar.

-Esto… -murmuró ella -Kevin, creo que el masaje será más efectivo si te lo hago sin… esto, sin camisa.

Lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja, demasiado avergonzada. ¿Sin camisa? ¿En mi cama? ¿Con ella y un masaje? En un segundo pasaron mil cosas por mi cabeza, pero tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dejarlas pasar y contestar con la voz más normal que tenía.

-Sí, claro -dije mientras me quitaba la camisa -estoy tratando con una profesional, así que no pasa nada.

¿NO PASA NADA? ¡¡Sí que pasaba!! Porque de repente, ella dio un salto y quedó sentada sobre mi, dispuesta a empezar a masajear mi espalda dolorida. ¡ENCIMA DE MI! Cerré los ojos, intentando mantener la mente fría.

-Vale, esto lo aprendí hace poco… pero creo que es muy efectivo -decía ella mientras empezaba por mis hombros -¿sabes cómo sería muchísimo mejor? Con aceite aromático… ¿no tendrás velas por aquí, verdad?

Aunque no me podía ver, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, claro… tengo un spa portátil en la maleta, mira a ver si encuentras algo -dije sarcástico. Ella apretó con más fuerza.

-¡Cállate! -se rió -nos tendremos que conformar con esto…

-Pues no está nada mal -murmuré. De momento, sólo pensaba en que el tiempo pasara rápido, que me curara la espalda, que se quitara de encima y me pudiera poner la camisa… y tal vez, en darme una ducha fría.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Fue el portazo lo que hizo que me despertara. Normalmente no lo habría hecho, pero supongo que una parte de mi deseaba que abriera los ojos, porque mi sueño no estaba siendo demasiado bueno. Pero, como siempre, al recuperar el sentido me olvidé por completo de lo que había soñado. Muy frustrante, la verdad.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, buscando a mis hermanos. Supuse que el portazo había sido de Kevin, porque era el que faltaba. Joe seguía sin inmutarse en una posición un tanto extraña en el sofá. De hecho, me pareció que hablaba… ¡Joseph estaba hablando en sueños!

-¿Porqué dices que sin pantalones estaré mejor?… Ah, ya claro… hace calor, es verdad… -sonreía. Parecía un sueño un poco raro -¿pero tú no tienes calor con el bigote? Ya sé que es falso, pero aún así dan calor…

¿Pero qué cosas raras soñaba? Aguantándome la risa, le tiré un cojín, acertando en toda su cara. Él se despertó dando un salto, buscando al causante del impacto con cara de confusión.

-¡Nick! -gruñó -qué manera más educada de despertar a tu hermano mayor…

-Pensé que tenías calor, así que te he despertado… -dije con tono burlón. Él se puso rojo, de repente acordándose de su sueño -Va, cuéntame qué soñabas.

-¿Yo? -se hizo el loco -yo no estaba soñando nada, enano.

-¿Estás seguro? -dije -porque creo haber oído que había un bigote falso involucrado… y querían que te bajaras los pantalones.

Él se levantó del sofá, nervioso, y fue dando tumbos hacia el baño. Oí que se abría el grifo.

-Lo que yo sueño no es de tu interés, hermanito -gritó desde allí. Yo me levanté de la cama, yendo con Joe a lavarme los dientes.

-¡Eh! -le grité -¡Ese es mi cepillo, Joe!

Él acabó su limpieza, enjuagó el cepillo y me lo tendió.

-Toma, no pasa nada… mis gérmenes son los tuyos -guiñó un ojo.

-Eres asqueroso, Joseph -miré el cepillo con asco -quédatelo, te lo regalo.

Él se rió, sacando de su bolsillo otro cepillo idéntico… el mío, el verdadero.

-Era broma, hermanito -dijo -el que he usado yo estaba sin abrir…

Le eché una mirada fulminante, arrebatándole de las manos mi cepillo de dientes. Mientras yo hacía mi trabajo, él se miraba en el espejo, repasándose meticulosamente.

-¿Crees que debería cambiar de peinado? -me preguntó. Yo gruñi, encogiéndome de hombros. Joe me miró atentamente -de verdad, Nicholas, eres la persona más expresiva que he conocido…

Esto último lo dijo irónicamente, claro. Joe se pasaba la vida diciendo que podría abrirme un poco más, mostrar mis emociones… pero no podía. Al menos no siempre. Escupí la pasta de dientes, me enjuagué la boca y me lavé la cara. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con el pesado sacando músculo y mirándose aún en el espejo.

-¿Has visto qué brazos se me están haciendo? -dijo. -De hecho, creo que ya no soy competencia para ti…

Eso me sacó de mis casillas. Si tenía un punto débil, ese era la competitividad.

-Perdona, Joseph, pero creo que te equivocas -le dije. Él me miró con superioridad.

-Nicholas, está claro que yo tengo más músculos que tú.

-¿Hacemos un pulso a ver quién es el más fuerte? -le reté. Él, por supuesto, asintió.

Salimos hacia la sala, donde había una mesa y nos pudimos sentar. Contamos hasta tres y empezamos a hacer fuerza. Tenía que ganarle… pero no pude. Mi mano chocó contra la mesa.

-¡Has hecho trampa! -le dije -¡te has levantado de la silla y eso no vale!

-No, yo no me he levantado -contestó. -admítelo Nick: estoy más bueno que tú.

En esos casos, lo mejor era dejar a Joe con su idea, porque nada podría demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Sacudí la cabeza, dejando el caso por perdido. Él se acercó a la mesa, donde había algo de fruta, cogió una manzana y la mordió despreocupadamente. Luego, se tumbó en el sofá, cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la mañana? -dije mirándole significativamente.

-Pues, sí, a no ser que propongas otro plan -contestó. -¡Ey, mira, este programa es bueno!

Desesperado, me acerqué al televisor y lo apagué.

-Joe, ¿recuerdas qué estamos haciendo aquí? -dije. Él se golpeó la frente, como si acabara de caer.

-¡Las chicas! -exclamó. Yo asentí con la cabeza -¿sabes algo de ellas?

-No. ¿Crees que deberíamos llamarlas? -pregunté. Él pareció pensárselo, y luego sonrió. No me gustaba esa sonrisa, siempre anticipaba algo malo… o raro.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Estaba en una especie de castillo, pero me había crecido el pelo tanto como a esa princesa llamada Rapunzel. Sin saber cómo, Joe, vestido con una armadura brillante, cantaba desde debajo de mi torre para que le tirara una cuerda.

-¡No hay ninguna! -le gritaba yo. Él seguía cantando, pero ahora triste. De repente, yo me daba cuenta de mi pelo largo, y lo tiraba a través de la ventana para que él pudiera usarlo de cuerda.

Ahora Joe trepaba por mi trenza, cantando más animado. Sin saber porqué, entonaba la canción de los Enanitos de Blancanieves cuando salen de la mina. Parecía muy contento…

-¡Pronto estaré con mi amada! -cantaba. Mientras, seguía escalando.

Lo peor era que yo no lo miraba con cara de loca habiendo visto a un loco, sino que estaba embobada contemplando su brillante armadura, pensando que él era mi caballero salvador, el que me iba a librar del encierro en mi torre. Sin embargo, algo iba mal cuando, de repente, me caí de la torre, precipitándome al vacío y haciéndole a él caer conmigo.

Lo siguiente, un golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda! -gruñí. Abrí los ojos, de vuelta a la realidad. Si que me había caído, pero no era de la torre, sino de la cama. Me encontré a mi misma tumbada boca arriba en el suelo de la habitación.

De repente, alguien se precipitó hacia mi, tapándome la boca con la mano, para evitar que gritara, me agarró de forma que no pude casi moverme, y me arrastró fuera del dormitorio. Acabé metida con el extraño en uno de los armarios de la suite, a oscuras. No podía hablar ni gritar, porque sus brazos aún me rodeaban con fuerza. A pesar de ello, no me hacía daño. Era un abrazo fuerte pero cariñoso a la vez. Parpadeé muchas veces, intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y vieran algo del desconocido, pero era casi imposible. No tenía miedo… no sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo o de morder, patear y luchar para salir de allí, sino que me encontraba ridículamente a gusto… y más al reconocer los besos que el "desconocido" me estaba dando en el cuello.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Me desperté un poco antes que Liz, así que decidí meterme en la ducha. Sin hacer ruido, entré en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Abrí los grifos, dejando caer el agua hasta que estuvo a una temperatura adecuada como para despejarme. Sabía que había soñado algo, pero era demasiado raro como para recordarlo. Intenté recordar mientras me enjabonaba el pelo, cerrando los ojos, concentrándome profundamente. Había algo relacionado con un piano… una melodía no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza. Sí, mi sueño había sido sobre una canción. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que acababa de recordar el sonido de las notas, claramente. Me veía a mí misma tocándolas en un gran piano de cola… supuse que era blanco, como el de Nick… mis sueños eran casi siempre en blanco y negro.

Cuando acabé con la ducha, estaba contenta porque había conseguido rescatar el sueño, manteniendo la cancioncita en mi cabeza. Yo no tenía ni idea de tocar el piano, pero estaba convencida de que esa melodía saldría fácilmente si me ponía a probar con las teclas. Sin embargo, al salir de la bañera, no encontré mi toalla… ¡ni mi ropa!

Me dediqué a mirar alrededor, pero nada… ¿había sido tan tonta como para olvidarme de cogerla? No, estaba completamente segura de que la había dejado preparada…

Con cuidado, entreabrí la puerta del baño para asomarme a ver si Liz ya se había levantado y podía traerme la toalla, pero ella no estaba en su cama.

-¡Lizzie! -grité. Quizá estaba en la sala, y no me había oído acabar -¡Oye, que no puedo salir desnuda por ahí!

Al parecer, o se hacía la sorda o no me oía… pero, ¿y si no estaba? ¿dónde podría haber ido? Liz no era de las que se despertaban de forma fácil… ya podía pasar un huracán, que ella ni se inmutaría.

Frustrada, volví a cerrar la puerta del baño… me negaba a salir desnuda. Recorrí el baño con la vista, buscando algo con lo que poder taparme para salir por lo menos a por ropa… ¡y ahí estaba! Tirada en un rincón, formando un bulto, estaba la sábana de la habitación de Nick. ¿Cómo narices había llegado ahí? Suspiré, pensando que no tenía más remedio que taparme con ella. La enrollé a mi alrededor, procurando que tapara lo máximo posible y volví a abrir la puerta, un poco, asomando la cabeza.

-¿Buscabas esto? -preguntó alguien. De pronto, Nick entró en el dormitorio, con sonrisa burlona y MI toalla en la mano, balanceándola provocadoramente.

-Pues sí -afirmé. Tendí la mano para que me la diera, temblando de la rabia y de los nervios. Él negó con la cabeza y se tumbó despreocupadamente en la cama con la toalla en su poder.

-Si la quieres, cógela -dijo. Me miraba desafiante, pero a la vez sonriente. Se lo estaba pasando bien poniéndome en ese aprieto. Yo me mordí el labio inferior, debatiéndome interiormente.

-¿La traidora de Liz sabía esto? -gruñí. Cuando la pillara, la haría papilla.

-No… ella no tenía ni idea de lo que te iba a pasar a ti… ni de lo que le iba a pasar a ella -contestó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de estar haciéndomelo pasar mal en esos momentos, Nick estaba tremendamente irresistible con los rizos despeinados, su camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos negros. A pesar de que una parte de mi tenía ganas de asesinarlo por haberme robado la toalla, la otra parte se moría de ganas de dar un salto sobre él y comérselo a besos. Intenté pensar con claridad…

-¿Así que todo esto es un plan malvado tramado por dos hermanos crueles, no? -dije armándome de valor y saliendo del baño. Aún tenía la sábana alrededor de mi, usándola de escudo, procurando que mis vergüenzas no salieran a la luz.

-Puede ser -dijo Nick riéndose. Se acomodó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Tienes intención de darme la toalla? -pregunté, sospechando su respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Dime qué has soñado hoy -dijo con total tranquilidad. Era como si no estuviera manteniendo una conversación con una chica casi desnuda…

-Nick, dame mi toalla, me pongo la ropa y te cuento lo que he soñado -contesté nerviosa. Me acerqué aún más, intentando arrebatársela de las manos. Fallé.

-Dime qué has soñado hoy -repitió. -Bueno, dime con quién -rectificó.

-¿Con quién he soñado hoy? -él asintió -Pues verás, he soñado con Joe.

Su cara cambió, de sonriente a ceño fruncido.

-¿Con Joseph? -repitió. Oí una risa desde la parte de la sala. Creí que salía de dentro de un armario, pero ignoré ese pensamiento.

Sonreí y me acerqué a la cama, sentándome en el borde, cerca de Nick, que seguía un poco malhumorado mirando el suelo e intentando ignorarme.

-Nick, mírame -él levantó la vista, para dirigirse a mis ojos. Yo sonreí -¿crees que podría soñar con otra cosa que no fueras tú después de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

Él pareció animarse, sonriendo de nuevo.

-No lo sé… -dijo.

-Pues que lo sepas: no es posible. En serio Nicholas, eres un pesado. ¡Estás hasta en mis sueños! -exclamé.

-¡Ah, vale pues si soy un pesado me marcho! -hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo lo sujeté con una mano (con la otra me encargaba de mantener la sábana en su sitio). Se volvió y me miró.

-Quiero que sea así siempre. Quiero soñar contigo siempre. Por eso odio al sol, porque hace que me despierte y abandone mis sueños. Me hace ver que no estoy sola en un mundo perfecto, que tú no estás conmigo…

-Pero en eso te equivocas -dijo Nick. -Sí estoy contigo.

Tras eso, me acarició la cara con delicadeza, acercándose para darme un beso… demasiado dulce para ser el primero del día, demasiado intenso para ser tan breve, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-¡¡Vale!! -gritó alguien -¡¡Vale ya!! Os quiero a 5 metros de distancia. Vais a convertir esto en una película para adultos si seguís así…

Se oyeron unas palmadas y alguien tiró de mi, separándome de Nick… y haciendo que la sábana se me escurriera.

La situación fue tremendamente vergonzosa. La que me había estirado había sido Liz, que iba seguida de Joe, el responsable de los gritos. Lizzie lo hizo tan bruscamente que me dejó completamente desnuda delante de Nick y Joe Jonas. Perfecto.

* * *

**_pues eso quería decir yo.. xDD demasiado. No os podéis imaginar lo que me estuve riendo al imaginarme el sueño de Liz..._**

**_En fin, espero que os haya gustado!! (: las hormonas de los chicos se revolucionan!!_**

**_GRACIAS por vuestros reviews, significan muchísimo para mi! GRACIAS y GRACIAS MIL VECES!_**

**_-Vicky._**


	23. MELODÍA Y PLAN

**Después de una noche y un día de "estudio" con mis teterinas, he leído un mensaje que me ha hecho ir corriendo a acabar este capítulo...**

**No, no me he vuelto loca.. xD he subido debido a una petición especial! (: Raaquel, espero haber llegado a tiempo, he hecho lo que he podido!**

**Y así pues, voy a cerrar la bocota y os voy a dejar leerr! A ver qué os parece!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23 - MELODÍA Y PLAN**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Hice lo que pude, intenté cubrirme con las manos, intenté alcanzar la sábana para taparme otra vez… pero era imposible reaccionar. Nick y Joe se habían quedado igual que yo, completamente de piedra. Y Liz… bueno, ella lo intentó a su manera.

-Joe, haz el favor de taparte los ojos -le gritó Liz a Joseph. Él se apresuró a hacerle caso, cubriéndose la vista con las manos.

Al final, como nadie parecía hacer nada para ayudarme, corrí hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Luego, me senté sobre el borde de la bañera, sin creerme lo que acababa de pasar ahí fuera. Nick. Nick Jonas. ¡Nick Jonas me había visto desnuda! Y lo que era peor… Joe también.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, tímidamente.

-Soy yo, Liz -gritó -traigo ropa y una toalla.

Abrió con cuidado, y me tiró las cosas rápidamente, sin mirar. Luego cerró de nuevo. Sin perder tiempo, me sequé y vestí a toda prisa, pensando cómo reaccionar cuando saliera del baño… o lo que era peor, cómo soportar las miraditas de los chicos.

Por fin, me armé de valor y salí del baño… no había nadie en el dormitorio. Seguí hasta la sala, donde los encontré a los tres, sentados en la mesa. Al parecer habían tenido tiempo de llamar al servicio de habitaciones, porque tenían delante de sí muchísima comida, algo que me parecía perfecto porque aún no había desayunado.

-¿Tienes hambre? -me preguntó Joe, como si no hubiera pasado nada raro antes.

-Un poco -contesté. Intenté averiguar cómo se había tomado Nick el verme en esa situación, pero él trataba de mantener la mirada en su cuenco de cereales, y evitaba levantar la cabeza. Suspiré y me senté a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿hace mucho que os habéis levantado? -preguntó Liz para romper el silencio.

-Pues, hace un rato -contestó Joe. Seguía mirándome con una cara un poco rara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo también le miraba, se giró de nuevo a Liz.

Era normal que estuviera incómodo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba estar sin levantar la cabeza Nick? Decidí tratar de provocar esa mirada.

-Oye, Nick -le dije dejando la cuchara en mi plato -¿no querías que te contara mi sueño?

Él siguió sin inmutarse, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta -dijo mientras seguía comiendo. De nuevo, dejé escapar un suspiro, mirando a Liz en busca de ayuda. Ella estaba tan desencajada como yo, así que se encogió de hombros para darme a entender que no se le ocurría nada.

Justo en ese momento, empezó a sonarme el móvil, que estaba en el dormitorio. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a contestar.

-¿Sí? -pregunté. El número que me salía en pantalla no me sonaba.

-¿April? -gritó una voz -¿me oyes?

De repente, me dí cuenta de quién era.

-¿Matt? -exclamé sorprendida. Liz me miraba con los ojos como platos desde la mesa, e incluso Nick había levantado la cabeza, sin mirarme aún, sorprendido por haber oído ese nombre.

Sí, Nick sabía quién era Matt, yo se lo conté cuando estuvimos hablando de nuestros ex. Él era mi antiguo novio, que me dejó destrozada, pero que de alguna manera acabó siendo mi mejor amigo. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él, porque se mudó a otra ciudad.

-¡Aprilita! -continuó Matt desde la otra parte del teléfono -no te imaginas la cara que se me ha quedado cuando he ido a tu casa y tu madre me ha dicho que estabas de pendoneo por ahí.

-¿Estás en mi casa? -pregunté en shock -¿no estabas viviendo en Londres?

-Sí, pero… ¿adivina qué? -dijo emocionado -¡vuelvo a vivir en Pasadena!

Liz seguía mirándome atentamente, intentando enterarse de la conversación, Joe la miraba a ella, extrañado.

-¿Quién es Matt? -le preguntó susurrando Joe a Liz. Ella no podía ni contestarle por culpa del shock.

-Su ex novio -le contestó Nick, por fin. Lo dijo como escupiendo las palabras, haciendo que sonaran realmente rastreras.

Joe abrió mucho los ojos, almacenando la información. Luego, todos se centraron en mirarme fijamente. Todos, menos Nick, claro está. El señorito seguía sin dignarse a mirarme, sino que se mantenía de espaldas, rígido.

-¿Cómo que vuelves a vivir en Pasadena? -repetí asimilando las palabras. Eso fue lo que desbordó el vaso. Liz dio un salto en la silla, Joe torció el gesto y Nick… él por fin se giró para mirarme a la cara. Parecía dolido, tenso, preocupado.

-Pues sí, pequeña -confirmó Matt por el teléfono -voy a volver al colegio y todo eso… así que supongo que nos veremos pronto.

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí -contesté. Tener a Matt otra vez en la ciudad era lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¡pero no ahora! Estaba Nick… y nunca se me ocurriría hacer algo que le hiriera.

-Bueno, pequeña -dijo Matt -pues no tardes mucho en venir, que tengo algo que decirte. Te quiero mucho… ¡no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

Podía jurar que Nick y los demás podían escuchar lo que Matt estaba diciendo, porque con cada palabra, su cara cambiaba a peor.

-Eh… yo también te he echado de menos, Matt -dije esto un poco avergonzada. Nick me echó una última mirada y se giró de nuevo hacia su bol de cereales, para empezar a comer. Preferí no seguir mirándolo.

Colgué, dejé el móvil en el dormitorio y volví a la mesa. Si la situación había sido rara hasta el momento, ahora se estaba haciendo insoportable. Nadie hablaba, se limitaban a comer sin ganas, procurando no hacer ruido.

Pero, ¿qué había pasado? Hacía un momento estaba hablando con Nick, besándole y mirándole a los ojos, pero ahora todo parecía diferente. ¡No se dignaba a mirarme! Ni siquiera a pedirme una explicación.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos a cambiarnos de ropa y todo eso -dijo Nick levantándose de repente. Joe le miró extrañado.

-Acabamos de llegar, Nick -le dijo. -¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa? No tenemos nada planeado para hoy…

-Lo sé, Joseph -ignoró el comentario de su hermano, dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa, y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada. Sólo escuché el sonido del portazo.

Los lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos, seguía mirando fijamente el lugar por el que había desaparecido Nick, intentando entender lo que había pasado, sin éxito.

-¿Qué haces? -me preguntó Liz -¡ve con él a explicárselo, YA!

Se levantó, dándome un pequeño tirón para que me levantara. Mis piernas se negaban a responder, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de más. Eché a correr hacia la puerta, agarré el pomo, el mismo pomo que Nick había aferrado hacía un momento, y tiré para salir de aquella sofocante habitación.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Simplemente estaba avergonzado, eso era todo. No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara después de haber presenciado el momento "desnudo" de hacía unos momentos. Pero estaba seguro de que se me pasaría… hasta que sonó su móvil.

Matt. Ese nombre me sonaba. ¿Matt su ex novio? Sentí como si mi cuenco de cereales ya no fuera lo suficientemente interesante, y reaccioné dando un respingo. ¿Ella aún hablaba con su ex, se llevaban bien? El monstruo de la envidia y de los celos se apoderó de mi. Sentí que iba a explotar, o a golpear algo… cosa no muy común en mi, ya que por lo normal era muy tranquilo. Pero sólo oír la voz de April pronunciando su nombre "Matt" hacía que no pudiera estar tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que vuelves a vivir en Pasadena? -dijo April. Me giré rápidamente a mirar su cara, en busca de alguna emoción notable. Quería saber si ella consideraba eso una mierda o si de verdad le hacía ilusión que su ex novio volviera a su ciudad, a su vida.

Su expresión seguía siendo de sorpresa, demasiado indescifrable. Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar mil versiones diferentes de cómo sería su reconciliación, cómo él la abrazaría diciéndole que la había echado mucho de menos y que había vuelto sólo por ella. Y con cada pensamiento, sentía que la iba perdiendo un poco más.

-Eh… yo también te he echado de menos, Matt -concluyó April. Vale, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella iba a volver con él, se iba a olvidar de ese Nick como-se-llame, que sólo fue un bonito deseo que no podía cumplirse…

Me giré de nuevo, con la urgencia de acabarme mis cereales y salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Necesitaba abrazarme a mi guitarra, aferrarme a las teclas de mi piano, escribir…

Nadie hablaba, todos se dedicaban a comer, por lo que me fue más fácil acabar.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos a cambiarnos de ropa y todo eso -le dije a Joe, levantándome de la mesa.

-Acabamos de llegar, Nick -me contestó. -¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa? No tenemos nada planeado para hoy…

-Lo sé, Joseph -intenté que se diera cuenta de que NECESITABA salir de allí, pero no tuve éxito. Resignado, dejé la servilleta y di media vuelta, sin ni siquiera mirarla, para salir de allí pegando un portazo.

Vale, quizá el portazo no había sido intencionado, pero abandonar la habitación me había ayudado a aflojar un poco el nudo que tenía en el estómago… aunque no había funcionado con el de la garganta.

Prácticamente volé hacia mi habitación, entrando veloz y yendo directamente a la banqueta del piano blanco que había pedido que pusieran. Acaricié las teclas, haciéndolas sonar, en busca de inspiración, de la correcta. Justo entonces, golpearon a la puerta, tres veces, con timidez a la vez decisión. Suspiré, pero de todas formas fui a abrir.

-Nick -era April. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla, rompiéndome el corazón. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Me aparté de su camino, permitiéndole la entrada a la habitación. Ella se dirigió a la banqueta del piano y se sentó, esperando a que yo cerrara la puerta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -le pregunté acercándome al piano.

Me esperaba lo peor, un _"adiós, ha sido muy bonito, pero tengo que volver a mi vida normal… y en ella tú no cabes"._

-Quiero saber porqué te has ido así -me dijo. Se enjugó las lágrimas, al parecer con más valor para hablar.

-Sentía que sobraba -contesté. Iba a intentar ser sincero, ya que ella parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser clara.

-¿Y porqué? -preguntó ella levantándose y acercándose a mi.

-Matt ha vuelto -me limité a contestar.

-¿Y crees que eso cambia las cosas? -dijo. Yo la miré, confundido.

-Eso lo tienes que decir tú.

-No, Nick. ¡Que Matt haya vuelto no cambia nada! -dijo.

-Pero yo sé lo que él significó para ti, y sé que algo cambia -dije yo. Después de todo lo que ella me había contado, se me hacía difícil pensar que pudiera estar tranquila sin saber nada de él.

-Sí, pero al parecer no tienes ni idea de lo que TÚ has significado para mi, y lo que significas -se acercó para rozarme el brazo con su mano.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a volver con él? -le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-He encontrado a alguien muchísimo mejor -dijo.

Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba oír, porque mis pulmones volvieron a abrirse, permitiendo el paso de oxígeno. Mi corazón volvía a latir, quizá un poco desenfrenado… pero al fin y al cabo, me sentía muchísimo mejor: podía sonreír.

La abracé, disfrutando el momento, para luego darle un beso demasiado ansioso. Pero el sólo hecho de haberme imaginado la posibilidad de estar si esos labios por mucho tiempo, me provocaba dolor de cabeza. Por fin, me aparté, aún mirándola sonriente.

-No vuelvas a darme esos sustos -le dije. -ya tenía suficiente con haberte visto desnuda…

Ella abrió los ojos, dando un salto hacia atrás. Luego, me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Eres un pervertido, Nicholas Jonas! -dijo. Yo me reí. Ya había descubierto la manera de no darle importancia al asunto: asumiéndolo. Iba a aceptar que de hecho, SÍ la habíha visto desnuda, nada podía cambiarse ya. De todas formas, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Página pasada, hierba pisada y caja cerrada. Lo guardaría como un recuerdo bonito, pero a la vez raro… e incómodo.

-¿Qué hacías? -dijo April sentándose de nuevo en el piano, rozando las teclas.

-Intentaba canalizar mi ira hacia algo creativo -contesté, sentándome junto a ella.

-Hoy he tenido un sueño -comentó distraída.

-¿Ese en el que salía Joe? -le pregunté malicioso. Ella se rió.

-Sí, exactamente… -puso los ojos en blanco -en serio, estábamos en un piano blanco, como este, y no sé porqué ni cómo, yo tocaba unas notas…

Empezó presionando las teclas negras, al principio con torpeza, luego más segura.

-¿Tocas el piano? -le pregunté sorprendido.

-No -contestó con el ceño fruncido por la concentración -es sólo que tengo muy viva la imagen de qué teclas tocaba soñando…

-¿Sabes que eso es muy raro? -le dije asombrado y a la vez divertido.

-Puede ser… ¡exacto! -había dado con lo que buscaba. Repetía las mismas notas una y otra vez. -Esta era mi melodía.

La escuché atentamente, almacené la información y la imité unas escalas más hacia arriba.

-No está mal -comenté. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Es sólo una chorrada -dijo. -sólo tenía que probar que tengo un poco de memoria.

Se levantó de la banqueta y me tendió la mano.

-Anda, vamos a mi habitación, que Joe y Liz deben de estar preocupados -me dijo.

La tomé fuerte de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Después de ver salir corriendo a Nick y detrás de él a April, Joe y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa, demasiado impactados como para hablar. Seguíamos mirando la puerta cerrada hasta que él habló.

-¿Crees que…? -comenzó.

-No -me adelanté. -Ella está enamorada de Nick incluso desde antes de conocerlo; ¿de verdad crees que dejaría pasar su sueño así como así?

-Pues espero que no, porque él cada día está más atontado por su culpa -dijo Joe.

-¿Insinúas que mi amiga vuelve tonto a tu hermano? -comenté haciéndome la falsa ofendida.

-Puede ser -dijo. -¿Si así fuera qué me harías?

¿Cómo que qué le haría? A ver, déjame pensar… ¡arrancarle la ropa y devorarlo entero a besos! Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a él.

-No me retes, Joe -me limité a decir.

-Estás roja. A saber lo que estás pensando -dijo él riéndose.

-¿Yo roja? -mierda, me había pillado -no, es sólo que hace mucho calor…

Me levanté de la mesa y fui corriendo a abrir el balcón, para seguir con la mentira de que me estaba asando ahí dentro sin aire fresco. Joe se levantó también y me siguió.

-Sé que no es el calor -puso sus manos en mi cintura. -Estabas pensando algo y creo saber qué es…

¡Ay! No podía hacer eso y pensar que me iba a quedar quieta. Lo intenté, pero al escucharle hablar tan seductoramente, automáticamente me puse en situación de flirteo.

-¿Sabes que eres demasiado para mi? -murmuré. Él sonrió.

-No. Tú eres demasiado para mi. Aún intento conseguir que caigas a mis pies.

Me faltó un pelo para tirarme teatralmente al suelo y adorarlo como si fuera un Dios egipcio. Pero, no sé cómo, me controlé.

-Eso es que quizá no te esfuerzas lo suficiente -dije. Joe entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

-Quizá tendré que emplear técnicas más agresivas -contestó en voz baja, tremendamente sexy. -Pero tendrás que esperar a que trace un plan.

-Pues date prisa, no esperaré mucho.

¿A quién quería engañar? Esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo si hacía falta. Por él, me daba igual.

-¿Estás dispuesta a perderte el premio por culpa de tu impaciencia? -dijo Joe.

Ahora la distancia que nos separaba era inexistente, teníamos las narices pegadas, y mi espalda estaba pegada contra el cristal del balcón. Sus brazos impedían que pudiera escabullirme, aunque de todas formas, no me apetecía demasiado salir de allí.

-Esperaré -le dije. Él asintió, se humedeció los labios y se lanzó a besarme.

Aplastada contra la ventana y besándole con demasiada furia. Hasta que alguien silbó desde la puerta. Joe se separó y se giró a mirar, mientras que yo lo hacía por encima de su hombro.

-¿Así que os dejamos un momento solos y esto es lo que hacéis? -dijo Nick. Él y April iban cogidos de la mano, así que supuse que todo iba bien otra vez.

-¡Haced el favor de controlaros, que aún es muy pronto! -añadió April.

-Perdonad, es que era imposible contenerse -dijo Joe. Luego se separó aún más, dejándome espacio para respirar. -¿Ya sabéis lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

Estuvieron un rato comentando qué les apetecía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que esa misma noche teníamos que volar de vuelta a Pasadena. Otra vez a la realidad. Eso era lo que me más me preocupaba… ¿y si Joe ya no tenía tiempo para mi? Aparté la idea, decidida a disfrutar el tiempo que pudiera con él.

April y Nick se fueron al dormitorio, con la excusa de que él le iba a ayudar a decidir qué ponerse… aunque yo sabía muy bien que no iban a hacer eso; mientras, Joe y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, haciendo una pequeña guerra de miradas: el primero en reírse perdía.

-Recuerda que no vas a ser libre hasta que haya agotado todos mis recursos -dijo él de repente -no vas a poder resistirte a mi plan.

Yo asentí, aceptando el trato. Lo que Joe no sabía era que no tenía que hacer nada para tenerme: ya era suya. De todas formas, no dije nada, albergando la esperanza de que así tardara más tiempo en separarse de mi. Si tenía un objetivo, no pararía hasta conseguirlo, así era él. Y la verdad, a mi no me importaba ser un objetivo con apariencia "inalcanzable". A partir de ahora iba a ser la mujer de hielo, la de piedra… al menos sólo un tiempo.

* * *

**fin! por ahora (:**

**me voy una semana fuera, aunque no por ello dejaré de escribir :D en 7 días (quizá 8) tendréis cap nuevo...**

**-Gracias por los Reviewss! me hacen demasiado feliz!! ^^ **

**disclaimeer! -- Blah blah blah, los Jonas son de propiedad suya y no están en venta Já.**

**Cuidaros mucho, comentadme ;) y disfrutad del verano!!**

**-Vicky.**


	24. VESTIDAS PARA LA OCASIÓN

**_¡¡He vueltooo!! :D casi lloro de la emoción al tener de nuevo a mi querido ordenador delante de mi ^^_**

**_he estado escribiendo en una libreta durante toda la semana (sí, al estilo prehistórico) así que ahora me toca ir pasándolo al pc._**

**_Este cap es un poco de transición (SON NECESARIOS!)... por cierto, espero que os guste la moda. ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

CAPÍTULO 24 - VESTIDAS PARA LA OCASIÓN

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

La verdad era que el masaje de Annette había conseguido aliviarme el fuerte dolor de espalda, pero ahora tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa: mantener la mente fría. Mantuve la cara enterrada en el almohadón, procurando pensar en otra cosa, intentando olvidar que ella estaba sobre mi.

-¿Voy bien por aquí? -me preguntó mientras apretaba con más fuerza la zona de mis hombros.

-¡Mm! -me limité a balbucear.

-¡Vaya, qué expresivo! -dijo ella riéndose -. Vale, ahora date la vuelta, me falta el masaje frontal.

¿Cómo? De repente me puse tenso otra vez.

-Pero… ¿has acabado con los hombros? -le pregunté intentando evitar girarme. Bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que ella acabara _cabalgando_ encima de mi.

-Sí, Kevin -dijo exasperada -va, date la vuelta.

¡Mierda! Y ahora, ¿cómo se lo decía?

Justo en ese momento sonó mi móvil; ¡perfecto, salvado por la campana!

Di un salto, sin acordarme de que Annette estaba encima, de modo que ella cayó con un golpe seco sobre el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Sí? -contesté al móvil.

-Kevin -era mi madre -siento molestarte.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté. Anne me miraba aún desde el suelo, con cara de malas pulgas. Fingí ignorarla.

-No, nada -continuó mi madre -sólo quería decirte que hoy comemos todos juntos.

-¿Todos? ¿A quienes incluyes? -le pregunté.

-Papá, Frankie, Joseph, Nicholas, tú y yo -contestó.

-¡Ah, vale! ¿se lo has dicho ya a Joe y a Nick?

-No, confiaba en que se lo dijeras tú…

-Vale, lo haré -de repente pensé algo -pero mamá, te recuerdo que tenemos invitadas…

-Es cierto -se quedó pensando -decidles que vengan.

-Perfecto -sonreí. Annette seguía en el suelo, mirándome con reproche.

-Dentro de dos horas nos vemos en recepción -gritó mi madre antes de colgar.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y me quedé mirando un momento a Annette.

-Vaya, por fin el señorito se ha dignado a darse cuenta de que estoy en el suelo -dijo intentando parecer enfadada.

Sonriente, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tenía una buena razón -le dije. -¿a qué hora tienes que ir al aeropuerto?

-A las seis -bajó la cabeza, triste de repente.

-Me parece bien -ella levantó la cabeza, confundida y decepcionada.

-¿Así que sólo querías que te hiciera un masaje gratis para luego deshacerte de mi, no? -dijo.

-Por supuesto -la abracé, tirándola sobre la cama. Luego me tumbé a su lado.

Ella se quedó mirándome extrañada, sin saber por qué actuaba de esa forma. La miré a sus ojos, que brillaban hipnotizantes.

-Queda usted invitada a una comida típica de la familia Jonas -le dije.

-¿Qué? -se incorporó un poco sobre la cama.

-Comida familiar, llevad a vuestras acompañantes -le expliqué -tú eres la mía.

-Pero Kevin, tus padres… -de repente estaba nerviosa.

-Ellos son muy simpáticos, no van a hacerte nada.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien? -preguntó.

-En ese caso, tú y yo nos fugaremos a Las Vegas y nos casaremos con Elvis como testigo de boda -bromeé.

-¡Ah, no! -dijo ella -me niego. Cuando me case quiero que el testigo de boda sea Mickey.

Nos echamos a reír.

-¿En serio crees que puedes no caerle bien a alguien? -le pregunté dándole un beso demasiado breve. Ella se encogió de hombros -no, no puedes.

Me levanté de la cama, tendiéndole la mano para que me acompañara.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó.

-Tenemos que avisar a mis hermanos.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nick y yo estábamos en el piano, haciendo algo más que tocar y Joe y Liz seguían en el sofá, con su estúpida guerra de miradas.

-Me extraña que ella no haya explotado aún -me dijo Nick.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté confundida.

-De Liz -la señaló con la cabeza. Me giré para mirarla. Ella mantenía los ojos clavados en los de Joe, pero estaba roja tomate.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-A mi lo que me extraña es que siga viva -le dije a Nick. Él me miró confundido.

-Ese color no es muy saludable, pero, ¿porqué dices eso?

-Estoy segura de que si Liz estuviera ahora mismo conectada a un monitor de hospital, los pitidos de su corazón estarían descontrolados.

-¿En serio lo crees? -Nick la miró preocupado.

Liz y Joe estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y el color rojo de la cara de ella aumentaba progresivamente.

-Sí, en serio lo creo -dije riéndome -tu hermano tiene ese efecto en ella.

-Joe tiene ese efecto en_ todas_ -me corrigió Nick.

-No -le dije sonriendo -en mi no.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible? -me preguntó.

-Porque sólo hay uno que hace que me ponga así.

Le cogí la mano y me la llevé al corazón, haciendo que sintiera mis latidos enfurecidos. Él se rió.

-¿Todo esto por mi? -preguntó.

-No, por ti no. Por el piano -dije sarcásticamente.

Acto seguido, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a mi, pasándome la mano por la cintura, acariciando mi espalda y besándome tiernamente. Mantuvo una mano sobre mi corazón, dándose cuenta irremediablemente de cómo se aceleraba cuando sus labios rozaban los míos. Dejó escapar unas carcajadas, separándose de mi.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos -dijo -no quiero que te dé un ataque por mi culpa.

Yo gruñí por lo bajo, sin querer que se separara de mi.

De repente, nos llegaron unas risas desde el sofá.

-¡He vuelto a ganar! -gritó Liz -te has reído.

-¡Pero es que no vale! -decía Joe -si haces caras raras es normal que me ría.

-Joe, no es ninguna cara rara, simplemente es la que tiene -le dije yo. Liz se hizo la ofendida.

-¡¡Eres una pécora!! -me tiró un cojín con rabia.

Ahora todos nos reíamos, por culpa de la reacción exagerada de ella.

-¿A qué viene tanta diversión? -era Kevin, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Nos giramos a mirarlo, saludándole con una sonrisa. La verdad es que él siempre me había parecido simpático. Kev iba agarrado a una chica pelirroja que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de quién era, pero Liz reaccionó antes que yo.

-¡¿Annette?! -se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada con Joe y se acercó rápidamente a la pareja.

-¡Hola chicas! -saludó la pelirroja un poco sonrojada.

-¿Dónde te has dejado a Cruela? -le espetó Liz refiriéndose a Sophie, su amiga. Joe se levantó y se aproximó a ella veloz, abrazándola por los hombros, tratando de calmarla.

Annette se puso seria de repente, agachando la cabeza.

-Sophie y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver -dijo en voz baja, pero firme.

-Ella no sabía nada, chicos -aclaró Kevin. Nick y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

-Bien, vale, tranquila -dijo Nicholas. Por algo era el tranquilo: odiaba las peleas. Liz seguía mirando desconfiada a Annette y, después de todo, yo la entendía.

No sabíamos de qué bando estaba ella, si del de Sophie o del nuestro, y era normal que tuviéramos nuestras dudas al saber que las dos eran amigas. Sin embargo, eran completamente diferentes y ya me había dado cuenta de eso en el avión. Anne no desprendía ni una sola gota de maldad.

Así, le sonreí sinceramente y me acerqué para darle un abrazo.

-¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Annette! -le dije. Ella sonreía, feliz ahora por haber encontrado apoyo. Luego miré significativamente a Kev: ¡qué callado se lo había tendido!

Después de mi abrazo, los demás la saludaron alegremente, aunque Liz aún se mostraba un poco incómoda.

-Bueno, Kev, así que era esto lo que nos has estado ocultado -le dijo Joe a su hermano.

El mayor asintió sonriente. Pude ver cómo apretaba con más fuerza la mano de ella. Annette miraba a Kevin casi con devoción, sonriente y feliz. Sí, los dos hacían una bonita pareja.

-Ha sido inesperado -contestó él mirándola tiernamente.

-¿No me digas? -dijo Nick en voz baja. Luego me miró de reojo, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, aproximándome hacia sí.

Al ver a Kevin y a Annette ahí de pie, juntos, me empecé a preguntar si Nick y yo teníamos el mismo aspecto. Me preguntaba si también parecíamos tan enamorados como ellos, o si por el contrario no pegábamos ni con cola.

-¿Tenéis algo planeado para comer? -preguntó Kev.

Los hermanos se miraron, negando con la cabeza. En un descuido, me di cuenta de que Annette nos observaba atentamente a Nick y a mi, que su mirada iba desde el brazo de él alrededor de mi hasta sus ojos. No quise darle importancia, seguramente estaba reconociendo el terreno…

-Creo que no lo habíamos decidido -dijo por fin Joe.

-Pues ya tenéis plan: comida familiar -Kevin soltó la bomba. Liz y yo nos miramos nerviosas y muertas de miedo. ¿Comida familiar? Sabía exactamente lo que el cerebro de Lizzie estaba maquinando en esos instantes, en parte porque yo también lo estaba pensando.

Comida familiar significaba reconocer públicamente la relación que mantenía cada uno con nosotras, la forma en que nos presentaran delante de sus padres era crucial para saber qué tipo de lazo nos unía a ellos.

-Pero, ¿vamos todos? -preguntó Liz medio ahogada.

-Sí, mamá ha dicho que llevemos a las acompañantes -le contestó Kev. -Dentro de una hora y media en recepción.

Las chicas nos miramos nerviosas, pensando seguramente lo mismo: teníamos 90 minutos para conseguir el aspecto adecuado delante de, quizá, nuestros futuros suegros. Annette, Liz y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y asentimos.

-Bueno, me parece que los chicos sobráis un poco aquí -cogí cariñosa pero decididamente la mano de Nicholas y estiré un poco de él, dirigiéndolo a la puerta.

-Exacto, debéis abandonar el cuartel general de las chicas -corroboró Liz haciendo lo mismo con Joe.

Ellos intentaron parecer molestos pero no podían evitar reírse.

-¿Así que vais a sacar la artillería pesada, no? -bromeó Joe.

-Puede ser -contestó Liz.

Joseph y Nicholas ya tenían un pie fuera de la habitación, el único que se resistía era Kevin, pero era porque Annette estaba hablando con él. Liz se acercó a ellos, mandona y enérgica.

-¡Venga, fuera! -dijo dándole pequeños empujoncitos a él -no se aceptan chicos.

-Es que trataba de saber qué iba a hacer Anne -se excusó.

-Pues se queda con nosotras, por supuesto -dijo Liz abrazando en señal de camaradería a Annette.

Sonreí al ver que ya no había rastro de sospecha en la mirada de ella. Eso era lo bueno de Lizzie, que perdonaba y comprendía enseguida.

-Gracias, chicas, pero tengo que coger mi ropa -dijo Anne.

-Para eso está el botones Kevin -contesté yo, dándole un codazo al mayor.

-¡A sus órdenes! -él salió veloz, apartando a Joe y a Nick que contemplaban la escena divertidos desde la puerta.

No tardó en volver, cargado con la maleta de Annette, se la dio y la besó por última vez.

-Perfecto. Ahora fuera -ordenó la sargento Liz.

Los chicos salieron, con la típica broma de que no les importaba quedarse a "ayudar con la ropa".

-¡En hora y media, todos abajo! -gritó Joe antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

Una vez solas, las chicas comenzamos a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Annette, no te creas que te libras de contarnos cómo y cuándo conociste a Kev -le dije yo. Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto… ¡lo mismo os digo! Tenéis que contármelo todo -dijo.

-Sí, sí… me parece muy bien, pero ahora, a lo que íbamos -Liz estaba histérica -veamos qué llevas, Anne.

Cargó la maleta de la pelirroja y la llevó como pudo al dormitorio, apresurándose a abrirla.

-Pues no sé qué ponerme -dijo Annette.

Corrimos todas a los armarios y nos pusimos a hacer un rápido reconocimiento. De repente, me acordé del color de los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Annette, dime que tienes algo verde -le dije mirándola atentamente. Ella asintió, sacando rápidamente una falda con vuelo de color esmeralda, como sus ojos.

-¡Es preciosa! -exclamamos Liz y yo a la vez.

-Pero, ¿con qué me la pongo? -preguntó preocupada.

-¿Blusa negra? -propuso Liz. Anne sacó al instante una de la maleta.

-Vaya, Annette, tu maleta parece una tienda de ropa -le dije impresionada. Ella se rió y volvió a meter la mano para sacar unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-¿Estos? -preguntó sonriente. Liz y yo asentimos emocionadas: eran perfectos.

-Vale, ya tenemos a una -dije animada -ahora tú, Liz.

Las tres nos acercamos impacientes a su parte del armario, aunque yo ya tenía claro qué le iba a obligar a ponerse.

-Esto -dije. Saqué un vestido precioso que se había comprado conmigo.

Era morado, de tirante grueso, que se ceñía por la cintura y luego caía de una forma muy natural, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Annette asentía muy deprisa.

-Sin duda -decía emocionada -¡este!

Liz lo miró un rato, como evaluándolo y luego sonrió.

-¿Zapatos? -pregunté yo -Tienes que llevar tacón, porque no eres exactamente alta…

-¡Cállate! -me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, ofendida. Anne y yo nos reímos, mientras Liz rebuscaba entre los zapatos hasta dar con el que quería: unas sandalias de tira gruesa, moradas. Simplemente perfectas.

-Vale, ahora sólo quedas tú -me dijeron. De repente, Annette dio un respingo: había tenido una idea.

-Sólo os voy a decir una cosa: "high heels, red dress" -empezó a cantar _Burnin' Up_.

-¿No pretenderéis que me ponga "tacones altos, vestido rojo", no? -dije asustada.

Las dos me miraban con un brillo demente en los ojos. Realmente querían que me lo pusiera. Liz buscaba frenética en el armario.

-¡¡Lo has traído!! -exclamó cogiendo mi vestido rojo -¿te acuerdas cuando lo compramos?

¿Cómo me iba a olvidar? Cuando lo vimos colgado en la tienda nos pusimos a cantar como histéricas _Burnin' Up_ delante de todo el mundo. Como no encontramos talla pequeña para Liz, acabé comprándomelo yo…

-Lo compré porque estaba rebajado, pero no pretendía ponérmelo para algo así -me excusé yo.

-¡Calla y póntelo! -me dijo Liz -y estos zapatos.

Me tendió unos negros, con abertura delante y suela roja. Había suplicado por tener esos zapatos, hasta que en un acto de bondad, mi madre por fin me los había comprado.

-¿No nos estaremos pasando? -dije yo mirando toda la ropa -¿y si ellos tienen pensada una comida tranquila en algún sitio normal?

Las dos se me quedaron mirando como si hubiera nacido ayer.

-¿Has visto alguna vez fotos de sus "comidas familiares"? -me preguntó Annette.

-Pues claro -dije yo, orgullosa. Por algo me consideraba una de sus mejores fans.

-Pues ya está -concluyó Liz.

Mientras nos vestíamos, arreglábamos el pelo y maquillábamos ligeramente, Annette nos contó cómo había conocido a Kev. La historia de la guitarra en una sala vacía o el encierro en la cocina nos habría parecido increíble si no hubiera sido porque la nuestra tampoco era demasiado corriente. Contestar a una llamada de teléfono con número desconocido y que el que llama sea Nick Jonas no es algo que pase todos los días.

Al cabo de una hora, estábamos las tres listas: Annette se había alisado el pelo rizado, Liz también y yo opté por una diadema roja, a juego con el vestido.

-Creo que vamos aceptables -dijo Annette, repasándonos con la mirada.

-¿Bromeas? -replicó Liz -¡vamos espectaculares!

Así, riéndonos como locas, nos dirigimos con paso firme sobre nuestros tacones hacia el ascensor.

* * *

**_En fin.. (: qué opináis? cómo irá la comida familiar? cómo se presentarán ante los padres? Lo tendrán fácil?_**

**En serio, se me ha quedado una SONRISOTA al ver los reviews :DD millonadas de gracias!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: los Jonas Brothers son INALCANZABLES para mi (de momento, jojo) así que no, por desgracia no son míos.**

**Espero subir prontoo! :D Gracias de nuevo!!! sois genialosas (sí, como genial+osas... no quiero decir que seáis peludas cual osas, sino que sois tan geniales como las osas... bueno, dejémoslo estar)**

**-ViCKY-**


	25. UNA GRAN FAMILIA

**Tachaaaan! nuevo cap (: comida familiar.. ya veremos qué tal les va**

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEE _! :D**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 25 - UNA GRAN FAMILIA**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Ahí estábamos nosotros tres, como postes de luz, parados en medio de la entrada del hotel esperando a nuestras chicas.

-Al final mamá ha llamado y ha dicho que nos veremos en ese restaurante que está cerca… ¿cómo se llamaba? -decía Kevin.

-El Four Césanos -le recordó Nick.

No sabría decir cuál de los tres estaba más nervioso. Era raro que Kev olvidara el nombre de algo, y Nick no paraba de moverse. Yo, en cambio, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de hablar.

-¿Iremos en mi coche? -pregunté yo -no sé si cabremos todos…

-No, que cada uno coja su coche -ordenó Nick. Mejor, así podría estar a solas con mi princesa.

-¿Creéis que tardarán mucho? -pregunté nervioso.

Aparecerían por la escalinata, y nosotros nos encargábamos de controlarla todo el rato, en busca de alguna de ellas.

-Seguramente vendrán juntas -dijo Kevin. Se le notaba ansioso, no paraba de mirar su reloj -tendrían que estar aquí en 5 minutos.

Los tres nos miramos histéricos… bueno, Nick intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, como buen Presidente que era, pero a mi no me engañaba: estaba muy nervioso. Y no era para menos; lo que nuestros padres opinaran sobre ellas sería crucial para nuestra relación.

-No sé de qué tienes miedo, Nick -le dijo Kevin -papá y mamá ya conocen a April.

-Sí, pero después de lo de esta mañana, quizá han cambiado de idea sobre ella -contestó él.

Cierto, eso dificultaba las cosas. Mamá había pillado a April en la cama de Nick… Pensándolo bien, la comida familiar iba a ser incómoda para todos.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Se había agarrado a la puerta del ascensor y se negaba a salir.

-Annette, tienes que salir -April y yo tirábamos de ella, intentando que se soltara.

-No, de verdad, tenéis que ir sin mi -decía ella.

-Piensa en cómo se sentirá Kev si no te ve aparecer -le dije. Su cara cambió de repente, más dispuesta a ceder.

-Pero, ¿y si no les caigo bien a los padres? -preguntó preocupada.

-¿Cómo les vas a caer mal? -dijo April, quitándole importancia.

Ella y yo nos quedamos mirando serias a Annette, intentando que se diera por vencida. Se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo del ascensor y, suspirando, se soltó.

-Vale, chicas -dijo decidida -estoy lista.

Y allá íbamos, las tres en fila, dándonos ánimos con el ruido de los tacones, mirando seguras hacia el frente, agarrando con fuerza nuestros pequeños bolsos de mano.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Si no aparecían pronto iba a volverme loco. Joe estaba histérico y cuando eso le pasaba, no podía dejar de hablar.

-Y yo no estaba seguro de qué chaqueta escoger, porque me arriesgo a que a ella no le guste… o peor, a que la deteste -decía.

-Por quinta vez, Joe: tu chaqueta está bien -le dijo Kev intentando calmarlo.

Joe puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se calló.

-Bien, vale -admitió -y, ¿cómo llevo el pelo?

-Perfecto, como siempre -dije sin mirarlo.

-No, en serio, echadle un vistazo -eso nos obligaba a Kev y a mi a hacer una revisión detallada de su cabeza, por lo cual tuve que apartar la vista de las escaleras.

-Joseph, a mi me parece que está bien -dijo Kev.

Pero el mediano no decía nada.

Se había quedado completamente atontado mirando las escaleras.

-Me voy a poner morado -murmuró Joe completamente ido.

Kevin y yo nos giramos para ver qué era lo que le había dejado en tal estado de shock. Y de pronto lo entendí.

Como si de una película se tratase, ellas tres bajaban con decisión las escaleras. Repasé con la mirada a Liz, Annette… y a April, sobretodo a ella.

Al verla, no pude evitar quedarme unos instantes con la boca entreabierta. Sólo una cosa pasó por mi cabeza: _high heels, red dress, all by yourself gotta catch my breath_. Era cierto, me había quedado completamente sin aire. Iba sonriente, pero a la vez tímida y alternaba su mirada entre los escalones y mis ojos. No tenía miedo a eso. Llevaba una diadema roja, a juego con el vestido, que le daba un aire inocente.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a nuestra altura, el primero en hablar fue Joe, por supuesto.

-He muerto y estoy en el cielo -dijo cogiendo de la mano a Liz. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tú no irías al cielo, Joseph Jonas -le contestó.

Joe siguió mirándola, como si fuera el objeto más precioso del mundo. Pero, lo cierto era que yo no me había fijado demasiado en ella, ni en Annette. Por el contrario, cogí a April de la mano y, sin decir nada, la separé un poco del grupo. Ella me siguió sin resistirse ni decir nada. Luego, la besé en la mano y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle una canción.

-High heels, red dress, all by yourself gotta catch my breath.

Ella se rió nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

-Si no me lo pongo, esas locas habrían sido capaces de clavarme agujas en los ojos -dije señalando a Liz y a Annette.

-Recuérdame que les dé las gracias.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y nos acercamos de nuevo con los demás. Kevin aún miraba fascinado a Annette, que reía nerviosa. Joe seguía cogido de la mano de Liz y se limitaba a mirarla detalladamente, una y otra vez.

-Definitivamente, el morado es mi nuevo color favorito -decía.

-Joe, ¿pero no era el azul? -preguntó ella. Como buena fan, sabía muy bien nuestros gustos.

-Sí, pero no importa -dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto. Decidí intervenir.

-Entonces, cada uno en su coche. Mamá y papá nos esperan.

-¿Vamos en tu coche? -me susurró April.

-Sí, ¿te parece mal? -pregunté preocupado.

-¡No! ¡al revés! **QUIERO** ir en tu coche -dijo emocionada -siempre he querido…

Se calló de repente, poniéndose más roja que su vestido. Yo sonreí.

-A saber qué querías… -la cogí de la mano, dejando el interrogatorio para después.

-Nos vemos allí -Kevin y Annette salieron disparados hacia el aparcamiento.

-Joe, ¿tienes tú mis llaves? -le pregunté.

Sin apartar la vista de Liz, hurgó en su bolsillo y me las tendió.

-Creo que es mejor que Liz venga con nosotros en el coche, Nick -me dijo April -si tu hermano conduce con ella, no mirará a la carretera.

Todos, excepto Joseph, nos reímos. Él levantó la cabeza, orgulloso.

-Liz viene conmigo, en mi coche -la agarró, nos sacó la lengua y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, se la llevó de allí corriendo.

-No tiene remedio -dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, venga -ahora era April la que estiraba de mi -¡me muero de ganas por subir en tu Mustang!

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Estaba casi muerta de la emoción: ¡tenía el Mustang de Nick Jonas delante de mi! Y lo que era mejor, iba a subir en él.

-Venga, ¿a qué esperas? -me preguntó él divertido desde el asiento del conductor.

Me apresuré a sentarme a su lado y a abrocharme el cinturón.

-¿Sabes que hoy vas muy guapo? -le dije. Era cierto. Desde que bajé las escaleras no podía quitarle ojo: chaqueta de traje negra, camisa blanca con botones, corbata negra y pantalones a juego con la chaqueta. Sin embargo, el rizado de su pelo le daba un aire más casual.

-No tanto como tú -me dijo. Me dirigió una sonrisa y luego se puso sus gafas de sol.

Yo me mantuve callada mientras él arrancaba el coche. Salió con elegancia y facilidad del aparcamiento, sorprendiéndome lo bien que conducía.

-¿Hay algo que hagas mal? -le pregunté.

-Pues sí -reconoció sonriente -se me dan fatal las chicas.

-Déjame que me ría -dije sarcásticamente -en el último concierto conté como 50.000 carteles de "Nick, te quiero".

-Es posible, pero Nick sólo quiere a una -contestó.

Demasiado abrumada como para decir algo, me quedé callada mirando la carretera.

-¿Pongo música? -encendí la radio, pero él tenía puesto un CD -Elvis Costello, no me sorprende…

Yo sabía que él estaba loco por su música, así que me pareció completamente normal. La canción que sonaba me la sabía, así que me puse a cantar. Ahora el sorprendido era él.

-¿Te gusta Elvis Costello? -me preguntó.

-No he escuchado mucho de él, pero esta me encanta.

Era cierto. _"She"_ era una canción preciosa, muy romántica.

-Yo creo que moriría si alguien me escribiera una canción como esta -murmuré.

Rápidamente giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, muerta de la vergüenza, pero él sonreía y me miraba de vez en cuando.

-Hemos llegado -dijo mientras entraba en un parking con suelo de grava y la canción se acababa.

El restaurante Four Seasons era un pequeño edificio de dos plantas rodeado por unos preciosos jardines, con muchas flores de diferentes colores. Tenía unos ventanales gigantes, desde las cuales los clientes podían mirar al exterior mientras comían. Demasiado bonito.

Cuando Nick aparcó, se apresuró para abrirme la puerta, como si fuera un caballero de otra época.

-Hay muy pocos que aún hagan eso -le dije.

-Yo marco la diferencia -contestó sonriente.

Y así era.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Aún no me explico cómo pudimos llegar vivos al Four Seasons. Joe había estado a punto de chocar contra algo más de dos veces, y todo porque no dejaba de mirarme.

Pero por fin, ya estábamos allí.

-No vuelvo a subir a este coche contigo nunca más -le dije cerrando la puerta.

-¡Es culpa tuya! -me dijo -no te vuelvas a vestir así y no habrá problema.

-¿De verdad quieres que no me vista así? -le pregunté provocadora.

-No lo decía en serio -me atrajo hacia sí y me dio un beso -aunque en realidad, si no te vistieras, tampoco estaría mal…

Me separé de él, golpeándolo sin demasiada fuerza.

-Eres un pervertido, Joseph -le dije.

-Y eso te encanta -completó él. Me puse inevitablemente roja. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de sí mismo? Yo sabía porqué: ¡porque podía!

Iba arrebatadoramente sexy, con unos pantalones oscuros, camiseta morada de manga corta y una cazadora de cuero negra.

-¿Sabes que vamos conjuntados? -le dije.

-Ya te he dicho que me encanta el morado -me guiñó un ojo y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Annette y Kevin ya habían llegado y estaban hablando animadamente, riéndose. Al parecer a él ya se le había pasado el estado de shock, pero seguía mirándola emocionado.

-¿Aún no han llegado Nick y April? -preguntó Joe.

-Pues claro -contestó alguien por detrás nuestro. Eran ellos.

-¿Entramos? -dijo Kev.

Temblando, apreté la mano de Joe, intentando tranquilizarme. Sin darnos cuenta, íbamos por orden de edad: Kevin, el más mayor, con Annette a su lado; Joe y yo detrás y por último, Nick y April, cogidos de la mano.

Intenté calmarme evaluando con la mirada a Kev, que iba delante de mi. Como siempre, llevaba botas oscuras, con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Estaba tan nerviosa que por poco me puse a contar sus rizos.

_Uno, tres, seis, ocho… _¡¿pero qué estaba haciendo?!

-Joe, dime algo, lo que sea -le pedí susurrando. Él me miró y al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba histérica.

-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa -y lo siguiente que hizo fue poner una cara rara, provocándome la risa incontrolable.

Lo peor fue que llegamos a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus padres y Frankie y aún así no pude parar.

-Disculpadme -dije ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Salí corriendo de allí hacia los baños, para intentar calmarme. ¿Qué me pasaba? Todo era por culpa de Joe, de él y de la estúpida mueca que había hecho. Entré en el baño y cerré la puerta, intentando controlar la risa… pero era bastante complicado porque la imagen de Joe se había quedado grabada en mi retina. Debía calmarme. Había salido sin ni siquiera saludar correctamente a Denisse y a Kevin Sr.

Conseguí volver a la normalidad y, soltando un suspiro y dándome un vistazo rápido en el espejo, salí de allí.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Con los nervios a flor de piel, entramos ordenadamente al Four Seasons. Nick, intuyendo mi estado de nerviosismo me apretó con fuerza y calidez la mano, infundiéndome valor. Yo le sonreí.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la mesa, inexplicablemente a Liz le dio un ataque de risa y salió corriendo hacia los baños.

-Vaya, tiene buen humor -observó Kevin padre. Todos nos reímos, relajando el ambiente -Así que estas señoritas son vuestras invitadas, ¿no?

Ahora llegaba el momento de la escrupulosa evaluación. El padre y la madre se levantaron mientras que Frankie se quedó sentado.

-Papá, mamá, esta es Annette -dijo Kevin. La pelirroja los saludó amablemente, dándoles a los dos la mano. Después, volvió al lado de Kev, aún sonriente.

-Encantado, Annette -respondió Kevin padre con calidez.

Lo más normal habría sido que la siguiente en ser presentada hubiera sido Liz, pero afortunadamente para ella, se había ido corriendo. Nick volvió a apretarme la mano, como avisando de lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía preparada.

-Y, aunque ya la conocéis, ella es April -dijo Nick.

Sus padres me sonreían, incluso Denisse. Había tenido miedo por cuál podía haber sido su reacción al verme en la cama de su hijo, pero parecía que no le había dado demasiada importancia.

-Hola otra vez, señores Jonas -les saludé estrechándoles la mano. Luego me giré hacia Frankie -no nos han presentado, ¿verdad?

El pequeño me miró extrañado.

-Pero tú si que sabes quién soy, ¿no? -dijo.

-¡Pues claro! Eres el Bonus -dije sonriente.

-¡Y tú eres la novia de Nick -exclamó -¿eras tú la del teléfono y la de la cama?

Debí de ponerme roja porque Denisse tuvo que intervenir.

-Frankie, cariño, ahora no -le dijo.

Sin embargo, todos estaban aguantándose la risa, incluso Nicholas, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Al final, nos sentamos todos a la mesa, esperando a que Liz volviera. Por suerte, a mi derecha tenía a Nick y a mi izquierda a Joe, pero enfrente mío se sentó Kevin Sr. Genial, ahora seguro que me hacía una inspección minuciosa y detallada.

Por fin, Liz llegó apresuradamente.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó ella. Luego miró culpable a Joe -tienen ustedes un hijo demasiado gracioso.

Joseph se rió y luego se levantó para presentarla.

-Ella es Liz -dijo. Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, aún roja por los nervios.

Después del primer plato, el ambiente fue relajándose.

-Bueno, Annette, ¿tu de dónde eres? -dijo Kevin Sr. Ella necesitó el apoyo de Kev para hablar.

-Vivo en Nueva York -empezó Anne -pero mi madre es francesa…

-¡Me encanta París! -exclamó Joe, demasiado contento. Todos nos reímos.

-Vosotras sois de California, ¿no? -nos miró Denisse.

-Sí -contestó Liz -vivimos en Pasadena, que está muy cerca de Los Ángeles.

Yo asentí. Parecía que Liz ya se había ganado a Denisse, porque estaba tranquila y hablaba sin atragantarse. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de qué pensaba ella de mi…

-Veréis, April y Liz son fans nuestras -dijo Nick.

-Exacto -corroboró Joseph -son de las que tiran el sujetador al escenario.

Liz y yo nos quedamos heladas mientras el resto se reía.

-¡Eso nunca ha pasado, Joe! -le dije. A saber lo que sus padres pensarían de nosotras.

-Vale, puede que haya exagerado un poco -reconoció Joe.

Cuando llegaron los platos, la conversación se fue haciendo más ligera, mientras ellos contaban anécdotas de conciertos y cosas que les habían pasado.

Pero al llegar el postre, Denisse soltó la bomba.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en Disney? -preguntó. Quizá yo estaba paranoica, pero creí notar una mirada examinadora por su parte.

-¡Si, desde luego! -dijo Annette.

-Creo que hemos tenido mucha suerte -comenté yo. Liz asentía con la cabeza, dándome la razón -sus hijos son los chicos más increíbles que he conocido nunca.

Y tanto. No pude evitar quedarme embobada contemplando la perfección que tenía a mi lado. Nicholas, el chico de mis sueños.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó Kevin padre, divertido.

-¿Acaso dudas de nuestra perfección, papá? -espetó Joe.

Todos nos reímos, teniendo claro que nadie podía dudar sobre eso.

* * *

**¿Y bien? (: parece ser que las cosas no han ido del todo mal, ¿no? **

**Sin demasiada inspiración, histérica porque septiembre se acerca y... UNIVERSIDAD!!! O_O**

**en fiin, subiré pronto! (espero!)**

**GRACIAS por los reviewss!! Significan un mundo para mi ^^**

**-Vicky.**


	26. CUANDO LOS DESEOS SE CUMPLEN

**Hellooo! :D de nuevo yo! **

**este capítulo me ha salido demasiado largo... (11 páginas de word!!)**

**en fin, agarrad un helado y leed con calma...**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 26 - CUANDO LOS DESEOS SE CUMPLEN

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

A pesar de todos los nervios, la comida salió bastante bien y nuestros padres parecieron tranquilos al conocerlas mejor. Sin embargo, después del postre Annette me dio una pequeña patada para decirme algo.

-Kev, mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora -me susurró. Yo asentí, triste por que tuviera que irse tan pronto.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya -anuncié a la mesa -Anne tiene que coger un avión.

-Ha sido genial comer con todos vosotros -dijo ella, levantándose. Mis padres hicieron lo mismo, para despedirse.

-Lo mismo digo, cariño -dijo mamá dándole un abrazo.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto -añadió papá.

Annette sonreía feliz, haciendo que yo me sintiera igual.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señores Jonas -dijo -hasta luego, chicos.

Tras despedirnos de todos, salimos hacia el aparcamiento. Ella se dejó caer sobre el asiento de mi coche, suspirando.

-¿Crees que ha ido bien? -me preguntó mientras yo ponía el motor en marcha.

-Creo que ha ido genial -contesté. Eso pareció aliviarla, porque pronto se acomodó en el asiento, sonriendo más tranquila.

Sin embargo, los dos nos quedamos callados durante todo el trayecto, incluso cuando paré en el hotel para que recogiera su maleta.

-Vas a llegar impresionante a Nueva York -le dije cuando aparqué en el aeropuerto. Estaba triste por verla irse ya, tan pronto…

Ella sonrió, a pesar de tener los ojos húmedos.

-No quiero irme -dijo dejando caer una lágrima.

Acaricié su cara, rogando para que no llorara. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para que no estuviera triste.

-Pues no te vayas -repliqué. Sabía que eso no era posible, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tú tienes que seguir con tu vida de súper estrella -sonrió.

-Tú también cabes en mi vida -le dije. Pero, me di cuenta de que no sólo cabía, sino que era una parte muy importante de ella.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Kevin? -me preguntó, triste otra vez. ¿Qué le contestaba a eso? Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Me encogí de hombros.

-No estoy muy seguro -ella bajó la cabeza -, pero ten por seguro que un pesado de pelo rizado va a estar llamándote por teléfono a todas horas.

Se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos, con tristeza.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, una relación a distancia? -dijo. Yo asentí -creo que eso sólo nos haría estar más tristes, pensando en cómo sería todo si estuviéramos juntos.

-Podemos intentarlo -le dije.

-Sabes que no va a funcionar -contestó ella, negando con la cabeza -no seremos capaces de seguir con nuestras vidas porque nos aferraremos a algo que pudo haber sido.

-Sí puede funcionar, Annette -le dije -no me importa la distancia, soy capaz de soportarla por ti.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de si podré -me dijo. -quiero estar con alguien al que poder abrazar cuando necesite, no sólo limitarme a tener una conversación telefónica.

Sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mi. Eso era algo que no podía darle, no iba a poder estar a su lado cuando me necesitara, al menos no físicamente.

No dije nada más.

No dijo nada más.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, mantuvo un instante su mirada, cogió su maleta y caminó sin mirar atrás hacia las puertas del aeropuerto, hacia su mundo.

Un mundo en el que, por desgracia, yo no cabía.

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Después de todo, la comida familiar había sido un éxito, lo intuía en la mirada de mis padres. Tras la huída de Kev, sólo quedábamos April, Nick, Liz y yo como posibles sospechosos, así que papá y mamá se centraron en nosotros. Tenía que idear algo para escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Nick. De pronto, di con algo interesante. Saqué mi móvil y tecleé disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"_Enano, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Alguna idea? -Joe"_

El móvil de Nick sonó y él, disculpándose un momento, lo leyó. Pronto mi móvil zumbó.

"_Las chicas tienen que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de 3 horas, ¿alguna excusa con eso? -Nick"_

Era cierto… eso nos daba una buena razón.

-Papá, mamá -dije levantándome -creo que nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya…

Mis padres, Frankie y las chicas se me quedaron mirando extrañados, pero Nick se levantó de la silla también.

-Es cierto, acabo de acordarme de que no han hecho las maletas aún -dijo.

-¿Y vosotros? -preguntó papá. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros también nos íbamos esa noche.

Sonreí, porque sin querer, mi padre nos acababa de dar una excusa perfecta.

-¡Pues no! -interpreté -creo q mi ropa está tirada por toda la habitación.

Me vino a la mente la imagen de mi maleta perfectamente hecha, esperando pacientemente en el hotel y, conociendo a Nick, estaba seguro de que la suya también estaba lista.

-Es verdad -mintió él -chicas, ¿nos vamos?

April y Liz se miraron un momento, sospechando. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada, se limitaron a asentir y levantarse de la mesa.

-De verdad que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, señores Jonas -dijo Liz. April sonreía.

Nick y yo tamborileábamos nerviosos con los pies, deseando que acabara cuanto antes para poder salir de allí y estar a solas con ellas. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche nos separaríamos.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero -dijo mamá, abrazándolas -April, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento antes de que te vayas?

Un pie dejó de golpear el suelo nervioso. El de Nick. De repente, se quedó tenso, erguido. En realidad no fue el único, porque todos nos quedamos mirando cómo April intercambiaba una fugaz mirada con Nicholas, como si fuera una llamada de socorro.

-Mamá, tenemos prisa -dijo Nick intentando hacer que se diera cuenta.

-Sólo será un momento -contestó mamá. Sin poder remediarlo, se llevó a April a una distancia prudencial, para que el resto no pudiéramos escuchar lo que decían.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

No sé cómo mis piernas aguantaron para seguir a Denisse hacia una zona un poco alejada del resto, porque estaba temblando desesperadamente.

Ya estaba claro. Ahora era cuando me decía educadamente que me alejara de su hijo o me haría picadillo. Mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, desesperado por escuchar qué era lo que tenía que hablar la madre del chico de mis sueños conmigo.

Acabamos en una mesa aparte, aislada del ruido del restaurante y pegada a uno de los enormes ventanales del lugar. Me senté, nerviosa cuando ella me lo pidió, y esperé a que empezara a hablar.

-April, solamente quería tener una pequeña charla contigo antes de que te vayas -me dijo. Yo asentí, de acuerdo con la idea. -voy a ser directa, porque nunca ha sido lo mío ir con rodeos…

Mi cerebro iba a explotar. No me atrevía a mirarla demasiado fijamente, no quería parecer desafiante, pero tampoco tenía que mirarme las rodillas. Tenía que mostrarme segura y a la vez dócil. Difícil mezcla…

-Verás, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la escena de esta mañana -dijo ella, sonriendo -¿tienes algo que decir?

De repente me acordé de su cara al verme en la cama de su hijo, en cómo se había quedado al verme salir de allí con el rabo entre las piernas y enrollada con una sábana. Tragué saliva y me armé de valor.

-¿Algo que decir? -comenté -básicamente que, aunque suene a tópico, no era lo que parecía.

Ella se rió, haciendo que me sintiera un poco mejor.

-No hicimos nada extraño, señora Jonas -le dije.

-Llámame Denisse, cielo -me pidió. Yo sonreí. La cosa iba bien… o al menos eso parecía.

-Está bien, Denisse. No pasó nada, porque ninguno de los dos quería que ocurriera. Tengo muy claro cuál es mi posición en ese sentido -le dije.

-Yo también lo creo -dijo -es sólo que me preocupaba un poco esa cuestión.

-No voy a hacer que su hijo rompa su promesa _-"si no quiere", _añadí para mi.

-Sé que será así -comentó -y estoy segura de que los dos tendréis en cuenta eso.

Asentí con la cabeza. Desde luego, no iba a obligar a Nicholas a hacer algo que él no quisiera. Y, de todas formas, aún era muy pronto para eso. Quiero decir, le quería incluso desde antes de conocerlo, pero para poder llegar a algo más, primero tenía que saber que la cosa iba en serio y que no era una chica más a la que logró conquistar y pronto olvidó.

-Sólo era eso lo que me preocupaba -dijo -sé que tú eres la adecuada para Nick. Sé que vas a estar con él aunque las cosas no vayan demasiado bien, y eso nos lo has demostrado ya.

Me acordé del momento "la vida de Nick peligra, inyéctale insulina YA o se muere". Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Denisse, quiero a tu hijo. Le quiero mucho, nunca me había pasado algo así…

-Lo sé, eso se nota -me contestó -él también te quiere a ti, nunca le había visto así.

El corazón empezó a desbocarse. Nick me quería, de eso estaba cada vez más segura. No podía hablar, así que me limité a sonreír como una tonta, echándole un vistazo. Nicholas estaba aún en la mesa con los demás, pero estaba atento a cada movimiento que su madre y yo hacíamos, analizaba la situación preocupado. Al ver que le sonreía, pareció relajarse, y se atrevió a acercarse.

-¿Cómo vais? -preguntó al fin. Miraba nervioso a Denisse, interrogándola silenciosamente. Seguro que en cuanto estuviéramos a solas me intentaría sacar a la fuerza todo lo que me había dicho.

-Muy bien, Nicholas -contestó Denisse -ya hemos acabado.

Se levantó de su silla, por lo que consideré que yo también tenía que hacerlo. Nick me pasó el brazo por la cintura, aferrándose fuerte.

-¿Ahora mi novia y mi madre conspiran contra mi? -dijo.

Espera un momento… ¿novia? ¿acababa de decir novia?

-Sí -se limitó a decir Denisse -¡ah! Antes de iros, Liz, acércate por favor…

Consideré que era hora de escapar, así que le di dos besos a Denisse, me despedí de Kevin Sr. y agarrada a Nick salimos de allí lo más rápido posible.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

"Eso, sal corriendo como una rata asustada" pensé cuando April y Nick escaparon veloces hacia la puerta del Four Seasons. Antes de irse, me dirigió una mirada burlona, mientras que Nick me guiñó un ojo. A ella parecía haberle ido bien, así que, ¿porqué a mi no?

Le di un beso rápido a Joe en la mejilla y salí disparada a hablar con Denisse. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirme, que lo hiciera rápido, así dolería menos.

-Liz, antes que nada, tranquila -me dijo. Vale, eso para empezar no estaba mal. Sonreí -sólo quería hablar personalmente contigo… es que no te he podido conocer antes.

-Es cierto; yo también tenía ganas de conocerla, señora Jonas -dije. Había que ser amable…

-Llámame Denisse -me pidió. -Voy a ser directa, ¿quieres a mi hijo?

-¿A cuál de todos? -le dije. Juro que se me escapó, no intentaba hacerme la graciosa ni nada de eso, simplemente, salió. Me puse roja, balbuceando para poder rectificar mi error. Ella, sin embargo, se rió.

-Vale, una cosa está clara: eres perfecta para él -dijo. ¿Resultado? Más roja aún, si era posible.

-Sí, quiero a Joseph -le dije, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero se te nota mucho -contestó. Mis manos empezaron a sudar -pero a ti lo que te preocupa es lo que nosotros pensemos de ti, ¿no?

-Sí -bajé la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues por eso no te preocupes -dijo. Sonreía. -hacéis una bonita pareja.

-¿Usted cree? -le pregunté emocionada -quiero decir, sé que Joe ha tenido muchas novias, y que cada una ha sido especial, pero creo que lo nuestro es… diferente.

-Pienso lo mismo -dijo Denisse. -No sé qué le has hecho, pero lo veo distinto.

-¿Cree que le influyo tanto? -pregunté. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que Joe sentía por mi. Vale, podía sentirse atraído pero… ¿me quería?

-Sí lo creo -dijo -a Joseph le cuesta decir las cosas, pero cuando se sienta preparado, lo hará -suspiré -y creo que voy a dejar que vayáis a por las maletas, porque mi hijo va a acuchillarme como no te deje en paz ya…

Levanté la mirada, para fijarme en Joe, que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, jugueteando nervioso con el cuchillo encima de la mesa. Me eché a reír. Él se levantó de un salto cuando nos vio llegar.

-¿Me habéis puesto verde lo suficiente? -dijo él.

-Sí, principalmente hemos hablado de tu mala conducción -contesté yo. Denisse, Kevin Sr, y Frankie se rieron.

-¡Qué cruel eres! -dijo Joe dramáticamente -pero te perdono porque nos tenemos que ir ya.

Asentí. Después, nos despedimos de todos y salimos hacia el aparcamiento. Una vez allí, solos, me acorraló.

-¿De qué habéis hablado? -me preguntó antes de subir al coche.

-De nada -le dije. Él no se dio por vencido.

Se acercó de un salto hacia mi, obligándome a acabar con la espalada pegada a la puerta de su coche, que estaba cerrada y no se abría. Joe se aproximaba peligrosamente, manteniendo la cara a una distancia casi inexistente de la mía.

-Joe… -dije nerviosa. Estábamos en un parking público que, justo en esos momentos estaba vacío -apártate, que nos pueden ver.

-¿Y qué? -contestó él provocador, sin hacerme caso.

-¿No te preocupa que cuelguen una foto nuestra por todos los portales de internet?

Él miró a su alrededor, en busca de paparazzi.

-No hay nadie -dijo. Siguió cerca de mi, sin apenas dejarme moverme -¿me lo vas a decir?

Era imposible negarse a hacer algo cuando se ponía así. No podía, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas como para decirle que no, que no iba a revelarle el secreto. Sin embargo, pensé en algo mejor para distraerle.

-Verás, tu madre y yo hemos hablado de… -paré un momento de hablar, mirándole atentamente los labios, a escasos centímetros de los míos -no te imaginas cómo me apetece besarte en estos momentos…

La respuesta le pilló por sorpresa, justo como yo quería. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de tema de conversación.

-Creía que lo iba a tener más difícil a partir de ahora -dijo él. Era cierto, mi propósito era "ser la mujer de hielo" para que Joe tuviera que trabajar duro si quería conseguirme. ¡Pero es que era imposible!

-Bueno, digamos que tenemos tregua de momento -susurré. Me lancé a saborear sus labios, que no me esperaban al principio, pero que pronto se acostumbraron. No lo pude evitar, la respiración se me aceleró, mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza y mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello. Él me correspondió con un abrazo fuerte por la cintura, aproximándome hacia sí (aún más), casi con desesperación.

A pesar de tener los cinco sentidos puestos en ese beso, escuché un _click_ y al abrir los ojos para ver qué pasaba, una luz fuerte me deslumbró. Paparazzi.

-Joe, ¿nueva novia? -preguntaba uno.

-¿Cuánto va a durar esta? -decía otro.

Sin saber cómo, nos habían rodeado por completo. ¿De dónde salían? ¡Eran como setas, surgían de la nada!

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me gritaban desde alguna parte. Sin apenas ver nada, bajé la cabeza, intentando que no me vieran la cara. Las cámaras no dejaban de sacar fotos, y los flashes relampagueaban.

-Sube al coche -me dijo Joe, casi susurrando. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y rápidamente, le obedecí. En serio, a los paparazzi sólo les faltaba subirse al capó del coche y hacer fotos desde allí arriba.

Como pudo, Joe los esquivó a todos y logró llegar a su puerta. Me fascinaba como, a pesar de estar completamente agobiado por un montón de hombres haciéndole fotos, él seguía poniendo buena cara.

Mantuve la cabeza gacha todo el rato, mientras él arrancaba el motor y salíamos de allí, dejando todos los flashes detrás nuestro.

-Lo siento -le dije, cuando ya estábamos en la carretera, sin agobios.

-Tú no tienes la culpa -sonrió -he sido yo el que te ha provocado.

-¿Insinúas que si me provocas, yo caigo? -dije, haciéndome la ofendida.

-Por supuesto -esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es cierto -me rendí. Entonces él empezó a reírse a carcajadas -pero, cuando esas fotos salgan, millones de chicas van a odiarme.

-Quien sabe -se limitó a decir.

En mi interior, estaba asustada. Estaba casi segura de que no me habían podido hacer ninguna foto en la que mi cara quedara totalmente al descubierto, pero aún así, nunca se sabía.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con toda esa legión de chupa sangres siguiéndote? -le dije.

-Te acostumbras.

Por fin, llegamos al aparcamiento de Disney. Teníamos aún un poco de tiempo para recoger las cosas y estar juntos, a solas.

-Joe, no sé si era esto lo que querías -le dije cuando llegamos a su habitación.

-¿El qué? -preguntó.

-Que te saquen en todas las revistas besando a una desconocida -solté de carrerilla.

-No quería que fuera así, desde luego -dijo -pero tarde o temprano se iba a saber.

-O no…

-¿No querías que nos vieran juntos? -me preguntó.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamé -eso es lo que menos me importa. Lo que sí me gusta es que estemos juntos.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa que unos fotógrafos locos te sigan a partir de ahora para ver cómo es la enamorada de Joe Jonas?

-¿Enamorada? -pregunté, conteniendo la respiración -¿quién te ha dicho que estoy enamorada?

-Espero que lo estés, porque eso mismo siento yo por ti -dijo.

¿Puede el alma salirse del cuerpo durante unos instantes por felicidad extrema y luego regresar, provocándote cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo? Porque algo así sentí al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Te voy a demostrar lo enamorada que estoy de ti -lo agarré de la camiseta, necesitando más que nunca su abrazo. Sin decir nada, empecé a besarle, ansiosa.

Deseaba que no acabara nunca ese momento, que esas palabras no se borraran nunca de mi memoria, que ese beso durara para siempre.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte -le repetí a Nick por quinta vez. Sabía que iba a intentarlo todo lo que pudiera, y así había sido.

Por mucho que lo preguntara, jamás le iba a contar lo que Denisse y yo habíamos hablado. En algún momento debió de darse por vencido, porque suspiró derrotado y siguió conduciendo. Sin embargo, levantó una ceja. Al parecer se había acordado de algo.

-Antes habías dicho que siempre te habría gustado hacer algo… en mi coche -dijo.

¡Mierda! Creía que ya se había olvidado de eso.

-Ehm… sólo dije que me habría gustado subir en tu coche -mentí avergonzada.

-No es cierto, no era eso -me acusó -¿tampoco me vas a decir qué era lo que querías?

Puso su cara de cachorrito triste, de manera que no podía seguir con la mentira.

-Te lo diría, pero… -él seguía poniendo ojitos -¡vale, está bien!

Sonrió, al ver que había ganado. Di un salto a la parte trasera del coche, acomodándome en los asientos, que ahora eran para mi sola. Él miró por el retrovisor, extrañado.

-¿Ya está? -preguntó -¿eso es todo?

-Eso es todo… de momento -dije -uno de mis sueños era poder tumbarme aquí detrás sola, y mirarte la nuca mientras conducías.

-Deseo concedido -no pude verle la cara completamente, pero por su voz sabía que estaba sonriendo. Me lanzó otra mirada por el espejo -¿segundo deseo?

-Ese… bueno, no estoy muy segura de pedirlo -le dije sonrojada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero los deseos van en pack. Luego te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

Tenía razón. Me armé de valor y me incorporé en el asiento, aproximándome a su espalda. Sólo estaba el asiento entre su cuerpo y el mío. Asomé la cabeza entre los dos asientos, soplando suavemente en su cuello. Estaba tan cerca de su piel que contemplé perfectamente cómo su vello se erizaba y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

-¿Qué…? -murmuró sorprendido.

-Calla, o me voy -le susurré al oído. Él me hizo caso y siguió conduciendo, intentando estar concentrado en la carretera.

Me aparté del asiento, alejándome de él, de su cuello, de su pelo rizado.

-No sé si seguir… -murmuré. Él gruñó, como casi ordenándome que lo hiciera -está bien, tú lo has querido -volví a acercarme, ahora apoyando la cabeza en su hombro -otro de mis sueños era -le abracé delicadamente, pasando mis manos por el borde de su chaqueta, bordeando los botones, sin llegar a rozar la camisa -era…

Sin hablar, hice el recorrido en silencio, sintiendo el tejido de su chaqueta en mis dedos, con mi cabeza aún descansando en su hombro, mientras él seguía conduciendo, mirando al frente, con la respiración contenida. Decidí atreverme un poco más, apartando las solapas de la chaqueta con manos temblorosas, acariciando ahora su camisa. Y debajo de ella, a escasos milímetros, su piel, su pecho. Él seguía sin decir nada.

-Esto… -murmuré.

-Siguiente deseo -ordenó.

Con mis labios rocé casi imperceptiblemente su cuello, dándole pequeños besos, rápidos y tiernos unos, largos e intensos otros.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El coche dio una sacudida, casi saliéndose del carril. Por suerte, no había demasiado tráfico. Nick se había puesto nervioso.

-Creo que eso es todo -dije separándome de él rápidamente. No quería que tuviera un accidente por mi culpa. Me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento trasero, mirando cómo su pelo se enroscaba por su nuca, cómo sus manos estaban tensas alrededor del volante.

Nick no dijo nada, y yo casi no me enteré del resto del camino hasta que llegamos al parking de Disney. Sólo entonces, salté al asiento delantero y bajé del coche.

¿Habría actuado mal? Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra hasta que llegamos al ascensor. Allí, por fin, me miró.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunté preocupada.

-Espera a que estemos solos… entonces, pediré yo mis deseos -contestó misterioso.

* * *

**En fin, si queréis dar las gracias a alguien por que haya subido hoy, dádselas a mis queridas Pupi & Andre. xDD casi me fusilan.**

**Por cierto, os he dicho ya que me encantan vuestros reviews??**

**:D es ciertoo! LOS AMO!**

**jojo me despido. por ahora....**

**-Vicky.**

**PD: GRACIAS!! :D por todo.**


	27. VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

**¡¡AVISO A LA TRIPULACIÓN!! este capítulo puede provocar taquicardias, sudores o tembleque incontrolado**

**(creedme, no sé como he sobrevivido a escribir todo esto. Según teorías cookiles, nos gusta automatarnos)**

**avisadas quedáis...**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 27 - VUELTA A LA REALIDAD

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Quizá fue el contacto de su mano sobre mi pecho o su respiración golpeando mi cuello… o quizá fueron sus labios, que estaban demasiado cerca. Perdí el control del coche durante unos segundos… aunque mejor el coche que yo.

-Creo que eso es todo -dijo April, separándose rápidamente de mi.

Supuse que lo hizo porque se asustó de mi reacción… pero había sido demasiado _directa_. Así, el resto del trayecto estuve callado, repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza el recorrido de sus manos en mi chaqueta, el de sus labios en mi cuello… Debía mantener la cabeza fría, al menos hasta que llegáramos.

De hecho, lo logré hasta que entramos en el ascensor. Allí, tuve que mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo? -me preguntó, visiblemente preocupada.

-Espera a que estemos solos… entonces, pediré yo mis deseos -contesté.

No sabía qué mosca me había picado, pero tenía que hacerlo. La cogí de la mano, con decisión y, cuando se abrieron las puertas, la dirigí hasta su habitación.

-¿Deseo número uno? -preguntó ella, una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada.

Me quedé unos instantes delante suyo, mirándola detalladamente. Zapatos de tacón, vestido hasta las rodillas, su cara, sonriente y avergonzada a la vez, y la diadema roja…

-Esa diadema te da aspecto muy inocente -le dije, acercándome a ella sutilmente.

-_Soy _inocente -contestó. Le acaricié la cara, recorriendo con las yemas de mis dedos sus mejillas.

-No lo eres -la rodeé, para colocarme en la posición en la que ella había estado antes: son mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Le susurré al oído: -no lo eres ni lo más mínimo.

Se quedó tensa de repente, completamente parada. Ahora era cuando tenía que comprobar si mi plan estaba dando resultado. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho, para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sí, estaban descontrolados. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que todo iba tal cual quería.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -volví a susurrarle.

-Para nada… -balbuceó. Era obvio que estaba histérica.

-Como está claro que no eres inocente, voy a hacer algo -con cuidado, le quité la diadema, lanzándola sobre una mesa cercana.

Volvía a estar delante de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonriendo al verla nerviosa.

-Tú tampoco eres un santito -murmuró. Me hice el ofendido.

Ella se separó de mi, caminando con paso firme hacia el dormitorio, en el que las camas estaban perfectamente hechas.

-¿Vas a devolverme mi sábana? -pregunté. Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara.

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Saber que ella me quería era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado en mucho tiempo. Liz me quería y yo a ella, ¿había algo más perfecto?

Llevábamos un rato en el sofá, besándonos y abrazándonos. De vez en cuando, me quedaba un rato mirándola, con miedo a que todo fuera un sueño, y se esfumara de repente. Pero, cuando más miedo tenía, ella volvía a buscar mis labios con los suyos, haciéndome darme cuenta de que sí era real.

-¿Te has planteado alguna vez… ya sabes, la promesa? -me preguntó, medio ahogada.

-Sí -contesté.

-Ah.

-¿Ah? ¿eso es todo? -le dije. Liz cerró los ojos, besándome de nuevo -sí, me lo he planteado, pero sólo desde que te conozco.

-¿Y qué has…? -empezó a decir. Luego se calló, y volvió a besarme, intentado que no le diera importancia.

-Algún día -determiné.

¿Algún día? ¿Y porqué no en ese momento? Me acordé del camerino, de todos los momentos en los que me habría gustado compartir algo más que besos y abrazos con ella…

De alguna forma, acabé encima suyo. Sabía que la había tomado por sorpresa, porque su respiración se cortó durante un momento.

-Hace un poco de calor, ¿no? -me quité la camiseta, lanzándola al suelo. Ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre su cuerpo y el mío… bueno, sí: su vestido, pero no me atrevía a quitárselo.

-¿Qué…? -balbuceó Liz al verme sin camiseta.

-Nada, simplemente hace calor.

Volví a besarla, un poco más decidido que antes. Ella reaccionó pronto, pasándome las manos por la espalda, recorriéndola suavemente. Sin embargo, sus manos acabaron en mi pecho, haciendo presión para que me apartara un poco.

-No quiero que luego te arrepientas -dijo avergonzada.

¿Arrepentirme? Iba a ser uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Ignoré su comentario, sonriendo y acariciándole el pelo, con cariño.

Al darse cuenta de que no tenía intención de parar, volvió a enroscar sus brazos en mi cuello, aproximándome hacia sí, ansiosa por mis besos.

De pronto, un portazo. El de la habitación… nuestra habitación. Levanté la cabeza del sofá un momento, para ver quién había entrado.

-¡Kevin! -era él, con una cara no muy buena. Parecía triste -¿va todo bien?

De un salto, me aparté de Liz, que se había quedado petrificada sobre el sofá. Kev, que no estaba de demasiado buen humor, se fue directamente al dormitorio, por lo que Liz y yo tuvimos un poco más de tiempo para adecentarnos antes de ir a verlo.

-Kevin, ¿qué pasa? -pregunté.

Se había tumbado sobre la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, así que me senté en el borde, intentando que me hablara. Liz me miró indecisa desde el umbral de la puerta. Le hice un gesto para que se acercara, y ella se sentó en una silla, cerca de dónde estaba Kev.

-Va, cuéntanos… -dijo.

Él levantó la cabeza, se recostó sobre la cama y nos miró a los dos sin mucho ánimo.

-Annette se ha ido -murmuró.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías -dije yo -era obvio que este viaje no iba a durar para siempre…

-Kev, irás a verla dentro de poco a Nueva York -le dijo Liz, intentando animarle.

-¡Es cierto! Tenemos algo que hacer allí en una semana -me acordé. Kevin, sin embargo, seguía triste, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Da igual que vayamos a Nueva York… Annette no quiere verme -dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Ahora los que nos quedamos sin habla fuimos Liz y yo. Nos miramos un instante, contrariados.

-¿Qué dices, Kevin? -le dijo ella -Annette está muy enamorada de ti, yo me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Créeme: te miraba con ojos de amor.

-No quiere relaciones a distancia -aclaró el mayor -y yo no le puedo ofrecer otra cosa…

De pronto, lo comprendí: con nuestra vida, no se podía tener una relación estable, más que nada porque no podíamos estar en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. Además, no disponíamos de demasiado tiempo libre. Cuando no eran conciertos, eran entrevistas, y si no era nada de eso, teníamos que aparecer en algún sitio al que nos habían invitado.

-Entonces, Kev -dijo Liz -Annette no se merece tenerte. Si no está dispuesta a aguantar la distancia por ti, no vale la pena. Cuando quieres a alguien, no importa el tiempo que estés sin verle. Para poder estar con una súper estrella del rock como sois vosotros, como eres tú, tienes que tener paciencia. No puede obligarte a elegir entre tu pasión, que es la música, y ella.

Los dos nos habíamos quedado mirándola completamente embobados. Menudo discurso. Pero si eso era lo que pensaba, adelante.

-Kevin, no te preocupes… ya verás como se dará cuenta de su error -le dije yo a mi hermano.

Él, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza, no demasiado convencido.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar? Había sido yo la culpable de todo, no tenía que haber hecho la escenita del coche…

Entré en el dormitorio y le hice un gesto a Nick para que me siguiera. Él me hizo caso en seguida, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Volvíamos a estar a sólo unos pasos de distancia, y aún estaban demasiado recientes sus besos.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no soy inocente, ¿no? -le pregunté.

-Cierto -contestó.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que llevo pensando todo el día? -él me miró, curioso -me pregunto si…

Me acerqué a él, quitándole la chaqueta. Al fin y al cabo, él no se negó. Le aflojé el nudo de la corbata y volví a acariciar los botones de su camisa blanca. Sin embargo, él dio el primer paso: se quitó la corbata y volvió a quedarse inmóvil enfrente de mi, con sus manos descansando en mi cintura.

Lo consideré una señal, así que me lancé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, despacio, mirándole a los ojos.

-Ah, pues tenía razón -murmuré. Se había quedado con la camisa abierta, pero en vez de dejar al descubierto su pecho, aún llevaba una capa más: una camiseta blanca.

-¿Razón? -preguntó confuso.

-Mi teoría es que siempre llevas una camiseta blanca debajo de cualquier cosa -le dije. Él se rió.

-A veces…

-No te preocupes; me encanta cómo estás con ella puesta -le dije.

Mientras sonreía, se quitó la camisa, quedándose sólo con la camiseta blanca de manga corta, típica de él. La chapa de la diabetes brillaba sobre su pecho, como si fuera una guía, para que no me perdiera y supiera llegar allí sin problemas.

En un impulso, me lancé buscando con mis manos el borde inferior de la camiseta, para poder tirar de ella hacia arriba y obtener por fin mi premio: su piel descubierta. No sabía si eso sería pasarme mucho, así que antes de quitársela, lo miré, haciéndole una pregunta muda. Supuse que, al sonreír, me daba permiso…

-Pero sin ella aún estás mejor… -le dije.

Al quedarse con el pecho descubierto, Nick me rodeó con sus brazos, tiernamente, puso una mano en mi nuca y se acercó a besarme. Pude sentir casi una descarga eléctrica, una especie de transformación.

-Lo siento, señorito, pero se ha equivocado usted al hacer eso -murmuré.

La April descontrolada acababa de salir a flote. Quizá tuvieron la culpa sus brazos, o puede que fuera aquel beso electrizante.

Empujé a Nick sobre la cama, dejándole tumbado de espaldas, mirándome en estado de shock, pero a la vez divertido.

-A veces sólo hace falta una chispa para encender el fuego -me dijo.

-Créeme: había fuego antes de la chispa.

Nick se recostó sobre la cama antes de que yo pudiera atacarlo con mis labios, y me hizo una señal para que no hiciera nada más.

-Aún tengo que pedir mis deseos -dijo, sonriendo malicioso.

-Es cierto -no sería justo si él no los pudiera pedir. Me quedé de pie, con los brazos extendidos.

Nick se levantó de la cama, y se puso a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, examinándome. Por fin, se quedó enfrente de mi, con los ojos entornados.

-Me pregunto si… -me rodeó, quedándose en mi espalda. De pronto, sentí sus labios justo debajo de mi oreja, paseándose por mi cuello. Apartó mi pelo hacia un lado, pasándomelo por encima del hombro para que no le estorbara en su misión.

Lo siguiente que noté, fue cómo la cremallera del vestido empezaba a bajar, lentamente y con delicadeza. Cerré los ojos, completamente ida. ¿Pretendía seguir por ahí? Sin embargo, no hizo nada más. Se apartó sutilmente y volvió a ponerse en frente mío.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunté confundida.

-Dudaba sobre si llevarías algo más aparte del vestido -dijo.

-Pues ya ves que sí.

Él sonrió. Estaba segura de que estaba maquinando algo en su cabeza, porque me miraba con ojos sospechosos.

-Deseo número uno -le pedí. No tuve que esperar demasiado su respuesta.

Casi con violencia, pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, esta vez deslizando su mano bajo mi vestido, rozando mi espalda descubierta con su mano. Aprovechó para susurrarme en el oído:

-Quizá no me tenga que arrepentir de nada.

Casi sin entender sus palabras, acabé tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con Nick encima de mi. Nos besábamos desesperados, como si los labios del otro fueran completamente irresistibles. De algún modo, así era para mi.

-Espera -murmuré apartándolo un momento -creo que esto no es justo.

Ante la mirada un poco extrañada de Nick, bajé con urgencia uno de los tirantes de mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mi pecho, cubierto aún por el sujetador. Él se apresuró a ayudarme con el otro, bajándolo hasta la cintura, de manera que ahora los dos teníamos la parte de arriba al aire.

-Mucho mejor -susurró.

Con una especie de vuelta, coloqué a Nick debajo de mi, quedándome sentada sobre él. Con un solo dedo recorrí su pecho desnudo, desde la garganta hasta sus pectorales perfectamente dibujados. Luego opté por trazar la forma perfecta de sus brazos, que seguían abrazándome, intentando aproximarme hacia sí.

La cosa se estaba volviendo seria… ¿sería esta nuestra primera vez? Mientras me inclinaba para besarle, me puse a pensar un poco sobre qué era lo que yo realmente quería. ¿Iba a perder mi virginidad con Nick Jonas en un hotel?

-Nick -balbuceé, separándome un poco de él -¿es así como quieres que tu promesa se vaya al traste?

-Mi promesa peligra desde el momento en que entraste en mi vida -dijo -¿porqué esperar más?

Eché un vistazo a la mesa cercana, viendo la hora que era y alarmándome. Teníamos que irnos ya o perdería el avión.

-Nick, no quiero que mi primera vez sea con prisas -murmuré. Él pareció comprenderlo, porque cariñosamente, me bajó, tumbándome a su lado. Luego, se colocó de costado para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Nuestra primera vez será especial -prometió. -No sabía que tú también eras nueva en esto.

-¡Desde luego que lo soy! -dije ofendida. Él sonrió, acariciándome la cara.

-Y por tanto, te mereces una primera vez a la altura.

Podría haberme pasado el resto de mi vida allí, tumbada con Nick a mi lado, pero pronto me asaltó de nuevo la urgencia de la hora.

-Creo que tengo que ir a preparar mi maleta… tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en media hora -le dije, dándole un beso fugaz y saltando de la cama.

-Es cierto… mientras, yo creo que necesito… una duchade agua fría -murmuró, dirigiéndose al baño.

No era una mala idea. Ahora iba a llegar acalorada a casa.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Mierda, Joe -le dije cuando llegamos al aeropuerto -no quiero irme sin ti.

Estábamos en el aparcamiento, de alguna manera habíamos cabido todos en su coche. Joe conducía, conmigo a su lado. En la parte trasera, Nick, April y Kevin estaban medio apretados… pero no parecía importarles.

-Pronto nos veremos -prometió él.

Nick y April mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, sin decirse nada. Sólo se miraban, como si pudieran hablarse a través de los ojos.

-Joe… en serio -le pedí -no te enamores de la primera loca con bigote que aparezca mientras yo no esté.

Intenté sonar graciosa, pero en el fondo sí me preocupaba por eso. Sus vidas estaban rodeadas de música, gente nueva… y millones de fans diferentes cada noche. Chicas guapísimas dispuestas a hacer casi cualquier cosa por ellos.

-Para mí, sólo hay una loca con bigote -dijo. No pude evitarlo, me lancé a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo, intentando fundirme con él de alguna manera para no tener que separarme de su lado nunca.

Sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse, y por mucho que lo intenté, no pude evitar que corrieran libres por mis mejillas… bueno, no llegaron a viajar tanto, porque acabaron estrelladas sobre el hombro de Joe. Sus brazos me rodeaban como si fueran un escudo protector, fuertes y seguros.

Decidí que ya estaba bien, que la novia de una estrella del rock tenía que saber cuándo era la hora de separarse. Enjuagué mis lágrimas y le di un beso, de esos que aún recuerdas cuando pasan unas cuantas horas. Metí la mano en su bolsillo, para sacar su móvil.

-¿Ves esta cosa con botones? -le dije, como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado -se llama M-Ó-V-I-L. Y, cuando aprietas los números correctos, puedes llamar a la gente que no está contigo -Joe me miraba con una sonrisa divertida -sólo tienes que buscar mi nombre y apretar para llamarme.

-Captado -dijo riéndose.

Le di un último abrazo y me giré para ver qué tal iba el mundo por la parte trasera. Nick y April seguían sin hablar.

-Señorita, tenemos que irnos -le dije. Nada, no había manera. April no se inmutó -¡tierra llamando a April, tierra llamando a April! ¿me recibes?

Su relación era de lo más extraña. Nick le sonrió, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Ella cerró los ojos, como absorbiendo ese momento. Luego, se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo largo. Casi sentía desesperación, porque nos íbamos a hacer viejos antes de que acabaran con su despedida, pero me pareció un momento tan íntimo que no me atreví a molestarlos.

-¡Por fin! -exclamé cuando se separaron -nos vemos pronto, chicos.

Kevin y Joe asintieron con la cabeza, sonrientes más o menos. Sin embargo Nick… bueno, el chico no tenía solución: seguía mirando a April bajar del coche y coger su maleta.

-¿Lista? -le pregunté cuando se puso a mi lado. Ella sonrió, con ojos llorosos. Echamos a andar hacia la puerta del aeropuerto, mientras desde el coche negro de Joe, él y sus hermanos nos miraban irnos. Sin embargo, April se paró en seco y volvió corriendo al coche.

-¡Nick! -se asomó por la ventanilla -supongo que aún tienes mi número de teléfono, ¿no?

-Desde luego -dijo él. Sacó la cabeza del coche, y besó a April brevemente -Avísame cuando aterrices.

Volvieron a quedarse mirando, como atontados. Exasperada, solté un suspiro y me acerqué al coche.

-Como no arranques el coche y os larguéis de aquí, gritaré con todas mis fuerzas que sois los Jonas Brothers y sufriréis el ataque de las fans locas -amenacé.

Los chicos se quedaron serios, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-Sí, chicos -dije -sabéis que soy capaz de hacerlo. Y no me importará que hayan heridos…

-Hasta luego, chicas, tened mucho cuidado -dijeron los tres, tras intercambiar una mirada de pánico.

El coche negro salió del aparcamiento como una bala, sin apenas darnos tiempo a devolverles el adiós.

-Habría sido genial haberlo hecho de todas formas, ¿no crees? -me dijo April mientras entrábamos en nuestra terminal y dejábamos las maletas.

-Lo malo habría sido que luego ellos nos habrían matado.

Nos sentamos a esperar a que nos avisaran para subir al avión, un poco tristes por no poder estar con nuestros chicos. De pronto, el móvil de April sonó.

-¿Es Nick? -pregunté. Eso era demasiado. Sí que estaba necesitado de ella…

-No -murmuró April sorprendida -es Matt.

* * *

**tacatá.**

**¡¡El ex novio ataca de nuevo!! ¿Apuestas sobre cómo va a reaccionar April ante la llamadita? ¿Seguirá hablando con Matt o simplemente le dejará caer sutilmente que NO quiere saber nada más de él? y... ¿qué hay de Joe y Liz? ¿cumplirá Joe la promesa de coger el aparatito con botones para llamarla? Kev y Anne... ¿es el final?**

**jojo.**

**Todo esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo! :D**

**niños, niñas y gente del circo (de mis lectores sólo puedo decir hola a la mujer-queso y a la mujer-galleta; si tenéis algún talento oculto, hacédmelo saber y os incluiré en el mundo del espectáculo)**

**...**

**WTF? q estaba diciendo? dejémoslo estar en que GRACIAS, MILLONADAS DE GRACIAS!! Jas, Maca :D mis fieeeles lectoras (al cuadrado) ^^ Pupi y Andre... GRACIAS por no asesinarme *Plas* -**

**_sé que sois más (o al menos eso me gusta pensar), pero agradezco a las que tienen nombre propio y me han demostrado estar ahí siempre. UN REVIEW PARA ESTA POBRE ANCIANITA SIN DIENTEEES POR FAVOOOR!!!_**

**_(dios, me he pasado. hasta la próximaaaaaaa! ^^)_**


	28. TRAICIÓN

**Actualización hipermegarápida! (:**

**Espero que os guste, o por lo menos que nos os disguste!!**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 28 - TRAICIÓN

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

April había prometido que me llamaría en cuanto aterrizaran y llegaran a su casa, pero estaba tardando un poco… Lo peor era que mis hermanos y yo teníamos que subir al jet privado para ir a Nueva Jersey en un momento. ¿Y si apagaba mi móvil y entonces ella llamaba?

-¿No podemos esperar un momento? -pregunté desesperado a mi padre.

-Tenemos que estar allí en tres horas, Nick -me dijo. -Cuentan con nosotros.

Nadie me había dicho hasta hacía una hora que teníamos una entrevista y una actuación en un programa de Nueva Jersey.

-Pero yo creía que íbamos a empezar con el nuevo álbum -repliqué, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Empezaremos mañana -se unió a la conversación Joe.

Él y yo estábamos más o menos bien, un poco tristes por no poder estar con nuestras chicas, pero Kevin… bueno, él no era el de siempre. Tenía aspecto de derrotado. Apenas habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, se había sentado en una silla pegada al ventanal y se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ese no era Kevin, mi hermano mayor, el que siempre conseguía que te rieras con su peculiar forma de reírse.

-Dale tiempo -me susurró Joe, al ver que estaba mirando a Kev con preocupación -ya he intentado hablar con él, pero me ha dicho que quiere estar solo.

-No podemos hacer eso ahora -le dije -nos necesita.

-Es lo que me ha dicho -Joe se encogió de hombros -hay que respetar sus decisiones.

Solté un suspiro, derrotado. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Kevin en esos momentos… aunque algo me imaginaba.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Me sentía vacío, sin vida. Seguía a mis hermanos por el aeropuerto completamente derrotado, sin apenas levantar la vista del suelo. Ni siquiera cuando unos gritos de fans me llamaron por mi nombre. Eso solía hacerme feliz, saber que nuestra música le gustaba a la gente, pero en esos momentos, era la música la culpable de todo.

Si no hubiera tenido que estar en el grupo, viajando, sin tener una vida estable, ahora podría estar hablando con ella, con Annette. Si hubiera sido un tipo con una vida normal, habría podido abrazarla cuando lo necesitara, porque podría estar a su lado siempre que me necesitara.

-Vale, el avión ya está listo -anunció papá.

Con un gesto, me ajusté las gafas de sol y seguí a Big Rob a través de los pasillos del aeropuerto. Simplemente me dejé caer en uno de los cómodos asientos del avión, volviendo a abstraerme mirando por la ventanilla.

Quería estar con Annette, estaba seguro de eso. La quería. ¿Haría cualquier cosa por ella? Quizá la solución a todos mis problemas era renunciar a la vida que llevaba. Podía dejar el grupo… Pero si hacía eso, mis hermanos no me lo perdonarían nunca.

¿O quizá sí? Tal vez comprenderían que era la única forma por la cual podía ser feliz…

¿Dejar algo por lo que tanto había luchado? Cerré los ojos, con un dolor de cabeza prominente. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. ¿Annette o Jonas Brothers? ¿Ella o la música?

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Tras pasar todo el vuelo completamente ansioso por tener el teléfono desconectado, en cuanto llegamos a Nueva Jersey corrí a encender el móvil y ver si April me había llamado. Sonreí al ver que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de ella y rápidamente apreté el botón de re-llamada.

-¡¡Nick!! -exclamó ella casi instantáneamente -¿cómo estás, qué tal ha ido el vuelo?

-Ha ido… bien -murmuré -pero te echo de menos ya.

-Yo también, muchísimo -dijo con voz triste.

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se oía la respiración del otro a través del auricular, pero de pronto, escuché algo.

-¡Es imposible que te hayas olvidado de esta foto! -exclamó alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿April? -pregunté confundido.

-Ehm… Nick, tengo algo que decirte -hubo un silencio. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Te escucho -intenté animarla.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Matt? -me preguntó, insegura.

¿Matt? ¿El ex que se había ido a vivir a otra parte para volver justo en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Ese Matt?

-Sí, me acuerdo de Matt -le dije, totalmente serio.

-Pues… ha venido a darme la bienvenida a Pasadena, está en mi casa ahora mismo… y me ha dicho que… bueno, que… vamos a la misma clase otra vez.

-Vale -dije yo -pero, ya habéis superado lo vuestro, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto -se apresuró a decir -pero, él ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo, Nick… y, no sé, siento como que quedamos demasiado mal la última vez.

-Ah -exclamé, derrotado.

-¿Sólo "ah"? -preguntó ella. Era normal que esperara una respuesta mejor, pero en ese momento no tenía los ánimos de crear una frase más extensa.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? -le dije, algo molesto.

-No sé, un "no pasa nada" estaría bien.

-No pasa nada, April -dije.

-¿Lo dices por obligación? -preguntó.

-No, es sólo que…

-¿Qué, Nick? -presionó.

-Nada, todo va bien -necesitaba pensar -April, tengo que colgar, me llaman para ensayar… luego hablamos, creo.

Y colgué.

¿Había sido demasiado brusco? Me había pasado, porque yo no era quién para juzgar a nadie. Si ella decía que eran amigos, eso significaba que ERAN amigos, nada más. Pero, los celos habían hecho que me saliera de mis casillas. Matt tenía todo lo que yo quería: a April a su lado.

-Venga, date prisa, llegamos tarde -me apremió Joseph. Tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara, así que supuse que acababa de llamar a Liz.

-¿Todo bien por el frente Lizzie? -le pregunté.

-Todo perfecto -contestó radiante. Luego, frunció el ceño -a ti no parece haberte ido demasiado bien…

-Matt -me limité a contestar. Joe gruñó.

-Me cae fatal ese tío -dijo -mientras hablaba con Liz por teléfono, no dejaba de hacer ruidos raros por el fondo, como si quisiera impedir que la entendiera.

-¿Liz estaba con ellos? -pregunté.

-Sí, estaba en casa de April, con el pesado -me contó Joe -me ha dicho que se presentó por sorpresa al saber que ya habían vuelto a la ciudad.

Así que el interesado en el asunto era Matt, no April… pero, ¿Por qué se empeñaba ella en ser su amiga? Después de todo, fue él el que la engañó con otra mientras estaban saliendo y se fue sin decir nada a la otra punta del país.

-Nick, no te preocupes por ese imbécil -me dijo Joe, intentando tranquilizarme -no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado…

Murmuré un "gracias" un poco más animado. Quizá las cosas no irían tan mal, después de todo.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Nick no parecía haberse tomado demasiado bien que Matt estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad, pero yo sentía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. No importaba que me hubiera hecho daño al engañarme porque siempre había sentido que podía confiar en él. Y ahora que había vuelto, una parte de mi se alegraba muchísimo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Matt, sentándose en la cama, a mi lado. Liz observaba desde la silla del escritorio, con la ceja levantada.

-Que todo va bien -respondí, sin estar demasiado segura.

-¿Seguro? -insistió él.

-Sí… pero no se le veía muy convencido -dije. Matt se acercó aún más, pasándome el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarme.

-Ya verás que no es nada -susurró.

Al parecer, no le importaba que Liz estuviera delante de nosotros, mirándonos malhumorada. En cuanto llegamos a mi casa, Matt se había auto-invitado a cenar, y de alguna manera, había conseguido que le contáramos todo, excepto que nuestras parejas eran Nick y Joe Jonas y que habíamos pasado un fin de semana entero con los Jonas Brothers. Él pareció contento por nosotras, y se mostró interesado en detalles. Tuvimos que ir con mucho cuidado para que no se nos escapara nada comprometedor.

-Entonces, ¿Jack y Adam son hermanos y viven en Los Ángeles? -preguntó Matt de nuevo, intentando aclararse.

-Sí -contestó rápidamente Liz.

-Pero, ¿cuándo los veréis otra vez? -insistió él -no va a funcionar, chicas.

-¡Cállate! Claro que va a funcionar -dijo Liz, alterada. Inconscientemente, agarró con fuerza su móvil, como si fuera una prueba de que SÍ iba a funcionar su relación con Joe.

-Yo sólo digo que las relaciones a distancia nunca son buenas -se encogió de hombros Matt.

-Esto… ¿no creéis que tendríamos que acostarnos ya? -dije, intentando calmar el ambiente -mañana tenemos clase.

Ellos asintieron, saliendo ordenadamente por la puerta. Como siempre, quedé con encontrarme con Liz unos minutos antes de entrar a clase, para poder hablar a solas.

Por fin sola otra vez. Les di las buenas noches a mi abuela y a mi madre, y subí veloz a darme un baño, cuanto más largo, mejor. Casi me quedé dormida en la bañera, pero mi móvil me sacó del sopor. Me sequé las manos y la oreja rápidamente y contesté sin mirar quién era el que llamaba.

-¿Hola? -pregunté, con voz un poco ronca.

-April, ¿estabas durmiendo? -me preguntó. Era Nick.

-No, estaba en el mundo de Yupi, demasiado relajada en la bañera -contesté, sonriente.

-Ah, pues si te molesto, cuelgo.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamé -tú nunca molestas.

-Está bien -contestó. Por su voz, podría decir que sonreía -quería… bueno, quería disculparme por lo de antes.

-¿Por el qué? -pregunté, aún sin centrarme.

-No tendría que haber reaccionado así cuando me has dicho que Matt había vuelto y que sois mejores amigos y todo eso…

-Es normal, Nicholas -le dije -pero yo ya te dejé claro que si estaba contigo, no estaría con nadie más. Sólo estoy interesada en ti.

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso… yo también sólo quiero estar contigo

-¿Entonces? -murmuré.

-Entonces, pienso que tendrías que irte a la cama inmediatamente, antes de que te duermas en la bañera -dijo riéndose.

-Es una buena idea -admití -¿tú que vas a hacer?

-Lo mismo que tú: irme a la cama.

-¿Y la entrevista? -pregunté.

-Se ha aplazado hasta mañana por la mañana. Y, ¿sabes qué? Por la tarde volvemos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -me despejé por completo.

-Sí… ¿qué te parece si te llamo cuando llegue y vemos si podemos quedar? -dijo Nick.

-¡Desde luego que sí! -exclamé emocionada -pero, espera, ¿tú y yo solos o con Liz y Joe? Por cierto, ¿cómo está Kevin?

-Kevin está… muerto cerebralmente, sólo espero que se le pase. Liz y Joe si quieren verse, que lo hagan por su cuenta. Mañana estaremos tú y yo solos.

Sonreí, pletórica. Nick para mi sola durante una tarde. Era casi imposible.

-Entonces, señor Presidente, le dejo descansar. ¡Mañana nos vemos! -exclamé, a punto de colgar.

-¡April! -aguanté un momento la llamada -que duermas bien… ¡y que sueñes conmigo!

Luego colgó. Me quedé con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja un rato más, como reteniendo ese momento. Podía tenerlo todo: un amigo como Matt y a un chico como Nick. En realidad, este último sería el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, además de… ¿mi novio?

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Tras tener mil pesadillas raras, Big Rob vino a despertarme. Me costó un poco, pero al final me acordé de que teníamos una entrevista que hacer. Prácticamente, me arrastré hacia la ducha, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Como siempre, era el primero de mis hermanos. Funcionaba sin muchas ganas, iba llenando los platos automáticamente, sin fijarme en la gente que había en el comedor del hotel. Pero de pronto, algo me hizo alzar la cabeza, sorprendido: una chica pelirroja estaba sentada de espaldas en una de las mesas, sola.

Nervioso, intentando averiguar si era Annette o no, dejé el plato en mi sitio y, casi flotando, llegué a la mesa de aquella chica.

-¿Annette? -murmuré cuando la tuve delante. Ella pareció no oírme. Ahora que estaba más cerca, intenté buscar rasgos que fueran suyos, algo que me recordara a ella.

Coloqué mi mano suavemente sobre su hombro, intentando que se diera la vuelta y me mirara. Ella dio un salto, casi tirando su bol de cereales al suelo.

-¡Kevin! -exclamó cuando me vio. Sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus ojos con los míos hizo que mi corazón latiera enfurecido, casi saliéndose de mi pecho. Estaba guapísima.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Anne? -le pregunté, casi temblando.

-Yo… esto… bueno… -balbuceó ella, bajando la mirada -me arrepiento mucho de lo que pasó… no sé si hice bien rechazándote…

Mi impulso fue abrazarla, sin importarme que estuviéramos en una sala llena de extraños y curiosos. Tuve que contenerme.

-¿Has venido por eso? -sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar de alegría.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo -dijo -¿crees que… crees que podrías olvidar lo que te dije en el aeropuerto? ¿llego demasiado tarde?

Ahora sí que no me importaba ser visto; la rodeé con mis brazos, feliz, exultante, sonriente. Sin darme cuenta, la había levantado del suelo. Demasiada emoción.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Annette -le dije.

-Ya somos dos -contestó sonriente -a mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando me vio llegar a casa con los ojos hinchados… me pasé todo el vuelo llorando.

-Y, ¿cómo sabías que iba a estar en Nueva Jersey? -pregunté.

-En la radio dijeron que los Jonas Brothers tenían una entrevista ayer por la noche, así que inmediatamente cogí otro vuelo hacia aquí… pero llegué tarde. Creí que ya no estaríais -dijo.

-La entrevista se ha aplazado a hoy por la mañana -sonreí.

-Ah, pues eso no lo sabía… pero me alegro mucho.

Los dos nos reímos. Era estupendo tenerla a mi lado otra vez.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? -le pregunté, llevándola hacia mi mesa para sentarnos a desayunar.

-No muchos -contestó -había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarte hoy, así que pensaba regresar a Nueva York.

-Ni de broma -dije rápidamente -tú hoy no te mueves de aquí.

-Está bien -dijo riéndose -¿os acompaño a la entrevista?

-Desde luego -se me adelantó Joe. Apareció por detrás de mi, ya vestido, peinado y todo eso -¡qué bien que estés aquí, Annette!

Ella se levantó para saludarlo, dándole un abrazo. Parecía cómoda.

-¿Qué sabes de Nick? -le pregunté a Joe cuando se sentó.

Justo en ese momento, el pequeño apareció por la puerta, un poco sorprendido de ver a Annette con nosotros.

-Annette, ¡qué sorpresa! -le dijo.

-Vendrá con nosotros a la entrevista… puede esperar en el camerino, ¿no? -pregunté.

Ellos asintieron. Después, seguimos desayunando, con prisas. Llegaríamos tarde si no nos dábamos prisa, y ese programa era en directo.

Cuando llegamos al plató, Annette encontró un hueco entre el público y se sentó para ver la entrevista desde allí. Nosotros esperamos a que nos dieran la señal para salir.

-Hoy tenemos con nosotros a… ¡los Jonas Brothers! -dijo la presentadora.

-Hola -saludamos los tres al público, que aplaudía entusiasmado.

Nos sentamos en unos cómodos sofás y empezamos a contestar a las preguntas, que eran las de siempre… pero de pronto, el ambiente se puso tenso.

-Tenemos unas noticias de última hora, y me veo obligada a preguntaros por ello -dijo Ellen, la presentadora -Joe, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre esto?

En las pantallas gigantes apareció una foto: Joe besando y abrazando a una chica vestida de morado en su coche... demasiado emocionado. Joseph se quedó blanco.

-Eh, pues… ¿qué tengo que decir…? -balbuceó soltando unas risitas nerviosas.

-¿Es tu nueva novia? -preguntó Ellen -cuéntanos cosas sobre ella.

Presté atención a la foto, pero me di cuenta de que a Liz no se le veía la cara. Por lo menos ella podría seguir con su vida normal… pero a Joe le iba a costar explicar aquello.

-Pues… esto… ella es una chica magnífica -dijo Joe -a la que le gusta mucho el morado.

El público se rió. A pesar de todo, muchas de las adolescentes presentes estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Se les había escapado Joe Jonas, el caballero perfecto. Sonreí hacia mis adentros. Si supieran que en realidad nos habíamos escapado todos…

-Está bien, es una información muy valiosa -dijo sarcásticamente la presentadora -¿la conoces desde hace mucho?

-Más o menos -contestó Joe -lo suficiente como para saber que es la adecuada.

El público dejó escapar un sonidito de asombro; todos pensaban que Joe no iba en serio con las chicas, que cada vez estaba con una diferente.

-Enhorabuena entonces -dijo Ellen. Entonces, se giró hacia mi -y bien, Kevin… nos han llegado unos e-mails… que puede que te interesen.

Tragué saliva. ¿E-mails? La presentadora se puso a leer unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

"_He pasado estos dos últimos días con los Jonas Brothers, y he conseguido acercarme mucho (en todos los sentidos) a Kevin"_

Hizo una pausa. Mi estómago se encogió, intercambiando una mirada fugaz con mis hermanos, que estaban igual de tensos que yo.

"_El muy idiota se ha enamorado de una desconocida, sin apenas conocerme antes. Pero no sólo él ha estado ocupado estos días: Joe y Nick también tienen a una chica a la que abrazar y… besar. Las cosas van en serio porque nos han llegado incluso a presentar a sus padres. Joe ha rechazado a su antigua novia por esta chica nueva, una estúpida niña que lo mira como si fuera su príncipe azul. Lo que no sabe es que pronto le romperá el corazón, como hizo con la anterior, y con la anterior a la anterior. Nick… bueno, pronto se dará cuenta de que la chica con la que cree que tiene algo especial no es como él se imagina. En cuanto a mi… Kevin me ha enseñado a tocar la guitarra, me ha llevado a cenar, me ha dejado acariciarle el cuello y repasar con mis dedos sus pecas, nos hemos colado en la cocina del hotel por la noche, para atracarnos a helado y hablar a solas…"_

Ellen dejó de leer, mirándonos con ojos inquisidores. Los tres estábamos mudos, y mi corazón parecía haberse parado. ¿Annette? ¿Annette había hecho eso? ¿Había enviado ese e-mail? Busqué su mirada entre el público, que estaba boquiabierto. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

¿Annette se había estado burlando de mi?

* * *

**Así que, ¿qué creéis? ¿Annette es una traidora mentirosa? ¿Matt y April volverán a ser como antes? ¿Joe reconocerá algún día que Liz es su novia? :)**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! no sabéis la sensación que da eso de "review de..." :DD**

**-Vicky.**


	29. ACLARACIONES

**Holaaa! Siento muchísimo el retraso! estos días he estado un poco liada, casi no he parado en casa y tengo una cosa entre manos...**

**Por tanto, me callo y os dejo seguir con la historia...**

_**NOTA: este capítulo está dedicado a mi Pupi, que se me hace viejita... 19 años MAÑANA!! Querida pupi, tiene mucho mérito que hayas aguantado hasta el capítulo 29, que me sigas comentando y NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTEN LOS JONAS! :D Tequiero. **_

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 29 - ACLARACIONES**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Otro día más en la cárcel. Odiaba tener que ir al colegio ahora que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como acompañar a Joe a todos los lugares a los que tuviera que ir. Abrí los ojos cuando el despertador sonó atronador, aún medio adormilada. Con un suspiro, salté de la cama y corrí a abrir las ventanas. Me encantaba sentir el olor de la mañana, la suave luz del sol acariciando mi piel…

Tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. Suerte que me duché antes de acostarme… corrí a cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara, peinarme y volví a vestirme. Justo entonces, sonó mi móvil. ¡Era un mensaje de Joe!

"_Espero que tengas un buen día, princesa. Nada más abrir los ojos esta mañana, he pensado en ti, ¿cómo lo haces? Te quiero -Joe"_

Sonriendo, tecleé rápidamente una respuesta.

"_No sabes lo que daría por poder fugarme y estar contigo. ¿Cómo lo haces tú, que estás hasta en mis sueños? Yo también te quiero -Liz"_

Salí corriendo de casa, cerrando la puerta con llave. Como siempre, mis padres habían salido más temprano que yo. Justo cuando andaba deprisa hacia mi punto de encuentro con April antes de entrar en clase, mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Yo soy así, me gusta estar en todas partes -me dijo Joe en cuanto descolgué.

-Buenos días a ti también -le dije, fingiendo estar molesta.

-Muy buenos días, princesa -contestó -¿qué estás haciendo que se te oye medio ahogada?

-Caminar deprisa -contesté entre dientes -llego tarde y April me espera. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy en el ascensor. Creo que Kev y Nick ya están abajo desayunando…

-¿Hoy tenéis la entrevista, no? -pregunté. Estaba a punto de llegar al parque en el que había quedado con April.

-Sí, dentro de… una hora -pareció alarmarse -Liz, tengo que dejarte. Si no me doy prisa, son capaces de asesinarme y meterse conmigo por llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes, creo que April va a fusilarme -ya la veía de lejos, con cara malhumorada.

Nos despedimos con un beso y colgamos.

-Ya era hora -gruñó April al verme llegar. Sin esperar a que retomara el aliento, echó a andar hacia el colegio. No tuve más remedio que seguirla.

-Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco -a pesar de todo, sonreía. -¿y esa cara?

-Me ha llamado Nick -dijo radiante.

-A mi también me ha llamado Joe -le informé, contenta. -Hoy tienen esa entrevista… lástima que sea por la mañana y en directo.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de que la podamos ver? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, hay una, pero no vas a querer -le dije.

-Pruébame.

-No vamos al colegio -ella abrió los ojos, un poco escandalizada -déjame acabar. Tenemos una hora hasta que empiece el programa, así que nos pasamos a toda pastilla por Starbucks, cargamos unos cuantos frappuccinos y tarta de chocolate y luego nos vamos a mi casa. Mis padres están trabajando y no llegarán hasta esta noche.

April se quedó en silencio.

-Tienes tantas ganas como yo de saber si dirán algo sobre nosotras en la entrevista o si actuarán como si no pasara nada -la pinché. Ella se mordía el labio, pensando.

-Que le den al colegio. Vámonos -dijo, decidida.

Echamos a correr en dirección contraria, rumbo a la libertad. No habría cárcel ese día para nosotras.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Puede que me hubiera costado un poco decidirme, pero estaba segura de que era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Mientras Liz pedía los frappuccinos, yo le envié un mensaje rápidamente a Matt, para que les dijera algo a los profesores por nosotras.

"_Emergencia femenina. Liz y yo no vamos a ir hoy a clase, así que tendrás que decir que seguimos de viaje. ¿Lo harás por nosotras? ¡Por favor! ¿Nos vemos esta tarde? -April"_

Casi al segundo, recibí su respuesta.

"_Claro, haré lo que sea por mi Aprilita y mi Lizzie. No creas que te libras tan fácilmente. Esta tarde me planto en tu casa y me lo explicas todo -Matt"_

¿Aprilita? Sólo me llamaba así cuando estábamos juntos y ahora se me hacía muy raro leerlo otra vez.

-April, sal del trance, que llegamos tarde -me dijo Liz, sacudiéndome para que volviera al mundo real.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, nos sentamos en los cómodos sofás, enfrente de su pantalla gigante. Estaba a punto de empezar y nosotras estábamos histéricas.

-¡Ay, pero míralo qué guapo! -gritó Liz cuando los chicos salieron. Parecía mentira que apenas un día antes hubiéramos estado con ellos…

Las dos nos quedamos cogidas de la mano, apretando la mano de la otra, demasiado histéricas. Siempre que los veíamos y estábamos juntas, nos tomábamos la mano y presionábamos con fuerza. Quizá eso tenía que parar.

De pronto, salió la foto de Joe morreándose con Liz en el aparcamiento del Four Seasons. Ella dejó escapar un grito.

-Fuck! -gritó. Joe se había quedado completamente en blanco, y Nick y Kev lo miraban sin saber qué hacer, si reírse o ponerse serios también.

-¿Es tu nueva novia? -le preguntó la presentadora a Joe -cuéntanos cosas sobre ella.

Casi creí escuchar los latidos del corazón de Liz, que estaba a mi lado. La miré de reojo, comprobando que respiraba.

-Pues… esto… ella es una chica magnífica -dijo Joe -a la que le gusta mucho el morado.

Liz abrió la boca, en shock. ¿Una chica magnífica a la que le gusta mucho el morado? ¿Qué tipo de descripción era esa? Ellen, la presentadora, pareció pensar lo mismo, porque siguió insistiendo en la identidad de la chica de morado.

-Está bien, es una información muy valiosa -dijo sarcásticamente Ellen -¿la conoces desde hace mucho?

-Más o menos -contestó Joe -lo suficiente como para saber que es la adecuada.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Liz se escurrió del sofá, cayendo al suelo, inmóvil. Asustada, di un salto para ver si estaba bien. Le di la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. No parecía estar demasiado mal. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadía su rostro, y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. Ni siquiera cuando le pasé la mano por delante reaccionó, sólo se limitaba a balbucear en voz baja "la adecuada, soy la adecuada" una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, algo nos llamó la atención a las dos, provocando que nos giráramos escandalizadas hacia la pantalla: los e-mails.

Escuchamos con atención cada odiosa palabra, sintiendo repugnancia por dentro.

-Annette -murmuré yo, por lo bajo. Liz se levantó de pronto.

-¿QUÉ? -gritó ofendida -¿cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Kevin? ¿Cómo se atreve a tan siquiera mencionar a sus hermanos? ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionarnos a nosotras?

Las caras de los chicos eran un poema. Kevin miraba preocupado entre el público, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Nick y Joe se miraban sin saber qué hacer… por fin, la presentadora habló.

-¿Tenéis algo que decir sobre esto? -dijo Ellen.

-No, creo que no -respondió Nick, tranquilo. A pesar de que el ambiente estaba tenso, él sabía cómo manejar a un presentador impertinente.

-Ellen, no sabía que ahora aceptabas e-mails de extraños -dijo Joe, directo.

-No lo hago, Joe. Simplemente me ha llegado este y me ha dejado un poco conmocionada. ¿Lo que cuenta es real? -preguntó. Los chicos mantuvieron silencio, sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues, de hecho sí -contestó por fin Kevin. Entre el público se oyeron voces asombradas -estoy empezando a tener una relación seria con una persona, al igual que mis hermanos.

Liz y yo nos miramos. Kevin estaba siendo muy valiente para admitir todo eso en un programa de televisión en directo.

-Entonces, ¿crees que vale la pena seguir con tu persona especial, Kevin? Al fin y al cabo, ella ha sido la que ha enviado esto -dijo Ellen.

-Permíteme decirte que te equivocas -dijo Kev, decidido -estoy completamente seguro de que ella no ha sido.

-Pero, ¿quién más puede haber sabido esto? -preguntó -¿quizá vuestras personas especiales? -miró a Joe y a Nick. ¿Se refería a nosotras? ¿Liz y yo traicionando de alguna manera a nuestros sueños? Nunca.

-No lo creo, Ellen -dijo Joe -Mi persona especial, como tú la llamas, es de fiar. Además, no maneja demasiado bien la tecnología.

Liz soltó un grito ofendido, pero luego se rió.

-Lo mismo digo -corroboró Nick -la mía tampoco ha sido.

-Ellen, quizá deberías investigar un poco quién puede haberte enviado eso -dijo Kev.

-Es posible, pero a mi lo que me interesa es saber si es verdad que -releyó el e-mail en busca de alguna parte interesante -¿es verdad que te han acariciado las pecas, Kevin?

-Es el nuevo hobbie de su chica -dijo Joe, quitándole importancia al asunto. El público se rió. Siempre se reían con los chistes del mediano.

-Está bien -siguió Ellen -y Joe, ¿has dejado a tu exnovia por esta chica nueva, la de morado?

-Pues verás, Ellen, esto es muy gracioso. Ella no era mi novia antes, por lo cual no puede ser mi ex de ninguna manera. De hecho…

Se quedó callado un momento, pensando. Al parecer, telepatía de hermanos, porque los tres parecieron dar con la solución. Y quién sabe, puede que Nick y yo hubiéramos desarrollado telepatía también porque de pronto me vino la respuesta a la mente. Le di un puñetazo a Liz y nos miramos ojipláticas.

-¡Sophie! -exclamamos las dos a la vez.

-¡La muy hija de una langosta! -dijo Liz -cuando la pille le arranco uno a uno los pelos del bigote.

-Chicos, nuestro tiempo se va -dijo Ellen -pero de verdad espero que algún día vengáis a presentarnos a "vuestras personas especiales".

Los chicos sonrieron, dándole las gracias por todo y salieron veloces del plató. Liz agarró su teléfono, veloz como el rayo.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunté.

-Voy a llamar a Joseph -contestó distraída. -Quiero saber qué pasa.

Me callé y esperé paciente, mientras sonaba. Liz puso el altavoz, para que yo también oyera lo que hablaban.

-¡Qué rápida! -dijo Joe. -¿No tendrías que estar en el colegio?

-No hemos ido. Teníamos que hacer algo más importante -le contestó ella -pero a lo que iba, ¿quién ha sido la culpable de todo esto?

-Tengo mis sospechas -contestó Joe. -Porque Kev está seguro de que no ha sido Annette.

-Nosotras pensamos lo mismo -dije yo, uniéndome a la conversación.

-Sí, de eso estamos seguros -se oyó a Nick.

-Sólo tengo que encontrarla y pedirle que me lo explique. Tendría que estar aquí -dijo Kev.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Liz. Estaba tan confusa como yo.

-Annette estaba entre el público. Hoy ha venido a nuestro hotel y ha arreglado las cosas con Kev, así que no creo que sea ella -explicó Joe. -Ahora Kev la está buscando para hablar con ella.

-Ah -murmuramos nosotras.

-¿Qué os ha parecido la entrevista? -preguntó Joe.

-Pueeees… -me quedé pensando. Increíble.

-Ha sido… especial -dijo Liz.

Mi móvil vibró de repente. Un mensaje.

"_Ha sido más que especial. Ha sido un mensaje… codificado. Eres la adecuada -Nick"_

Sonreí.

"_No te quepa duda de eso. Gracias por aclararlo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabías? -April"_

Intenté concentrarme en la conversación que mantenían Joe y Liz ahora, pero se me hizo imposible. Era la adecuada…

"_Lo sabía. Te llamo cuando llegue a Los Ángeles. ¿Podrás venir? -Nick"_

De pronto me acordé de eso. ¡¡Iba a venir!!

"_Por supuesto. Estaré en la ciudad toda la tarde… creo que cogeré un autobús después de comer. ¿Tú y yo solos? -April"_

Me alarmé de repente. ¿Qué me ponía?

"_Desde luego. Te llamo en cuanto aterrice. Te quiero -Nick"_

Sonriendo, guardé el móvil. Aún era temprano, así que podía estar un buen rato con Liz, hablando y decidiendo qué ponerme. Justo en ese momento, se estaba despidiendo de Joe.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? -preguntó ella.

-Tengo algo que arreglar -murmuró Joseph, misterioso. Pude ver como Liz se mordía el labio.

-Entonces, ¿hablamos esta noche? -dijo Liz.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Joe -te quiero, princesa.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a despedirse. Liz se quedó un rato con el móvil en la oreja, y las mejillas encendidas. Tendría que acostumbrarse ya…

-Verás, esta tarde voy a ir… a un sitio -le dije. No sabía cómo había quedado con Joe, y tampoco quería restregarle por la cara que iba a quedar con Nick.

Pareció conformarse con mi vago comentario, porque en seguida me dejó en libertad. Fui a mi casa, comí, me arreglé, cogí dinero y dejé una nota a mi madre diciéndole que me iba a Los Ángeles "de compras" y volvería tarde.

Cuando llegué a la estación de autobuses mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Matt. ¡Mierda, se me había olvidado que le había dicho que quedaríamos esa tarde!

-Hola Matt -contesté al rato.

-Aprilita, ¿dónde demonios estás? -dijo, no demasiado enfadado -estoy llamando al timbre de tu casa y no me abres.

-Es que verás… no estoy en casa -le dije mientras pensaba qué excusa poner.

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó confundido -¿no habíamos quedado en que me lo ibas a contar todo sobre vuestro _problema femenino _de esta mañana?

-Sí, pero… me ha surgido algo en Los Ángeles -solté de carrerilla.

-¿Te vas a la ciudad, sola? -se alarmó.

-No… es que es eso: no voy sola -intenté que se diera cuenta.

-¿Has quedado con Jack? -preguntó, sospechando. Estaba claro ya, ¿no? Por lo menos no sabía que "Jack" era Nick Jonas.

-Ehh… te tengo que dejar, Matt. Mi autobús acaba de llegar -y colgué.

Me senté en mi asiento con ventana, soltando un suspiro. Estaba decidida a no pensar en Matt durante todo el trayecto, no darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que Jack era Nick? Nuestro nuevo intento de ser amigos se iría al traste, porque no habría sido lo suficientemente sincera con él. Cerré los ojos y subí la música en mi iPod a tope.

Al cabo de un rato, mi móvil volvió a zumbar. Esta vez era un mensaje de Nick.

"_Acabo de aterrizar. Voy a ver dónde han dejado mi coche y estaré en un rato en el hotel Sheraton. Te espero en el Starbucks que hay justo enfrente. Tengo ganas de verte. -Nick"_

Le contesté rápidamente y volví a intentar relajarme. Aún me quedaba un trozo de camino.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Tras la entrevista, mi corazón no dejó de bombear enfurecido y mi cabeza le daba mil vueltas a lo mismo, una y otra vez. Iba a volverme loco si no la encontraba pronto. Recorrí todo el plató de televisión buscando entre las caras de la gente, buscando sus ojos verdes… pero Annette no estaba. Decidí llamarla.

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo -le dije en cuanto descolgó. Ella estuvo callada unos instantes.

-Kevin, no he sido yo -murmuró con voz llorosa.

-Ya lo sé, cariño -intenté calmarla -necesito estar contigo ahora mismo. Dime dónde estás.

-En tu camerino -contestó.

-No te muevas de allí.

¿Cómo se me había podido pasar ese lugar? Abofeteándome mentalmente corrí hacia allí, necesitado de sus ojos. Cuando entré, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Anne… -le dije.

-Lo siento muchísimo -murmuró, mirándome y rompiendo a llorar desconsolada. Rápidamente, me senté a su lado, pasándole el brazo alrededor de su espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

-Tranquilízate y explícamelo todo, por favor -le pedí, apartando el pelo que caía desordenado sobre su cara. Tenía los ojos hinchados por haber estado llorando, pero aún así, ejercían ese efecto hipnotizante en mi.

-Verás… no sé como ha pasado esto -murmuró.

-¿Hay alguien más que sepa todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días entre nosotros? -pregunté, intentando desenredar el problema.

-No… ni siquiera me dio tiempo a contarle nada a mi madre. Salí corriendo nada más llegar, cogiendo sólo un poco de ropa y cosas necesarias…

Annette abrió los ojos de pronto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Rápidamente, hurgó en sus vaqueros, sacando el móvil y marcando un número.

-¿Mamá? Sí, todo va bien… ¿ha ido alguien a casa? -escuchó la respuesta y asintió -¿y ayer?… vale, ya está claro. No, tranquila, mamá, todo va… mejor. Un beso.

Colgó, quedándose callada durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué…? -pregunté perdido.

-No le conté nada a mi madre… ni siquiera que había peleado con Sophie. Ella no sabe que os conocí a vosotros en Disney, sólo se imagina que estaba así por un chico, un chico anónimo.

Creí ir entendiendo algo… más o menos.

-Mamá me ha dicho que anoche, justo después de irme, Sophie fue a casa -contuve el aliento -. Ella le dijo que yo no estaba, pero Soph insistió en entrar un momento en mi cuarto, porque tenía que recoger una cosa suya que necesitaba con urgencia. Mi madre confía en Sophie, Kevin, piensa que es mi mejor amiga…

-¿Sophie entró en tu habitación sin estar tú? -pregunté.

-Sí… y debió de encontrar… -bajó la cabeza, avergonzada -mi diario.

Ahora todo encajaba.

-¿Lo apuntaste todo allí? -pregunté interesado. Una lágrima se le escapó.

-Cuando volvía en el avión, mi mundo se había derrumbado. Pensé que nunca volvería a estar contigo, así que apunté con todo detalle las cosas que habíamos hecho en mi diario, como una manera de no dejarlo escapar, para no olvidarme de nada. Creí que si lo tenía todo ahí escrito, cuando te echara de menos sólo tendría que leerlo para volver a sentirme cerca de ti…

-No vas a necesitar escribirlo más, Annette, porque vamos a estar juntos -le aseguré, acariciándole la cara y acercándome para darle un beso.

-Pero ahora ella tiene mi diario, Kev -murmuró.

-Lo recuperaremos -dije secamente -no te preocupes por eso.

-Pero te he causado un gran problema -argumentó -eso ha sido en directo.

-No me importa -le dije -tarde o temprano se iba a saber que estaba con alguien.

-Pero, ¿y si…?

-¿Puedes dejar de poner excusas y dejarme darte un beso? -la corté.

Ella sonrió, un poco más relajada. No pasaba nada, no importaba que todo el mundo supiera que ahora una chica se dedicaba a repasar con sus dedos mis pecas, o que me colé en una cocina a media noche. Todo eso valía la pena, porque estaba con ella, estaba con Annette.

* * *

**Et Voilá! ¿Ahora qué? TODOS A POR SOPHIE!!! Hay que despellejar viva a esa pécora.**

**April y Nick tendrán su "cita a solas" por fin? Matt se ha quedado un poco... ejem, tirado. ¿Y Joe? ¿Qué tendrá que hacer esa tarde?**

**Espero que os haya gustado... pero no os pongáis cómodos porque aún queda mucho por venir!**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS (x infinito) por los reviews :D**

**-Vicky.**


	30. EL SEDUCTOR

**Holaa!! no me quiero enrollar demasiado, así que adelante con el capíitulo número 30 (:**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 30 - EL SEDUCTOR

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Tarde libre, ¡genial! Cada uno había hecho sus planes: Nick iba a ver a April, Kev y Annette pensaban ir al cine y a dar un paseo y yo… bueno, tendría que haber ido a ver Liz, pero algo me lo impedía.

Ya habíamos aterrizado todos en Los Ángeles, de manera que ahora era cuando nos separábamos. Kev y Anne desaparecieron en el instante en que dejamos las maletas en casa, y Nick ya nos había dado esquinazo en el aeropuerto. Poniendo de excusa que no me encontraba demasiado bien, escapé hacia mi cuarto, para poder tumbarme y pensar.

¿Por qué no iba corriendo a buscarla? Necesitaba abrazarla, decirle que la quería, que no quería que se separara de mi pasara lo que pasara… pero de alguna manera, sentía que no podía mirarla ahora a la cara. Al fin y al cabo, todos los líos en los que nos habíamos metido eran culpa mía. Me incorporé demasiado rápido en la cama, decidido: iba a buscar a Sophie. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, buscando su número.

-¿Sophie? -pregunté cuando descolgó.

-Hola Joe -contestó secamente.

-No quiero ir con rodeos, ¿dónde estás?

-Vaya, qué educado eres, Joe Jonas -dijo irónicamente -sí, ya que lo preguntas estoy bien… ¿y tú?

-Perdona, preciosa. Es sólo que necesito verte.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Seguía esperando a Nick sentada en un cómodo sofá del Starbucks, agarrada a un cappucino gigante. Me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que tardaría un poco más de lo previsto, así que no presté mucha atención cuando alguien se sentó en el sofá enfrente mío.

-¡Por fin! -dijo un chico -no sabes cuánto me ha costado encontrarte…

Levanté la cabeza, esperando encontrarme con esa sonrisa tímida de Nick, pero en vez de eso, me topé con los fríos ojos negros de Matt. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

-¿Matt? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Como habías escapado tan de repente, he venido a buscarte. En serio, me he recorrido unos 4 Starbucks antes que este…

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría en uno? -pregunté, aún más perpleja.

-Sé que te encantan, así que supuse que habrías quedado en uno con Jack. Por cierto, -levantó la cabeza, buscando entre la gente -¿dónde está? ¿Ha ido al baño o algo así?

-No, sólo se retrasa un poco -murmuré -En serio, Matt, esto era una cita privada -intenté que se diera cuenta de que sobraba.

-Aprilita, no pensarás que voy a dejarte salir con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, ¿no? -contestó él, acomodándose aún más en el sofá.

Mis instintos asesinos empezaron a dispararse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner condiciones? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera volver a hablarme después de dejarme tirada hacía casi un año?

-Yo creo que con quien salga no es tu problema -repliqué, duramente.

-Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas -contestó él -sí es mi problema, porque me importas.

Me quedé muda. Sin saber qué hacer, me limité a mirar por el ventanal, que daba a la calle, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Nick apareciera.

-¿Te siguen gustando los Jonas Brothers? -preguntó Matt para romper el hielo. -Recuerdo que yo te regalé su primer CD.

Asentí con la cabeza, muerta de la vergüenza. Si tú supieras…

-Son cada vez mejores -contesté, orgullosa.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿cómo se llamaba aquel que te gustaba? ¿Nick?

-Ajá -estaba segura de que a estas alturas mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Bajé la cabeza, centrándome en mi taza de café.

-April… -empezó a decir. No quería levantar la mirada, no quería ver sus ojos, demasiado intimidantes -te he echado de menos.

¿Porqué tenía que decir eso? ¿Porqué había tenido que volver ahora que yo ya estaba bien?

-Matt, he superado lo tuyo -dije, armándome de valor -no quiero que…

Me corté al ver aparcar delante de la puerta un Mustang. El Mustang de Nick. Y era él quien lo conducía. Iba perfecto, como siempre. El pelo rizado despeinado por el viento que se colaba por las ventanillas, la camiseta blanca de manga corta marca de la casa y vaqueros. Simple, pero impresionante. Creí que me desmayaría cuando se recolocó el pelo y se puso las gafas de sol.

Sin decir una sola palabra, me levanté del sofá, dejando a Matt solo y aturdido, y corrí hacia fuera del local. Necesitaba darle un abrazo. Cuando estuve cerca de él, me tiré a sus brazos, sin importarme que hubiera gente alrededor. Nick era muy fácil de reconocer y mucho más si llevaba el coche… pero, ¿qué más daba?

-Tenía ganas de tenerte así de cerca otra vez -murmuró él en mi oído. Sonreí sobre su hombro.

-Y yo -me separé de él un momento, inspeccionando el terreno. Parecía de buen humor, así que me atreví a darle un tímido beso. Él sonrió cuando me aparté, besándome él esta vez.

-¿Te estás planteando enamorar a muchas más así vestido? -le pregunté, colgando de su cuello.

-¿Muchas más? Entonces, ¿tú estás enamorada? -preguntó quitándose las gafas, clavando su mirada en la mía.

-Qué va… -dije sarcásticamente -sólo estoy contigo para pasar el rato.

Me aparté de él, para quedar justo enfrente. No podía describir cómo me sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, mis pulsos se aceleraban, la respiración se me entrecortaba…

-¡Ey, Aprilita! -gritó Matt, acercándose hacia nosotros. ¡Mierda, me había olvidado de él! Nick lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Aprilita? -murmuró en voz baja con repugnancia, de forma que sólo le pude oír yo. Me encogí de hombros, exasperada mientras Nick se escondía otra vez tras sus gafas de sol.

-Hola, Matt -contesté cansina.

-Creo que no conozco a tu amigo -dijo, pasándome la mano por la cintura y aproximándome hacia sí. No pude hacer demasiado para impedirlo, y Nick hizo una mueca, creando una forma rara con su boca.

-Bueno, de algo así estábamos hablando ahora -dijo.

-En realidad -me aparté de Matt para acercarme a Nick, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos -no es mi amigo…

-Soy su novio -completó Nick la frase por mí, quitándose las gafas de sol otra vez. Matt abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Eres Nick Jonas? -preguntó, completamente pasmado.

-¡Shh, no tan alto! -le pidió Nicholas. Matt cerró la boca, por fin.

-Ah, pues… ¡encantado de conocerte! -le tendió la mano, que Nick estrechó educadamente.

-Aprilita… ¿pero Jack? -preguntó, aún un poco descolocado.

-Jack es Nick -le aclaré. A continuación le eché una mirada significativa. Si no se callaba ya, iba a estrangularle.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? -preguntó Matt, interesado. Nick seguía mirándolo de arriba abajo, completamente serio.

-Es una larga historia -presionó con fuerza mi mano. Indirecta captada.

-Eh… esto… Matt, tenemos que irnos -anuncié. Él nos miró, primero a mi, luego a nuestras manos entrelazadas, a continuación a Nick y por último de nuevo a las manos.

-Hasta luego -dijo Nick, sin ni tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta sin soltarme, abriéndome la puerta de su coche. Luego, lo rodeó sin mirar a Matt, que seguía parado mirando la escena, y se sentó en su asiento. Hasta que no arrancó el coche y estuvimos a unas calles de distancia, no dijo nada.

-¿Él era el complemento de vestuario de hoy? -preguntó divertido, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No… se ha auto-invitado -contesté nerviosa -no debí haberle dicho que iba a venir a Los Ángeles.

-No pasa nada -dijo Nick -ya te ha dejado en paz.

-Por hoy -completé.

-Venga, dejemos de hablar de él. No se lo merece -decía Nick -cuéntame qué tal tu día.

-Pues ha mejorado hace un rato.

-Uhm, me pregunto porqué…

Los dos nos reímos. Me sentía a gusto con él, sin ningún tipo de presión. Ahora conducíamos por una zona desierta, de esas en las que la carretera parece no tener fin y te sientes solo en el mundo, sin nadie a tu alrededor. Bajé la ventanilla, dejando entrar el aire caliente de fuera, despeinándome… sin que me importara. Luego, di un salto para ir a los asientos traseros, que eran para mi sola.

-Miedo me das ahí detrás -dijo Nick. Me puse roja. Al parecer, se acordaba del momento "deseos".

-Tranquilo, que hoy me portaré bien -prometí, sin estar demasiado segura.

-No, si a mi me da igual -aclaró. Yo me reí, volviendo a mi asiento delantero.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Me estás raptando? -pregunté sonriente.

-¿Acaso te importaría?

-¡Qué va! Sería la chica más feliz del mundo…

Nick soltó una carcajada, cogiéndome de la mano tiernamente.

-Ya lo verás.

*******

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

-¿No deberíamos ir a hablar con Sophie? -me preguntó Annette, justo antes de que aterrizáramos en Los Ángeles.

-No creo que se merezca tanta atención -le contesté.

-Pero, ella tiene mi diario y puede seguir utilizándolo en nuestra contra.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada más -la tranquilicé. Ella parecía más convencida -además, esta tarde tú y yo tenemos una cita a solas.

-Vaya, señor Jonas, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -se interesó, sonriente.

-Quién sabe…

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

El mundo es un pañuelo. Sophie me dijo que estaba en Los Ángeles también, en uno de los hoteles de lujo que tanto le gustaban a ella. Tras colgar, me duché y vestí, nervioso por volver a verla a solas.

-¿Tardarás mucho? -preguntó mi madre, antes de que saliera de casa.

-No lo sé -contesté vagamente.

Salté al asiento de mi coche, poniendo en marcha el motor, deseando estar en la carretera con el aire golpeándome la cara para poder aclarar mis ideas. Por fin, llegué al hotel de Sophie y, tratando de no ser visto, llegué a su habitación.

Ella no tardó en abrirme; al parecer, había sacado la artillería pesada: camisón rosa de raso, demasiado sexy para por la tarde y el pelo rubio suelto, perfectamente alisado.

-Joseph Adam Jonas -dijo ella, echándome un rápido vistazo -nunca creí que me volverías a llamar.

Utilicé mi sonrisa seductora; necesitaba ganar esa partida.

-Bueno, digamos que la vida da muchas vueltas -contesté. -¿Puedo pasar?

Sin decir una palabra, Sophie se apartó de la puerta, dejándome el camino libre. Armándome de valor, entré con paso firme, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Nada, no había suerte.

-¿Y bien? Te has cansado ya de esa niña, ¿no es así? -preguntó, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a mi… quizá demasiado. Traté de mantener la calma.

-Simplemente… necesitaba verte -esquivé su abrazo, fingiendo interesarme por la vista desde su ventana. Ella se quedó parada, con la mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-¿Así, de repente? -dijo, incrédula. Ahora tenía que sacar mis armas de actor, así que me giré, intentando una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas tu dormitorio? -le dije, quizá demasiado directo.

Tras el shock que eso supuso para ella, me hizo un gesto con la mano y giró hacia su derecha, adentrándose en otra habitación. La seguí sin decir nada.

Sophie se sentó en la cama, acomodándose y sin dejar de mirarme. Siempre había estado muy segura de sí misma… Centrándome en mi misión, hice un repaso detallado de la estancia, buscando lo que había ido a buscar… sin éxito, otra vez. Decidí jugarme todas las cartas.

-Sabes, aún no me puedo creer que esa estúpida de Annette escribiera todo eso en un diario -le dije, sentándome a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Pude ver en sus ojos que se ponía nerviosa.

-Pues… ella siempre lo apunta todo y… no sé, pensé que eso también -contestó, sin poder mantener la mirada. Ya casi la tenía. Apoyé mi mano en su rodilla, acariciando su piel descubierta.

-Debe de estar todo muy detallado, ¿no? -le pregunté, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Bingo. Se estremeció ante el contacto de mi mano, que iba subiendo por su pierna.

-Un… un poco -contestó. Sonreí. Estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

-La verdad, me gustaría saber qué tal se comporta mi hermano mayor con las chicas -susurré. Aparté mi mano de su pierna para acercarla a su cara, acariciándola con delicadeza.

-Bueno, puedes leerlo si quieres…

Sophie se apartó un poco de mi, inclinándose para alcanzar el cajón de la mesa que había al lado de la cama. ¡¡Premio!! Temblorosa, sacó un pequeño cuaderno de piel: el diario de Annette. Sonreí. Había sido demasiado fácil.

-Quizá te interese la parte final, en la que cuenta cómo se conocieron y todo eso -añadió ella, en voz baja.

Cuando por fin tuve el diario en mis manos, lo agarré con fuerza. ¿Debía irme ya? Todo había ocurrido con tanta facilidad que me había quedado con ganas de más. ¿Y si jugaba un rato más? Lo cierto era que me lo estaba pasando bastante bien… Decidí jugar.

-Quizá luego -murmuré, apartando el cuaderno dejándolo sobre los pies de la cama -¿has pensado mucho en mi?

Ella bajó la mirada, al parecer muy nerviosa. Me encantaba producir ese efecto en las chicas… y ella estaba siendo una presa fácil.

-Un… un poco, Joe -contestó con voz baja. Luego, volvió la Sophie segura de sí misma. Levantó la mirada, demasiado fría para mi gusto -¿y tú?

Con disimulo, alcancé el diario, agarrándolo con fuerza. Después, súbitamente, me aparté de ella, poniéndome de pie.

-Pues… no mucho, la verdad -contesté duramente. Ella pareció descolocada.

-Pero, ¿y esto? ¿a qué han venido tu llamada y tus ganas de verme? -preguntó acelerada.

Como respuesta, balanceé el diario, mi nuevo trofeo de caza. Aún me faltaba la última parte de mi misión: la retirada.

-¡Seré tonta! Sólo has vuelto a por el estúpido cuaderno -entendió ella. Se levantó, hecha una furia. Parecía a punto de llorar -Joe, te quiero, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? Tienes que darte cuenta de que esa niñita no se merece estar contigo. Si he hecho todo esto ha sido por ti.

-¿Por mi? -pregunté, incrédulo -¿nos has puesto a mis hermanos y a mi en ridículo delante de millones de personas porque me quieres?

-Sí, Joe -lloriqueó.

-Es una forma un tanto rara de demostrar amor, Sophie -espeté. Di media vuelta, decidido a salir de aquella habitación. Sin embargo, ella me agarró del brazo.

-Joe, sólo tú haces que me estremezca cuando me acaricias… sólo sé que es contigo con quien quiero estar… cuando es por ti, actúo sin pensar, sin importarme las consecuencias.

-Sophie… no quiero estar contigo. Estoy harto de ti y de tus dramas -dije deshaciéndome de su agarre. -No te vuelvas a meter con mi familia -la avisé, serio -y sí, eso incluye a Annette, April y Liz… sobretodo Liz. Mantente alejada de ella.

Su cara cambió a una expresión de respeto, quizá asustada. O puede que intimidada.

Suspirando, abrí la puerta, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Adiós Sophie, adiós dramas, adiós dolores de cabeza.

Hola Liz, hola mundo de hadas, hola labios de fresa.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Bueno, Joe podía no querer verme esa tarde, pero yo sí iba a verle a él. Después de una sesión de paz y tranquilidad, seguida de un poco de comilona de chocolate, me encerré en mi cuarto, decidida a repasar todos los videos que encontrara de Joe y sus hermanos. Ahora que era para mi sola, tenía que saber lo máximo posible de él.

Creía que había visto todos sus videos, pero al parecer me equivocaba porque encontré muchos que ni sabía que existían. De hecho, estuve a punto de asfixiarme de la risa con uno… Sin esperarlo, sonó mi móvil con el tono de llamada de Joe.

-Hola, aquí corazón solitario Liz, ¿qué desea? -contesté rápidamente. Oí unas carcajadas desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Siempre contestas así al teléfono? -preguntó Joseph.

-Qué va, sólo cuando mi novio me deja tirada una tarde que tiene libre -dije, más en serio que en broma.

-Créeme: era algo importante -murmuró.

-Si, ya claro… -dije incrédula.

-Va, no seas tonta -me pidió, burlón -apaga el ordenador, ya.

Di un respingo. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba encendido?

-Joe… ¿qué? -murmuré. Él colgó.

-¿Prefieres verme en un ordenador antes que en persona?

Me giré de repente. ¡¡Joe estaba en mi habitación!! ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Quién le había abierto la puerta?

-El portero tiene todas las llaves, ¿no es cierto? -respondió, leyendo mi pensamiento. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, como una visión, demasiado perfecto.

-¡Qué mala es la seguridad en este edificio! -exclamé, apagando el ordenador y corriendo enfrente suyo.

-¿Y te quejas de eso? -preguntó, con la ceja levantada.

-Para nada -lo agarré del cuello, aproximándome a él para besarle, tiernamente. Él me rodeó la cintura.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo.

-Y yo -contesté. Luego caí en algo -¿dónde ha estado usted, señorito?

Joe hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño cuaderno de piel. ¿Un diario? ¡El diario de Annette!

-¿Has ido a ver a Sophie? -pregunté escandalizada.

-Sigo siendo irresistible -alardeó él. -No ha podido negarse a dármelo.

-¿Has usado tus técnicas infalibles?

-Soy un seductor -dijo poniendo su sonrisa perfecta.

-Pero, Joe… -estaba un poco preocupada. ¿Había pasado algo que yo necesitara saber?

-Tranquila, todo ha sido sin rebasar el límite. Yo soy sólo tuyo.

Más tranquila, me eché a su cuello, necesitada de sus labios. No iba a salir vivo de aquel cuarto.

* * *

**¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!! :)**

**por cierto, hoy, 16 de Septiembre es el cumpleaños de Nick Jonas!! :D cada vez está más cerca de ser mayor de edad! eso hará que mi padre deje de llamarme pederasta ¬¬**

**GRACIAS, MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Me hacéis muy happy!**

**-Vicky.**


	31. INVITACIÓN

**HOLAAA!! Millones de disculpas, no he subido antes porque... TACHÁN! esta era mi primera semana de universidad y he estado un poco liada. No quiero aburriros con leyes y discursos (que aún no sé) así que os dejo con lo importante, el capítulo!!**

**_NOTA AL LECTOR: os ofrezco el significado de BIG JOE más abajo, pero no lo leáis hasta que acabéis de leer el cap, o seréis spoilereadas! de todas formas, creo que se entiende QUÉ es BIG JOE. Sólo diré que es abultado y se coloca entre pierna y pierna... sólo lo tienen los chicos._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31 – INVITACIÓN**

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Justo cuando frené delante del edificio, en mi móvil sonó un aviso de mensaje.

-No te muevas -le dije a Annette, a mi lado. Ella me miró con cara extrañada, pero me hizo caso.

Bajé del coche, con tiempo para leer el mensaje sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"_Asunto arreglado. El diario es mío… sigo siendo irresistible -Joe"_

Sonreí. Al parecer, las cosas iban bien otra vez. Pensé en regalarle algún detalle a Joe cuando le volviera a ver… se lo había ganado. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, me dirigí a abrirle la puerta a Anne.

-Ya creía que te habías olvidado de mi -dijo ella, tomándome la mano.

-Qué va… es que eran buenas noticias -alzó la ceja, curiosa -Sophie ya no tiene tu diario.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Annette.

-Digamos que uno de mis hombres se ha encargado de eso -dije, misterioso.

A continuación, cerré el coche con el mando a distancia y agarré a Annette de la cintura, dirigiéndonos al gran escaparate.

-Diría que no quiero saberlo, pero sí quiero -dijo ella. -¿Cómo has conseguido que esa arpía te lo devolviera?

-Está bien, te lo contaré… pero es un secreto -la aparté un poco del camino -: Joe aún es un seductor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose.

-¿Así que has utilizado a tu hermano como gigoló? -preguntó.

-Bueno, él se ofreció a hacerlo… y… -traté de disculparme. Como respuesta, se lanzó a mi cuello, dándome un beso.

-Muchas gracias… a los dos -dijo sinceramente.

-No hay de qué, señorita. Lo haré más a menudo si esta es mi recompensa.

Con una carcajada, me apartó de nuevo, recomponiéndose.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó -¿qué hacemos aquí?

Delante de nosotros se alzaba uno de los mayores centros comerciales de la zona, con un montón de tiendas impresionantes.

-Verás, pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero creo que ya es hora -dije.

-Ahora es cuando me dices que odias como me visto y que me llevas de compras para renovar mi armario, como en Pretty Woman -intentó adivinar ella. Solté unas carcajadas.

-No. Ahora es cuando te invito a venir conmigo a una entrega de premios… la semana que viene. Y quiero elegirte un vestido para que los dejes a todos boquiabiertos.

Lo dije de carrerilla, temiendo que dijera que no. Si venía, era como admitir en público que tenía pareja, y que iba en serio… la reconocerían por la calle, y quien sabe, puede que su vida cambiara. Al ver que no reaccionaba, apreté un poco su mano, intentando que dijera algo.

-Ehh… ¿contigo? ¿en público? -preguntó.

-Sí… entiendo que no quieras, porque eso puede hacer que tu vida cambie un poco… al menos la gente puede tratarte de forma diferente…

-¡Cállate! -dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mis labios -¡Claro que quiero ir contigo!

Volvió a colgarse de mi cuello, dándome un beso demasiado corto. Se separó rápidamente al ver que una chica se acercaba a nosotras.

-Perdona, -dijo la desconocida. Al parecer, era la más valiente de su grupo, que esperaba a unos pasos de distancia, cuchicheando -¿eres Kevin Jonas?

Parecía muerta de la vergüenza, pero yo sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción cuando le dijera que sí, que yo era él: gritos, saltos y puede que algún intento de abrazo.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿actuarás con calma? -le susurré. Annette intentó contenerse las risas -en serio, estoy con mi novia dando un pequeño paseo y no quisiera tener que volverme a casa porque un montón de paparazzi deciden perseguirnos.

La chica asintió, tragando saliva.

-Sí, soy Kevin -tendí mi mano -encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Al parecer, entró en shock porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y agarró mi mano temblando.

-Soy… soy Alice -contestó -no sabes cómo me alegro de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo -sonreí. Así daba gusto -en fin, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

-¿Podrías… podrías hacerte una foto con mis amigas y conmigo? -se atrevió a decir -¿Por favor?

Miré a Annette, significativamente.

-Sí, claro. Yo os la hago… ¿quién tiene la cámara? -dijo. Rápidamente, una de las chicas del grupo se acercó con la suya.

-Muchas gracias, Kevin -dijeron todas cuando acabamos -¡Saluda a tus hermanos de nuestra parte!

Cuando Annette y yo entramos en el centro comercial, dejando al grupo atrás, ella seguía sin dejar de mirarme.

-Eres increíble -dijo.

-¿Porqué? -pregunté, descolocado.

-Te comportas con total normalidad, aún no te he visto hacer algo de súper-estrella -explicó Anne -y tratas a los demás… como si fueran como tú.

-Son como yo -le dije, sonriente -: personas.

-Y he aquí, lo que más me gusta de ti -dijo, frenando en seco.

-Creí que eran mis pecas lo que más te gustaba de mi -pasé mis brazos por su cintura.

-Es una de las muchas cosas -contestó. Ahora la besé yo… para luego tener que separarme. Demasiada gente.

-Venga, señorita. Tenemos que buscarte un vestido para la gala.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Me da la sensación de que no sabes adónde vamos -le dije a Nick, tras un buen rato conduciendo.

-Claro que sé adónde vamos…

Parecía seguro, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, con sus gafas de sol que impedían que leyera su mirada. De cualquier forma, me daba igual perderme con él.

-Aquí es -dio un volantazo, girando hacia la derecha, saliéndose de la carretera para adentrarse en la arena. Estábamos en el culo del mundo… literalmente.

-Nick… ¿qué? -pregunté.

-¿No te gustan las sorpresas? -dijo, misterioso. Frenó el coche y bajó, dejándome sin saber qué hacer. No tardó demasiado en venir a abrirme la puerta.

-Mucho… pero esto es muy raro.

Él se apoyó en el coche y levantó la cabeza, mirando el cielo, azul y despejado.

-Si buscas estrellas, siento darte la mala noticia de que sólo salen por la noche -le dije.

-¿No me digas? -contestó, sonriendo -Debe de estar a punto…

¿A punto de qué? Estaba hecha un lío, así que me apoyé a su lado, mirando el cielo también… sin embargo, sólo veía pasar águilas volando y cosas así. De todas formas, me daba igual. Estábamos solos… aunque quizá demasiado. De pronto, escuché el ruido de una avioneta. ¿Por esta zona desierta, avionetas?

La busqué con la mirada, hasta dar con ella, casi encima de nosotros. Aún había suficiente luz como para verlas, ya que eran las 6 de la tarde. Nick dio un respingo, soltando un gritito de alegría.

-¡Por fin! -miró su enorme reloj de muñeca -aunque son bastante puntuales…

-Nick, ¿puedes explicarme ya lo que…? -pregunté, aún más liada que antes.

-Tú calla y mira -de un salto, se encaramó al coche, tendiéndome la mano para que le acompañara.

-Señor misterioso… -gruñí. Me moría de la curiosidad y él lo sabía, así que se limitó a sonreír.

-Ahora, atenta -me dijo. La avioneta estaba casi encima nuestro, cuando de repente, empezó a… ¿escribir algo en el cielo?

-¡¡Nicholas!! -dije, alternando la mirada entre el mensaje que aparecía en el cielo, y en él.

-Creí que te gustaría -murmuró él. Levanté la cabeza, atenta a lo que iba escribiéndose con una especie de humo.

"_Te quiero. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"_

Tras completar el mensaje, la avioneta salió veloz de allí, dejándonos de nuevo solos y en silencio. Creo que entré en shock.

-Sí -dije, mirando fijamente a Nick a los ojos.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes adónde -contestó él, riéndose.

-No me importa… donde sea, pero contigo.

Se acercó, apartándome el pelo de la cara y mirándome intensamente.

-A una entrega de premios, la semana que viene… como… mi novia -dijo.

-Desde luego que sí -contesté. Sonriendo, me besó delicadamente, para luego, quizá, dejarse llevar demasiado.

Ya no era un beso tímido ni de esos que te dejan con ganas de más, sino que se podía notar desesperación irradiando de sus labios.

-Parece que hace años que no te besaba -susurró Nick.

-Ya me he dado cuenta… -puso su mano en mi cara, acariciándome.

-Intenta besarme más a menudo.

Dicho y hecho. Me lancé sobre él, demasiado impetuosa. Gracias a mi movimiento, los dos nos caímos del capó del Mustang y acabamos en el suelo del desierto, rodando. De alguna forma, Nick quedó sobre mi en una posición no muy decente.

-Esto… perdona -se disculpó él, tratando de no aplastarme.

-¿Estás loco? Nunca me pidas disculpas por algo que no me molesta en absoluto.

Nick compuso una de sus muchas sonrisas matadoras, volviendo a besarme delicadamente.

Casi me podía sentir volando, en una nube… hasta que una idea me golpeó de lleno: ¿qué hora era? Habíamos pasado un buen rato desde que la avioneta había hecho aparición, ya que nos habíamos dejado llevar un poco en el suelo, dando vueltas y abrazándonos.

-Ehm… Nick, ¿qué hora es? -le pregunté. No quería que pensara que quería irme, pero si llegaba tarde a casa, mi madre me mataría. Además, tenía algo que hacer.

-Las ocho -contestó él, tras mirar su enorme reloj. -¿tienes prisa?

-Si fuera por mi, tú sabes que yo me quedaría contigo para siempre, pero si no estoy en casa a una hora decente, mi madre me decapita -dije, rápidamente. -Y hhe pensado que…

Me callé. No estaba muy segura de si le parecería bien lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

-¿Qué has pensado? -preguntó él, curioso.

-Pues, que… que ya es hora de que mi madre te conozca -tartamudeé.

Abrió un poco los ojos, quizá sorprendido por lo que le pedía. ¿No era tan raro, no? Al fin y al cabo, yo ya conocía a sus padres.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -preguntó Nick. Se levantó, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Luego, empezó a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa.

-Desde luego que sí. Pero, si tú no quieres no pasa nada -me apresuré a decir -es sólo que, mi madre tarde o temprano se enterará de que estamos juntos… y me gustaría poder contárselo yo misma.

-Me parece bien -contestó sonriente. -Para mi será un honor poder conocer a tu madre -se acercó de repente, susurrándome al oído -así podré felicitarla por la hija tan estupenda que tiene.

Me puse roja como un tomate, seguro, porque sentí mucho calor en los mofletes.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vaya a tu casa? -me preguntó.

-Eh… ¿mañana? -sugerí -o cuando puedas, señorito ocupado…

-Mañana -me besó, como sellando el pacto. Luego, corrió hacia el coche, abriéndome la puerta -¡dispóngase a embarcar, señorita!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejándole por imposible, subí al Mustang.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Mi habitación nunca había presenciado algo como lo que estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que mi cama nunca había soportado el peso de dos personas haciendo lo que Joe y yo estábamos haciendo. Al menos, no en la realidad.

Él había estado muchas veces allí, pero en mi imaginación… y en mis pósters, que cubrían un buen trozo. De hecho, era un poco surrealista, porque tenía a un Joe besándome el cuello tiernamente y a otro mirándome provocador desde la pared.

Pero esta vez era real. El beso en el cuello era real y el Joe que estaba encima de mí, también. Sin querer, solté una carcajada. Él levantó la cabeza, mirándome extrañado.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sólo estaba pensando en cuantos dobles tienes -contesté. Él echó un vistazo a la habitación, dando con su foto gigante.

-Es cierto -dijo -soy impotente… ¿o era omnipresente?

Me eché a reír mucho más. Sí, sobre todo impotente… pues cualquiera lo diría, porque todas las fans conocíamos a** "Big Joe".**

-Omnipresente, Joseph -le corregí -Impotente significa que… bueno, que la sangre no te llega al cerebro -dije avergonzada.

Él se rió, dando un salto de la cama.

-Como sea -hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Luego se acercó a su réplica colgada en la pared, adoptando la misma postura -creo que he crecido.

Se colocó a su lado, posando igual que en la foto. Era cierto, en realidad era más alto… y guapo, si era posible. Yo le miraba divertida desde la cama.

-Esta foto no me hace justicia -dijo Joe, analizándola detalladamente. Se paró justo en la zona en la que **"Big Joe"** residía -¿_sólo_ eso? ¡Já!

Me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme, pero ese comentario me hizo saltar.

-¡Oye! ¿cómo que _sólo _eso? -pregunté ofendida. -Nada de "sólo". Desde mi punto de vista, es un buen uso del espacio.

Ahí estábamos los dos, en mi cuarto, discutiendo sobre el tamaño de **"Big Joe".**

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido, así que muchas gracias, pequeña galleta.

¿Galleta? ¿GALLETA?

-¿Porqué "Galleta"? -pregunté nerviosa. ¡¡Mierda, se había enterado!!

Con una sonrisa, se acercó a una foto que estaba colgada en una de las paredes. ¡Demasiado comprometedor! Sin decir nada, la cogió para examinarla a fondo. Luego, me la enseñó.

-Haz el favor de leer lo que pone aquí -me dijo, señalándome el pie de foto. Yo sabía MUY BIEN lo que ponía, pero lo leí en voz alta, tartamudeando.

-Quiero ser esa galletita -recité. Joe estalló en carcajadas. Y no era para menos.

Aún podía acordarme de ese momento: al ver una foto en la que Joe sujetaba una galleta mordisqueada por él, lo único que se me pasó por la mente fue eso, "QUIERO SER ESA GALLETITA". Y claro, April se dedicó a escribirlo y colgarlo en mi pared.

-No sabía que tenías aspiraciones tan elevadas, señorita galleta -dijo Joe, aún sin aire por la risa.

Y ahí estaba yo, acorralada entre Joe y la pared. Casi habría preferido una espada y una pared… bueno, quizá no. El color rojo de mi cara empezó a subir.

-Si lo que querías era que te diera un mordisco, sólo tenías que pedirlo -me susurró Joe al oído con una voz fatalmente sexy. ¡Ay, ahora era cuando me entraba el tembleque de piernas! -no sólo le doy mordiscos a las galletas, ¿sabes?

Directo como un rayo, se lanzó a mi cuello, dándome breves besos, dejándome una especie de escozor a su paso. ¿Escozor? Puede que no, pero calor sí, mucha. Subiendo por mi mandíbula, sin dejar de rozar mi piel con sus labios, llegó a mi boca, entreteniéndose quizá demasiado. Sin esperármelo, me dio un pequeño mordisco, cariñoso y a la vez intenso. Abrí los ojos, completamente desprevenida.

El corazón me latía con fuerza, amenazando con salirse. Tenía miedo de hablar, por si acaso decía algo que lo echara atrás o estropeara el momento. Sin embargo, tenía que saber su opinión.

-¿No piensas que estoy loca y que doy miedo? -le pregunté, sin valor para mirarle a los ojos. Él me levantó la cara, sujetándome por la barbilla.

-Pienso que estás loca, y que das miedo -repitió. Me puse seria, pero él continuó mirándome -me das miedo, porque me gustas demasiado. Y lo de que estás loca… bueno, asúmelo.

Sonreí, pletórica. Joe no me veía como una fan loca a pesar de haber visto mi rara colección de cosas Jonas, a pesar de haberme visto con un bigote, de haberme pillado viendo videos suyos y riéndome como una histérica; yo, galleta, le gustaba a Joseph Adam Jonas.

-No soy la única loca de esta habitación -le dije, ya preparada para la lucha.

-¿Insinúas que estoy loco? -preguntó él.

-Sí -me lancé a su cuello, dirigiéndolo hacia la cama, dejándolo tumbado e indefenso. Joe se me quedó mirando desde allí, como retándome a hacer algo. Él sabía que siempre me echaba atrás por alguna razón, pero ahora estábamos solos, en mi habitación, con un sitio cómodo… y con muchas ganas de devorarnos el uno al otro.

-Hay algo que sobra -dije en voz alta. Joe frunció el ceño, sin saber de qué hablaba.

¡Oh, pero yo sí sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer! Había soñado con ello incontables veces. Sin miedo, busqué el borde de su camiseta, tirando hacia arriba, buscando su pecho descubierto. Joe ayudó un poco, sacando los brazos por las mangas rápidamente.

-Soy el mayor, así que debería tomar las riendas, ¿no crees? -murmuró él. Si eso era lo que quería…

Levanté los brazos, como dándole pie a que se deshiciera de mi camiseta. Estaba dispuesta a todo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él, antes de tirar hacia arriba. Asentí, mordiéndome el labio nerviosa. Sacó mi camiseta con mucha facilidad, tirándola a alguna parte insignificante de mi habitación.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos, frente a frente, sin tocarnos… hasta que se me hizo incontrolable el impulso de recorrer su pecho con mis dedos. Él puso las manos en mis caderas, acercándome hacia sí casi violentamente. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando?

-¿Estás bien? -susurró en mi oído. No quería hablar, seguro que mi garganta sólo habría sido capaz de emitir un gritito sofocado. En vez de eso, deslicé mi mano por el borde de su pantalón arrastrándolo a la cama, un sitio más cómodo para nosotros, tumbándonos el uno al lado del otro.

-Mal paso -gruñó Joe. Tras esto, saltó encima de mi, besándome casi toda la cara, haciendo breves pero importantes visitas a mis labios, que no le decían que no.

Mientras que mis manos se paseaban por su espalda a sus anchas, Joe se tomó la libertad de llevar sus besos un poco más allá, bajando por mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas y a la vez nervios. Enredé mis dedos entre su pelo rizado, cerrando los ojos. Ambos llevábamos aún los pantalones, pero algo me decía que no tardarían en desaparecer del camino.

Me dieron ganas de gritar cuando Joe se alejó de mi. De pronto, había dejado de tocarme y se había tumbado a mi lado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Seguramente, mi cara era de extrañeza, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté. Él sonrió tiernamente.

-Soy muy afortunado -dijo, revolviéndome el pelo. Luego, sus labios se dirigieron a los míos, mientras que su mano hacía otra ruta: desde el cuello hasta mi ombligo. Con delicadeza, pero a la vez torpeza. Al fin y al cabo, esto era nuevo tanto para él como para mi.

Estaba decidida a dejarme llevar, a ir hasta el final…

-¡¡Lizzie, cariño!! Ya estoy en casa -gritó una voz desde la entrada de casa. Me erguí rápidamente, tirando casi a Joe de la cama. Aunque él también había levantado la cabeza al oír la voz de mi madre, y miraba la puerta de mi habitación, completamente petrificado.

-¿Estás en tu habitación? -preguntó mi madre, ya más cerca. Mi primer impulso fue empujar a Joe de la cama, tirándolo al suelo.

-Recoge… tu… camiseta -susurré, vocalizando exageradamente para que me entendiera. Él me hizo caso y rápidamente te hizo con ella.

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó Joseph, intentando taparse como podía. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Liz, ¿estás ahí? -me gritó mamá desde fuera de la habitación. -¿Has muerto? No oigo música…

¿Que si he muerto? Puede que físicamente no, pero cerebralmente sí.

-¡Ponte la camiseta, ya! -le susurré a Joe. Apresuradamente, metió los brazos por las mangas y se intentó asear como pudo. Traté de ponerme la camiseta rápidamente, pero mi madre ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Liz, ¿porqué no me contestabas? -preguntó mamá cuando entró. Qué raro, no había dicho nada de… ¿Joe?

Me giré para mirar adonde segundos antes había estado él de pie, con la expresión de un animalillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche en la carretera… pero no estaba.

-Ehh… es que no te he oído, mamá -contesté, acercándome rápidamente a ella para darle un beso. No quería que entrara demasiado en mi habitación, porque dondequiera que Joe estuviera, ella lo descubriría si lo hacía.

No pude evitarlo. Podía oler el caos. Mi madre se empeñó en entrar y sentarse a tener una pequeña charla. Rezando para que Joe hubiera sido listo y se hubiera metido debajo de la cama, fui a sentarme fingiendo estar despreocupada en el borde de la cama.

-¡Oh! -exclamó mamá al llegar al otro extremo de la habitación. Se quedó mirando el suelo, un poco impactada.

-Muy buenas noches -oí la voz de Joe desde allí abajo.

* * *

**Jojojo.. ¡¡LíO LIOSO!! Pobres Joe y Liz, que situación más... comprometedora.**

**Para todas aquellas que no lo sepan: BIG JOE es el nombre que las fans le han puesto a... la huevera (también conocida como paquete, instrumento, entrepierna, mástil... etc) de Joe. Sep, fijaros que en casi todas las fotos de él, parece que se vaya a salir. Algunas dicen que Joe se pone calcetines ahí dentro para marcar más, pero... yo creo que es todo suyo ;)**

**Siento si esto es demasiado pervertido para vuestras mentes, pero yo sólo lo veo como un paciente más. Yo soy la cirujana y él mi cuerpo sobre el que trabajar. _(sí, ya, claro)_ U_U' Además, todas sabéis que Joe no me pertenece...**

**... Nick, sí. xD (es broma, creo que hay para todas. Con sólo uno de sus brazos se puede alimentar a toda África)**

**repito! MILLONES, TONELADAS, INFINITAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!! :D sois FENO-FENOMENALES!**

**(otra cosa, mariposa. Siento no poder leer los fics que sigo... en cuanto pueda, me pongo a ello. Chicas, no me he olvidado de vosotras. Os dejaré un review SEGURO. Seguid escribiendo!)**

**-Vicky.**


	32. PREPARATIVOS

**Hola de nuevo!! sé que soy vil y cruel por dejar la cosa en ese momento y luego tardar siglos en actualizar, pero aquí está!!**

**Recordatorio: Joe&Big Joe en situación comprometedora en el suelo de la habitación de Liz, la madre entra por sorpresa y... tacháaaan!. Nick&April en el desierto, deciden volver ya a casa... Kev&Annette en busca del vestido perfecto para la entrega de premios.**

**Espero que os guste! :D**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 32 - PREPARATIVOS**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Pillado en plena acción por la madre de Liz. Perfecto. Me había empujado fuera de la cama, y traté como pude de meterme debajo, pero algo me lo impedía. Habían unas cajas que cerraban el paso. Así, me pegué al borde de la cama, rezando para que a la madre de Liz no se le ocurriera entrar en la habitación a hacer un repaso detallado…

No tuve suerte.

-¡Oh! -exclamó su madre mirándome totalmente extrañada. Claro, no todos los días te encuentras a un chico en el suelo de la habitación de tu hija adolescente.

-Muy buenas noches -la saludé, intentando ser lo más normal posible.

Ella parecía seguir en estado de shock, ya que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, alternando la mirada entre su hija y yo.

-Ehh… mamá, este… este es Joe -dijo Liz, como pudo. Me levanté del suelo, arreglándome la camiseta, sonriendo. Tenía que causarle buena impresión a mi futura suegra.

-¿Joe? -balbuceó la madre. Ahora, me miró minuciosamente, para luego perderse entre los pósters que cubrían la habitación de su hija. Parecía estar comprobando algo -¿ése Joe?

Señaló una de las fotos.

-Así es -asentí, tendiéndole la mano -Joe Jonas, señora. ¿Cómo está usted?

Al parecer la madre era de reacciones incluso más lentas que la hija, porque se quedó mirando mi mano, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo.

-Ehh… muy bien, gracias -dijo saliendo del trance y estrechándome la mano -¿Y se puede saber qué hace Joe Jonas en tu cuarto a estas horas, Liz?

Ella se sonrojó, sin saber dónde meterse. Empezó a balbucear sin sentido, permitiéndome casi escuchar sus neuronas trabajando en una escusa creíble.

-Verá, he venido porque quería invitar a su hija a una entrega de premios a la que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que ir la semana que viene -aclaré, tomando las riendas de la situación. La madre de Liz me miró como si estuviera loco.

-Pero, ¿os conocéis? -preguntó, totalmente confundida.

-Sí, mamá -contestó Liz, con la cabeza gacha y tremendamente roja.

-Pues, lo cierto es que… -me armé de valor. Ahora sí -quiero a su hija.

La madre de Liz abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que la hija se me quedó mirando escandalizada. Sin embargo, sonrió, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, mamá -dijo -yo también le quiero.

Traté de controlar las ganas de bailar claqué delante de mi futura suegra, más que nada porque no quería que me tomara por loco. Ella seguía mirándonos a ambos como si fuéramos extraterrestres. Por fin, suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Jamás lo habría imaginado -dijo.

-¿El qué, mamá? -preguntó Liz, aproximándose a mi para cogerme de la mano.

-Que tanta obsesión al final tuviera una sorpresa -explicó su madre. Luego, sonrió amablemente -Eres un tipo con suerte, Joseph.

-Ya lo creo que sí -apreté la mano de Liz, más tranquilo. A partir de entonces, todo iba a ser más fácil.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a la entrega de premios con ellos? -preguntó Liz, sonriente.

-Claro que sí -dijo su madre. -Por cierto, Joe, ¿qué hacías en el suelo?

-Es que… se me había caído una lentilla -me apresuré a decir.

-¡Ah, es cierto, que tú llevas gafas! -exclamó la madre de Liz -pero no hace falta que lleves lentillas, Joseph. Las gafas te quedan bien también.

-Eso le digo yo, mamá -contestó Liz, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, Joe? -preguntó su madre. ¿Tan tarde era? Miré el reloj. ¡Casi las 10 de la noche! Me extrañaba que nadie me hubiera llamado para gritarme que volviera a casa cuanto antes.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya. Mañana tenemos unas cosas que hacer…

-¿Vais a preparar el nuevo álbum? Dime que sí, Joe… ¿puedo ir? -saltó Liz, nerviosa y emocionada de repente.

-Pues me temo que no, señorita -le dije -es alto secreto.

Liz puso cara triste, mientras que su madre se reía y salía de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando estaba seguro de que no nos veía ni oía, agarré a Liz por la cintura.

-¿Crees que ha ido bien? -le pregunté, nervioso.

-Desde luego que sí -contestó ella, sonriente. Estaba exultante -Te quiero, Joe.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Esa era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos directamente. Mi corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza.

-Te quiero, Liz -le dije. Sentí como si un nudo se hubiera desatado en mi estómago -te quiero, muchísimo.

Sin decir una palabra, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretando con fuerza. Sin resistirme, le di un beso, feliz.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Al día siguiente iba a conocer a la madre de April y eso era importante. Conduje en silencio hasta su casa, aún bajo su atenta mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunté sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas brillaban como guías en el cielo -¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-La perfección necesita ser observada -contestó April, sonriente -además, conduciendo estás muy sexy.

Sonreí, intentando no descontrolarme por sus comentarios. Yo intentaba mirarla lo menos posible mientras conducía, más que nada para no despistarme y perder el control del coche.

-Si no te callas voy a tener que amordazarte y dejarte en el asiento trasero -amenacé, intentando estar serio.

-No creo que te convenga mucho que esté detrás… -dijo ella -aún recuerdo lo que provoqué la última vez que fui ahí.

No hacía falta que me lo recordara. Los deseos. Ese momento se paseaba por mi mente durante casi las 24 horas del día. Intenté cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, ¿puedes venir conmigo a la entrega de premios? -le pregunté.

-Claro que sí -contestó. Por su voz, podía decir que estaba emocionada -Esto… sé que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿Liz y Annette van a ir?

-Joe y Kevin se iban a encargar hoy de invitarlas… así que supongo que cuando llegues a casa tendrás mil mensajes de voz de Liz, histérica.

-No es la única -murmuró.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -le pregunté.

-Un poco…. -contestó -¿aparecer en público contigo? Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho.

-Sólo si tú quieres -le dije -no tienes que venir obligada.

Me quedé serio de repente. Quería que viniera conmigo, la necesitaba en esos momentos. Lo pasaba bastante mal en esos sitios, porque no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, y si encima aparecíamos con el bombazo de que teníamos novia, iba a ser un caos.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó ella -¡¡Desde luego que quiero ir!! Pero será tu culpa si me encuentran muerta dentro de poco. Ya veo los titulares "Novia de una famosa estrella de la música asesinada por sus fans, celosas"

Dejé escapar unas carcajadas.

-Nuestras fans no son así -dije yo.

-Créeme: sí lo somos -me contradijo April -¿qué crees que le habría pasado a la lagarta que estuviera contigo antes que yo?

Seguí riéndome ante su comentario. Así que era celosa, ¿no?

-Eso no es justo -dije. Ella me miró extrañada -tú tienes a un pequeño perrito mejor amigo, que encima es tu ex novio, y yo no digo nada.

-¿Te preocupa Matt? -preguntó. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. -Nick, sabes que él no me importa lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-Sé que por tu parte no hay nada, pero créeme, soy chico, sé lo que me digo. Él no quiere sólo tu amistad.

-¡Me importa un pepino lo que él quiera o no quiera! -exclamó. -Para mí, sólo hay una persona, y eres tú.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, que descansaba en el cambio de marchas. Lo solté, para poder entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-Sin embargo, yo sí puedo estar celosa -le dije -tú estás rodeado de chicas guapas permanentemente.

-No seas ridícula -justo aparqué delante de su casa -ninguna de ellas es como tú.

-Ya, y puede que por eso te gusten -comentó, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? -susurré, provocando que me mirara a los ojos -te quiero a ti, a nadie más.

Con delicadeza, me aproximé a ella, dándole un beso breve en los labios. Luego, nos quedamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, respirando el uno del otro. No sabría decir quién de los dos era más tímido, pero algo cambiaba cuando estábamos juntos. A su lado, mi vergüenza desaparecía, podía mantener su mirada sin tener que esquivarla de vez en cuando. Y lo mismo pasaba con ella.

-Buenas noches -susurré, sacándola del trance. Ella suspiró, intentando resignarse.

-¿Un ratito más? -dijo sin moverse, sonriendo. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Yo tampoco quería que se fuera.

Así que, ahí estábamos: enfrente de su casa, con el motor y las luces apagadas, mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio. Casi no había luz, pero en realidad no importaba. Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y sus labios perfilados en una sonrisa. Podía sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-¿Es un poco tarde, no? -dijo una voz, sobresaltándonos. Venía desde fuera del coche. Un tipo nos miraba a través de la ventanilla con una expresión de fastidio. Matt.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gruñó April -¿te estás dedicando a perseguirme o qué?

Preferí mantenerme callado, limitándome a lanzarle al pesado mi peor mirada.

-Pues no, señorita orgullosa -contestó Matt. Se notaba en su voz que estaba resentido -he venido a traerte la chaqueta. Te la has dejado en el Starbucks antes, al salir corriendo para ir con… _él_.

Odié la forma en que dijo "él", como si fuera algo repugnante. Ya sabía que yo no le caía muy bien, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos. Torcí el gesto.

-"Él" tiene un nombre, Matt, y es mi novio -espetó April, seca -si quieres que tú y yo sigamos hablando vas a tener que aceptarlo.

Matt abrió los ojos, almacenando la información. Luego, mantuvo un segundo su mirada con la mía, para cambiarla rápidamente a la de April.

-Está bien, lo he captado -dijo con la cabeza gacha -Toma.

Le tendió la chaqueta a April a través de la ventanilla, ahora bajada, y echó a andar en otra dirección, perdiéndose por el final de la calle.

-Odio que se ponga así -suspiró April, hundiéndose en su asiento.

-Ya verás que se le pasa -intenté reconfortarla. En realidad, me importaba muy poco -tienes que entender que ahora se está dando cuenta del gran error que cometió al dejarte. ¿Te suena eso de "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"?

April puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Como si yo fuera una gran cosa que perder -murmuró.

-Cada vez que digas algo así, me negaré a besarte en una semana -dije. Sólo de pensarlo, me daban espasmos. No podría aguantar sin besarla más de 5 minutos.

-No podrás resistirte -dijo ella, sonriente de repente -sacaré mi as de la manga, y veremos cuanto tardas en lanzarte a mis labios.

Me reí, pensando en que tenía razón. No podría aguantar mucho. Volví a centrarme en la hora… demasiado tarde.

-Creo que es hora de irme -le dije -mañana tengo que levantarme pronto.

-El señorito ocupado ataca de nuevo -bromeó ella -¿qué tienes que hacer mañana? ¿alguna entrevista?

-No -dudé si decírselo o no -empezamos con el nuevo álbum.

April abrió la boca, completamente sorprendida.

-¿Puedo ir? Necesito saber cosas sobre ese CD. ¿Ya tenéis alguna canción totalmente preparada? ¿Sobre qué son las canciones? ¡Llévame contigo mañana al estudio, por favor! Te prometo que estaré calladita sentada en un rincón, siempre y cuando pueda escucharos…

-¡Para, para! -puse mi mano sobre su boca, tratando callarla. Había hecho mal en decírselo -No puedes venir… bueno, no sólo tú, es una norma. Las grabaciones son alto secreto.

-¡Pero Nick! -gruñó ella -¿qué ventajas tengo por ser tu novia?

-¿No te basta con esta? -le planté un beso repentino, dejándola más pasmada que antes. Traté que fuera uno de esos mortales, que hacen que dejes de pensar y pongas los cinco sentidos en él… y creo que lo conseguí.

Aproveché que la había dejado atontada, para bajar del coche rápidamente e ir a abrirle la puerta. Tenía que volver a casa antes de que su madre sospechara.

April apenas se opuso a que la sacara del coche, iba casi como un zombie. Uno muy gracioso, por cierto. Tenía la cara colorada, los labios aún en posición beso y los ojos abiertos como platos. Intenté contenerme la risa.

-Buenas noches -le dije, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Ella sacudió la mano, como si fuera un gracioso saludo, y luego dio media vuelta hacia el portal de su casa. Volví a meterme en el coche, mirándola aún cómo iba haciendo eses.

Cuando por fin entró en casa, sacudí la cabeza y empecé a reírme solo, en la oscuridad. Esta chica estaba loca.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Qué había pasado? Llegué sin darme cuenta a la puerta de mi casa, intentando abrir con mis llaves, pero estas se negaban a entrar en la cerradura. No iba borracha, desde luego que no, simplemente algo me había causado una muerte cerebral.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no abres? -preguntó mi madre, abriendo la puerta incluso antes de que yo fuera capaz de hacerlo sola.

-Ehh… -balbuceé, sin saber que decir. En realidad… ¿sabía hablar?

-April, ¿has bebido? -preguntó mi madre, examinándome atentamente la cara, en busca de algún rastro acusatorio. Luego, se acercó a comprobarme el aliento.

Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente. Por desgracia, eso era lo único que podía hacer, porque mi garganta se negaba a funcionar.

-Entra en casa, anda -dijo mi madre, apartándose para dejarme pasar. Sin decir nada, me arrastré al interior.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó mi abuela, apareciendo desde la cocina. Sonreí al verla. Si ella supiera…

-Buenas noches -murmuré, demasiado feliz. Sin darles ninguna explicación, me dirigí a mi cuarto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Había sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, encendí la música y me dejé caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Nicholas y yo iríamos a una entrega de premios… juntos, como pareja. Ya podía visualizarnos a los dos, perfectamente vestidos, agarrados de la mano. En mi imaginación, Nick llevaba un traje de chaqueta y corbata… ¡no! Mejor pajarita… bueno, tampoco; corbata.

Según se iba formando un lío en mi cabeza, traté de relajarme. Tenía que hacerlo, porque por lo contrario, no podría dormir en toda la noche, y al día siguiente tenía que ir a clase. Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-April, cariño -era mi abuela. Seguro que mi madre la había enviado como espía, para descubrir lo que me pasaba -¿puedo entrar?

-Claro que sí -grité, cambiando de postura. Ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal en Los Ángeles? -preguntó sentándose a mi lado. Se la veía preocupada, tratando de buscar algo en mi cara que explicara mi estado. Pero le iba a ser difícil, porque el único que estaba cambiado era mi corazón.

-Pues, lo cierto es que no estoy bien -murmuré, tocándome la frente, comprobando si estaba caliente -creo que me ha subido la fiebre.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Te has enfriado? -preguntó ella.

-No… creo que se me pasará en un rato -esto era nuevo. Los besos de Nick provocaban que la fiebre me subiera. Perfecto. Se me escapó una sonrisa.

-Estás muy contenta últimamente -insinuó mi abuela, perspicaz -¿Tiene algo que ver con ese amigo tuyo que ha vuelto a la ciudad? ¿Matt, verdad?

Me puse seria de repente, soltando un gruñido bajo. ¿Yo estar así por Matt? ¡Já!

-No abuela, no es por él -dije decidida. Ella levantó la ceja, extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿has conocido a alguien y no me lo has contado?

-Puede ser -sonreí, misteriosa. Siempre se lo contaba todo a mi abuela, y ahora que teníamos un secreto se me hacía raro no poder hablarlo con ella. Pero pronto lo sabría, porque al día siguiente Nick iba a venir a hacer la presentación oficial… mi sonrisa se ensanchó más aún.

-¿Sabes que puedes contármelo, no? -dijo ella.

-Sí, abuela -le di un beso en la mejilla -todo a su debido tiempo. ¿Mamá y tú tenéis algún plan para mañana por la tarde?

-No, creo que no -dijo pensativa -¿Va a pasar algo?

-Nunca se sabe -concluí.

Tras estar un rato comentando lo que había hecho durante el día, mi abuela salió de mi cuarto, dejándome tiempo para ducharme y ponerme el pijama. Ya me había metido en mi cama y había apagado las luces cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó. Liz me estaba llamando.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas? -pregunté, un poco molesta. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida soñando con él…

-¡¡Es importante!! -dijo ella, susurrando. Seguro que sus padres pensaban que estaba dormida -antes que nada, saluda a Annette.

-¡Hola April! -oí la voz de la pelirroja a través de la llamada.

-¿Estáis juntas? -pregunté extrañada.

-No, querida. Esto es una llamada de tres -explicó Liz. Vaya, qué moderna.

-¡Hola Anne! -dije yo. No estaba mal, las tres podíamos hablar a la vez…

-Vale, dejad los formalismos y al grano: tenemos una gala la semana que viene -se impuso Liz -¿quién está nerviosa?

-Yo. Casi no puedo ni tragar -dijo Annette.

-Lo mismo digo -repetí.

-Vale, entonces el estado es general -continuó Liz -ahora el problema es: ¿qué nos ponemos?

-Queridas amigas, yo ya tengo mi vestido -dijo Annette con aires de superioridad.

-¿¿Cómo?? -exclamamos Liz y yo a la vez.

-Kev me ha llevado hoy de compras, y hemos encontrado el vestido perfecto… además de habernos dado un morreo de cine en los probadores -dijo ella.

-¡Oh dios mío! -exclamé yo. Annette reía como una loca. Al parecer, se lo había pasado bien y las cosas volvían a ser igual que antes. Me alegré muchísimo.

-Vale, guarra, pero ahora faltamos nosotras… ¿de qué color es tu vestido? -le preguntó Liz.

-Es azul cielo -dijo emocionada Annette -llevaré una chaqueta negra a juego con unos zapatos… ¡Son preciosos!

-Ya veo -murmuró Liz.

-¿Puedo ir de verde? -pregunté, deseando que me dijeran que sí.

-¡Desde luego que sí! -exclamaron las dos.

-Liz, ¿y tú? -preguntó Anne.

-¿Os parece bien de rosa claro? -dijo Liz.

-Definitivamente -grité emocionada -¿Vamos pasado mañana de compras? Annette, ¿nos acompañas para aconsejarnos?

-Es que mañana vuelvo a Nueva York… tengo que hablar con mi madre porque… ¡quiero mudarme a Los Ángeles!

-¿Qué dices? -dijo Liz -¡Eso sería genial! ¡Nos podríamos ver casi todos los días!

-Ya, pero tengo que decidirlo primero.

-Está bien… -dije yo -Anne, ¿tu madre ya sabe lo de Kev?

-La mía ya conoce a Joe -soltó Liz, dejándome en estado de shock.

-¿¿Cómo?? -gritamos Annette y yo -¡¡Cuéntanos todo ya!!

Liz nos contó cómo su madre había pillado a Joe en su cuarto, justo cuando él estaba en el suelo porque se le había caído una lentilla…

-¿Desde cuando lleva lentillas? -la interrumpí -creía que sólo tenía las gafas…

-Eh… sí, tiene lentillas… sigo contándoos.

Sin interrumpirla de nuevo, nos informó de todo con detalle. Al parecer sus padres se habían tomado bastante bien la noticia… Recé para que mi madre reaccionara igual al día siguiente.

Estuvimos hablando casi 2 horas, sin dejar de reírnos. Cuando por fin colgué, recibí un mensaje.

"_Llevas cinco mil años hablando por teléfono y no tengo línea para llamarte. Mañana quiero verte en el colegio. Tenemos que hablar -Matt"_

El mensaje me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Hablar de qué? Dios, ahora no podría dormir. Intenté apartar eso de mi mente, centrándome en Nick. Tecleé rápidamente un mensaje.

"_Eres un manipulador. ¿Ese último beso ha sido con el propósito de dejarme atontada? Lo has conseguido. Buenas noches, que sueñes con cosas bonitas -April"_

Al rato, recibí su respuesta.

"_Cuando me propongo algo, suelo conseguirlo. Ponte guapa mañana. Buenas noches -Nick"_

Sonreí, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. El día siguiente iba a ser un día movido…

* * *

**¿Y bien? :) aún me queda mucho más por contar, así que No me abandonéis a mitad de camino :D (pleasee!)**

**Repito: no tengo tiempo para leer y dejar reviews, pero en cuanto pueda PROMETIDO que lo haré. (lo siento muchísimo, pero es que han empezado muy fuerte en la universidad...) :(**

**de todas formas, espero que estéis tan emocionadas como yo por que YA ES OTOÑO! :DD me encanta esta época.**

**OSQUIERO!! millones y millones de gracias por los reviews :D me alegráis un montón.**

**-Vicky.**


	33. EL ATREVIDO

**Lalalá! otro más!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 33 – EL ATREVIDO**

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Dormí de un tirón, sin sobresaltos y, como siempre, sin acordarme de lo que había soñado. Sólo una cosa rondaba mi cabeza al abrir los ojos: aquella melodía que April me había enseñado hacía un tiempo. Y esa melodía, necesitaba una letra… pero no se me ocurría ninguna.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Joe, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto, Joseph? -le pregunté extrañado.

-No podía dormir -dijo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta -No paraba de darle vueltas a una canción durante toda la noche.

-Qué suerte… -murmuré, incorporándome en la cama -¿de qué va?

-Pues, es algo sencillo… habla de que has encontrado a alguien mejor, y que no echas de menos a la anterior.

-Uhm, ¿por qué me suena? -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Liz es mucho mejor -aseguró Joe -¡eh, me gusta ese título: Much Better!

-Sí, creo que puede funcionar… ¿tienes algo escrito? ¿Algo por lo que podamos empezar? -pregunté.

-¿Estáis trabajando en una canción sin mi? -dijo Kevin, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Sólo tratábamos de clarificar las ideas de Joe -me disculpé yo.

-Si ya, claro -nos reprochó el mayor -¿alguien me pone al día?

Iba a explicarle a Kevin que Joe quería escribir una canción sobre que Liz era mucho mejor que su anterior novia, Sophie… lo más seguro era que esa canción nos iba a dar muchos problemas. De repente, mamá entró en la habitación.

-¿Reunión ya, de buena mañana? -preguntó, al vernos a los tres juntos.

-Más o menos -dijo Joe. -Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, cariño -contestó ella -¿Sabéis la hora que es? Tenéis que estar en el estudio en media hora.

-Es cierto, no tardamos nada –dije yo.

-Desayunaremos de camino –añadió Joe, al ver la cara de preocupación de mi madre.

-¡Sí! Creo que hay un Starbucks de camino hacia el estudio –exclamó Kev, emocionado. Si algo le volvía loco, eso era el Starbucks. Podía oler uno a kilómetros.

-Está bien –cedió mamá – ¡pero daros prisa!

Tras unos segundos, todos salieron de mi habitación, dejándome un poco de espacio. Una ducha sonaba muy bien en esos momentos.

*******

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Ya era de día. Y Joe no me había llamado. ¿Pasaría algo raro? Seguro que no quería ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba por todo el asunto del nuevo álbum y de la entrega de premios… ¡¡pero necesitaba su voz para darme ánimos!! Odiaba el colegio, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Antes podía soportarlo con la idea de llegar a tener un trabajo que me permitiera estar cerca de Joseph de alguna manera… pero ahora que ya lo tenía, ¿qué sentido tenía desperdiciar mi vida en él en vez de estar con Joe a todas horas? Aunque, pensándolo bien, no creía que él quisiera a una inútil a su lado las 24 horas del día…

Salté de la cama, volviendo a echar un vistazo a la pantalla de mi móvil. Nada, ni un mensaje. Suspiré, resignada a su olvido. ¿Y si le llamaba yo? No, tampoco quería molestarle. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras dejaba el móvil encima de la mesa, volviendo a intentar decidir qué ponerme.

Estaba en ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Buenos días –dijo mi padre, mientras abría la puerta con cuidado -¿puedo entrar?

-Sí, supongo que sí –murmuré. Él entró titubeante.

-Verás… quería hablarte sobre ese chico, Joseph.

-Joe, papá –le corregí. –Es increíble, ¿verdad?

-Sí, la verdad es que parece buen chico –admitió –pero, has de entender que es un hombre… y los hombres… bueno, todos son iguales…

-¡Oh, no papá! –ya sabía por dónde iba -¿no irás a darme la charla de las abejas y las flores, verdad?

Él se sonrojó, avergonzado.

-Si era eso, puedes estar tranquilo –mentí –tu hija no se va a dejar polinizar por ninguna abeja antes de tiempo. Además, él no es de esos. Por si no te acuerdas, lleva un anillo de promesa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás a los 18 para poder hacerlo antes? –preguntó, entre burlón y preocupado.

-No –dije. –Papá, no te preocupes por eso. Joe es un buen chico… y tu hija no va a conseguir cambiarle.

_Eso ya lo veremos _me dije interiormente. De hecho, no había faltado mucho la última vez para que… eso.

-Está bien… date prisa o llegarás tarde a clase –me dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Acababa de pasar lo que creía? Había confiado en no tener que soportar una de esas charlas jamás de los jamases, pero la desgracia exhalaba su maloliente aliento sobre mi nuca. Lo que fuera que significara eso.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro con April, pude notar que estaba un _poco _alterada. Sus ojeras le llegaban hasta la mandíbula, por lo menos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Pareces la novia cadáver –le dije, intentando ser simpática. Ella me echó una mirada fulminante. Mientras, dio otro sorbo al cappuccino gigante que llevaba en la mano.

-No he podido dormir nada –murmuró ella, con una voz ronca.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté, interesada. ¡¡Si ahora su vida iba perfectamente!! Nadie había tenido que hablarle de abejas y flores, así que, ¿de qué se quejaba?

-Matt quiere hablar conmigo hoy y no me veo capaz de soportar un llanto de quiero-que-volvamos y Nick esta tarde viene a casa a conocer a mi madre y a hacer las presentaciones oficiales –dijo de un tirón.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento, maja –le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, compadeciéndome de ella. Luego eché a andar en dirección al colegio. Me tenía que hacer a la idea de que mi mejor amiga estaba muerta, porque tras el día que le esperaba, iba a ser hierba pisada y arrancada de cuajo.

-¿Así es cómo apoyas a tu amiga? –gritó April, detrás de mí -¿te digo que me muero y me dices que "me acompañas en el sentimiento"?

-Te olvidas del "maja" –la corregí yo. Suspiré al ver su cara de frustración –era broma. A ver, ¿qué te preocupa más: que el capullo de Matt vaya a pedirte disculpas por la gran cagada del siglo o que Nick vaya a conocer a tu madre?

-Creo que… creo que lo de Matt -dijo ella, tartamudeando. La miré inquisidora –quiero decir, está claro que Nick va a caerle muy bien a mi madre, así que por eso no debería preocuparme.

-¿Y por el imbécil de Matt sí? –pregunté, incrédula.

-Supongo… es que no quiero hacerle daño –aclaró April. Gruñí, frustrada por lo que me acababa de decir. Me acerqué a ella, sujetándola por los hombros, tratando hacerla comprender.

-April, el efecto de Matt en ti es como cuando bebes demasiada coca-cola –ella me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca –lo más gracioso es que te das cuenta de que no te gusta después de beberla. Te pasas mil años con dolor de barriga y gases, y todo por un momento de placer.

-Creo que, a pesar de tu horrorosa metáfora, te entiendo –me dijo, pensando –quieres decir que, no vale la pena pasarlo mal por un único momento bueno que haya tenido con él, ¿no?

-Soy un genio –me regodeé. Justo llegamos a la puerta del colegio.

-Vale, ahora compara el efecto que produce Nick en mí con el de alguna bebida –me retó.

Tras unos segundos de estruje cerebral, obtuve la respuesta.

-Está bien. Nick es para ti, lo que el cappuccino. Delicioso en el momento en que lo tomas, te mantiene despejada durante un buen rato y encima, está buenísimo –concluí, exultante.

-¿Cómo que está buenísimo? –preguntó con la ceja levantada, sospechosa.

-Quiero decir, que está bueno para ti, que te gusta... sabes que yo soy "Team Joe" pase lo que pase…

-Más te vale –amenazó April.

Bueno, por lo menos había conseguido calmarla ante lo que le iba a caer ese día.

*******

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Supongo que comparar a Nick con un cappuccino no estaba tan mal encaminado como creí al principio. No era amargo como lo podía ser el café sólo, sino que, como en el cappuccino, al añadirle un poco de nata y chocolate, lo convertía en algo perfecto. Todos sabían que Nick podía ser un poco seco a veces, pero para eso estaba el chocolate y la nata: para hacer que esa faceta suya desapareciera. Además, en el momento en que lo tomabas, notabas su gusto bueno, pero cuando pasaba un rato después, seguías sintiendo lo genial que era.

-¿Y bien, April? ¿Puedes contestar a mi pregunta? –la voz del profesor de geografía me sobresaltó.

¿Qué pregunta? ¿Qué diantres estábamos dando en clase? Sintiendo la mirada de toda la clase clavada en mi nuca, traté de orientarme, mirando a la pizarra en busca de alguna señal. El profesor seguía esperando.

-Eehh… sí, su pregunta… una pregunta que voy a responder… -intenté ganar tiempo.

Busqué la mirada de Liz, para que me echara una mano, pero al parecer estaba tan perdida como yo. Justo en ese momento, una mano me tendió un pequeño papel sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

-Todo el mundo sabe que el caudal de un río es… la cantidad de agua que lleva, ¿no? –leí disimuladamente el papel.

-Sí, muy bien –dijo el profesor, girándose para seguir con su clase.

Eché un vistazo para ver quién había sido mi salvador, dando con Matt, que se sentaba a mi lado en esa clase.

-Gracias –susurré, eternamente agradecida. Ya tenía suficiente con suspender sus exámenes, así que no necesitaba que me pillara distraída en clase.

-De nada –dijo Matt, serio –quizá deberías dejar de pensar en _estrellas del rock_ y centrarte en la clase, ¿no crees?

Malhumorada, y un poco avergonzada, erguí mi cabeza, mirando la pizarra. Traté de ignorar su comentario, pero la última frase no paraba de dar vueltas en mi interior: "Dejar de pensar en estrellas del rock y centrarme en la clase" Era un buen consejo, con un único fallo: era imposible dejar de pensar en él.

Al fin, el timbre sonó, dando paso a un pequeño descanso de media hora.

-Vamos a tomar algo ya –dijo Liz, tirando de mi brazo en dirección a la cafetería –Mi estómago gruñe hambriento.

Iba a dejarme arrastrar felizmente, cuando otra mano aferró mi otro brazo con fuerza.

-Me debes una charla –dijo Matt, sin soltarme. Liz le echó una mirada fulminante. Si las miradas matasen…

-Te la debe sólo si ella quiere –contestó.

-Vale, creo que sí deberíamos hablar. Tranquilizaros los dos –dije yo, tratando de calmarlos –Luego nos vemos, Liz.

Seguí a Matt hasta el patio trasero, que daba al campo de fútbol y a la cancha de baloncesto, vacía en esos momentos. Todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería o se había escapado por la puerta de atrás para tener unos segundos de libertad. Él se sentó en un banco, mirando al frente con la mirada más o menos perdida. Decidí sentarme a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? –pregunté, tratando de mostrar normalidad.

-Nick… -dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunté.

-¿Estás… estás bien con él? –preguntó, ahora mirándome directamente. Sentí que enrojecía.

-Estoy más que bien, Matt –confesé, con una sonrisa furtiva.

-¿Más que antes, cuando estabas conmigo? –volvió al ataque.

-Es diferente –murmuré mirándome los pies.

-¿En qué es diferente?

¿Ser sincera o callarme y tragar todo durante más tiempo? Decidí ser lo primero.

-Porque él no es un cerdo que me dejará a la primera de cambio.

Abrió los ojos, procesando el golpe. Si de verdad pensaba que teníamos que hablar, no me iba a dejar nada para mí misma.

-Pero April…

-No, Matt. Te fuiste porque quisiste, sin avisarme –las lágrimas empezaron a descontrolarse –y luego ni siquiera te molestaste en llamarme. ¿Cómo quieres que te diga que lo nuestro fue mejor que lo que tengo con Nick?

-Sabes que no me fui porque quisiera –se excusó él –mis padres decidieron mudarse…

-No importa –le reproché –lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era avisarme. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí durante una semana sin tener ni idea de dónde estabas? ¿Cómo te crees que me sentó saber que estabas en Nueva York con otra chica que habías conocido hacía dos días?

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó.

-Tu mejor amigo –dije, amargamente. Me sequé las lágrimas. Eso ya se había acabado para mí –Y encima, te dignas a volver y tienes la suerte de que te ofrezco mi amistad, que no te mereces lo más mínimo, y lo primero que haces es ser un incordio con mi novio. ¿Crees que todo esto está bien?

Él negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

-Pero April, he vuelto –murmuró –he vuelto… por ti. Porque entendí que al irme así, lo había fastidiado todo.

-No esperes volver y encontrarlo todo igual que antes.

-Está claro que no… sé que tendré que esforzarme…

-Ahórratelo –le dije –Estoy muy bien como estoy, gracias.

Sin esperármelo, se lanzó a mis labios, sujetándome por la espalda, impidiendo que me apartara. Tan sólo duró cinco segundos, pero los sentí como si fueran años. Cuando pude apartarme de él, le di con todas mis fuerzas en la cara. Estaba roja de ira.

-Ni… se te ocurra… volver a hacer eso –repliqué, jadeante. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Matt sonreía, acariciándose la zona en la que le había golpeado.

-Tranquila –dijo. Me levanté de un salto, dando zancadas para alejarme de allí. Él se quedó sentado en el banco, sonriente y pensativo.

¿Sonreía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír después del bofetón que se había llevado? Cuando me encontré con Liz, mi interior gruñía tan ferozmente que tuve que sentarme para relajarme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Llamo a Big Rob? Es amigo mío, así que seguro que está dispuesto a hacernos un favor –dijo Liz, sentándose a mi lado.

-El muy idiota me ha besado –escupí con asco. Liz dio un salto.

-¿Qué?

-Se ha atrevido a juntar sus labios con los míos y después de darle un bofetón, se ha quedado allí parado, sonriendo.

-¡Este tipo es un psicópata! –exclamó Liz –ahora sí que la ha armado buena: voy a llamar a mi "pequeño" amigo Rob y verás cómo se le van las ganas de ir besando a chicas por ahí –dijo, mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.

-Para –se lo quité de las manos –Si Big Rob se entera, Nick, Joe y Kevin se enteraran también… ¿de verdad quieres eso?

-Creo que no –dijo Liz tras reflexionar un poco –todos sabemos lo que puede hacer Joe con un bate cuando se lo propone.

Asentí. Por nada del mundo quería que Nick se enterara de que Matt me había besado, ya me había costado suficiente convencerlo de que entre él y yo no había nada.

-Necesito salir de aquí –dije, echando una mirada furibunda al colegio.

-Eso está hecho, señorita –me dijo Liz -¿no crees que el desayuno nos ha sentado un poco mal?

Una buena excusa… así podríamos escapar de la cárcel con discreción.

Lo primero que hicimos al salir del colegio fue ir al Starbucks. Sin duda, casi vivíamos allí… ¡pero es que se estaba tan bien!

-¿Te ha llamado Nick hoy? –preguntó Liz. Al parecer, las dos estábamos decididas a ignorar el percance con Matt.

-No –contesté, apenada –lo cual es raro, porque aún tiene que decirme a qué hora viene esta tarde a mi casa.

-¿Y si les llamamos nosotras? –preguntó.

-¿Eso no nos hará parecer desesperadas? Además, deben de estar ocupados en el estudio.

-Pues ya es hora de un pequeño descanso –dijo Liz decidida, cogiendo el móvil y marcando el número de Joe.

Me mordí nerviosa las uñas, mirando concentrada a Liz, que esperaba a que contestara.

-¡Hola, Joe! –exclamó ella, por fin –soy Liz, tu novia, ¿recuerdas? Llámame cuando puedas, señorito ocupado.

Y colgó.

-Era el buzón de voz –dijo Liz –al parecer, lo tiene apagado.

-Entonces, sólo nos queda esperar.

*******

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

-Bien, entonces esto va así: _"now I see, everything I'd ever need, is the girl in front of me, she's much better"_

Tratábamos de seguir la canción, mi canción sobre ella.

-¿Y algo así con el piano? –preguntó Nick, desde su banqueta.

-¡Perfecto! Otra vez.

Ya casi la teníamos. Llevábamos toda la mañana, sin interrupciones. _"Much Better" _ya casi estaba lista, y Nick parecía estar a punto de sacar otra canción en unos momentos. En cada rato que tenía, jugueteaba con las teclas de su piano, tratando de sacar algo en claro… sin éxito. Aunque seguro que no tardaría mucho.

-Chicos, un descanso –dijo mi padre, viendo que ya llevábamos un buen rato sin parar.

Cuando todo el equipo salió del estudio, nos quedamos Kevin, Nick y yo solos.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas toda la mañana toquiteando, Nick? –preguntó Kevin, pellizcando inconscientemente su guitarra.

-¿El qué? –dijo Nick.

-Ese sonidito molesto –aclaré yo –es broma, no es molesto. ¿Es una nueva canción?

-¿Esto? –rápidamente, Nick repitió la melodía, sin titubear. Nosotros asentimos –aún no tengo letra para esto.

-¿Quieres que trabajemos en ella? –preguntó Kev.

-No… creo que tiene que ser un poco personal –nos dijo Nick –veréis, April soñó hace un tiempo con esta melodía...

-¡Y tú quieres ponerle letra! –exclamé. A veces yo mismo me sorprendía por su genialidad.

Nick bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

-Entonces, ¿está claro? Cada uno escribirá una canción para nuestras chicas, y estará en el nuevo álbum –dije.

-¡Pero nadie debe decir nada! –previno Kevin –tiene que ser una sorpresa.

Todos asentimos, conformes. Yo casi tenía la mía: Much Better. Nick tenía que trabajar en la suya… y Kev debía empezar de cero.

-Por cierto, Kevin –pregunté -¿qué sabes de Annette?

-La he llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que acababa de llegar a Nueva York –nos miró a todos, emocionados –va a venir a vivir a Los Ángeles.

Nick y yo nos miramos, completamente en shock.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondiendo ese bombazo? –le pregunté a Kevin.

-Desde ayer. Annette lo ha decidido. Dice que quiere seguir estudiando aquí.

-Eso es genial, Kev –dijo Nick. –Ahora la tendrás más cerca.

El mayor sonreía, pletórico.

-Hablando de chicas… Nick, ¿tú has llamado esta mañana a April? –pregunté.

-No –se quedó helado de repente -¡mierda! ¡Y esta tarde tengo que ir a conocer a su madre! Va a pensar que me he olvidado de eso.

Hurgó en sus vaqueros, buscando su Blackberry para encenderla. Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has llamado a Liz hoy, Joseph? –preguntó.

-Ehh… creo que no –eché un vistazo a mi móvil, en busca de alguna llamada perdida… ¡estaba apagado! –se me ha acabado la batería, perfecto. Kevin, déjame tu móvil, por favor.

-¿Quieres que te deje a mi bebé? –dijo el mayor, haciéndose de rogar –estamos conectados, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Dime, Joseph, ¿me has visto alguna vez sin mi móvil?

Negué con la cabeza. De hecho, era raro ver a Kev sin su teléfono.

-¡Pero es una emergencia! Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario –intenté convencerlo… con éxito. Kevin me tendió el móvil, un poco reacio.

-Trátalo bien –me pidió –y cuando notes que se te recalienta la oreja, cambia de lado.

Un poco extrañado por ese consejo, salí de la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando estuve lejos de oídos curiosos, marqué el número de Lizzie.

-¡Hola! Es usted la ganadora de cincuenta pizzas con queso. ¡Felicidades! ¿a qué dirección debo enviarlas? –dije en cuanto Liz respondió. Oí unas risas.

-¿Cincuenta? –contestó ella –se debe de haber equivocado de número, vaquero, porque con cincuenta pizzas no tengo ni para empezar… ¡Joseph!

-Hola, galleta –le dije, aún sonriendo -¿me has echado de menos?

-Uhm… no mucho la verdad –se calló un momento -¡pues claro que sí! ¿Dónde has estado?

-En el estudio, ya te lo dije.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo van las nuevas canciones? –preguntó, emocionada.

-Bien, pero son alto secreto –dije misterioso –oye, ¿qué tal el día? Tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

-Y yo… -oí unas risas de fondo y a Liz intentando haciéndolas callar.

-¿Con quién estás? –pregunté.

-Es April. Al parecer le hace gracia la cara que pongo al hablar contigo.

-¡Es que es muy graciosa! –gritó April a través del auricular. Intenté contenerme la risa.

-Dile a tu amiga que Nick va a llamarla dentro de poco –dije. –Por cierto, me gustaría poder ver esa cara.

-¿La mía? –preguntó Liz –¡pero si me viste ayer, Joseph!

-No es suficiente. Cuéntame qué tal tu día.

Justo en ese momento, Nick entró en la habitación.

-Joe, dile a April que estaré en su casa esta tarde a las seis –me pidió.

-Liz, perdona, el pesado de mi hermano… dice que le digas a April que irá a su casa esta tarde a las seis. ¿Para qué tienes que ir a su casa, Nicholas? –pregunté extrañado.

-Va a conocer a su madre –dijo Liz, emocionada.

-¡Vaya, eso no me lo habías dicho! –exclamé -¿quieres que te deje mi vieja plancha para el pelo? Por una vez en tu vida tienes que ir arreglado.

Oí un pequeño golpe en la otra parte del teléfono. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-¿Joseph? –dijo Liz –sólo voy a transmitir las palabras de April textualmente. Dice que "como se te ocurra tocarle un solo rizo a Nick, te meterá la plancha por el culo"

-Nicholas –dije yo, algo sorprendido –tienes una novia muy bien educada.

El pequeño me miró extrañado. Créeme Nick, la inocencia es un don. Mejor que no supiera lo que su novia estaba dispuesta a hacerme si le planchaba el pelo.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: se me habían quitado todas las ganas de acercarme a la plancha en, por lo menos, cinco años.

* * *

**Más le vale a Joe alejarse de la plancha... sólo si quiere mantener sus piernas en su lugar... ¬¬ (personalmente, creo que Nick está perfecto con rizos, no sé cómo lo veréis vosotras...)**

**Y bueno.. ¡¡esto era todo por hoy!!**

**he tenido unos pocos días libres y he podido escribir, pero no tenía internet para leer y ponerme al día... aún así, no me doy por vencida: ESTA SEMANA SIN FALTA LEO Y COMENTO VUESTROS FICS!!! :)**

**btw, MILLONES, INFINITAS más una Gracias por los reviews.**

**Sois genialess :D**

**-Vicky.**


	34. CONVERSACIONES IMPORTANTES

**Hoola!! :) estoy intentando ir a capítulo por semana... **

**a ver qué os parece este...**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 34 – CONVERSACIONES IMPORTANTES

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Aún estaba con Liz en el Starbucks, simplemente charlando sobre cosas sin sentido, riéndonos por la conversación telefónica que acababa de tener con Joe. Al parecer, se había asustado con mi amenaza de meterle la plancha en un lugar poco habitual.

-¿Nos quedamos a comer? –preguntó ella. Miré el reloj.

-No puedo, Liz. Tengo que ir a casa y prepararlo todo para cuando venga Nick. Quiero que el ambiente sea de tranquilidad y no de tensión, gracias.

Ella pareció comprenderme y, tras desearme suerte, nos fuimos cada una a su casa. La verdad era que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, mi móvil justo empezó a sonar. Emocionada, rebusqué en mi bolsillo, pensando que sería Nick… pero estaba equivocada. En la pantalla no aparecía su nombre, sino el de Matt. ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente antes? Soltando un gruñido, ignoré su llamada y volví a meterme el móvil en los vaqueros.

-¡Llegas pronto! –exclamó mi madre cuando abrí la puerta. -¿Qué tal hoy en clase?

Empezaba la interpretación. Más me valía ser buena.

-Genial, mamá… ¿puedo hablar contigo y con la abuela un momento, por favor? Es importante.

Su cara cambió de alegría a intriga, pero al parecer, me había tomado en serio.

-Claro. Ve a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación. Te esperamos en la cocina –dijo ella.

Traté de calmarme durante el recorrido hasta mi cuarto, respirando profundamente. Cuando volví a la cocina, allí estaban ellas, sentadas muy quietas, cuchicheando tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

-Veréis –dije, acercándome para sentarme en una silla enfrente suya –esta tarde va a venir alguien a casa.

Ellas se me quedaron mirando, más intrigadas que antes.

-¿Una amiga tuya, cielo? –preguntó mi abuela. Yo bajé un poco la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-No. Un chico –esperé para ver sus reacciones. Al principio, parecieron en shock, pero luego sonrieron las dos, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

-¿Matt? –aventuró mi madre. Torcí el gesto. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era oír ese nombre –ha llamado antes, cariño. Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

-Olvidad a Matt por un segundo –dije yo, un poco malhumorada –el chico que va a venir es MUY especial para mi… ¿lo trataréis bien?

-¿Tienes novio y no nos habías dicho nada? –exclamó mi madre, más emocionada que enfadada. Claro, qué raro que llevara a algún chico a casa.

-Pues… -seguro que me puse roja –mamá, ya lo conoceréis esta tarde… sé que os va a caer bien.

Di un salto y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Tenía que adecentarlo por si a Nick se le ocurría entrar. Por el momento, ya había soltado la bomba. Seguro que se desmayarían cuando vieran que "el chico" era Nick Jonas. Aislada en mis pensamientos, di un respingo cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Matt otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres? –contesté con furia.

-Sólo hablar contigo –dijo él, con voz decidida.

-¿Hablar como la última vez? –pregunté sarcásticamente.

-No, hablar de verdad. Tengo algo que confesarte –murmuró.

-Lo siento, hoy no tengo tiempo –y colgué.

¿Algo que confesarme? ¿Pero qué se había creído? Furiosa, lancé el móvil lejos de mí, deseando que no llamara otra vez.

*******

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Me había quedado dormido y no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. ¡Ya las cuatro! En dos horas tenía que estar en casa de April y ni siquiera me había vestido aún.

-¡Joe! –grité escaleras abajo – ¿has visto mi camisa de cuadros azul?

Como respuesta, sólo escuché unas risitas. Un poco perturbado, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras, queriendo descubrir qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Liz? –dije sorprendido -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has venido?

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de Joe "fingiendo" ver un DVD. ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y Kevin?

-¡Ah, ya te has despertado! –dijo Joe al verme -¿qué tal la siesta, hermanito?

-Bien… ¿dónde está todo el mundo? –pregunté, aún medio ido.

-Mamá, papá y Frankie se han ido al cine y Kevin iba a hacer algo "importante" –contestó. Al ver que le miraba acusador, se apresuró a explicarse –he invitado a Liz a ver un DVD, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no… -me convenía tener a Joseph contento, por si alguna vez necesitaba que me hiciera un favor –y ahora, ¿has visto mi camisa de cuadros azul?

-Creo que está para planchar –contestó, echando un vistazo a un pequeño montón de ropa.

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo –dije exasperado. Me puse a buscar la tabla de planchar, decidido a arreglar de alguna forma mi camisa.

-¿Vas a planchar? –preguntó Joe, un poco sorprendido.

-Sí. A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé hacerlo.

Liz rió por lo bajo, acercándose un poco más a Joe. Al parecer, ya no estaba intimidada por mi presencia.

-Liz, ¿qué tal está April? –pregunté mientras encendía la plancha.

-Histérica –contestó –y enfadada.

Tras esto, se llevó las manos a la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible. Joseph y yo nos quedamos mirándola extrañados.

-¿Enfadada? –dije.

-¡No debería haberlo dicho! –murmuró Liz en voz baja.

-Va, sea lo que sea, escúpelo -le pidió Joe, cogiéndola de la mano. Ella lo miró, con cara de haber metido la pata.

-Es que… ella no quería que vosotros lo supierais –dijo. Estaba empezando a alarmarme.

-Liz, no importa, mantendremos la boca cerrada, pero dilo, por favor –exclamé yo.

-Matt la ha besado esta mañana –lo soltó de carrerilla. Joe y yo nos quedamos con los ojos como platos –sí, pero ha sido él, ella no quería… y luego April estaba enfadada porque el muy imbécil se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ellos estaban hablando para dejar claro que April estaba contigo y que no quería que él estuviera dando vueltas alrededor y… ¿Nick?

Una nebulosa de palabras se cernía sobre mí, sin sentido. Sólo se repetían una y otra vez "Matt la ha besado esta mañana". El muy…

-¿Nicholas? –preguntó mi hermano, sacándome del trance. Levanté la cabeza para ver qué quería –creo que tendrás que llevar otra camisa…

Bajé la vista para ver a qué se refería. ¡Mierda! Acababa de quemarla con la plancha.

-No pasa nada, seguro que tienes alguna otra que sirva –dijo Liz, intentando calmar el ambiente.

-¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Matt? –le pregunté de repente. Ella asintió –dámelo. Voy a tener una pequeña charla con él.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Las seis menos cuarto. Nick estaba al caer. Empecé a dar vueltas, nerviosa por casa, comprobando que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Viene a las seis? –preguntó mi madre, intentando calmarme.

Asentí, volviendo a comprobar la hora en mi móvil. Decidí subir a tumbarme en mi cama, para tratar de relajarme… sin tiempo. De pronto, sonó el timbre.

-¡Es él! –casi volé hacia la puerta. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, abrí la puerta, con cuidado.

-Hola preciosa –dijo Nick, sonriendo. Parecía tranquilo y seguro… pero, ¿podía no estarlo?

Le eché un vistazo rápido: zapatos perfectamente limpios, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y camisa verde lisa. El pelo rizado perfecto, la cadena cayendo sutilmente sobre su pecho…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, al ver que me había quedado un poco embobada mirándole.

-Sí… sí, estoy bien –contesté rápidamente –Quizá no deberías haberte vestido así.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? –dijo preocupado mientras se autoevaluaba.

-No voy a poder reaccionar normalmente porque me has dejado medio descolocada –le expliqué –si me ves babear, haz el favor de avisarme. No quiero que mi madre crea que estoy retrasada o algo por el estilo.

Él se rió suavemente, acercándose para darme un abrazo. Lo cierto era que lo necesitaba, y encontrarme entre sus brazos era la mejor sensación del mundo… desgraciadamente, se apartó rápidamente, colocándose bien la camisa y mirándome para que le diera mi aprobación. Asentí orgullosa.

-Vamos dentro –dije. Él respiró profundamente y me cogió de la mano, reconfortándome.

-Quédate detrás de mí –le pedí. Mi madre y mi abuela estaban en la cocina, fingiendo estar ocupadas con la cena.

-April –dijo mi madre cuando me vio aparecer por la puerta -¿era él?

Yo asentí. Ahora o nunca, me dije.

-Mamá, abuela –traté de sonar decidida –este es Nick –con suavidad, lo atraje hasta la cocina, para que ellas pudieran verlo.

Había previsto su reacción: ojos como platos, parálisis momentánea y mirada nerviosa alrededor de su mano entrelazada con la mía. Lo cierto era que acerté completamente.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Nick educadamente. Ellas seguían paradas, hasta que la primera en reaccionar fue mi abuela.

-Buenas tardes, jovencito –saludó con su voz tan graciosa -¿así que tú eres Nicholas Jonas?

Nick asintió, sonriente. Mi abuela le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

-Encantada de conocerte –dijo ella, apartándose de él. A mi madre parecía costarle más.

-Espera un momento –murmuró, aún trastocada -¿Jonas? ¿Eres el que campa a sus anchas por las paredes de la habitación de mi hija?

Mi cara empezó a ponerse de un color rojo a un nivel alarmante. ¿¿Es que siempre tenía que hacer algo para avergonzarme?? Nick, sin embargo, empezó a reírse, echándome un vistazo de reojo.

-Bueno, nunca he estado en la habitación de su hija, pero sí, supongo que sí… soy yo –dijo divertido. Mi madre volvió a repasarle con la mirada, recuperándose poco a poco.

-¡Ah, bueno! –se acercó a él, sonriente –encantada de conocerte, Nicholas Jonas.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, quizá con demasiada confianza. Luego, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Y, ¿se puede saber qué tipo de relación tenéis? –preguntó mi madre, curiosa.

-Sí, eso quería decirle –empezó Nick. Menos mal que él se encargaba de todo, porque yo estaba casi sin habla -: estoy enamorado de su hija… y de su nieta.

Tanto mi madre como mi abuela encajaron el golpe con elegancia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tierna. Nick se acercó aún más a mí, abrazándome con delicadeza por la cintura. Sin embargo, yo seguía sin poder hablar. ¿Había muerto mi cerebro?

-Por supuesto, quiero que sepan que voy a tratar a April como si fuera mi más preciado regalo. De hecho, lo es… -dijo Nick, mirándome un segundo a los ojos.

Al parecer, mi madre y mi abuela estaban tan idas como yo, procesando cada una de las palabras de Nicholas. ¿Esto era real?

-Ya veo –murmuró mi madre -¿y tú qué dices, April?

No sé ni porqué se molestó en preguntarme. ¿Acaso mi cara no hablaba por sí sola? Me aclaré la garganta para contestarle.

-Mamá, ¿en serio necesitas preguntar eso? –le dije –es Nick, mi sueño. Y ahora es real… no sabes lo afortunada que soy de poder tener esto. Le quiero.

Nick se aferró más fuerte a mi cintura, provocándome un desmayo casi instantáneo. Tenía que mantener la cabeza serena, así que traté de calmarme.

Mi madre y mi abuela intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambas sonreían, así que creí que la cosa iba por buen camino.

-Entonces, recibid nuestra bendición –dijo teatralmente mi abuela. Luego, volvieron a su tarea de hacer la cena.

-Nicholas, ¿te quedas a cenar? –preguntó mi madre.

-Eh, no, lo siento… es que tengo un asunto que resolver ahora luego –se excusó él.

-Está bien, pero no te librarás tan fácilmente de mi –amenazó ella –ya le diré a April que te invite otro día.

Nick y yo sonreímos. Luego, disimuladamente, le cogí de la mano para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a mi cuarto. Nadie dijo nada.

-Creía que iba a desmayarme en un momento u otro –murmuré, dejándome caer en mi cama. Nick cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a mi lado.

-Todo ha ido bien –se tumbó junto a mí, apartándome el pelo de la cara –estás preciosa hoy.

-¿Sólo hoy? –murmuré, radiante de felicidad.

-Hoy especialmente –dijo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro.

Llegó un momento en el que no pude seguir aguantando su mirada, así que cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme. Sin esperármelo, sus labios rozaron mi cara, con un tímido beso. Volví a mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa. Él se había separado ya, mirándome de nuevo.

-Creo que alguien me acaba de besar en una mejilla –murmuré, divertida.

-Pero me he dejado esta –dijo, lanzándose a mi otra mejilla –y este punto –ahora besó mi nariz -, y aquí también –besó mi frente -, y aquí –rozó con sus labios mi cuello -; pero sobretodo…

Ahora fue directo a mis labios, con ternura, abrazándose a mí sobre la cama. Era casi cándido, demasiado perfecto. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, intentando almacenar todo en mi memoria. No quería olvidarlo nunca.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Después de salir del estudio, me dirigí a casa con mis hermanos. Una vez en mi cuarto, a solas, decidí llamar a Annette, a ver qué tal le iba todo por Nueva York.

-¡Kevin! –saludó ella, emocionada al descolgar.

-Hola, Anne –dije -¿cómo estás? Te echo de menos.

-Yo también a ti, Kev –murmuró –pero tengo buenas noticias: ¡he conseguido que mi madre me deje ir a vivir a Los Ángeles!

-¡Eso es genial! –exclamé, feliz. Ahora la tendría muy cerca de mí -¿cuándo vienes?

-Pasado mañana –dijo -¡no puedo esperar a verte!

-Ni yo –contesté, contento -¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir?

-Pues no –murmuró –me quedaré en un hotel hasta que encuentre un piso cerca del centro…

Me quedé callado. Me habría gustado poder haberle pedido que se quedara en mi casa, pero con mis padres… decidí esperar para ver qué podía hacer.

-¿Me avisarás cuando llegues a Los Ángeles para poder ir a recogerte? –le pregunté.

-¡Claro! Quiero que seas mi guía por la ciudad –dijo –Kevin, tengo que dejarte. ¡He de preparar mil cosas!

-Está bien. Hablaremos más tarde. Te quiero, Anne.

-Y yo a ti, Kev –dijo antes de colgar.

No podía permitir que se quedara en un hotel durante tiempo indefinido. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo. Recogí mis cosas y salí de mi cuarto, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Joe estaba aburrido, haciendo zapping desde el sofá, completamente solo.

-Joseph, ¿qué haces? –pregunté, antes de salir de casa.

-Me aburro, y echo de menos a mi galletita –dijo él.

-¿A tu galletita? –pregunté confundido.

-A Liz –explicó. No quería saber porqué la llamaba así.

-Está bien… pues dile que venga a hacerte compañía –a Joe se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó, excitado.

-Yo voy a salir y tardaré un rato en volver, nuestros padres y Frankie no están, y Nicholas está durmiendo como un angelito en su cama. Anda, llama a Liz –le dije, mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Gracias! –gritó él, dando un salto del sofá.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, subí a mi coche, dispuesto a ir a dar una pequeña vuelta. Al atravesar la verja de nuestra casa, me encontré con una nube de paparazzi que rondaban por allí a todas horas. Por suerte para nosotros, no podían atravesar esa puerta, y todo lo que hacíamos dentro era asunto nuestro.

-¿Hola? –pregunté, mientras hablaba por teléfono –verá, estoy interesado en una casa que vi el otro día cerca del centro. ¿Podríamos reunirnos dentro de 10 minutos para verla?

La cuestión era esta: iba a buscar la casa perfecta para Annette, y la iba a dejar preparada para cuando viniera. Sería una pequeña sorpresa.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

Tras despedirme de April y de su familia, subí a mi Mustang, preparado para ir al sitio en el que había quedado con Matt. Había hablado con él antes de salir de casa, y habíamos quedado en vernos para hablar. Tenía que arreglar ese asunto como fuera.

Cuando llegué al parque de Pasadena, aparqué, esperándolo dentro. Por fin, apareció por el final de la calle y entró en mi coche.

-Matt, gracias por venir –le dije, educadamente cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-He venido porque prácticamente me has obligado, que si no, no vengo –contestó él. Exasperado, suspiré, tratando de coger fuerzas.

-Mira, quiero ir directamente al grano…

-Quieres saber si me gusta tu chica, ¿no? –preguntó Matt, con sonrisa irónica.

-Ehh… pues sí –admití, sorprendido. ¿Tan fácil de leer era?

-Verás, lo que ella y yo tuvimos fue hace mucho tiempo, pero significó mucho para mí –explicó él.

-¿Crees que a mí no me importa lo que tenemos? –le pregunté, un poco borde.

-April es maravillosa, ¿verdad?

-Sí que lo es –murmuré, quedándome un rato callado. Luego, di un respingo –pero la cuestión es, ¿te gusta o no?

Matt se rió, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-No me puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo. Dos tíos normales se pegarían a puñetazos por una chica –dijo él, animado.

-No creas que no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –traté de ser intimidante.

-Vale, tranquilo Rambo –Matt se apartó un poco de mi, levantando sus manos –no quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que perdería? –pregunté.

-No, es sólo que no tendría razones para hacerlo –se excusó. Empecé a cansarme.

-¿Te gusta April o no?

-Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga –dijo –de hecho, es mi única amiga ahora…

-¿Lo reconoces? ¿Has estado todo este tiempo intentando quitármela? Sé lo del beso de hoy –solté de golpe.

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? –preguntó él, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿De qué? –este tipo empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

-¡Ella está enamorada de ti! Lo está desde antes de conocerte –explicó.

-Lo sé –admití –y yo sé que ella es a la que estaba buscando…

-Al besarla hoy, me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que nosotros pudimos tener, ya no existe –dijo Matt. Se me quedó mirando con ojos indescriptibles, y, de pronto, me dio un beso rápido.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté, descolocado.

-No es April la que me gustaba, sino tú –confesó Matt. Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Esto es muy raro, ¿lo dices en serio? –aún estaba en shock.

-Nick, eres el chico más perfecto que he visto en mi vida –dijo Matt -¿Sabes por qué corté con April? Porque me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de un chico… de ti.

Esto no me cuadraba. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío y no sabía si creerme sus palabras o no.

-¿Sabe ella todo esto? –pregunté.

-No… he intentado decírselo, pero está enfadada después de que la besara.

-Y si eres gay, ¿por qué la has besado hoy?

-Trataba de comprobar algo. Necesitaba estar seguro de que ya no siento nada por ella… de hecho, se me ha hecho raro besar a una chica –él siguió, dispuesto a contármelo todo –April empezó a ser fan vuestra cuando estaba conmigo… yo le regalé vuestro primer CD. Y claro, por entonces a mí me gustaban las chicas y nunca me había fijado en un chico… pero cuando ella empezó a hablarme de ti, a obligarme a ver videos tuyos y todo eso… digamos que acabé totalmente enamorado de ti, a pesar de saber que no te podría tener nunca.

Estaba siendo muy raro y surrealista. Seguí tratando de digerir sus palabras.

-Eh… pero Matt, a mi me gustan las chicas –intenté aclarar.

-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes –se lamentó él –sabía que no iba a ocurrir nunca, pero soñaba contigo todos los días… y al final, April y yo lo dejamos. Me inventé que había estado con otra chica mientras, y mi mejor amigo se lo dijo cuando me fui.

-Entonces, ¿nadie sabe que eres gay? –pregunté.

-No… y la verdad, es que no quiero, de momento.

-Está bien, mantendré la boca cerrada.

-¿Sí? –preguntó él, más animado –ahora sólo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros no sean bruscas. Me hizo mucha ilusión conocerte, casi me desmayo.

-Créeme, no soy para tanto –dije, avergonzado.

-Eres demasiado modesto –contestó Matt –si es verdad todo lo que me contó April de ti, eres el mejor de la historia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿te contó cosas de mi? –pregunté, curioso -¿Cómo qué?

-No te lo puedo contar, es secreto de amiga –dijo él, riéndose.

-Bien, no me la cuentes… pero si lo haces, puede que te presente a Joe y a Kevin algún día, ¿qué me dices? –intenté chantajearle. Él se lo pensó.

-Está bien, sólo una cosa: le encanta cuando llevas camisetas blancas de manga corta –dijo.

-Vale –sonreí. Ya sabía algo más –cumpliré mi palabra. Pero, creo que deberías decírselo a April… que te gustan los chicos, digo.

-Sí, ahora mismo pensaba ir a su casa a contárselo –me dijo –oye, ¿y no habrá alguno del mundillo de famosos que sea gay y me puedas presentar?

-De hecho, hay uno… pero tampoco quiere que se sepa –contesté.

-¡Ay dios mío! Es Zac Efron, ¿a que sí? –preguntó, histérico.

-No, no es él –le dije, riéndome.

-Entonces, Jesse McCartney –trató de acertar.

-No te puedo decir quién es, no lo intentes –mi Blackberry empezó a sonar –es Joe, tengo que contestar…

-¡Sí, claro! –dijo Matt, ahogándose de la emoción.

-Ya voy, no creo que tarde –le dije a Joe. Luego colgué –Matt, tengo que irme. Me esperan en casa.

-Está bien –dijo él, triste. Se bajó del coche, saludando con la mano mientras yo arrancaba el coche -¡Chaíto!

-Hasta luego –me despedí.

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto… Matt, mi gran preocupación, era gay. Y encima, su enamorado era yo. ¿Podía haber algo más surrealista? Por lo menos, no iba detrás de April. Aunque, aún así, no me parecía nada bien lo que le hizo. Ella se había sentido muy mal durante bastante tiempo y todo por su culpa.

De todas formas, ahora las cosas se arreglaban, y él me había dicho que hablaría con ella sobre eso. Subí el volumen de la música, cantando a pleno pulmón mientras me dirigía a casa.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Cuando Nick se fue, volví corriendo a mi cuarto, tratando de evitar a las fuerzas interrogadoras, o sea, mamá y la abuela. Lo conseguí.

Me tumbé en mi cama. Nicholas Jonas había estado tumbado justo en ella hacía unos minutos. Respiré profundamente, intentando reconocer su olor en la almohada… ¡¡algo se había quedado!!

-April, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó mi madre, desde la otra parte de la puerta.

-Sí, claro –dije, incorporándome en la cama. Mamá se acercó, sentándose a mi lado.

-Así que Nicholas Jonas, ¿eh? –dijo, aún incrédula. Yo asentí, sonriente.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –le pregunté.

-Es… perfecto –dijo, mientras me acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo –Estás creciendo tan rápido…

Decidí quedarme callada en vez de protestar. Mi madre había reconocido que Nick era perfecto, y eso era todo un logro.

-Por cierto, ¿y Liam? –me acababa de dar cuenta de que mi hermano pequeño no estaba en casa.

-Se quedaba a dormir en casa de un amigo –explicó mi madre.

-Ah, vale –dije –creo que se puede llevar bien con Frankie, el hermano pequeño de Nick.

Mamá sonrió, con ojos tiernos. Luego, suspiró, saliendo lentamente de mi habitación. Tenía que aceptar que su niña ya no lo era tanto…

De pronto, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Matt de nuevo. Contesté, dispuesta a no dejar que me arruinara el día.

-April… tengo que hablar contigo –dijo en cuanto descolgué.

-Lo siento, el móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura –repliqué mecánicamente.

-Va, no seas así –trató de hacerme entrar en razón –es importante. ¿Voy a tu casa o te lo digo por teléfono?

-No quiero verte ni en pintura –dije, sutilmente.

-Está bien, entonces por teléfono… tu novio me ha besado.

* * *

**Como diría una amiga mía.... EHEEE!! O_O qué vil y retorcido es Matt, no? y Joe y su galletita?? ^^ Alguien duda que Kev es el novio perfecto? :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado!! tengo noticias: ****He decidido que dentro de poco... este fic terminará.**

**Pero la buena noticia es... que habrá segunda temporada. :)**

**_En fin, esto es todo por hoy. MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Significan muchísimo para mi... sois perfectas!_**

**-V.**


	35. DISTANCIA DE SEGURIDAD

**¡¡Hola a todas!! sé que he tardado un poco más, pero tengo excusa: universidad.**

**Así que, cerraré la bocota y os dejaré leer :)**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 35 – DISTANCIA DE SEGURIDAD

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Está bien, entonces por teléfono… tu novio me ha besado –dijo Matt.

-¿Qué? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Lo que oyes.

¿Estaba tomándome por tonta? ¿Cómo iba Nick a besar a Matt, a un chico? Empecé a reírme histérica.

-Matt, ¿qué te has tomado? –pregunté entre carcajadas.

-Nada, y te lo digo en serio. Tu novio, Nick Jonas me ha dado un beso –explicó.

-No soy imbécil, Matt. Sé que te lo estás inventando… creía que me conocías un poco más –dije, secamente. Oí que él se empezaba a reír.

-Está bien… sólo quería probar a ver si te lo creías –dijo Matt. Ahora sí que era yo la que no entendía nada.

-¿A qué viene esto? –pregunté.

-Verás, hace un rato que he quedado con tu novio –dijo él. ¿¿Esos dos habían quedado sin yo saberlo??

-¿Qué le has hecho? –pregunté alarmada –Matt, eres un bestia y Nick es demasiado bueno… ¿qué le has hecho? ¿No os habréis pegado o algo así?

Sólo la imagen de Nick en el suelo o con un ojo morado me asustaba demasiado. Si bien era cierto que los brazos de Nick eran imponentes, nunca le había visto señal de agresividad. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Matt.

-No, tranquila. Ha sido una charla civilizada –trató de calmarme Matt.

-Pero, ¿por qué habéis quedado? –pregunté yo, aún preocupada.

-Él me ha llamado –fruncí el ceño, cada vez más curiosa –quería hablar conmigo… sobre ti y el beso que te he dado esta mañana.

Perfecto. Genial.

-¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado? –le metí prisa a Matt para que se explicara.

-Verás, April –empezó él –no he sido del todo sincero contigo este tiempo...

-¿No me digas? –pregunté sarcásticamente. De él ya me podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-He vuelto a la ciudad para comprobar una cosa que me estaba matando por dentro… tenía que estar seguro de que no me equivocaba al… al… al enamorarme de un chico.

Lo soltó de golpe, o al menos así lo noté yo. ¿Había dicho de un _chico_?

-Matt… explícate –la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Me fui de aquí porque sentía que te estaba haciendo daño –dijo él.

-Me lo hiciste cuando te fuiste, no mientras estabas a mi lado.

-Pero no estaba siendo sincero contigo y tampoco conmigo mismo –hizo una pausa, cogiendo aire –April, soy gay… y me di cuenta cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –balbuceé.

-No es por ti… eso está claro. Me enamoré de un chico… de Nick.

-¿¿Nick Jonas?? –pregunté, sobresaltada.

-Exacto –admitió –imagínate mi cara al ver que tu _"Jack"_ era él. En serio, creí que me iba a desmayar.

-Pero, aún no me has explicado de qué habéis hablado Nick y tú hoy…

-Él me llamó porque estaba preocupado. Quería estar seguro de que no intentaba arrebatarte de sus brazos o algo así –aclaró Matt -. Aprilita, tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo.

-No sabes cómo lo sé… sigue.

-Pues nada, el pobre estaba dispuesto a pegarse conmigo y todo… pero en un impulso más bien tonto, le he besado –paró de hablar, como esperando mi reacción. Yo había dejado de respirar –por supuesto, él se apartó enseguida. Pero entiéndeme, era la única forma de que me creyera.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo –de hecho, era cierto. No me preocupaba la _competencia_ masculina.

-En fin, que después de dejarme bien claro que le gustan las chicas, en concreto tú, hemos quedado en que me presentará a Joe y a Kev. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –exclamó, emocionado.

-Entonces, ¿no es verdad que me engañaste con otra? –pregunté, tratando de aclararme las ideas.

-No. Nunca hubo otra… porque dudo mucho que consideres a Nick como "la otra", ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamé. Me quedé un rato en silencio. Si lo pensaba bien, todo esto tenía mucha gracia.

-April, has sido y eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca… y la segunda en saber que soy gay. ¿Por qué no puede volver a ser todo como antes? –preguntó.

-Sí… supongo que ahora que todo se ha aclarado no hay problema… -titubeé. –Sólo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que sea –sonaba alegre y a la vez aliviado.

-No te vas a volver a acercar a los labios de mi novio, o por lo contrario yo misma me encargaré de que lo próximo que beses sea el culo de un mandril. ¿Entendido?

Él rompió a reírse a carcajadas, tardando un rato en calmarse.

-Tranquila, nunca más. Aunque… si él se insinúa, tendré que darle lo que se merece –dijo Matt, tratando de ponerme nerviosa. Sin embargo, sólo conseguí reírme.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando por teléfono, a pesar de que se hacía tarde y al día siguiente teníamos clase. Pero en ese momento no me importaba, porque había recuperado a mi mejor amigo, que encima, era gay, mi ex novio gay. ¿Cómo de raro era eso?

Por fin, sobre la una de la madrugada, colgamos, quedando en seguir hablando al día siguiente. Antes de irme a dormir, busqué su número y llamé, rezando para no despertarle… sin suerte.

-¿Di-diga? –murmuró Nick con voz ronca. Sentí el impulso de colgar, dejar que siguiera durmiendo, pero no lo hice.

-Perdona, Nicholas… te he despertado –dije yo, tratando de disculparme.

-No, tranquila… no pasa nada –contestó él, intentando sonar despejado -¿pasa algo? ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

-Necesitaba oír tu voz –murmuré, algo avergonzada –no sé cómo te ha ido el resto de la noche.

-No ha ido mal del todo –dijo Nick. Yo mientras, me recosté en la cama, apretando el teléfono a mi oído, como si así fuera a tenerlo más cerca.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo hoy –le dije. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-¿De qué? –preguntó él, tratando de contener un bostezo.

-De que te quiero. Mucho. Quizá demasiado –murmuré. Él se mantuvo callado –supongo que piensas que estoy loca… o que soy una obsesa…

-No –dijo Nick. –Si pensara eso, los dos seríamos unos locos obsesos. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí… como por ejemplo, besar a un chico –solté. Oí un resoplido.

-¿Has hablado con Matt? –preguntó –yo no he sido, se me ha lanzado él… no he podido hacer nada para contenerlo…

-Tranquilo –murmuré –todo está aclarado. Sólo espero que con las fans seas un poco más inalcanzable que con Matt, porque si no, sí que tendremos un problema…

-¿Estás celosa de un chico? –preguntó.

-Estoy celosa hasta de las sábanas que te cubren ahora mismo.

-Exagerada… -dijo Nick riéndose.

En algún momento debimos quedarnos dormidos, porque a la mañana siguiente me desperté con el móvil casi incrustado a mi oreja, sin batería. Sin embargo, sonreí. Iba a ser un día tremendamente bueno.

Cuando llegué al colegio, Liz no apareció, y ni siquiera se molestó en enviarme un mensaje. Me preguntaba dónde estaría…

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Oír a Joe gritándome "¡Galletitaaa!" nada más descolgar el teléfono, no debía ser bueno para mi salud. Era por la tarde, y al parecer, el pobrecito se aburría en casa solo.

-Nick está durmiendo y los demás no están en casa… ¿vienes a hacerme compañía? –preguntó.

Y, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? En menos de quince minutos me planté en su casa, deseando lanzarme a sus brazos… pero él se me adelantó.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, preciosa –dijo nada más verme.

-Lo mismo digo, precioso –intenté hacerme la graciosa, pero no me salía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el sofá, "viendo" un DVD, cuando de repente Nick irrumpió en el salón. Al parecer, dispuesto a planchar su camisa. Yo sabía que no debía haberlo mencionado, pero se me escapó lo del beso de April y Matt. Así que, después de pedirme el número de teléfono de él, Nick agarró sus cosas y desapareció de la casa.

-Soy una bocazas –le dije a Joe, cuando nos quedamos solos.

-¿Por qué?

-April va a asesinarme. No quería que Nick se enterara del beso de Matt –le expliqué.

-¿Le gustó? –preguntó intrigado Joe.

-¡¡Qué va!! ¡Le repugnó! En serio, sólo le faltó lavarse los dientes después de aquello… estaba enfurecida.

-Entonces, tranquila. Nick sabrá qué hacer. Siempre lo sabe –trató de calmarme Joe… con éxito.

Y es que, estando con él sólo podía preocuparme por sus ojos, por sus pestañas, sus labios, sus brazos alrededor de mí… Lo de ver una película no estaba funcionando.

-Me parece que no estás prestando atención a la película –murmuré, incorporándome en el sofá.

-¿Acaso tú sí? –respondió. Me había pillado...

-La verdad es que no –contesté. Él dio un salto, cogiendo el mando y apagando la televisión -¿Qué haces?

-Si ninguno de los dos está atento, supongo que tendremos que encontrar otra cosa que hacer, ¿no? –dijo, tendiéndome la mano para levantarme del sofá.

-Supongo… -murmuré, siguiéndole.

-Se me ocurre algo –dijo, sonriente –voy a hacerte un tour por la casa Jonas… ¿te apetece?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin demasiadas fuerzas para emitir sonido alguno. Al decir "tour" mi mente directamente lo relacionó con "habitación de Joe", lo cual no ayudaba a calmarme.

-Venga, sígueme –dijo él. Yo le obedecí

Lo primero que vimos fue la cocina.

-Vaya, esto es gigante –murmuré.

-A mamá le gusta cocinar –se encogió de hombros Joe. Yo me acerqué al bote de galletas.

-Está vacío… -murmuré, sacudiéndolo delante de su cara.

-Con una galleta ya tengo suficiente –dijo él, acercándose a mí.

¿Allí, en su cocina? Sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento, y no era esa la imagen que quería que se llevaran de mí. Traté de apartar a Joe.

-Joseph… tus padres van a llegar dentro de poco… -dije.

-Es cierto –se apartó, frustrado.

-Tendremos que establecer una distancia de seguridad –propuse. Mantenerlo alejado era la única forma de evitar atacarle.

-¿Distancia de seguridad? ¿Tan irresistible soy? –murmuró, sonriendo.

-¡Calla! –dije, sonrojada –Joseph, es en serio. ¿Quieres que tus padres piensen que soy una pervertida que sólo quiere que la beses?

-¿Es eso cierto? –insistió él. Mi cara ardía, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Mantente… alejado –murmuré. Joe se rió, levantando las manos en el aire, haciéndose el inocente.

-Está bien, galletita tonta –dijo –no me acercaré a ti…

-Más te vale –le advertí. Pero me fiaba muy poco de él, así que se me ocurrió una idea –Joseph, vamos a hacer algo: la distancia de seguridad será de 3 pasos, y el primero que la rompa tendrá que… ¡invitar al otro a cenar!

Joe sonrió, como si ya hubiera ganado.

-Me parece bien. Pero que sepas que nunca pierdo una apuesta –dijo.

-Eso ya lo veremos –le provoqué. Ya había descubierto mi nuevo juego para el día: intentaría hacerlo caer.

Justo en ese momento, oímos el ruido de la puerta, seguido de un correteo. Sus padres y Frankie habían llegado. Salimos los dos, distanciados reglamentariamente.

-Buenas tardes –saludé avergonzada cuando vi a Denisse y a Frankie. Al parecer, el padre no estaba.

La señora Jonas levantó la cabeza, mirándome sorprendida. Luego, sonrió.

-Hola, Liz –dijo -¡qué sorpresa verte!

-La he invitado a venir… espero que no importe –le informó Joe.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó ella. Frankie vino corriendo hacia mi.

-Hola Liz, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó educadamente.

-Genial, Frank. ¿Y tú qué tal? –contesté.

-Muy bien… hemos ido a por unos helados –me dijo.

-Sí, y ahora, te toca darte un buen baño –le ordenó su madre -. Mira cómo te has puesto con el helado…

Al parecer, a Frankie se le había caído encima la bola de helado de chocolate que había pedido y ahora estaba completamente sucio.

-Está bien –se quejó el pequeño, encaminándose a las escaleras.

-Liz, cariño, ¿te quedas a cenar? –me preguntó Denisse.

-Verá, no quiero ser una molestia… -murmuré.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo seas? –exclamó ella –Te quedas a cenar, y no hay más que hablar.

-Está bien, pero tendré que decírselo a mis padres.

-Como quieras –dijo. Luego, se puso a recoger un poco las cosas del salón –id a hacer vuestras cosas, yo os avisaré cuando todo esté listo. Por cierto Joseph, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?

-Kevin salió a mirar algo… no estoy seguro de qué, y Nick está en casa de April –contestó Joe.

-Es cierto, hoy iba a conocer a su madre, ¿no? –preguntó Denisse.

-Sí, y no sabes lo histérico que estaba –dijo Joe, riéndose –ha quemado su camisa intentando plancharla.

Denisse cogió el trozo de tela quemado, encima de la tabla de planchar, mirándola apenada.

-Vaya, esta era una de sus favoritas –murmuró.

-No os preocupéis, estoy segura de que le estará yendo bien –dije, tratando de calmarlos -. La madre de April es muy simpática… y si su abuela está con ellos, seguro que la apoya…

-Eso espero –dijo Denisse.

-Claro que sí –la calmé -, Nicholas es perfecto, señora Jonas, y April le quiere muchísimo.

-Él también a ella, cielo –dijo ella, sonriendo. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando Joe y yo nos quedamos solos, él me miró con reproche, aún a distancia.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté alarmada. Él levantó una ceja.

-Así que "Nicholas es perfecto", ¿no? –dijo, imitando mi voz. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí que lo es –afirmé, levantando la voz.

-Entonces, ¿te has equivocado de hermano? –preguntó, aún celoso. Yo me reí, divertida por la situación.

-No seas tonto, Joseph –le dije –estoy exactamente con quien quiero estar.

Él giró la cabeza, sin estar convencido del todo, aún ofendido.

-En realidad, no te lo mereces, pero voy a enseñarte el resto de la casa –murmuró. Yo le seguí, dispuesta a poner el plan de "hacer fallar a Joe en su apuesta" de nuevo.

Entramos en una sala en la que estaban los instrumentos: un piano, incontables guitarras, una batería, el equipo informático... y la pandereta de Joe.

-Así que os recluís aquí a hacer ruido cuando tenéis tiempo, ¿no? –comenté –vuestros padres deben de estar encantados…

-Está insonorizado, para no molestar a nadie –me informó.

-¿Insonorizado? Eso es como aislado, ¿no? –pregunté. Él asintió –ya decía yo que hacía calor aquí…

Con teatralidad, me quité la chaqueta, quedándome en tirantes. Joe levantó la cabeza, observándome con atención. Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro: iba a ser muy fácil hacerlo fallar… y me tendría que invitar a cenar.

-Eh… ¿te apetece probar el micrófono? –dijo, encaminándose a la otra parte del estudio, detrás del cristal –ponte los cascos para poder oírme.

Cerró la puerta, mientras yo me cubría los oídos y me acercaba al micro. Segunda parte del plan en marcha.

-¿Quieres cantar algo para mí? –oí la voz de Joe por los auriculares.

-Se supone que el experto eres tú –susurré al micro -¿tienes alguna proposición?

-Unas cuantas... –dijo él, sonriendo misterioso. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Me refiero a canciones, Joseph.

-¡Ah, sí, claro! –murmuró –lo dejo a tu libre elección.

Estrujándome el cerebro, pensando en algo para que Joe sintiera el irremediable deseo de venir hasta mi, romper la distancia de seguridad… no podía cantar delante de él. Al menos no sin hacer el ridículo…

-Joe, no puedo cantar –confesé, mirándole a través del cristal.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó. Esta era la mía.

-Porque no podría concentrarme contigo mirándome desde ahí detrás.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo él, algo escéptico –creía que el "perfecto" era Nick…

-Puede que sea perfecto, pero él no me gusta tanto como tú –dije, seductora. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, ya, claro –dijo, sin creerme.

-En serio, Joe –contesté –cuando le veo a él no siento el irremediable impulso de arrancarle la camiseta, pero cuando te veo a ti, sí.

Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, aún a pesar de estar bastante lejos. Joe pareció alarmarse, porque también mantuvo la mirada.

-No puedes decir esas cosas pretendiendo que me quede aquí parado –escuché a través de los auriculares.

-Sólo digo la verdad –me encogí de hombros. Casi lo tenía.

-Pues no lo hagas, al menos no mientras tengamos una apuesta de por medio –dijo. Luego, desconectó su micro, haciendo que dejara de oír su voz. Debía volver al ataque, así que hablé, segura de que él me escuchaba.

-¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer? –pregunté. Él me miró interesado desde su posición –ver tu habitación.

Le miré desafiante, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No… podemos ir allí –murmuró, volviendo a conectar su micro.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular? –pregunté, curiosa.

-Sería demasiado peligroso…

-¿Peligroso para quién?

-Para ambos… aquí por lo menos el cristal me impide que salte sobre ti –reconoció –y en mi habitación, las cosas serían demasiado fáciles.

-Pero, ¿y si yo quiero que saltes sobre mi? –pregunté, sonriente.

-Te olvidas de la distancia de seguridad –murmuró.

-Ya veo… así que, ¿dejas de ser un seductor por culpa de una estúpida distancia?

-Yo sigo siendo un seductor –dijo él, altivo. Sonreí. Sólo me faltaba un poco más.

-Allá tú si quieres quedarte en tu parte del estudio –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Luego me di la vuelta, dispuesta a interpretar el siguiente acto -. Cada vez hace más calor aquí dentro…

Me estiré, desperezándome. Luego, de espaldas a él, me recogí el pelo, dejando mi cuello al aire, sin demasiado valor para girarme a comprobar si estaba funcionando el plan. Intentando parecer inocente, me dirigí a la pandereta de Joe, cogiéndola para probarla, y así aproveché para mirar hacia el cristal. Él no estaba.

-¿Joe? –le busqué con la mirada. No podía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Di media vuelta para colocar la pandereta en su lugar, de nuevo, preocupada por saber dónde se habría ido, pero algo me sobresaltó.

-¿No esperarías que me quedara tan tranquilo en esa parte mientras que tú te insinuabas de esa forma, verdad? –susurró Joe a mi oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No le había sentido llegar hasta ahí.

-Joseph, has roto la distancia de seguridad –murmuré, sonriente.

-¿A quién le importa eso? –dijo él, colocando su mano en mi cintura. Luego, dio un breve y suave beso en mi cuello.

-A… a mi –tartamudeé –eso significa que me he ganado una cena contigo.

-Una cena, y dos… y quizá tres –dijo él, sin parar de besarme. Traté de contenerme, pero nunca lo conseguía con él. ¡Era imposible!

-No deberías hacer esto –murmuré.

-¿Quién es el seductor ahora? –preguntó.

-Tú, desde luego –admití. Él sonrió, triunfante.

Seguí besándole, abrazándome a él, haciendo que cayéramos los dos en el sofá que había allí, muy oportunamente.

-¿A qué te recuerda esto? –murmuró Joe, sonriendo.

-Eh… no sé… -traté de hacerme la tonta.

-Sí que lo sabes –dijo él, divertido –camerino, en aquel concierto.

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! –exclamé sonrojada. Él siguió besándome.

-Joe… ¿y si entra tu madre? –pregunté, alarmada.

-He cerrado con llave, tranquila –siguió a lo suyo.

-No… puedes… seguir –murmuré, demasiado ida.

-¿Por qué no? –levantó la cabeza.

-Tu anillo… -comenté.

-Ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre eso. He encontrado a la persona que quiero, y esto es una realidad. Tiene que pasar, Liz –dijo –aunque claro, sólo si tú quieres.

-¡Claro que quiero! –exclamé.

-Entonces, déjate llevar.

Eso era muy fácil, sobre todo tratándose de él. Dejarse llevar era lo mejor que se me ocurría en esos momentos…

-¿Quién ha cerrado el estudio? –exclamó una voz, al otro lado de la puerta. De un empujón, tiré a Joe del sofá, que cayó sobre el suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ay! –murmuró él. Yo miré asustada la puerta -siempre acabo en el suelo...

-¿Joe? –dijo el que estaba al otro lado -¡ábreme!

-Es Nick –me informó Joseph, desde el suelo. Se levantó, arreglando un poco su ropa, tratando de adecentarse –¡ahora te abro, Nicholas!

De un salto, me levanté, alisando mi vestido y arreglando mi pelo, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarme. Respiré profundamente. ¿Es que nunca nadie nos iba a dejar llegar hasta el final?

Cuando Joe le abrió la puerta a Nick, este pareció contento, pero a la vez un poco malhumorado por que su hermano hubiera tardado tanto.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo? –preguntó, extrañado. Mi cara se puso roja a una velocidad alarmante.

-Nada que te interese, enano –contestó Joe, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en casa de April? –pregunté yo, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¡Perfectamente! –exclamó él, sonriente de nuevo. Luego, se puso a contarnos algunos detalles, emocionado. Había funcionado el intentar distraerle.

Al parecer, era mi día de suerte. Joe había fallado al intentar mantener la "distancia de seguridad" y, me esperaba una cena con él, privada… quizá otro día.

* * *

**¡Esto es todo por hoy! He cumplido mi sueño de escribir con un vaso de cappuccino en la mesa, sentada en un sofá del Starbucks, a solas. Todo tenía su gracia hasta que medio capítulo se me borró de repente, sin más. Suerte que lo he podido reconstruír...**

**En fin, para las que odiaban a Matt... bueno, tenéis que reconocer que el chico no es tan malo, después de todo.**

**Para las interesadas en Galletita y Joe, ¿os gustan sus juegos? sé que la mayoría (o todas?) queríais que llegaran hasta el final... sólo trato de encontrar el momento más adecuado (tanto para Liz&Joe como para April&Nick y Anne&Kev)**

**Por si no lo sabíais, sois geniales, con vuestros estupendos y tronchantes reviews. Me encanta leerlos, de verdad!**

**Creo que esto es todo por hoy... ah, no!! el miércoles tengo mi primer examen universitario... DESEADME SUERTE!!**

**gracias gracias gracias por pulsar el botón Review y tomarte tu tiempo en comentar.**

**-Vicky.**


	36. DECISIONES

**y sin más dilación (y porque esta semana he escrito más que en toda mi vida)**

**nuevo capítulo!! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36 – DECISIONES**

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Había faltado poco para que pasara lo que tenía que pasar en el estudio, con Liz. Cuando estaba con ella no me podía contener y, además, sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito para ganar la cena conmigo. De alguna manera, seguía sintiéndose insegura respecto a mis sentimientos por ella… y yo ya lo tenía claro, ¿no? Sacudí la cabeza, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que sí. Además, no había nada de malo en tener dudas… ¡¡pero yo no las tenía!! Eché un vistazo a Liz, que estaba sentada enfrente mía, cenando tranquilamente.

-¡Esto está muy bueno, señora Jonas! –dijo ella, tras probar la comida. Mi madre sonrió, dándole las gracias.

Los pasos importantes ya estaban dados: mis padres la conocían, las fans sabían que existía y ahora mismo, ella estaba cenando con mi familia. Eso significa que una relación va en serio, ¿no? Miré a Nicholas, que parecía demasiado concentrado en su plato de cena. Al parecer, todo le había ido bien con la madre de April… pero había algo más que no nos había contado. Decidí guardarme las preguntas para otro momento.

Kevin había vuelto de su "misión secreta" sin querer decirnos nada de lo que había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano conseguiría sacárselo. Parecía emocionado, sonriente y hablaba más de la cuenta (si eso es posible).

-Kevin, cariño, ¿cuándo viene Anne a Los Ángeles? –preguntó mi madre, dándole tema de conversación

-Seguramente pasado mañana –contestó él. Se le veía emocionado, con los ojos brillantes.

-Y, ¿dónde va a vivir? –preguntó mi padre, en la otra punta de la mesa.

-Bueno, eso os quería comentar… -empezó Kev. Los ojos de todos se clavaron en él, ansiosos por saber qué era lo que tenía pensado en su loca cabecita –esta tarde he estado mirando una casa, no muy lejos de aquí, y he pensado en alquilarla para ella… si os parece bien.

Afirmé brevemente la cabeza, dando mi consentimiento. Algo así me imaginaba… seguí comiendo, mientras que los demás seguían mirándole. Nick sonrió, asintiendo también, Liz se le quedó mirando, boquiabierta. Estaba claro que ella no sabía lo detallista que era Kev cuando se enamoraba… sin embargo, mi madre y mi padre se le quedaron mirando un rato, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Una casa? –preguntó mamá, algo confundida –pero, ¿no piensas irte de aquí, verdad?

Mi hermano mayor le decía a mi madre que iba a comprar una casa para su novia en la que, seguramente, se pasarían el día haciendo cochinadas, y lo único que le preocupaba a ella era que su pequeño hijo abandonara el nido materno.

-Mamá, somos una familia, y Kev estará aquí hasta que tenga arrugas por todas partes, hasta en el cogote –dije yo, tratando de calmarla. Mi hermano mayor me lanzó una mirada fulminante, mientras que Nick y Frankie se reían. Liz trataba de contener la risa como podía.

-Cariño, es sólo que… no sé, creo que hasta que… bueno, hasta que te cases… -comentó mi madre.

-Esa casa es sólo para ella, mamá –dijo Kev. –Por supuesto que iré a visitarla, o ella se pasará por aquí, pero yo no tengo planes de mudarme. Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

Levantó su mano izquierda, enseñando su anillo. Contuve un sonido de reprobación, mientras que Nick hundía su cabeza en el plato, tratando de pasar desapercibido. ¡El muy hipócrita! Los tres sabíamos que todos habíamos tenido impulsos… sobretodo él. Empecé a preguntarme si Kev nos estaba ocultando algo, porque antes de estar con Anne, se le veía raro. En realidad, Nick y yo sospechábamos que había tenido una novia, pero no nos había dicho nada.

Mi madre asintió brevemente, suspirando aliviada. Consideré que era hora de cambiar de tema, porque el ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso.

-Entonces, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la entrega de premios la semana que viene? –pregunté, a nadie en particular. Luego miré a Liz, que había levantado la cabeza de repente.

-Tenemos que ir de compras –murmuró Nick. El perfecto Nick. Tenía que ir siempre impecable a cualquier sitio.

-Es cierto, sospecho que las chicas van a hacer un despliegue increíble –dijo Kev.

-Algo así –comentó Liz, sonriendo misteriosa. Me pregunté qué tenía pensado.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, cada uno se inventó una excusa para irse pronto a la cama, incluso mis padres, pero yo quería pasar más rato con Liz, así que les dije a todos que ella y yo nos encargaríamos de fregar los platos. Galletita me miró, un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, poniéndose de ese color rojo que tanto me gustaba.

-Joe, es tarde… quizá debería irme a casa –murmuró cuando nos quedamos solos en la cocina.

-¿Te quieres librar de tener que fregar los platos? –le dije, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no se fuera.

-No, para nada –se acercó al fregadero, abriendo el grifo –venga, compañero, ¡pásame un plato!

Creamos un tándem imbatible, acabándolo todo en muy poco tiempo. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaban al ir pasándonos los platos, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago, como si fueran mini descargas eléctricas. Estaba seguro de que nunca me había pasado aquello con otra chica, nunca en toda mi vida... ¿significaba eso que ella era la única, la adecuada, la ideal y perfecta para mí?

-No sé cómo estar seguro… -murmuré cuando acabamos, mientras que Liz se secaba las manos. Ella se me quedó mirando, extrañada.

-¿Seguro de qué, Joseph? –me preguntó, tendiéndome la toalla.

-Nada, no importa –dije, negando con la cabeza. Ella no pareció satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero se calló. Luego, echó un vistazo a la hora.

-Es muy tarde, Joe –murmuró –me extraña que mis padres no me hayan llamado aún para saber dónde estoy.

De repente, sentí una especie de sacudida. Galletita se iba, Liz tenía que marcharse. Me apoyé en el mármol de la cocina, débil.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –preguntó ella, acercándose a mí. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te vayas –murmuré, sin mirarla directamente.

-Joe… -susurró ella. Levanté la vista, para encontrarme con sus ojos, brillantes –puedes enseñarme tu cuarto, si quieres… supongo que no pasa nada si llego un poco más tarde a casa…

Sonreí, más tranquilo. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, mejor. La cogí de la mano, conduciéndole a mi guarida, mi espacio personal. Muchas revistas para adolescentes gritonas habían hablado de cómo era, pero ninguna había tenido razón, ni siquiera se acercaban.

Subimos las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, yo delante y ella detrás, cogida por el borde de mi camiseta, para no perderse. Al entrar en mi habitación, ella sonrió.

-No es como me la había imaginado –comentó, recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada.

-¿Cómo creías que era? –pregunté yo, intrigado.

-No sé, pensé que estaría lleno de bates de goma, bigotes postizos y cosas así –dijo Liz. Yo me reí.

-Pues ya ves que no. Aunque –me acerqué al armario, revolviendo entre el desastre –, sí tengo esto…

Al sacar el bate de goma, ella sonrió, emocionada.

-¿Es el del video? ¿El de "Nick J Show", verdad? –preguntó, refiriéndose al video que habíamos grabado mis hermanos y yo hacía un tiempo en youtube. Asentí, sonriendo.

Mientras ella lo observaba con devoción, yo me tumbé en la cama, mirándola atentamente. Me encantaba cómo se le iluminaba la cara por cosas que a mí ya me parecían normales, cómo la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, y se sonrojaba ligeramente. Al parecer, se dio cuenta de mi análisis, porque dejó el bate con cuidado en su sitio, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla -¿tengo la cara manchada de algo?

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo aún. Tenía que contener mis impulsos de lanzarme sobre ella, debía hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Joe? –preguntó, acomodándose.

-Simplemente estaba mirándote –dije –es algo que me gusta hacer: mirar.

Ella se rió, sonrojándose un poco más. Perfecto, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Pues no mires tanto, y dime de qué no estás seguro –me pidió. Se acordaba de mi triste balbuceo, el de "no sé cómo puedo estar seguro…", en la cocina. Me armé de valor. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-No estoy seguro de cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorado de ti –solté de golpe. Ella se enderezó un segundo, mirándome fijamente.

-Eso se nota, Joseph –murmuró.

-Es fácil para ti, y al parecer es fácil para todos… pero yo ya no sé qué creer –dije –me ha fallado demasiada gente.

Liz me cogió de la mano, mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo nunca te voy a fallar –dijo, seria. –No sé con qué tipo de malas pécoras te has relacionado últimamente, Joe, pero el amor no es así. Cuando quieres a alguien, confías en él.

-Puede ser que esté tan confundido porque nunca he estado enamorado antes –murmuré.

-Joe, comprueba una cosa –puso mi mano sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón -¿lo notas, no? –yo asentí, asombrado por lo rápido que bombeaba -¿te crees que estoy así por cualquiera?

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella mantuvo mi mano allí, mirándome fijamente. Era gracioso, porque lo intentaba, pero seguía poniéndose tremendamente roja.

-Supongo que no –dije –al igual que yo no siento descargas en el estómago cuando me rozo la mano con cualquiera.

Ella sonrió, como si hubiera acabado con su argumentación y hubiera ganado.

-Espera un momento –dijo, sacando su móvil. Tecleó algo rápidamente y luego lo volvió a guardar.

-¿Qué…? –pregunté extrañado.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo toda la noche? –me dijo ella, entre avergonzada y emocionada –les he dicho a mis padres que me quedo en casa de April a dormir…

-Pero, mañana tienes clase, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… supongo que me da igual no ir –dijo ella –entonces, ¿me quedo o me voy?

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? –le dije yo, sonriente –quédate siempre que quieras.

Le di un beso, demasiado feliz como para decir algo más. Nos quedamos abrazados sobre la cama, ella apoyada sobre mi pecho.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará por la mañana? –pregunté yo.

-Cada uno seguirá su vida normal…

-No puedo llevar una vida normal si tú no estás a mi lado –dije.

-Joe, créeme: no quieres que esté contigo las 24 horas del día.

-¿Por qué no? –dije extrañado –claro que quiero. Y así será cuando acabes de estudiar… si quieres.

Ella sonrió, dejando la respuesta en el aire, dándome un beso y volviendo a tumbarse a mi lado. Nos dormimos abrazados el uno al otro, compartiendo los mismos sueños.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

¿Dónde se habría metido Liz? La primera clase de la mañana acabó y ella no había llegado aún… ni si quiera me había enviado un mensaje, y su móvil estaba apagado cuando intentaba llamarla.

-¿Le pasa algo a Lizzie? –preguntó Matt, sentándose a mi lado en la segunda clase.

-No tengo ni idea. No contesta mis llamadas –dije preocupada.

-Qué raro… -dijo él. Luego sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto –seguro que se ha quedado dormida.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que era cierto. Luego, me giré para mirarle.

-Buenos días, señorito Matt –dije, sonriendo – ¿ha tenido usted sueños raros en los que aparecía mi novio?

-Créeme, no lo quieres saber –contestó él, poniéndose misterioso. Empecé a reírme.

Justo en ese instante, apareció Liz, medio despeinada y ahogada. Al parecer, había subido las escaleras corriendo. Di un brinco en la silla, muriéndome de la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le había pasado. Tras disculparse al profesor por haber tardado, me dirigió una mirada nerviosa, corriendo a sentarse a mi lado. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Matt, el anterior enemigo número uno, estaba sentado en el otro asiento y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Liz, ¿llevas la misma ropa que ayer? –pregunté, al darme cuenta de eso. Ella sonrió, misteriosa.

-Luego te cuento –dijo en voz baja. El profesor iba a empezar la clase, y no quería que le llamaran más la atención.

-¿Qué le pasa? –me susurró Matt. Yo me encogí de hombros, mordiéndome el labio, muriéndome de la curiosidad.

Estuve el resto de la clase sin prestar demasiada atención, dándole vueltas al hecho de que Liz había venido sin cambiarse, arreglarse el pelo… y encima tarde. Pero, por suerte, no todo dura para siempre.

Cuando salimos al descanso, asalté a Liz, cogiéndole del brazo y llevándomela a un lugar tranquilo. Matt se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, por si acaso ella se ponía violenta. Al fin y al cabo, Lizzie no sabía las últimas noticias sobre él.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunté –no sabes lo preocupada que estaba… ¿tanto te costaba enviar un mensaje?

-Es que… no pude –dijo ella. Luego, miró a Matt, con los ojos entrecerrados -¿por qué nos sigue ese?

-Verás, las cosas han cambiado un poco –murmuré. Liz abrió los ojos, impaciente por saber más -: Matt es gay.

Casi se atraganta con su almuerzo, pero consiguió calmarse para que le contara todo detalladamente. Entre Matt y yo le informamos de todos los acontecimientos recientes, desde que él y Nick habían tenido una conversación importante hasta que Matt no me engañó con otra, realmente. Liz trató de digerir la información, algo aturullada.

-Ahora cuenta tú –dijo Matt, muerto de la curiosidad. Yo asentí, mirándola expectante.

-He pasado la noche en casa de los Jonas –soltó Liz, como una bomba. Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¿Qué has qué? –pregunté, alarmada.

-He dormido con Joe –añadió. Creí que Matt se iba a desmayar… o yo misma.

-¡Liz! –exclamé -¡¡dime que no habéis… ya sabes…!!

-No. ¿Estás loca? –dijo ella, escandalizada -¿cómo íbamos a hacer eso en su casa, con toda la familia por allí?

-Quién sabe –comentó Matt.

-No, no. Os lo puedo asegurar –repitió Liz –pero April, mis padres creen que he dormido en tu casa…

-Tranquila, yo te cubro –le dije –y, ¿cómo has salido esta mañana sin que sus padres te vieran?

-Por eso se me ha hecho tarde –empezó ella –he tenido que esperar a que todos se fueran de la casa. Nick, Kev y el padre han ido al estudio, a seguir preparando las nuevas canciones, Denisse y Frankie iban a algún sitio, no me he enterado bien, y Joe se ha inventado una excusa para quedarse un rato más en casa.

-¿Te ha traído él al colegio? –preguntó Matt, interesado. Liz asintió, orgullosa.

-He tenido que ir en el asiento trasero, agachada durante todo el camino, porque los paparazzi le siguen a todas partes.

-Tarde o temprano el mundo sabrá quiénes sois, ¿no lo habéis pensado? –dijo Matt. Liz y yo nos miramos. ¿Estábamos preparadas para eso?

-Supongo que todos lo sabrán cuando nos vean con ellos en la entrega de premios la semana que viene –dije yo.

Lo cual me recordaba algo: esa tarde teníamos que irnos de compras.

-¿Cuándo viene Annette? –le pregunté a Liz.

-Mañana. Y, ¿adivinad qué? –dijo ella. Nos quedamos mirándola, interesados –Kevin le ha conseguido una casa. Es una sorpresa, así que tenemos que mantener la boca cerrada.

¿Así que una casa, no? Menudos fiestones se iban a pegar allí, los dos solos. Me preguntaba si ellos ya habían…

-¿Van a vivir juntos? –preguntó Matt.

-No. Sólo es para ella –contestó Liz, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Tuvimos que volver a clase, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Liz y Joe en la misma cama, sin hacer nada… bueno, no era tan raro. Ya me había pasado eso con Nick.

Por la tarde, quedé con Liz y Matt en ir de compras. Ahora que teníamos un amigo gay íbamos a sacarle todo el partido que pudiéramos. Antes de salir de casa, mi móvil empezó a sonar: Nick.

-¡Hola! –contesté al móvil, feliz.

-Hola, April –dijo él. Parecía solo –me estaba preguntando... ¿tienes ya un vestido para los premios?

-No, iba a salir ahora mismo a buscar uno –contesté, emocionada.

-Vale. Y, ¿tienes pensado un color? –preguntó, interesado.

-¿Estás intentando que vayamos a juego? –dije, divertida.

-Puede ser…

-Verde –contesté –me gustaría que fuera verde.

-Está bien. Me encanta el verde –añadió él. Luego colgó, dejándome con la intriga.

Tras una larga e intensa jornada de compras, llegué a casa de noche, derrotada. Había encontrado el vestido perfecto, pero me había costado lo suyo. Me tumbé en la cama, demasiado cansada, dispuesta a dormir, pero mi móvil sonó atronador.

-¿Diga? –pregunté, demasiado ida como para ver el nombre en la pantallita.

-¿April? –gritó una voz. Era Annette, pero se la oía demasiado lejos. Di un respingo.

-¡¡Annette!! –contesté -¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy muy bien, a punto de coger el avión para ir a Los Ángeles.

-¿Mañana nos veremos? –pregunté, emocionada. Tenía ganas de verla. En poco tiempo se había convertido en una amiga.

-Claro que sí. He quedado con Kevin para comer. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí. ¿Sabes algo? –preguntó. Yo me mordí el labio.

-Una sorpresa es una sorpresa… -murmuré. No podía contárselo.

-¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? –dijo muero de ganas por saber qué es lo que tiene preparado.

-Créeme: es bestial –contesté –pero no te lo puedo contar.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo. He llamado a Liz, a Joe y a Nick y ninguno quiere decírmelo.

-Es que vale la pena que sea sorpresa, Anne –aseguré -¿me llamas mañana cuando estés aquí y podamos vernos? Es que creo que estoy a punto de dormirme.

-¡Claro! –dijo ella – ¡que duermas bien!

Cuando colgó, di media vuelta, quedándome dormida casi al instante.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

¿De verde, eh? Tras tener la conversación con April, reuní a mis hermanos, con carácter urgente.

-Tenemos que irnos de compras –advertí. Todos asintieron, serios. Nos tomábamos muy en serio la apariencia.

-Concuerdo contigo, Nicholas –dijo Kev -¿todos sabéis de qué color van a ir vuestras chicas?

-Verde –informé yo.

-Rosa claro –añadió Joe.

-Pues Anne irá de azul cielo. Yo mismo estaba presente cuando se lo compró –dijo Kev.

-Entonces, perfecto –dije –yo conduzco.

-Tu coche es demasiado pequeño, Nicholas –se quejó Joe –vamos en el mío.

Era cierto que el suyo era más grande… pero mi Mustang era como mi hijo pequeño. No quería dejarlo de lado. Tuve que ceder. Por una vez no pasaba nada.

Volvimos a casa cargados de trajes, camisas, camisetas, zapatos… hasta de ropa interior. No nos podían dejar solos. El grupo de paparazzi habituales delante de nuestra puerta, pareció darse cuenta de nuestras compras, ya que al llegar nos bombardearon con preguntas y fotos.

-¿Todo eso es para la entrega de premios de la semana que viene? –preguntaba uno.

-¿Vais a ir con vuestras chicas? –decía otro. Nosotros nos limitamos a sonreír, metiéndole prisa a la puerta para que se abriera.

-Nicholas, ¿has leído lo que Faith ha dicho sobre ti? –soltó uno de ellos. No pude hacer otra cosa que girarme, al escuchar la pregunta.

¿Faith? ¿Mi ex novia? ¿Había dicho algo de mí? Negué con la cabeza, totalmente perdido. Sentí el impulso de preguntarle al paparazzi qué era lo que ella había dicho, si se acordaba de mí… pero Joe me cogió del brazo, sacándome de esa nebulosa.

-No escuches, Nicholas –murmuró él, mientras Kev apretaba el botón para subir las ventanillas de cristal tintado.

* * *

**Taaaataaaaaaaan!! Faith al ataque!**

**sin distraerme demasiado, no tengo demasiado más que añadir.. bueno sí, que ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO!!!!**

**¡Reviews, oh preciosos reviews! (casi tanto como las que los escribís) ;P os he dicho ya que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS??**

**(lo repito..)**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSSS!!! :D me hacéis felices (aunque algunos sean amenazas de muerte) xD**

**cuidaros mucho!**

**-Vicky.**


	37. NOTICIA BOMBA

**LECTORASS!!!! penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo! :(**

**espero que os guste! ^^**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 37 – NOTICIA BOMBA

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

La pregunta del paparazzi aún resonaba en mis oídos cuando Joe aparcó dentro de casa, dejando la nube de flashes al otro lado de la valla. _"¿Has leído lo que Faith ha dicho sobre ti?"_. Faith… me había costado mucho olvidarme de ella, y ahora volvía a colarse en mi vida, de repente y sin sentido aparente.

-No te preocupes, Nick –dijo Kev, intentando calmarme cuando entramos en casa –sabes que esos sólo quieren tener una exclusiva a toda costa…

Asentí con la cabeza, aún absorto en mis pensamientos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía al volver a oír su nombre. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría? ¿Rabia?

Mamá y papá nos esperaban sentados en el salón, con uno de los altos ejecutivos de Disney. Al parecer, estaban hablando de algo seriamente.

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre –qué bien volver a veros, chicos.

Tras el primer encuentro, lo reconocimos pronto. Era John Crammer, uno de los primeros que apostaron con nosotros, dándonos un contrato. Dejamos las bolsas a un lado, yendo a sentarnos con ellos. Kevin fue el primero en saludar.

-¿Cómo está, señor Crammer? –dijo, estrechándole la mano. Después, fuimos Joe y yo.

-Muy bien, Kevin –contestó, sentándose. Mamá nos miraba desde el sofá, al parecer preocupada, mientras que papá estaba serio.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Kev. Joe y yo decidimos dejarle hablar a él. Siempre se le habían dado mejor esas cosas - ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Veréis, nos ha surgido un nuevo proyecto, y quiero que vosotros participéis en él –nos dijo él.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Joe.

-Es una nueva película Disney, destinada a los cines. Ya tenemos a unos posibles candidatos para los papeles secundarios, pero os necesitamos a vosotros para los protagonistas.

-Pero, de momento estamos un poco liados con otros proyectos –dije yo –: el nuevo disco, el tour por Europa…

-Y vuestras novias –añadió John, con reprobación. Mamá lo miró algo ofendida.

-¿Está mal visto por Disney que tengamos vida personal? –preguntó Joe, como siempre demasiado directo.

-No, siempre y cuando esa vida personal sea con alguien de nuestra misma casa –dijo.

-Entonces, según usted, tendríamos que salir con princesitas Disney que creen que el mundo gira alrededor de ellas, ¿no? –espetó Joe, fríamente. Mi padre le lanzó una mirada, alertándole de que se estaba pasando.

-Verás, Joe –empezó el señor Crammer –a nosotros no nos importa quiénes sean vuestras parejas en la vida real… pero sí necesitamos que, de cara al público, os rodeéis de miembros de nuestra gran comunidad Disney.

-Es decir, que debemos mentir a nuestras fans aparentando salir con las chicas que ustedes nos digan –dijo Joe, más enfurecido que nunca. Sin embargo, tenía la sutileza de no parecerlo y, si no lo conocías bien, no te dabas cuenta de que en realidad estaba a punto de clavarte un lápiz en el ojo.

-Yo no diría que "mentir" sea la palabra más adecuada… vuestras fans adoran a las chicas Disney, y quieren parecerse a ellas. Así que, ¿qué mejor que juntaros a vosotros con ellas? –explicó John. Los tres intercambiamos una mirada cansina.

-En el contrato pone que mis hijos tendrán que hacer por lo menos dos proyectos con Disney al año –dijo mi padre, tratando de atajar la situación –si no recuerdo mal, ya tuvieron su programa especial con ellos, el cual batió records de audiencia. Así que, supongo que les queda uno.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que aceptar estos papeles? –preguntó Kev. Mi padre asintió.

Bueno, una película no estaba tan mal… al fin y al cabo, sería nuestra primera en el cine.

-Está bien –dije yo –cuenten con nosotros para la película.

Joe y Kevin me miraron un poco alarmados, pero conseguí que cedieran al mirarles. Tras aceptar todos y firmar los contratos, John se fue de casa, con todos los papeles en su maletín, feliz por haber ganado esa batalla.

-Quedaros un momento aquí –dijo mi padre cuando vio que nos levantábamos de los asientos.

-Se nos va a arrugar la ropa, papá –espetó Joe, tratando de escaquearse.

-Pues luego la plancharéis –insistió mi padre. Los tres volvimos a acomodarnos en el sofá, y él empezó a hablar –no os han dicho quiénes son vuestras compañeras de reparto.

-No importa –dijo Kev –suelen ser bastante simpáticos.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza, mientras que mi madre tragaba saliva, algo preocupada. ¿Por qué, de alguna manera, me olía el desastre?

-Quieren lanzar a una chica nueva, una nueva actriz –siguió papá –que hará de pareja de Joseph en la película.

Joe entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera cansado de tanto lío.

-No me lo digas, ¿yo no tengo pareja, verdad? –preguntó Kev, sonriente. Papá negó con la cabeza –perfecto…

Joe miró a Kev, celoso.

-¿Por qué nunca le ponen pareja a Kev? –preguntó el mediano, indignado –soy yo el que tiene que tragarse siempre a las niñas Disney.

-Te olvidas de mi, Joe –le dije. Era cierto, él y yo éramos siempre los que acababan de alguna forma con alguna novia ficticia, pero Kev solía estar solo.

-Entonces, ¿quién es mi pareja? –pregunté, curioso. Sólo habían dicho que iban a lanzar a una nueva, así que la mía sería ya veterana. Las caras de cada una de las chicas Disney pasaron por mi mente, preguntándome cuál sería.

Mamá empezó a toser descontroladamente, mientras que papá parecía titubear.

-Ehh… tu pareja será… Faith –soltó mi padre, por fin. Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente.

-No –me negué –no puedo hacerlo.

-Nicholas, sólo es un papel –dijo papá. El resto me miraba serio. Al parecer, hasta a Joe se le había pasado el enfado.

-Pero, ¿cómo le explico a April que tengo que hacer una película en la que mi pareja será Faith, mi ex novia? –pregunté, preocupado.

-Ella lo entenderá, Nicholas –murmuró mamá –sólo tienes que explicarle la situación. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Joe.

Él soltó un suspiro. Ni siquiera Kevin parecía contento, y eso que él no iba a tener que estar con otra chica en plató mientras que Annette, su novia, miraba. Empecé a ponerme nervioso.

-Buenas noches –salí corriendo a mi habitación. Necesitaba estar solo.

Al rato, golpearon mi puerta, y Joe y Kevin entraron, sentándose en el borde de la cama conmigo.

-Creo que necesito estar solo, chicos –les dije, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-Yo creo que no, enano –dijo Joe –échate a un lado, que el culo de Kev no cabe en tu cama.

El mayor se quejó con un grito, mientras que Joe se disculpaba riéndose. Decidí apartarme un poco. Quizá hablar con ellos no me sentaría tan mal.

-No quiero actuar con ella. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella… no quiero ni oír su nombre –gruñí por lo bajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Joe me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-El pasado siempre vuelve –dijo, como si fuera el sabio del bosque –eh, ¡vamos a ponerle un mote para que nadie sepa de quién hablamos!

-Joseph, ese no es el problema –espetó Kev, cansinamente. Joe pareció hacerle caso, porque se calló –tenemos que hacer esa película, Nicholas.

-Lo sé –murmuré –pero, ¿tenían que elegirla a ella?

-Ya sabes que a Disney siempre le ha encantado la pareja que hacíais juntos –se encogió de hombros Joe.

-Apuesto a que ella ya ha ido diciendo cosas por ahí –murmuré. De pronto, caí en algo –¡Eh! ¡Por eso el paparazzi me ha preguntado si sabía lo que Faith había dicho de mí!

Joe dio un salto, cogiendo mi portátil y entrando veloz como un rayo en internet. Ocean Up, la página de cotilleos por excelencia, seguro que decía algo de todo eso.

-¡Ajá! –gritó triunfal Joseph. Kev y yo nos acercamos corriendo al ordenador, impacientes por leer "las nuevas noticias".

"_Recientemente se ha filtrado un nuevo proyecto de la casa Disney. Se planea una nueva película que se estrenará en los cines de toda América, protagonizada por los hermanos Jonas, junto con la famosa princesa Disney, Faith. Así, se dice que la compañía planea lanzar al estrellato a una nueva chica, anónima por el momento"_

-Vaya, sí que estaban seguros de que diríamos que sí al papel, ¿no? –comentó Joe, sarcásticamente. Yo seguí leyendo.

"_Así, Faith ya ha hecho las primeras declaraciones al respecto: -No he leído aún el guión completo, pero sí sé que Nicholas y yo formaremos una pareja interesante. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a trabajar con él- Cuando le preguntamos si había hablado con Nick recientemente, ella se limitó a sonreír y dijo –Sí, he hablado con él. He de decir que siento como que hemos vuelto a conectar.- ¿Reconciliación a la vista? Recordamos que hace poco, los hermanos Jonas afirmaron en un importante show de televisión que los tres estaban saliendo con diferentes chicas. ¿Se refería Nick a Faith? Además, se rumorea que Joe ya ha conocido a la que será su pareja en la película, y que la química ha surgido entre ellos"_

¿Pero qué…? Me quedé un rato boquiabierto, confundido por la cantidad de mentiras que habían escrito.

-¿Reconectar? –pregunté, pasmado -¿qué se ha tomado esta chica?

-¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con ella, Nicholas? –preguntó Joe –así que has "reconectado" con ella y no nos has dicho nada, ¿eh?

-Sí, claro… la veo todos los días. Quedamos por la noche y nos escapamos a Disneyland para subir en las atracciones solos, sin que nadie nos vea –dije sarcásticamente.

¿Cómo podía haberse inventado tantas cosas? Un momento… ni si quiera sabia porqué me sorprendía. Esa mala pécora había sido siempre una mentirosa, que había hecho y dicho lo que quería de mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Kev. Me encogí de hombros, completamente perdido.

-No tengo ni idea… ¿qué creéis que debería hacer? –pregunté.

-Bueno… quizá April debería saberlo –comentó Joe.

-¿Tú le vas a decir a Liz que vas a tener que estar con una nueva princesita Disney? –pregunté, acusador.

-Ehh… creo que de momento, no.

Los tres nos miramos preocupados. En menudo lío nos habíamos metido.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sobresaltada por un sonido que no era mi despertador, sino mi móvil sonando enloquecido.

-¿Diga? –pregunté, aún atontada.

-¡¡Dime que todo esto no es verdad!! –gritó Liz a través del auricular, despejándome de repente.

-¿Liz? ¿Qué pasa? –dije cansinamente.

-No se te ha ocurrido mirar OceanUp, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, enfurecida.

-No… ¿para qué? Siempre lo veía por los Jonas, pero ahora que salgo con uno no me hace falta –contesté, intentando sonar importante.

-Pues tienes que verlo –y colgó.

Me había dejado intrigada, así que corrí hacia el ordenador, buscando la página en cuestión. Menos mal que me dio tiempo a sentarme, porque si no, habría acabado en el suelo por culpa de un desmayo. ¿Reconectado? ¿Película? ¿Pareja? ¿¿QUÉ??

En estado de shock profundo, no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme mirando a un punto indefinido de la pantalla, sin ver nada, en realidad. Como pude, agarré mi móvil, marcando el número de Liz, equivocándome varias veces antes de acertar.

-¿Cómo-es-posible? –dije, totalmente ida cuando ella contestó.

-No lo sé, April –murmuró -¿Crees que es verdad?

-No es verdad. Me niego a que sea verdad –negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. –Además, no sería la primera vez que OceanUp se inventa algo.

-¿Te ha llamado Nick para contártelo? –preguntó Liz.

-No… y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

-¿Nos lo estarán intentando ocultar? –insistió Liz.

-Espero que no –contesté. De repente, se colgó. ¿Estaba Liz enfadada? No, yo sabía lo que le pasaba: estaba triste.

Decidí que mi siguiente llamada sería a Nick, pero antes de que buscara su número, él ya me estaba llamando a mí.

-Buenos días –murmuré al contestar.

-Hola, April –dijo él, al parecer de buen humor -¿qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien… -contesté vagamente. Él pareció darse cuenta en mi voz de que algo me pasaba.

-Has leído esa página, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí –contestó secamente. Cerré los ojos, abrumada.

-¿Pensabas contármelo? –pregunté. Si mi "novio" estaba "reconectando" con su ex novia, me habría gustado saberlo.

-Me enteré anoche, tarde. Y pensé que estarías durmiendo –se excusó él.

-¿Te enteraste anoche de que estabas _reconectando_ con tu ex novia? –pregunté, confundida.

-¡¡No!! –exclamó él, alarmado –yo no estoy reconectando con nadie, y menos con ella, sobretodo porque hace mil años que no la veo. Todo eso me ha sorprendido tanto a mí como a ti.

-Entonces, ¿no es verdad? –pregunté, aún más confundida que antes.

-Es verdad la parte de la película, y la de que vamos a protagonizarla con ella como… mi pareja –murmuró él -. Pero la parte de "hemos vuelto a conectar" es una mentira tan grande como Big Rob.

-¿Vas a volver a hacer el papel de pareja con Faith, tu ex novia? –dije, derrotada. Adiós, Nick. Cuando volviera a los brazos de ella, se olvidaría de mí. Porque, ¿quién puede competir contra una princesa Disney?

-Sí… eso quería explicarte –empezó Nick –no tengo otra opción. Disney nos quiere en la película… y sabes que sus deseos son órdenes.

-¿Crees que Liz y yo podríamos hacer un casting para los papeles de vuestras parejas? –murmuré, tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente. Él se rió.

-¿Por qué no? Podéis intentarlo –dijo -. April, de verdad que lo siento.

-No pasa nada… creo. Siempre y cuando la relación no traspase la pantalla –advertí.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, preguntándose qué iba a ser de nosotros dos. Yo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer frente a Faith, la perfecta, guapa y talentosa Faith. Sentí ganas de llorar.

-Nada va a traspasar la pantalla –aseguró Nick te quiero a ti, April.

-Y yo a ti, Nicholas –le dije, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Pero era tarde, una de ellas bajó por mi mejilla, como una derrota, como anticipando la desgracia.

***

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

Cuando me desperté aún era temprano, y una sensación de incomodidad me invadió. ¿Liz se habría enterado ya de lo de la película? Me sentiría fatal si lo supiera por otra persona que no fuera yo mismo. Decidí llamarla.

-¿Galletita? –pregunté cuando contestó, tras unos cuantos segundos.

-Joseph –saludó ella, secamente. Vale, lo había leído.

-Has leído la página, ¿verdad? –pregunté, preocupado.

-Sí, hace un rato –contestó.

-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que yo me enteré anoche –empecé –y que la mayoría de cosas que dice ahí, son mentira.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó ella.

-No he conocido a ninguna "nueva princesita Disney" –aclaré –y, por tanto, no ha surgido la química entre nosotros. Lo de la película es cierto, y lo de que Nick estará con Faith y yo con la chica nueva, también. Pero eso no significa que dejemos de querer estar con vosotras.

-Joe, no es eso lo que me preocupa… bueno sí, un poco, pero no tanto como lo otro –dijo Liz.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Que no me lo hayas contado tú antes, que me haya tenido que enterar por una página de cotilleos.

-Liz, nos lo dijeron anoche. Y, básicamente, estamos obligados a hacerla, lo dice nuestro contrato –dije.

-Joe –parecía al borde de las lágrimas –no quiero que te olvides de mí, que te vayas con una nueva y talentosa chica Disney…

-Galletita… ¿cómo iba a dejarte? –traté de calmarla –para mí, esas chicas no son nada comparadas contigo. ¿Crees que me gusta estar con niñas malcriadas y orgullosas?

-Espero que no –murmuró Liz -¿cuándo empieza el rodaje?

-Cuando volvamos de Europa –comenté –Iremos dentro de dos semanas, y estaremos en cinco países diferentes.

-Joe, no me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no –aseguré.

***

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

A mitad de mañana llegaba el avión de Anne desde Nueva York, así que fui al aeropuerto, a esperarla. No llevaba mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil.

-¡¡Ya estoy aquí!! –gritó Annette, alegre -¿Dónde nos vemos?

-En el aparcamiento –dije yo, feliz –no puedo entrar sin ser visto, lo siento…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –contestó ella. Luego colgó.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor, nervioso, tratando de comprobar que todo estaba en orden. ¡Por fin iba a tenerla cerca!

Las puertas de la terminal se abrieron, y ella salió, empujando un carro abarrotado de maletas. Al ver mi coche, sonrió y se paró a mirarme. En realidad, no debía de ver mi cara, porque los cristales eran tintados, pero estaba seguro de que se imaginaba que yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Estuve a punto de bajar la ventanilla, cuando, de repente, ella miró a los lados, para ver si venía gente, y sonrió.

-¡¡Oh Dios mío, es Kevin Jonas!! –gritó, alto y claro, señalando mi coche. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo?

La gente de alrededor se giró rápidamente, para comprobar si era verdad… dando conmigo. Una masa de personas echaron a correr hacia mi coche, mientras Anne se reía con ganas, apoyada en su carro, sin acercarse. Luego, como pudo, empujó sus maletas hacia un pequeño coche blanco que estaba aparcado unos lugares más hacia la derecha, sacó unas llaves del bolso, las balanceó en el aire para que las viera, y las metió en la cerradura, abriéndolo.

La gente se apilaba alrededor de mi coche, haciendo disparar los flashes, impidiéndome ver claramente. Me mantuve parado hasta que Anne arrancó su coche y salió del aparcamiento veloz. Entonces, con un lío tremendo en la cabeza, puse en marcha mi motor, y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Cuando por fin estuve lejos de la avalancha, reduje la velocidad. De repente, en mi móvil sonó un aviso de mensaje. Me arrimé al borde de la carretera y lo leí.

"_Ha estado divertido, ¿verdad? Sólo quería que vieras mi nuevo coche. Te espero en el hotel Trump –Annette"_

¿Divertido? Casi me da un ataque al corazón. Aún así, me reí. De esta chica te podías esperar cualquier cosa. Arranqué de nuevo, de camino al hotel.

Al llegar, la vi apoyada en el capó de su coche nuevo, con las gafas de sol. Se notaba que no era californiana, sobretodo porque no era morena. El pelo pelirrojo le brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con las llaves del coche. Sonreí al verla.

-Muy buenos días, guapa –saludé, sin que se diera cuenta. Ella dio un salto, sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, sé que no debería… ¡pero tenía tantas ganas de verte! –se lanzó a mi cuello, abrazándome. Yo sonreí, feliz.

-¿No deberías? –pregunté –a partir de ahora, debes hacerlo siempre.

Hundió su cabeza en mi hombro, de manera que me sumergí en su perfume, su abrazo… cómo la había echado de menos…

-¿A qué ha venido lo de antes? –pregunté, cuando se apartó para mirarme. Ella se rió.

-Pensé que no querrías que vieran que ibas a recoger a una chica cualquiera al aeropuerto –dijo ella –y, ha sido muy divertido. La gente ha enloquecido.

-Divertido para ti –murmuré, aguantándome la risa, intentando parecer serio.

-Vamos, sabes que para ti también lo ha sido –dijo, colgándose de mi cuello.

Sonreí. Era imposible no hacerlo con ella ahí, a mi lado.

-Está bien –admití. –por cierto, vas a tener que dejar tu coche aquí. Te vienes conmigo.

-¡¡La sorpresa!! –exclamó ella, emocionada. Yo asentí.

Tras cerrar su coche, ambos subimos al mío. Para mantener la sorpresa, le vendé los ojos hasta que llegamos a la casa. La ayudé a bajar, con cuidado, y hasta que no atravesamos la puerta de entrada no le quité la venda.

-Este es mi regalo de bienvenida –anuncié, tras descubrirle los ojos.

Annette tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz otra vez, pero abrió los ojos lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la boca, asombrada.

-Kev… dime que esto no es lo que… no es lo que yo pienso –murmuró, girándose para mirarme.

-¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar viviendo en un hotel cualquiera, no? –le dije. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó, sorprendida. Yo asentí, sonriente.

-No… no puede ser –balbuceó. Dijo paseándose por la sala.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunté, preocupado –no estaba seguro de si te gustaría…

-¿Bromeas? –exclamó -¡¡me encanta!! –luego se acercó a mí, pasándome los brazos por los hombros, poniendo mirada interesante -¿sabes lo que esto significa? –negué con la cabeza, inocentemente –pues, significa que te mereces un buen agradecimiento.

Tras esto, acarició mis labios con sus dedos, justo antes de lanzarse a besarlos. La agarré por la cintura, aproximándola hacia mí, necesitado de sus besos, de sus manos, de ella.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero? –pregunté, apartándome unos instantes de ella.

-Hoy, no –contestó, sonriente.

-Te quiero –dije sinceramente. Ella me dio un beso, ligero.

-Y yo a ti, Kev –murmuró.

* * *

**eso es todo por hoy! no os perdáis los próximos capítulos porque... *lágrimas* serán los últimos. (de esta temporada) :)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS!! sois la repera!!!**

**-Vicky.**


	38. Y EL PREMIO ES PARA

**Penúltimo. Creo. :(**

**_aclaración: Sí! Faith es una versión personalizada de Miley. Faith es "fe" y, como sabréis, el nombre real de Miley es "Destiny Hope". "Hope" es esperanza. No me hagáis mucho caso, el nombre salió durante una clase de Arte mortalmente aburrida, con la ayuda de Andre, consejera de cámara._**

**me callo. leed!!! :D **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38 – Y EL PREMIO ES PARA…**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Esa mañana me levanté agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, pero de repente, la había olvidado. Hasta que no me calmé no me di cuenta del día que era. Casi una semana esperándolo para que ahora, de repente, se me echara encima. ¡Ese día era la entrega de premios!

Emocionada, miré la hora. Aún era temprano, así que bajé a desayunar a la cocina, donde estaban mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano.

-Buenos días –saludó mamá -¿qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien –mentí. Tenía que empezar el día con buen pie. Empecé a prepararme el tazón de cereales, hambrienta.

-Cariño, ha llegado algo para ti –dijo mi abuela, sonriente, señalando una caja, perfectamente envuelta encima de la mesa. Las miré a las dos, confundida.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado esto? –pregunté, extrañada.

-Hace una hora –me informó mi madre, sorbiendo su café inocentemente.

Me acerqué a la caja, que estaba envuelta con papel verde claro, con un lazo de seda del mismo tono, un poco más fuerte. Empecé a sospechar… pero no, aparté la idea de mi cabeza. Con manos temblorosas, saqué la pequeña tarjeta que había pegada, antes de desatar el lazo.

"_Sé que compraste uno, pero no pude evitar imaginarte con esto puesto cuando lo vi. Me gustaría que te lo pusieras esta noche, especialmente para mí. Te quiero –Nick"_

Eché un vistazo hacia mi madre y mi abuela, que curioseaban por encima de mi hombro. ¡No me atrevía a abrir la caja!

-¡Oh, venga! –gritó mi madre, histérica -¿a qué esperas?

Con piernas temblorosas empecé a deshacer el lazo de seda verde, con cuidado. Aparté el papel que lo cubría, y luego levanté la tapa. El vestido más maravilloso que había visto nunca apareció en el fondo de la caja, de un color verde esmeralda brillante, digno de una princesa. El escote tenía forma de corazón, con hombros descubiertos, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego abriéndose, cayendo hasta la altura de los pies, sin llegar a arrastrarse.

Un gritito de admiración salió de las gargantas de mi madre y de mi abuela, mientras que mi hermano soltó un silbido. Yo me había quedado muda. Tras echar un último vistazo a la caja, vi un par de zapatos de tacón plateados, con detalles del mismo tono que el vestido. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

-Perdonad un momento –les dije a mi madre y a mi abuela. Luego, abrazando el vestido, eché a andar con cuidado hacia mi habitación, necesitada de privacidad. Una vez sola, cogí el móvil, buscando el número de Nick.

-Hola, April –dijo al contestar.

-¿Tienes… tienes idea de…? –balbuceé. Él se rió.

-¿Te ha llegado ya? –preguntó.

-Sí… y… ¡dios mío, Nicholas! –exclamé, sin saber qué decir.

-Espero que te haya gustado –murmuró.

-¿Bromeas? –dije –es perfecto, Nick. No tenías por qué…

-¡Claro que sí! –aseguró –me pareció perfecto para ti… ¿estás nerviosa por esta noche?

-Ahora sí. Me voy a caer con esos zapatos –contesté, refiriéndome a los preciosos, pero peligrosos tacones que me había regalado.

-Tienes toda la tarde para practicar –dijo él, riéndose.

-Tengo toda la tarde para ponerme guapa… para ti.

-Tú eres guapa ya, no necesitas nada más –me dijo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a la entrega de premios con pijama? –pregunté, haciéndome la graciosa.

-Desde luego que sí –contestó él, riéndose –pero avísame con tiempo, para poder llevar yo el mío…

Tras estar bromeando un rato, Nick se despidió. Tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de que nos viéramos esa noche… al igual que yo. Ahora sí que iba a intentar sacar todas mis armas para dejarle completamente estupefacto.

Llamé a Liz, y a la vez a Annette. Necesitábamos una llamada de tres.

-Vale, ¿quién está emocionada por esta noche? –pregunté cuando contestaron.

-Eso ni se pregunta –exclamó Liz.

-Chicas, necesito una sesión de embellecimiento y perfeccionamiento –confesó Anne. Nosotras reímos.

-¿Alguien sabe a qué hora hemos quedado con los chicos? –pregunté.

-Joseph me ha dicho esta mañana que nos veríamos allí, antes de entrar, para recorrer la alfombra roja juntos, los seis –dijo Liz. De repente me temblaban las piernas.

-¿Vamos a recorrer la alfombra roja con ellos? –pregunté.

-¡Pues claro! –exclamó –es nuestra presentación en sociedad.

¿Y justo tenía que llevar esos tacones inmensos? Ya veía los titulares en todos los blogs de cotilleos _"la nueva novia de Nick Jonas se pega el batacazo de su vida delante de las cámaras"_. Tragué saliva.

-Está bien, entonces nos veremos allí a las ocho, ¿no? –preguntó Anne.

-Sí –dijo Liz, distraída. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo…

-¡Hasta luego chicas! –me despedí, colgando. Tenía mucho que hacer, y lo primero era una ducha.

***

_**-NARRA NICK-**_

La hora se acercaba y los nervios empezaban a aflorar. La casa era como un campo de batalla, con Kevin corriendo de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que lo llevaba todo, mientras que Joe se miraba en el espejo, quejándose de su pelo.

-No se me ha quedado bien, ¿verdad? –repetía.

-Joe, tu nuevo corte va a causar sensación –le aseguramos por quinta vez. Él no pareció convencido del todo.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi corbata? –pregunté. Había revuelto toda la casa sin encontrarla.

-La llevas puesta, Nicholas –dijo mi madre, burlona.

-Es cierto –admití, enrojeciendo.

-Tienen que venir allí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kev. Nosotros asentimos, dispersos en nuestras cosas.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listos, nos reunimos en la salida de casa, para hacer el último repaso.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy –dijo Kev, mirándonos nervioso.

Joe y yo empezamos a reírnos, ante un Kevin confundido.

-En fin, hermanito –dijo Joe –he de decir que tu propuesta de vestuario es un poco arriesgada, pero me gusta.

Kev frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. Yo señalé sus piernas, desnudas. De un salto, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, en busca de sus pantalones. El pobre había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que iba sin ellos.

-Ahora sí –dijo, cuando bajó –¿estamos todos listos? Vamos allá…

Esta vez, ninguno de los tres conducía, sino que nos habían facilitado un coche con chófer. Estuvimos todo el trayecto callados, muertos de miedo.

Cuando llegamos, pasamos a la sala especial que nos habían preparado, donde íbamos a esperar a las chicas, intentando relajarnos. No pasó mucho rato, cuando una chica en un vestido negro corto entró, sonriente.

-Perdona, creo que no puedes estar aquí –dijo Big Rob, deteniéndola.

-Oh, sí puedo –respondió ella, con una voz agradable, sin dejar de sonreír –soy Kate, compañera de reparto de los chicos…

Parecía segura de sí misma, e irradiaba esa luz propia de las chicas Disney: inocente y a la vez peligrosa. Joe levantó la cabeza para mirarla, al fin y al cabo ella era la nueva princesita, su pareja en la película.

-Déjala pasar, Big Rob –dijo Joe, levantándose para saludar a la recién llegada. Kate le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola, Joe –saludó –tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Igual a vosotros, chicos.

Kevin y yo la saludamos amablemente, estrechándole la mano. Se la veía nerviosa, pero a la vez segura. ¿Podía existir mayor contradicción? Joe no dejaba de evaluarla con la mirada, tratando de sacar conclusiones sobre cómo era.

-¿Os importa que me quede aquí con vosotros? –preguntó Kate, tímidamente.

-Para nada –dijo Kev, ofreciéndole uno de los sofás. Luego, intentó entablar una conversación con ella, pero al parecer, Kate estaba demasiado nerviosa, porque sólo podía reírse como una tonta.

Joe perdió su interés por ella en el momento en que le dijo _"¡Vaya brazos tienes, Joe! ¿Haces pesas?"._ Sí, así era Joe. Me lanzó una mirada de exasperación, como lamentándose de tener que compartir con tal espécimen un mes de rodaje. Yo sonreí. Lo que me esperaba a mí era mucho peor.

Aún quedaba una hora, más o menos para que nos llamaran para ir a la alfombra roja, pero las chicas no habían llegado aún. El ambiente en la sala era tenso, porque Kev intentaba como podía hablar con la nueva chica, Kate, pero a ella parecía interesarle únicamente Joseph. Puse los ojos en blanco, tratando de hacer que Kev se rindiera, que se olvidara de ella.

-¿Has llamado a Annette? –le pregunté, para cambiar de tema.

-Me ha enviado un mensaje –contestó –dice que vendrá en coche. Ya he pedido que le guarden un sitio en el aparcamiento.

Asentí con la cabeza. Luego, paseé nervioso por la sala, mirando el suelo, el techo, las paredes… ¿no estaban tardando mucho? Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y yo me giré, emocionado… pero no era April, sino Faith.

Al verla, mi corazón dio un vuelco, el nudo de mi estómago se apretó hasta casi ahogarme, y las manos empezaron a temblarme. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo, tacones negros, el pelo largo suelto ondulado… y esa sonrisa en la cara.

Se quedó un instante mirando a mis hermanos en el sofá, mientras que ellos le devolvían la mirada, nerviosos y extrañados.

-Ho-hola Faith –saludó Kev. Ella le sonrió, sacudiéndose el pelo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Kevin! –le dijo, sin acercarse a él –hola, Joseph.

Joe la saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, como si le importara poco su presencia. Luego, Faith miró a Kate.

-¡Hola, ratoncillo! –le dijo con tono burlón –no sabía que estabas aquí, con mis chicos…

¿Sus chicos? ¿Desde cuándo? Di media vuelta, para que ella no viera mi expresión de indignación. ¿No podía chasquear los dedos y hacer que desapareciera? Lamentablemente, no.

-Sólo he venido a saludarlos, Faith –contestó Kate. La miraba con una profunda admiración, como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo, su modelo a seguir. Y así era, sospeché.

Y, puede que lo pareciera, pero no lo era en realidad, en absoluto. Nervioso, comprobé mi reloj, deseando que April viniera lo antes posible, para poder apoyarme en ella. No me veía capaz de enfrentarme a Faith yo solo.

-Nicholas, ¿no me dices nada? –preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré para mirarla a los ojos, aún serio.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –respondí, secamente. Ella se sacudió el pelo, acercándose a mí, para darme un abrazo.

-Muy bien –dijo. Luego, cuando estuvo sobre mi hombro, me susurró -: te he echado de menos.

Cuando se apartó para mirarme a los ojos, yo aparté mi mirada.

-Yo a ti no –contesté, en voz baja, pero firme. Ella pareció confundida.

-Vamos, ¿no seguirás enfadado conmigo, verdad?

-¿Contigo? –dije –para nada, Faith…

Me aparté, buscando una lata de algo de beber, porque de repente la garganta se me había quedado seca. Mis hermanos me lanzaban miradas nerviosas desde el sofá, mientras que Kate parecía escandalizada por cómo yo trataba a Faith.

-Eh… Faith –dijo Joe, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente -, creo que deberías ir a tu zona. Deben de estar a punto de llamarnos para ir a la alfombra.

Ella se rió, arreglando su vestido, mirándolo con superioridad.

-¿No os lo he dicho? –preguntó, haciéndose la despistada. Todos nos miramos extrañados –tenemos que pasar por delante de los fotógrafos juntos.

-¿Cómo? –saltó Kev –nosotros estamos esperando a nuestras parejas, Faith.

-¡Oh, sí claro! –dijo ella –tú puedes ir con tu novia si quieres, pero Joe y Nick tienen que ir con nosotras –miró a Kate, que se revolvió en su asiento, nerviosa.

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Joe –yo ya tengo pareja, y Nicholas también.

-Lo sé… pero son órdenes de Disney. Quieren que finjamos delante de los fotógrafos que somos pareja –contestó, mirándome sonriente.

-Tú y yo no somos pareja, Faith –le dije, fríamente.

-¡Claro que lo somos! –respondió –siempre lo hemos sido, Nicky.

Respiré profundamente, para evitar ponerme a gritar como un histérico.

-¡Chicos, tenéis que salir ya! –dijo Big Rob, interrumpiendo el momento –os toca a vosotros.

-Pero Big Rob, no han llegado nuestras parejas –dijo Kev, nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que me están diciendo… no puedo hacer nada –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Faith se acercó corriendo, cogiéndome de la mano. Yo me quedé mirándola, soltando un suspiro.

-Ni te creas que esto va a traspasar las cámaras. Puedo aparentar que estamos juntos frente a la prensa, pero no te voy a querer nunca. ¿Lo sabes, no? –le dije, en voz baja.

-Eso lo dices ahora –respondió ella. Ignoré su comentario.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacerlo –les dije a Joe y a Kev. Ellos me miraron escandalizados –lo sé… pero es lo que hay. Joe, tendrás que estar con Kate. Y Kev… tendrás que ir solo.

Mis hermanos me miraron como si estuviera loco, mientras que yo me armaba de valor para pasearme por ahí cogido de la mano de Faith, la persona a la que menos soportaba en esos momentos.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

-Liz, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde –le grité desde la puerta de su habitación. Al parecer, algo no iba bien con su vestido.

-No consigo abrochar la cremallera –se quejó ella. Exasperada, entré a ayudarla.

Con un movimiento certero y firme, conseguí cerrar el vestido, antes atascado. Estaba radiante, emocionada… bueno, lo estábamos las dos.

El coche que Joe y Nick nos habían mandado esperaba en la puerta, dispuesto a llevarnos a la gala. Resultó que habría sido mejor ir andando, porque entramos en un gran atasco de tráfico.

-¿Llevas el móvil? –preguntó Liz, nerviosa.

-Sí –contesté. Pensé en avisar a Nick de nuestra situación, pero de repente, se me apagó -¡Mierda, la batería!

Frustradas por nuestra mala suerte, no pudimos hacer nada más que esperar pacientemente a que los coches fueran circulando.

-Que pasen una buena noche, señoritas –dijo el chófer cuando llegamos al recinto.

Al parecer, los invitados ya estaban paseándose delante de las cámaras, así que, nerviosas, Liz y yo escudriñábamos entre la gente, en busca de nuestros chicos.

-Perdone, ¿saben dónde están los hermanos Jonas? –preguntó Liz a uno de los organizadores del evento. Este, nervioso y estresado, se giró para señalar hacia una nube de fotógrafos.

-Ahí están. Van con sus parejas –informó antes de salir corriendo a otro sitio en el que le necesitaban.

Con la certeza de que le habíamos oído mal, Liz y yo miramos adónde el hombre nos había señalado. Pero no, habíamos oído perfectamente.

Encabezando el grupo, iba Kev, solo. Sonreía de una manera forzada… al menos, yo me di cuenta de eso porque sabía cómo era su sonrisa real. Me pregunté dónde estaba Annette, cayendo en la cuenta de que seguramente también se habría visto atrapada en el atasco. Detrás de Kevin, pude ver a Joe. Pero él no iba sólo. Una chica de pelo largo rubio, con un vestido negro iba cogida a él. Iban cogidos de la mano, y ella sonreía, exultante. Nunca antes la había visto, pero desprendía ese aire de "nueva estrella". Sentí que la mandíbula se me desencajaba, y decidí no mirar a Liz, a mi lado. No quería ver su expresión.

Traté de volver a concentrarme en ellos, mirando detrás de Joe, pero no quise creerme lo que vi. No era posible. Nick… su brazo se ceñía alrededor de la cintura de una preciosa chica de pelo largo ondulado, de sonrisa perfecta. La abrazaba con ternura, como si fuera su bien más preciado, como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, deslumbrado por los flashes que se disparaban sin descanso delante de ellos. Sentí que me quedaba sin aliento, que mi corazón dejaba de latir durante un buen rato. La chica a la que Nick iba abrazado, sonreía altanera, posando para las fotos, apoyando su mano en su pecho, mirándole embelesada.

Me acerqué a Liz, cogiéndole de la mano, como buscando un soporte, un apoyo. Sentí que me iba a caer, sin fuerza en las piernas. Ella la apretó con fuerza, mirando aún al grupo con los ojos desorbitados. Las lágrimas caían dramáticas por su rostro, con expresión de no creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Como estábamos justo detrás de los fotógrafos y periodistas, pudimos escuchar claramente el murmullo, las impresiones que compartían entre ellos, la forma de gritar a los famosos para que se acercaran a ellos a responder sus preguntas o para que miraran a su cámara.

-¡¡Nick!! ¿Faith y tú estáis juntos otra vez? –preguntó el más valiente, ansioso por saber la respuesta. Ella le sonrió al paparazzi, guiñándole un ojo con chulería.

Como respuesta, Nicholas la sujetó por la cintura, acercándose a ella tímidamente, cerrando los ojos y dándole un beso en los labios. Un gritito de emoción y sorpresa recorrió la nube de periodistas, histéricos por la noticia.

-Tranquilízate –murmuró Liz, sabiendo que en ese momento yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

Acto seguido, Joe se acercó con la chica nueva a contestar unas preguntas, aún sin vernos. Liz y yo estábamos justo detrás, pero los flashes impedían que pudieran ver más allá de las cámaras.

-Joe, ¿vais a ser pareja en la próxima película? –preguntó un periodista. Joe se aproximó mucho más a la chica.

-Sí. Kate y yo nos conocimos hace unos días, y sólo puedo decir una cosa de ella: es maravillosa –contestó Joseph, sonriente.

Kate, la chica nueva, bajó la mirada, nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, toda la atención era extraña para ella.

-Y dime, Kate, ¿estás emocionada por trabajar con uno de los chicos más deseados? –contraatacó el periodista. La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Por supuesto! –contestó –es un chico increíble.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que estáis juntos? –preguntó otro reportero. Joe se giró para contestarle.

-Yo diría que es demasiado pronto para saber algo, pero sí que estamos muy a gusto el uno con el otro –respondió, con aire misterioso. Kate parecía que iba a explotar de emoción.

-¿Esto es una pesadilla? –murmuró Liz, con la voz quebrada. Negué con la cabeza, tragando saliva, intentando que el nudo de mi garganta se deshiciera.

-Ojalá –contesté, en voz baja. Justo entonces, Nick y Faith se acercaron a la nube de periodistas, aún cogidos el uno al otro.

-¿Es una reconciliación? –atacó uno de los periodistas. Ella sonreía, sin soltarse de Nicholas.

-Faith siempre ha sido una parte importante en mi vida –contestó él –y nunca he podido olvidarla.

Sentí como si me acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Nicholas es el amor de mi vida –confesó Faith, con voz melosa. Luego, intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de la canción que escribiste sobre él? –preguntó uno de los buitres.

-Siempre he transmitido mis emociones mediante mis canciones, y cuando la escribí, estaba enfadada y triste, porque sentía que lo nuestro se había acabado –contestó ella –pero ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que ese no era el final.

Tras esto, se despidieron de todos, tratando de escapar de la nube de flashes. Liz y yo nos quedamos cogidas de la mano, demasiado paradas como para reaccionar. ¿Había pasado todo eso en realidad, o nos lo habíamos imaginado?

Mientras los hermanos Jonas se dirigían a la entrada del recinto en el que se iba a desarrollar la gala, nosotras los seguimos con la mirada perdida. Parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que estábamos allí, cuando de repente, Nick se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con mis ojos llorosos. A pesar de estar lejos, distinguí perfectamente su cara de sorpresa, de disculpa. Intentó soltarse de Faith para, al parecer, venir hacia donde estábamos nosotras, pero ella se dio cuenta y le agarró más fuerte, tirando de él para que continuara andando.

-¿Nos ha visto? –preguntó Liz. Yo asentí -¿y no ha hecho nada? –negué con la cabeza.

Así que, ¿eso era todo? ¿Habían estado jugando con nosotras? Decidida, me sorbí la nariz y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Vámonos –le dije a Liz. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos? –preguntó.

-No pasa nada. Por mi parte, ya no significan nada en mi vida –contesté –ahora te toca a ti: ¿te vas a quedar aquí, esperándolos por si se les ocurre volver?

Liz pareció pensárselo unos instantes. Luego, negó con la cabeza, recomponiéndose.

-Vámonos –me dijo.

Tras esto, dimos media vuelta, preparadas para dejarlos atrás.

***

_**-NARRA ANNETTE-**_

¿Tenía que haber un atasco justamente ese día? Exasperada, tamborileé con los dedos sobre el volante, comprobando la hora en mi móvil. Llegaba media hora tarde y encima, ni Liz ni April respondían el teléfono. Seguramente ya habían entrado a la gala, y lo habían apagado. Decidí arriesgarme y llamar a Kevin.

-¿Anne? –preguntó él en cuanto descolgó -¿dónde estás?

-Kev, me he metido en un atasco –grité, para hacerme oír en medio de todos los pitidos de los coches -¿estáis todos ahí ya?

-Queda media hora para que empiece todo. ¿Te da tiempo a llegar? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí… creo que sí –dije, sin estar demasiado segura. Eché un vistazo a los coches delante de mí, preguntándome cómo poder esquivarlos – ¡nos vemos ahora! Te quiero.

Tenía que estar allí cuanto antes, Kevin me necesitaba y yo ya le había dicho que iría. Volví a llamar a Liz, para preguntar qué tal iba todo y qué me estaba perdiendo.

-Liz, ¿me oyes? –pregunté cuando descolgaron el teléfono.

-Sí… hola, Anne –contestó. Se le oía congestionada, pero ignoré la idea pensando que sería un problema de la línea.

-Liz, estoy en un atasco, pero no tardaré mucho en llegar –grité. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Está bien, Anne –murmuró. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? Supuse que estaría nerviosa.

-¡Hasta luego! –colgué.

Armándome de valor, agarré el volante con fuerza y presioné el acelerador. Ignoré los pitidos y los insultos del resto de conductores… pero no pude evitar al camión que se me cruzó en el camino.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Desmoralizadas, Liz y yo acabamos en su casa, tumbadas en su habitación, llorando a moco tendido. Anne le había llamado, diciendo que ya iba hacia la gala, pero que estaba atrapada en un atasco. Decidimos no decirle nada, para que fuera tranquilamente. Por lo menos, Kev había sido sincero con ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevan planeando todo esto? –le pregunté a Liz. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima.

-Prefiero no saberlo –contestó. Ella estaba tumbada sobre su cama, mientras que yo estaba en el suelo, a su lado. De pronto, su móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Liz, sorbiéndose la nariz -¿cómo?... sí, claro –escuchaba con atención –por supuesto, enseguida estamos allí.

Confundida, me levanté del suelo, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Anne está en el hospital. Ha tenido un accidente de coche.

* * *

**zassca.**

**¿y bien? no puedo cotorrearos muchas cosas más, porque el siguiente capítulo será el que decida todo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! :)**

**-Vicky.**


	39. HOLA, EUROPA

**Hola a todas!! último capítulo :(**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 39 – HOLA, EUROPA

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Las chicas estaban tardando demasiado. Ya estábamos dentro del teatro donde se iban a celebrar los premios, esperando a que toda la gente importante entrara y se sentara, delante del escenario. Los decorados eran increíbles, pero casi no pude apreciarlos porque estaba demasiado nervioso.

Nos habían sentado a todos juntos, es decir, a Faith, Kate, Joe, Nick y a mí, sin dejar sitio para Anne, Liz y April, cosa que me preocupaba. Nervioso, tamborileé los dedos sobre mi regazo, sin dejar de mirar hacia la entrada, deseando ver entrar a Anne por allí.

-¿No están tardando demasiado? –le pregunté a Nick, que estaba a mi lado. Él bajó la cabeza.

-Se han ido –murmuró. Creí no entenderle bien.

-¿Perdona? –dije desconcertado. Él me miró. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos empañados, pero no lloraba.

-Estaban aquí antes –contestó, tragando saliva –se han ido cuando nos han visto en la alfombra.

-¿Por qué se han ido? –pregunté yo, cada vez más sorprendido. No necesité que Nick contestara, me di cuenta en seguida.

Faith cogió suavemente la mano de Nicholas, que descansaba sobre el reposa brazos. Él no hizo nada, sino que se limitó a suspirar, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Nos han visto entrar? –susurré en voz baja. Nick se limitó a asentir.

A mi izquierda tenía a Joe, que miraba un punto fijo en el escenario, sin ganas.

-Kevin, ¿sabes algo de las chicas? –preguntó disimuladamente. Me giré para mirarlo.

-¿No lo sabes? –levantó la ceja, completamente perdido. Me dispuse a contárselo –nos han visto en la alfombra… y se han ido.

Joe abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Luego miró a Nick, y se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba por su expresión.

-¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? –preguntó escandalizado, pero a la vez discreto –habríamos hecho algo…

-Lo sé –contesté, incómodo –yo no las he visto, ha sido Nicholas.

-¿Estaban las tres? –preguntó Joe, aún preocupado.

-Sólo Liz… y April –contestó Nick, con voz seca.

-Galletita… -murmuró Joseph, triste.

Entonces, ¿Anne no había visto nada? Y si lo había visto, no debería estar enfadada conmigo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, yo iba solo… sin embargo, no me pude alegrar, porque las expresiones de mis hermanos eran demasiado tristes como para poder yo alegrarme de algo así.

Justo en ese momento, mi móvil empezó a vibrar. De un salto, lo saqué de mi pantalón, rezando para que fuera Anne. Pero no era ella, sino un número largo, que no conocía. Contesté de todas formas.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kevin! –gritó una voz. Se oía un poco mal -¡soy April!

-¡Hola! –me alivió oír su voz. Quizá podían solucionarse las cosas, después de todo -¿dónde estás? ¿No venís?

-Kevin… -soltó un suspiro –estamos en el hospital. Anne ha tenido un accidente de coche… -mi mente se nubló –los médicos han hecho todo lo que han podido.

¿Qué? No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

-April, dime que está bien, dime que se va a poner bien –le urgí, sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de desatarse. Joe y Nick se me quedaron mirando, preocupados.

-Kev, lo siento mucho –contestó ella, con voz quebrada –está en coma. No saben cuándo se despertará.

Oí como se sorbía la nariz, como contenía un sollozo. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba, mientras que en mi mente aparecía la imagen de Anne, rodeada de tubos y aparatos de hospital. Demasiado doloroso.

-April, ¿estás con Liz? –pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma. Ella asintió -¿os vais a quedar con ella? ¿Por favor?

-Claro que sí, Kev. Todo el tiempo que haga falta –contestó. Se lo agradecí infinitas veces.

-Salgo ya hacia allí… cuidadla, por favor –les pedí, casi rogué. Luego colgué.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Joe y Nick, casi a la vez. Sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a llorar, decidí que tenía que ser fuerte, al menos de momento.

-Anne está en el hospital –murmuré. Hice ademán de levantarme –tengo que ir a estar con ella.

Faith levantó la cabeza, mirándome extrañada.

-Kevin, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó desde su asiento.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme –contesté, secamente.

-Espera –dijo Nick, levantándose también.

-No te puedes ir solo –añadió Joe, haciendo lo mismo que el pequeño -, vamos contigo.

-¿Estáis locos? –preguntó Faith, escandalizada desde su asiento -¡la gala está a punto de empezar!

Al parecer, la gente estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios asuntos, porque no nos prestaban demasiada atención. Di gracias por ello.

-¿A quién le importa esta estúpida gala? –murmuró Nick, sin mirarla.

-A ti y a mí, Nicholas –dijo ella, agarrándole por el brazo, intentando que se volviera a sentar a su lado –tenemos que hacer esto por la película, ¿recuerdas?

-Faith, la novia de mi hermano está en el hospital, en coma –espetó Nick, fríamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –murmuró Faith, algo sorprendida –bueno, Kev… tú si quieres puedes irte. Pero Nick, ¿no pretenderás dejarme plantada, verdad?

Kate observaba la escena, demasiado intimidada como para hablar. Sin embargo, pareció armarse de valor.

-Bueno... verás Faith, yo creo que no pasa nada si se van… -empezó a balbucear. Todos nos quedamos mirándola, mientras que Faith parecía echar humo –son hermanos, es normal que quieran estar juntos…

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que hablaras, ratoncillo? –espetó Faith, altanera. Kate se quedó muda al instante, con la cabeza gacha. Luego, Faith se volvió hacia nosotros –tenéis que quedaros. Son órdenes de arriba.

Por "arriba" se refería a Disney. Mi paciencia, que antes creía que era infinita, empezó a agotarse. Sin embargo, me contuve.

-Sentaos –dijo, casi como una orden. Nicholas tomó aire, profundamente, tratando de calmarse, mientras que Joe la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Quién eres tú para mandarme? ¿Acaso te crees la jodida reina de los mares? –preguntó Joseph, completamente enfadado. La situación se estaba poniendo peliaguda.

-Nicholas, ¿vas a dejar que tu hermano me hable así? –preguntó Faith, helada por la respuesta del mayor, que la miraba con una mezcla de asco y rabia en la cara. Nunca había visto a Joseph así.

-En realidad, Faith, me da exactamente igual cómo te hable –contestó fríamente Nick. La cara de ella fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada –vámonos.

Kate se había quedado de piedra, alternando la mirada entre su heroína Faith y nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando pasé por su lado, me cogió de la mano, deteniéndome.

-Suerte, Kevin –murmuró, sinceramente –espero que todo salga bien.

Sonreí, dándole las gracias. Al fin y al cabo, por lo menos ella tenía sentido de la humanidad. ¿Qué le había pasado a esa pequeña chica de pueblo, sonriente y amable con todo el mundo? Faith había cambiado mucho, y demasiado rápido. Suspiré, echando a andar detrás de Nick, que seguía a Joe, que encabezaba la fila.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Odiaba la atmósfera de hospital, la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Por suerte, a Annette le habían dado una habitación muy pronto, con sólo una camilla para ella, sin tener que compartirla con nadie. Los médicos no habían dejado de entrar durante la anterior hora, haciéndole pequeñas pruebas, comprobando los papeles que colgaban de su cama, intentando descubrir algo nuevo… sin éxito.

Liz y yo conseguimos dos sillones, más o menos cómodos, en los que recostarnos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sin hablar o movernos, dándole vueltas aún a lo sucedido en la gala. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la escena del beso entre Nick y Faith, se había incrustado en mi retina y era como si se negara a desaparecer. De vez en cuando, Liz dejaba escapar un suspiro, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo a cambiarnos, así que íbamos aún con los vestidos de fiesta, pero con menos glamour: el maquillaje corrido por haber llorado, el pelo deshecho por las prisas…

De pronto, escuchamos un pequeño revuelo en el pasillo, seguido de una voz enérgica, obligando al murmullo que se callara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –exclamó una voz fuera, emocionada. Nosotras intercambiamos una mirada, extrañadas. Los susurros seguían, excitados.

-¡Haced el favor de callaros! –mandó una voz, que supuse sería la enfermera jefe -¡esto es un hospital, no una sala de conciertos!

¿Sala de conciertos? Liz y yo dimos un salto, comprendiendo de repente. Sólo una cosa podía provocar ese escándalo… o mejor dicho, tres cosas. Justo en ese instante, Kevin, Joe y Nick entraron en la habitación, por ese orden. El mayor estaba completamente serio, con una expresión que creí no haberle visto nunca. Liz y yo nos levantamos, acercándonos a la cama en la que Annette estaba tendida.

-Chicas, gracias por estar aquí –dijo Kev, sin mirarnos. Tenía la vista clavada en Anne, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. No me atrevía a mirar a Nick a la cara, o quizá no me apetecía demasiado, así que traté de acercarme a Kev.

-No te preocupes, Kevin –le dije.

-Nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta –añadió Liz, apoyándome. Tampoco ella parecía querer mirar a Joe, porque trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

-Gracias –repitió el mayor -¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Van a poder hacer algo más?

-De momento sólo nos queda esperar a ver cómo va evolucionando. Dicen que puede despertarse hoy, el mes que viene, o dentro de un año. No lo saben, sólo depende de ella.

Kevin acarició la mano de Anne, posada sobre la cama, como muerta. Y, así era, en parte.

-No debería haberla dejado ir en su coche –murmuró Kev, rompiendo a llorar. No podía verlo así, se me hacía imposible, me rompía el corazón –debería haber enviado a alguien a que la recogiera…

-No podías hacer nada, Kev –se apresuró Liz, a su lado, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Joe y Nick se acercaron también, provocando que ella se separara rápidamente.

-Ya sabes lo testaruda que es –me negaba a hablar en pasado. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba muerta –habría insistido en ir en su propio coche.

Kevin se mantuvo callado, acariciando la frente de Anne, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Le habían quitado todo rastro de maquillaje del rostro, magullado por el impacto, y aún sin el brillo de sus ojos verdes seguía siendo guapísima.

-¿Os importa dejarnos solos? –preguntó Kevin, casi en un susurro. Todos asentimos, saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto pisamos el pasillo, pude ver un montón de cabezas asomadas desde las puertas de las habitaciones, mirando a Nick y a Joe, que aún no habían dicho una sola palabra. Liz y yo salimos las primeras, dándonos apoyo mutuo. Detrás, vinieron Joe y Nick.

-Nick, Joe, ¿por qué estáis aquí? –preguntó una chica, curiosa.

-Asuntos personales –contestó secamente Nick. Luego bajaron la cabeza, poniéndose a nuestro lado.

-Galletita –oí murmurar a Joseph. Ella giró la cabeza, mirándome a mí en vez de a él –Galletita, sé que estás enfadada… pero mírame por lo menos.

-April, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Vamos a la cafetería? –me dijo ella, ignorándole. Asentí, deseando salir lo antes posible de allí. Sin embargo, Nick me cogió fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndome que la siguiera.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio hasta que nosotros dos hablemos –murmuró, firme. Por primera vez, me giré a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía suplicante, pero a la vez decidido.

-¿Hablar? –pregunté –creía que se te daba mejor besar a otras chicas.

Me deshice de su agarre, mirándole desafiante. De repente, el pasillo se había quedado desierto, quizá porque las curiosas estaban intimidadas por la enfermera jefe, que había amenazado con echarlas a todas del hospital si armaban escándalo. Joe y Liz nos miraban a nosotros, preocupados.

-April, déjame que te lo explique –murmuró Nicholas. Tomé aire, tratando de calmarme; de lo contrario, iba a ponerme a gritar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien –le dije –explícame porqué me pides que vaya contigo a un sitio para luego llegar y encontrarte besando a tu ex novia, diciendo que habéis "reconectado". Explícame porqué me haces crearme ilusiones, asegurándome que "soy la única" para luego ir y ver que todo era mentira. Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo, de verdad.

Empecé a llorar, silenciosamente. Liz apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando tranquilizarme. Nick se quedó parado, mirándome serio.

-Galletita, vámonos –murmuró Joe, dirigiéndose a Liz.

-No, Joseph. No quiero ir contigo –contestó ella. Yo tomé aire, de nuevo.

-Liz, ves a la cafetería si quieres… luego iré –le dije.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó. Yo asentí.

Mientras Liz echaba a andar hacia el ascensor, Joe suspiró profundamente y salió detrás de ella. Nick y yo nos quedamos solos en el pasillo.

-Aquí no podemos hablar –dijo Nick, tratando de pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Yo me aparté –vamos por lo menos a un sitio más tranquilo… y privado.

Manteniéndome a tres pasos de distancia de él, andamos en dirección contraria, durante un rato dando vueltas.

-¿Sabes adónde vamos? –pregunté, cuando empezó a subir escaleras.

-A la azotea –contestó él. Resignada, le seguí. Era la única forma de acabar de una vez con todo.

***

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Sabía que April no quería hablar con Nick, y sabía que no debía dejarla a solas con él, pero la mirada de Nicholas y la voz de ella cuando me pidió que fuera a la cafetería, me convencieron. Quizá si lo hablaban… negué con la cabeza, entrando en el ascensor. Nick había herido a April, y no le iba a ser tan fácil arreglarlo.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se empezaba a cerrar, un brazo perfectamente musculado se interpuso, impidiéndolo, consiguiendo colarse dentro en el último segundo. Joe.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté, alarmada –podrías haberte hecho daño.

-Nada puede hacerme más daño que el que me has hecho tú –murmuró, poniéndose frente a mí. El ascensor empezó a bajar.

-¿Daño yo a ti? –pregunté, atónita -¿y qué hay del que me has hecho tú? ¿Eso no importa?

Ahora resultaba que _yo _le había hecho daño a _él. _¿Cómo de gracioso era eso? Joseph se giró pulsando un botón, haciendo que el ascensor se parara en seco, entre dos pisos.

-¡Joe! –exclamé, aterrorizada. Odiaba los ascensores y tenía pánico a quedarme encerrada en uno.

-Es la única forma de que me escuches –dijo él. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Vuelve a apretar el botón. Haz que esto se mueva –le exigí –Joe, me empieza a costar respirar.

-Galletita tonta –dijo él, acercándose a mí. Traté de apartarme, pero él era demasiado fuerte y sus brazos ya me rodeaban, firmes –cálmate, yo estoy aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a llorar sobre su hombro. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia, de tristeza, de miedo. Todo eso junto. Joe no me soltó en todo el rato, susurrándome al oído para que me calmara, diciendo que él estaba conmigo, que mejor que lo soltara todo para luego poder hablar tranquilamente. Y quizá tenía razón… lloré por todo, por haberle visto cogido de la mano de aquella chica, por haberle oído decir que estaba teniendo una relación muy especial con ella, por Annette, por Kevin… y también por April y Nick. Nuestro cuento de hadas hecho pedazos.

Le abracé con fuerza, como si así pudiera hacer que nunca se separara de mí, que no se fuera nunca más, que borrara todo lo que había pasado y que las cosas volvieran a ser normales entre nosotros. Después de todo lo que habíamos compartido, se me hacía demasiado doloroso.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, deshaciendo su abrazo para mirarme a los ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza, más tranquila. Tenía razón con eso de soltarlo todo -¿me vas a explicar ya porqué tú y April os habéis ido de la gala?

-Era como si no debiéramos estar allí, como si sobráramos –murmuré, recordando la escena.

-¿Crees que sobras en un sitio en el que estoy yo? –preguntó, apartándome el pelo de la cara con ternura.

-Claro que sí –exclamé –y más cuando vas acompañado de una chica rubia con vestido corto.

-Kate –aclaró él. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Exacto: Kate.

-Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo –espeté, duramente, sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Joe, extrañado.

-Sólo digo que quizá deberías haber aclarado tus sentimientos antes de prometerme nada. Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-Liz, ¿no pensarás en serio que…? –le miré, fría -¿es eso lo que piensas de mi, que voy por ahí mintiendo a las chicas, diciéndoles que las quiero y luego salgo con otras?

-No es lo que pienso –contesté –, es lo que he visto.

Joe me dirigió otra mirada, como si esperara ver algo en mi cara que le diera una señal o algo parecido. No pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, así que asintió débilmente con la cabeza, girándose para volver a apretar el botón, poniendo en marcha el ascensor de nuevo.

-Si eso es lo que opinas de mi, creo que no deberías verme más –dijo él, arreglándose la chaqueta, de espaldas.

-Está bien –contesté.

Al parecer se había extendido el rumor de que los Jonas Brothers estaban en ese hospital, porque al salir del ascensor en la planta baja, pude ver a un montón de chicas agrupadas a las puertas, sin poder entrar debido a la seguridad. Cuando vieron a Joe, empezaron a gritar como locas, señalándole y llamándole. Sin echar la mirada hacia atrás, hacia mí, Joe salió con paso firme del ascensor, levantando la mano, saludándolas. Luego, dio unos pasos más hacia la cafetería del hospital, que por suerte para él, era privada. Yo no pude hacer mucho más que quedarme en el ascensor parada, de pie, mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar, esta vez para dejarme a mí dentro. Completamente sola.

***

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

Subir a la azotea era la peor idea en siglos. Ya era de noche y hacía mucho frío allí arriba, pero eso no parecía importarle a Nicholas: allí estábamos solos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, una vez que los dos salimos. No había demasiada luz, sólo la que reflejaban los carteles luminosos de alrededor del edificio, ya que el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes bastantes gruesas. Una ráfaga de aire helado me hizo estremecer. Al fin y al cabo, aún llevaba mi vestido de fiesta. Nick se dio cuenta, y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta, pasándomela por los hombros.

Odié y amé ese gesto, todo a la vez. Lo odié porque la chaqueta olía a él, conservaba su calor corporal, me recordó sus abrazos, cómo me sentía cuando estaba entre sus fuertes brazos. La seguridad que había sentido, la emoción, los acelerones de mis latidos del corazón… todo. Y lo amé por las mismas razones. Todo eso me impedía estar enfadada con él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Nick, mirándome preocupado –sé que hace frío, pero es el único sitio tranquilo en este maldito edificio.

-No importa –espeté, fríamente –, estoy bien.

Él se acercó, sujetándome por los brazos, mirándome a la cara.

-¿Me cuentas ya por qué te has ido? –preguntó.

-¿Por dónde empiezo, por la reconexión o por el beso? –espeté duramente. Él suspiró.

-¿Lo has visto todo?

-¿Habrías preferido que no lo hubiera visto? –pregunté. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No es lo que parece, April.

-¡Qué típico, Nick! –dije, apartándome de él –pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me ha dolido? Que me has visto, me has visto allí parada detrás de todos los fotógrafos y no has hecho nada para venir a explicármelo, a intentar que me quedara. Te has ido como un perrito faldero detrás de ella.

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. Dolía demasiado.

-April, yo no he elegido ir con ella –contestó, con la cabeza gacha –son cosas del negocio.

-¿El negocio? –pregunté sorprendida -¿estás obligado a liarte con ella?

Había dado justamente en el clavo: Nick tenía que "salir" con Faith para dar publicidad a la película.

-Es lo que te estaba intentando explicar –dijo él, volviendo a aproximarse a mí.

-¿Y no podías explicármelo antes? –pregunté, desconcertada.

-No… sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar –murmuró él. Luego, me cogió de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a la cara –April, tengo que hacer ciertas cosas por mi carrera, por nuestra carrera.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kevin? A él no le han puesto pareja falsa –espeté. -¿Por qué a Joe y a ti sí?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –. Mira, puedo aparentar que me gusta una persona si me lo piden, pero es eso: aparentar. No es real.

-Pero la has besado –murmuré yo.

-También besé a Matt, y eso no significó nada –contestó. Me mordí el labio, pensativa –no beso a nadie como te beso a ti.

Levanté la ceja, incrédula. Él soltó un suspiro, exasperado. Luego, se lanzó a mis labios, besándome de repente, abrazándome. Yo no pude resistirme, así que me dejé llevar… sólo un momento. Tras unos segundos, abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Puse mi mano sobre su pecho, apartándolo. Él me miró, preocupado.

-No estoy segura de querer compartirte con nadie –murmuré. Él suspiró.

-No puedes pedirme que elija entre mi carrera y tú –dijo, con voz desvalida –no sé… si podría decidirme.

Traté de contener las lágrimas, de alguna manera, mordiéndome los labios hasta que doliera, apretando los puños… cualquier cosa con tal de que no me viera llorar.

-No hace falta que decidas tú. Lo haré yo –dije, tratando parecer decidida. Él me miró, con miedo. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo hagas –me pidió –no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti.

Me acarició la cara, con ternura. Se topó con una de mis lágrimas, que se habían hartado de quedarse paradas. A pesar de estar oscuro, por primera vez noté que sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no estaba segura de si estaba llorando. Nunca le había visto hacerlo. Sonreí amargamente.

-¿Sin mi? –pregunté –harás lo mismo que hacías antes de conocerme. Sólo que ahora también irás a Europa. ¿Cuándo os vais?

-Dentro de dos semanas –murmuró él, bajando la cabeza –puede que antes.

Nos quedamos los dos callados, sin valor para decir nada más. Yo me quité su chaqueta, devolviéndosela. Nick la cogió con pesar, sin mirarme. Suspiré, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta hacia las escaleras, dejándole allí arriba sólo.

Mientras bajaba, rompí a llorar silenciosamente, saboreando el gusto salado de una lágrima. Una lágrima que no era mía.

* * *

**no os perdáis el epílogo! (click en siguiente!)**


	40. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

_**-APRIL-**_

Había pasado una semana y Annette seguía sin despertarse. Liz y yo íbamos todos los días después de clase al hospital y nos quedábamos allí hasta que se hacía tarde y teníamos que volver a casa. Kevin venía de vez en cuando a estar con ella, a hablarle. Estaba convencido de que ella le escuchaba y luchaba por volver a despertarse, pero los médicos decían que no había cambios. Era exasperante no saber cuándo íbamos a poder volver a hablar con ella, a volver a escucharla reír, pero era lo único que teníamos: esperar. En todo ese tiempo, no habíamos vuelto a ver ni a Joe ni a Nick, ya que evitábamos poner la televisión o mirar internet cuando estábamos en casa. Incluso habíamos quitado todos los pósters de nuestra habitación y borrado las fotos de nuestro ordenador.

Liz sólo me había dicho que Joe salió del ascensor, diciéndole que quizá no deberían verse más. Creo que no se volvió a comportar como antes. Nick no volvió a llamarme, ni yo a él. Cortamos el contacto completamente. Y por una parte era mejor. Aún así, no podíamos evitar levantar la mirada con el corazón a mil cada vez que Kev entraba por la puerta de la habitación, esperando que viniera acompañado de alguno de sus hermanos. Pero siempre iba solo.

Un día, Kevin dejó de venir. Pero, no fue sólo un día, sino casi cuatro seguidos. Era muy raro que no se pasara por el hospital, pero incluso las enfermeras nos aseguraron que no había vuelto.

-¿Crees que algo va mal? –le pregunté inquieta a Liz.

-Espero que no –murmuró.

Nuestro primer impulso fue llamar a alguno de los tres, para preguntarles qué pasaba, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos borrado sus teléfonos el mismo día en que… bueno, ese día. Ni siquiera teníamos el de Kevin. Decidimos que era hora de mirar internet.

Los Jonas no estaban en América, se habían ido a Europa. Con sus respectivas novias.

_**-NICK-**_

Surgió de repente, casi sin planearlo. Aún quedaba una semana, supuestamente, pero al parecer las cosas se habían adelantado y nos querían en Europa lo antes posible. Joe y yo aceptamos rápidamente, deseando salir de allí, pero a Kevin le costó muchísimo más. Se negaba a dejar a Anne e irse, tenía la esperanza de que se despertara si seguía yendo a verla todos los días… pero no era así, y sospechaba que no se recuperaría nunca. A pesar de todo, me callé.

Ese día me llamó Faith, como todos los días hasta entonces.

-Nicholas, nos vamos a Europa mañana –exclamó en cuanto descolgué –¿no estás emocionado?

-Oh, sí, mucho –contesté, con voz inexpresiva.

Sí, Faith había hablado en plural. Ella y Kate vendrían con nosotros a Europa, a la gira, para seguir con la farsa de que estábamos juntos. Ya veía los titulares_: "Los Jonas Brothers viajan con sus novias"._ Después de la gira empezaríamos el rodaje de la película, esa que Disney esperaba batiera récords de taquilla.

Tras colgar el teléfono, después de tener que escuchar pacientemente todo lo que Faith pensaba llevarse a Europa, subí a mi habitación, deseando acabar la maleta y que llegara el día de irnos. Sin embargo, me encontré a Joe tumbado en mi cama, durmiendo, como había hecho últimamente. Me supo mal hacerlo, pero tuve que zarandearlo un poco para despertarlo. Él se recompuso enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Joe, tenemos que hablar –le dije, sentándome a su lado. Él se incorporó, dispuesto a escucharme. Tomé aire –¿Por qué no duermes en tu habitación, que sería lo más normal? Llevas desde… bueno, desde ese día ocupando mi cama.

Él bajó la cabeza, triste de repente.

-No puedo dormir en mi habitación –contestó –me recuerda a mi galle… a Liz.

-¿Ha estado allí? –pregunté, extrañado. Él asintió.

-Se quedó a dormir –contestó quedamente. Decidí no hurgar más en la herida.

-Está bien, lo siento Joe. No quería despertarte –recogí mis cosas, cerré la maleta y salí de allí, apagando la luz.

Había sido duro, nos había costado trabajo, pero de alguna manera conseguíamos sonreír cuando estábamos rodeados de fans, de fotógrafos, de gente. Pero cuando estábamos solos o con nuestra familia, era como si nos aisláramos, nos asaltaban nuestros pensamientos y nos hundíamos.

Sólo esperaba que ir a Europa, estar lejos de ellas, nos permitiera olvidar todo, olvidar a esas chicas con las que habíamos tenido una relación un poco más personal.

-FIN-

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo... por ahora. ¡Jamás imaginé que esa pequeña historia que empecé a escribir en clase, mientras me aburría mortalmente, fuera a llegar a tener 39 capítulos! Chicas, no os podéis ni imaginar cómo lloré mientras acababa el último capítulo (y eso que estaba en un sitio público) U_U'**

**No sabéis lo mucho que os agradezco a todas que os hayais estado pasando, comentando y dándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.**

**Ahora esto tendría que ser una despedida... pero me niego a que sea así. Volveré pronto, con nueva temporada. Seguiré esta historia, porque aún me quedan muchas cosas que contar sobre April, Liz, Annette, Nick, Joe y Kevin... (quizá demasiadas). Supongo que, si queréis recibir la alerta de nueva historia o algo así, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer _(Add Author to Story Alert)._**

**¿Os he dicho ya que gracias? Sí, creo que sí... unas tropecientas mil veces.**

**nunca hay suficientes gracias... GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. :)**

**Hasta pronto!**

**-Vicky.**

**EDITO: os dejo aquí el link de la segunda temporada, por si acaso no lo encontráis:**

fanfiction . net/s/5530355/1/Behind_Enemy_Lines

**(sin espacios)**

**:) espero que os guste!**


End file.
